The Irregular
by Omegas Prime
Summary: Jason Bellum is a merc with some renown. An odd warrior even by mercenary standards. The way he fights and the way he thinks is just odd to people, but that may be why he's lived as long as he has. Looking for a new job, he signs up with the Black Dogs against the Queen of Dark Elves. But like most of his jobs, shit hits the fan and things change.
1. Prologue

The country of Eostia is considered a marvelous place. It is home to the five races: human, elf, dwarf, beast-kin, and demon. The land was once owned by the elves, but was gifted to the humans many centuries ago. The High Elves had granted the land to the human's greatest warrior and leadership family, the Arcturus'.

During that time the country had peace, but only relatively. For the demon races loved causing mayhem and misery. Orcs, imps, goblins, and many other demon races took pleasure in pillaging and raping, especially the latter. They would mow down crops and slaughter livestock. They would either kill men and children or enslave them for fun. And the women . . . were used as the demon's play things. They would be constantly raped to the point that the women would come to desire their tormentors or just simply have their minds broken.

One day all that came to a head when a huge fortress sprouted up in the north over a single night. "The Black Fort" as it would be known sucked the very life out of its very surroundings. The earth became black and barren, the water became as toxic as swamps, and even the air was not spared for it became so cloudy and red that it was nearly impossible to discern night and day. All of this energy was collected by the fortress and fed to the demons to give them strength, but also to keep them under control by their leader, the Queen of the Dark Elves, Olga Discordia.

For centuries this "Queen of Darkness" had used this army of demons to attack the human lands. And she would have succeeded in wiping them out if not for the High Elf, Celestine Lucross. Celestine was said to be the goddess reborn and led the humans and other races against Olga and the demons. For centuries these two elves fought against each other with each never truly gaining the upper hand in the war and always ending in a stalemate.

Over the years, Celestine had built seven City-Fortresses to defend against the north and she had recruited six individuals to help her defend these last resorts. Leader of the Knights and Celestine's right hand woman Claudia Levantine, leader of the dwarves Luu-Luu, Kaguya the Shrine Maiden, leader of the mercenaries Maia, and Princess Knights Alicia Arcturus and Prim Fiorire. These individuals would become to be known as Princess Knights of the Seven Shield Alliance.

Of course it was not just the Princess Knights fighting. Many mercenaries were hired out to help bolster the army's numbers. Over time it became commonplace to have mercenaries fight alongside soldiers and knights. One group especially had made an insurmountable impact, the Black Dogs or Kuroinu group. Led by their mighty leader Vault, the Kuroinu had pushed back the demons so far it opened up a chance to attack the Black Fortress. After so many years the war seemed to be coming to an end, thanks to the aid of the Kuroinu mercenary company. They just needed to make one more push.


	2. Soldier of Fortune

**So I've accepted Wimblegurk Brigade's challenge and I will be doing the Mercenary Origin. It was a tough call in my opinion, but the Mercenary fits more with what I was going with. I should probably say that I've never watched the entire anime and I've never seen the manga or the VN. What information I do know I found on the internet. The rest I made up to the best of my abilities, so don't be surprised if things are a bit different. Also just a warning, there's going to be some gore in this story and obviously sex (DUH).**

A camp was set up on the outskirts of the town called Espis. This town was a major point of travel for people. Farmers, merchants, nobles, practically everyone travels to this town to get to everywhere else. And the Demon Army was targeting it.

This camp was set up by the mercenary group, the Black Dogs or Kuroinu. They were all preparing for battle, including the new recruits. Each one of these new recruits was green as grass and sought the same thing: money and glory. Well, all except one was green.

"Is that him?"

"I don't know."

"He's the only one with a full suit of armor around here."

These freshly recruited mercenaries were hiding behind the edge of a tent and looking at a single individual.

This individual was sitting down and sharping a longsword with a whetstone. As the mercs said, he was wearing a full suit of armor complete with helmet. The armor was grey and looked worn, but was still durable. Underneath the armor was leather and chainmail for added protection. The helmet was oddly shaped, had red plumage on top, but completely enwrapped the head, hiding the individual's face from all eyes.

The armored man had three weapons at his side. The sword, which he was sharpening, an axe, and a repeating crossbow. The one thing all these weapons had in common: they looked cheap. All three looked to be of poor condition. More than likely they would not last the battle.

"What's he need so many weapons for?"

"And why such poor quality?"

"He doesn't look so tough."

"Careful. Unlike the rest of us, he's a veteran."

"Him?"

"Why would a veteran be carrying such junk weapons? Even Commander Vault wouldn't wield such pathetic items."

"What's his name again?"

"Jason." The armored man spoke up.

The green mercs suddenly jumped from hearing his voice.

Without taking his eyes off his sword, the merc know as Jason continued introducing himself.

"My name is Jason Bellum. And if you must know why I'm using such cheap weapons is because . . ."

The mercs leaned in as Jason paused dramatically.

"I'm cheap."

Then the mercs face faulted to the ground.

"That's it?!"

"You bastard! Don't joke with us!"

"Also," The mercs stopped their shouting and glaring to listen "I don't intend to use these weapons for long. I might get something better on the battlefield. I don't have the luxury to have fancy weapons like our dear Commander Vault or the Princess Knights. I make do with what I have."

Jason finally took his eyes off his sword and stared straight at the mercs. The mercs felt uncomfortable having his unseen eyes looking at them.

"You guys have some nice weapons." He commented. "Maybe I'll end up using them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jason didn't answer. But whether from refusal to speak or the sound of a blowing horn in the distance was why he didn't answer, no one would know.

All the new recruits walked in the direction of the horn and stood in a large group at the bottom of a small hill. On top of the hill was the leader of the Kuroinu himself, Vault.

The man stood a good six feet tall. He had dark skin, dark brown hair, a five o' clock shadow, and a scar over his left brow. He wore a mixture of leather and metal armor. On his left hand was a black metal gauntlet and on his shoulder was a red shoulder guard with the symbol of the Kuroinu stamped on it, a snarling black dog with a sword through it. On his back was a large black greatsword that was so heavy a single man would have difficulty raising it with two hands, but Vault lifted it easily with one.

"Alright, listen up men!" Vault shouted at the top of his voice. "The Dark Queen's army will be here in the next hour. They intend to sack this place and level it to the ground. And we won't let that happen!" Everyone roared and pumped their fists into the air.

"I'm not gonna lie, our scouts say there's gonna be a lot of them, but I'm confident in my men and our new recruits. I KNOW you all will give your ALL! Let me here you bark Black Dogs!" The crowd roared and howled like maniacs ready for blood. "Who's ready to kick some demon ass?" They roared louder. "Let's show those demons bastards that our bite is better than our bark!" Many people nearly went deaf from the sheer volume of the cheering the mercs were doing and no doubt the demons could hear them from so far.

"Alright enough cheering! Get prepared for war you bastards! War is money!" Vault shouted.

And so everyone prepared for the fight to come. As the crowd dispersed, Vault caught sight of Jason just standing alone. It was hard to tell, but the two were staring straight at each other.

. . .

An hour later, the Black Dogs were arranged for battle. Jason looked around and sighed. He was the odd one out. He was the only one wearing full armor. The recruits and even the Kuroinu wore only light leather armor or just wore plain dirty clothing. They looked more like a band of brigands then a mercenary company.

At least Vault looked like the real deal.

In the distance the army of demons arrived . . . in mass.

Many of the men looked nervous at seeing all those demons, but Vault smiled happily at the thought of killing them all.

"Get ready men! This is the moment of truth."

A scout approached Vault. He breathed heavily from running so far so fast.

"What is it scout?" Vault asked. He was annoyed for having his battle delayed.

"Sir," the scout wheezed, "the demons are attacking from the west!"

"What!?" Vault roared as he grabbed the scout by the shirt and lifted him off the ground.

The scout was a nervous wreck. "Y-yes! The Demon Army sent a large force through the mountain pass. They intend to attack us from the side while we fight the main body."

"How did you discover this?" Vault asked.

"A lone merchant from the mountain came and approached us. He told us that a large contingent of demons was coming through there. What do we do boss?"

Vault let go of the scout and crossed his arms in thought.

"No choice. New recruits! Step forward!"

All the recruits, including Jason, stepped forward.

"Listen up! I'm sending you to deal with the demons that intend to attack us in a pincer maneuver. You will fight those demons to your last breath or until we finish with the main force."

"What?!

"You can't be serious!"

"I am! You want to be a part of my company, well now's your chance to earn it. If glory and money is what you seek, then like a bull, grab it by the horns and take it! Or die!"

Many of the recruits gulped in nervousness, but never the less sucked it up and agreed. Jason on the other hand was completely calm.

"Now head out and good luck men!"

"Yes sir!" The recruits shouted.

Jason and the recruits headed west and awaited the demons to arrive. They stared out into the distance until they finally saw it. Orcs. Many, many orcs. With some imps at their sides.

The orcs were combination of man and pigs. Taller than a human man, their skin was brown, with red eyes, sharp teeth and tusks. They wore hardly any armor and just wore rags to cover their putrid bodies. They carried a variety of weapons ranging from swords, to axes, to clubs and maces

The imps were three feet tall and completely naked. They looked like little devils with their beady yellow eyes, red skin, complete with tiny horns and a tail. They carried bows and daggers. Like the orcs they snarled and laughed at the humans in front of them.

"Damn demon bastards!"

"How dare they laugh at us!

"I'll kill them!"

The recruits became easily agitated from the demons heckling and drew their weapons. Jason remained calm and drew his sword. The orcs roared and charged. The recruits roared and charged as well. Then . . . they clashed.

Orcs had tougher skin then humans, so they basically had natural armor. Swords and other bladed weapons were difficult to pierce into their hides, but the recruits managed somehow with luck and some skill. The sound of clashing blades and roaring orcs echoed out on the battlefield. Blood flew, both orc and man alike.

Jason slashed his sword and brought down another orc. He rolled and narrowly escaped the crushing blow of an orc's club. The orc chased Jason. Jason brought out his crossbow and shot the orc in the knee. Just as the orc fell, Jason rolled underneath it and impaled his sword in the orc's head.

Jason tried to remove his sword, but it was completely lodged in the demon's head.

"Argh!"

Jason looked to his left to see one of the recruits that bugged him earlier fell. The man was dead from being riddled with arrows.

"Hey! Hey! He's stuck!"

Jason looked to see imps mocking him as they pulled on their bow strings. They aimed arrows right at him.

"Get ready. Aim." The leader imp said, raising his hand to command.

Jason saw a shield that the fallen merc had dropped. He abandoned his sword and reached for the shield.

"Fire!"

Jason had grabbed the shield just in time and used it to block the incoming arrows. He slowly crouched down and began to move toward the imps, who were now firing arrows faster out of nervousness. Jason popped his head and crossbow out and fired from the safety of his shield.

He shot four bolts taking out the four imps and leaving the leader for last. The leader imp growled and pulled out a dagger. The imp jumped and prepared to impale Jason.

Imps were fast little blighters, but physically weak. Jason batted the little monster in mid-air with the shield. Jason then unsheathed his axe and buried it into the imp's torso. When the imps were all dead, Jason returned to killing orcs.

Many of the new recruits had been slayed by the orcs, but more of the orcs fell to the mercenaries first. Soon Jason was the last against the horde of orcs. Jason had lost his shield and axe fighting the orcs and started to use the weapons that were strone about the field. He picked up swords and daggers to impale remaining orcs. He picked up axes to maim and cleave. Clubs and maces to cripple and crush.

One by one the orcs fell until only one remained: the Orc Leader.

"What's the leader of the Orcs doing with this group?" Jason wondered. It was odd that it wasn't with the main body. Perhaps it was the only one smart enough to lead the orc group through the mountains?

The Orc Leader was easily bigger and stronger then it's fallen brethren. It eyes were red. It's hair longer and wilder. Its teeth were sharper with two tusks jutting out. It had a pot belly, but had muscles as hard as stone. It wore little clothing, except for a ragged loin cloth.

The orc roared and pulled out a large battle-axe.

All Jason had left of his own was the crossbow. He picked up a fallen longsword and charged at the Orc Leader. He ducked under the axe swing and slashed his own sword. It barely grazed the orc's tough skin.

"His skin's tougher than the rest." Jason noted.

Jason jumped back away from another axe swing and tried to attack again. He aimed for the legs, but again it barely did any damage. The sword broke after making contact.

The orc laughed as it went on a frenzy. Jason just continued to dodge and searched for a new weapon. He found an axe and used that. It broke on contact with the orc's skin. The orc then kicked him away making Jason tumble to the ground.

Jason coughed from the wind being knocked out of him. The orc stood over Jason and raised its axe, ready to finish him. Jason, using quick thinking, grabbed his crossbow and shot the orc in the eye. Distracted from the intrusive object in its eye, the Orc Leader missed and the axe hit the ground a foot from Jason.

Jason rolled and got a spear while the Orc Leader was distracted. He thrusted the spear and luckily, it pierced the orc's side. The orc roared in pain as Jason twisted and bent the spear at odd angles to add more pain to the beast. Jason pulled out his cross bow and fired the rest of his bolts into the orc. While the bolts didn't go deep, it still caused damage.

The Orc Leader was tired of feeling pain and swung his big fist as Jason. Jason was knocked back a distance to the ground. His new spear and repeating crossbow were destroyed from the blow.

The Orc Leader pulled out the bolts and spear tip in its body and glared at Jason. It walked menacingly toward Jason, baring its axe menacingly. Jason stood up. He needed a new plan of attack and he got one. No weapon could pierce its tough skin, at least not one that could do a lot of damage. All except one maybe, the Orc Leader's axe.

Jason just stood still as the Orc Leader came closer toward him. When the orc was in striking distance, it stopped to glare down at Jason. It was difficult to tell because of his helmeted head, but Jason stared fearlessly back.

Before the orc attacked, Jason reached behind and pulled out a glass flask with a yellow liquid inside. The Orc Leader was confused at the object

Jason threw the flask, which shattered on the Orc Leader's body. The Orc stumbled back in surprise. The liquid in the glass covered most of its body. It looked at the liquid and gave it a quick smell. It realized that it was covered in lamp oil.

"Let's see how you like this." Jason extended out his hand. It glowed a bright red and radiated heat. "Flare!"

A fireball flew out of his hand and impacted against the Orc Leader.

The Orc Leader screamed in pain as its body was engulfed in flames thanks to the oil. It dropped its axe as it tried to put itself out. Jason saw the weapon on the ground and quickly picked it up. The Orc Leader rolled on the ground and pated itself to put out the flames.

Just as it was finally putting out the fire, Jason swung the orc's axe and imbedded it in the demon's belly.

The Orc Leader coughed up blood. Jason removed the axe with a sickening squelch, making the Orc Leader's guts fall out. The Orc Leader fell to its knees and clutched its guts, trying to keep them in.

As the Orc looked down at its own entrails, Jason raised the axe and decapitated the Orc Leader in a single blow. The head fell to the ground followed by the headless body of the Orc Leader.

Jason breathed roughly as he stared at the corpse of the orc. He then raised the axe above his head and roared in victory.

. . .

Vault and his men quickly charged onto the field. What they saw was the dead bodies of both orcs and humans. It was a depressing sight to see.

"Damn, no survivors." Vault sighed.

"Looks like the recruits just couldn't handle it, huh boss?"

"I guess so Kin. Best to collect the weapons and bury the bodies. Celestine believes that after this attack, the Black Fort is next."

"And when that's done, the real fun begins." Kin smiled excitedly.

A voice suddenly interrupted their trains of thought. "About time."

Everyone looked in the same direction and saw Jason sitting on the body of the fallen Orc Leader.

"Y-You're alive?!" Kin said surprised.

"Yes I am." Jason answered.

Vault and his men walked up to Jason. They examined the corpse he was sitting on.

"So this is where that Orc Leader was. I thought it was weird that he wasn't in the battle and just some weakling lieutenants." Vault stared up at Jason. "You the only one left?"

"Yeah."

"Why's that?" Vault asked suspiciously. Why was he the only survivor?

"Because I know how to survive. Unlike these guys. I don't die easily." Jason answered simply.

Vault was quiet for a moment before he burst into boisterous laughter.

"So you do! Hahahahaha!" Vault extended out his hand. "I knew you had potential! The moment I saw your credentials and even just taking a glimpse at ya! Unlike the rest of these dead fools, who only wanted to mooch off our renown. You got the makings of a great mercenary."

Jason grabbed Vault's hand, who pulled him down from the dead orc. They shook hands then.

"Welcome to the Black Dogs, Jason Bellum. We're lucky to have a skilled member like you on our side."

Jason smiled under his helm. "It is great to be part of a group again, Vault. I look forward to working with the Kuroinu.

 **Don't worry, you'll learn more about Jason in future chapters. You should know that Jason's appearance (armor wise) is that of another fantasy anime/manga character called, Goblin Slayer, which is of a story of the same name. It's a story I recently found, but have grown to like. It's somewhat new, but it's really good in my opinion. Basically, Goblin Slayer is about an adventurer that has a single-minded desire to (you guessed it) slay goblins, the weakest enemy of them all. It's has a bit of dark realism to it, like rape, but don't let that stop you from checking it out.**


	3. Blessed by a Goddess

**I'm surprised how much support this story is getting already! You guys are awesome! I guess people just really want to see the Kuroinu suffer and defeated and the Princess Knights saved. Can't really blame you. It's a horrible story, Kuroinu is. Why rape is a genre I'll never know. The only thing I'm thankful for when it comes to rape genre's like this one is that it allows us to make fanfiction to make it better!**

The Kuroinu had returned to the City Fortress of Ken, the Capital of Eostia. Even in the distance, before they entered the city limits, they could see the great Castle Church, home of the Goddess Reincarnated Celestine Lucross. And if the Castle Church did not get your attention then the giant fortress would. It was an impressive battlement that held more men and arms then all the other fortresses. The name of Ken's fortress was Bloodshield.

The Kuroinu marched into town with their heads held high and the severed demonic heads held even higher. Yes, many of the mercenaries held in their hands spears with the heads of the demons they slew. Some carried orc heads, others carried three imp heads impaled by the same spear.

As the Kuroinu rode into town, they were greeted by cheering crowds. Many of the men soaked up the admiration. Vault merely smiled and continued to ride his horse through the town.

Behind Vault were his most trusted comrades and Jason. They rode on horseback as well, carrying their own spears with heads. Jason, himself, was carrying a spear with the Orc Leader's head on it. Many in the crowd oohed and awed the large orc head, since it was nastier looking then all the others.

"Quite the welcoming, huh Jas?"

Jason looked to his right and saw the grinning face of Hicks. Hicks looked to be in his late twenties, maybe early thirties. He was dressed like most Kuroinu members wearing just a green vest and blue pants. He wore a black arm band with the symbol of the Kuroinu on it. His hair was a light brown and slicked back. Twin daggers were settled to his hips.

"Indeed, Hicks. Not surprising, the Kuroinu are highly respected." Jason said matter-of factly.

Hicks chuckled. "Yeah we do good work. We're hoping that after this war things will start to get even better for us."

Kin, the company's sole mage then rode up next to Jason. Kin was dressed in a blue and green tunic, surrounded by a long purple cloak, which bore the symbol of the Kuroinu on it. Kin was quite young looking and couldn't have been older then nineteen or twenty-one. He had brown hair and green eyes. His glasses and even his very presence gave him an air of intelligence.

"You deserve to be up here with us, Jason." Kin spoke up, patting Jason on the back. "After what you pulled off on the battlefield, you might just become as renowned as our Boss." Kin complimented.

Vault heard what Kin just said, but only responded with a loud grunt.

"Thank you, Kin."

"By the way." Hicks spoke up. He was frowning at the axe strapped to Jason's back. "Why are you carrying that thing around with you? It was used by that Orc to kill people."

Jason glanced at the very axe that was wielded by the Orc Leader, which was wielded by him to decapitate the Orc Leader.

"It's a quality axe. I don't care who wielded it previously or for what purpose. It's a useful weapon."

"Still seems wrong to carry it around in front of people it was meant to kill." Hicks said. He couldn't help, but think it was poor taste.

"I don't care. A weapon's a weapon, this way I don't have to pay for a new one."

"Just how cheap are you?" Kin asked sweat-dropping.

"I don't understand the question."

Vault decided to cut the chatter. "Alright, enough talking you lot. Our money is waiting for us at the tavern. Drinks are on me boys!"

The Black Dogs shouted with approval.

Just before they got to the tavern, they were stopped by an entourage of knights. Leading the knights was one of the Princess Knights herself, Claudia Levantine.

Claudia was a beautiful woman, with tan hair tied up in a bun, milky white skin, wide hips, and E-cup breasts. Her eyes were a strong brown with a beauty mark under her left eye. She wore silver and gold armor that covered her shoulders, arms, legs, part of her waist, and a part of her breasts. Her entire mid-section was exposed and only a bikini-like cloth covered her lower regions. A gold and silver headpiece framed her face. The armor she wore may have LOOKED impractical, but it was actually rare enchanted armor. A gift from Celestine Lucross herself. Basically, even if you were to strike at her midsection the weapon would be instantly stopped, if not shattered, on contact. Unless the weapon striking was enchanted and more powerful than the armor then you were out of luck. The trick was, the less you had on and exposed the more powerful the enchantment. It was a very devious and powerful armor.

"Princess Knight Levantine. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Vault said.

Claudia stayed silent and then she and the knights parted, revealing one more person.

Celestine Lucross. The leader of the Seven Shield Alliance and Ruler of Eostia.

Jason had never met any of the Princess Knights personally. Not only had he met the second in command, but now he was face to face with the very leader of the group.

Celestine was not just a goddess incarnate, but also a beauty incarnate. Magnificent curves and tremendous assets. Wide hips and large breasts. Celestine had long platinum blonde hair that reached down to her legs, green eyes, glowing white skin, and long pointed ears. She stood a tall 5'9. She was adorned in pure white, revealing, robes that had a black leather strap hanging from a circlet underneath her breasts to hide her modesty. A golden and bejeweled ornament hung from the strap.

On her arms were golden bracelets and she wore two types of crowns. The first was a wreath on top of her head and the other was made of gold that looked like decorative vines. One represented her connection to nature as an elf and the other represented her status as a political and religious figurehead.

Vault quickly . . . vaulted **(heeeyyy! ;P)** from his horse and bowed. Hicks and Kin followed suit, pulling Jason down along with them. The mercenaries behind them bowed in respect.

"Lady Celestine." Vault greeted with his head bowed.

"Please rise, Vault. Your men as well."

"Is there something you need?" Vault asked respectfully.

"I had heard you struck a devastating blow to Olga's army." Celestine said.

"Yes, they nearly had us with a surprise attack, but thanks to my new recruit here," Vault motioned to Jason, "he not only saved a ton of lives, but also defeated the Orc Leader." Vault pointed to the head of the Orc Leader mounted on the spear.

Celestine looked up at the head and then smiled at Jason, who made no move or sound at all. He was like a golem right now. Motionless and unresponsive.

"I had heard you picked up an interesting individual. That was why I came. Vault, I wish to bring this man back to my home to talk with him. If that is alright with you?"

Vault said nothing. He looked at Celestine and then looked back at Jason. During that brief moment, Jason saw . . . something in Vault's eyes. Like he wanted to vehemently object, but as quickly as he saw it, it disappeared.

"We work for you, so by extension so does he. Go right ahead, ma'am. Jason, go with Lady Celestine and be respectful. I don't want you dragging our name through the dirt because you were rude to our employer."

"Alright, boss." Jason responded.

Celestine bowed her head. "Thank you, Vault. I promise, this is good for him as much as it is for the Black Dogs." She smiled.

"As you say, Lady Celestine."

With that, the two split their ways. The Kuroinu continued on toward the tavern and Jason walked behind Celestine as the knights and Claudia walked toward the Castle Church.

"What do you think, Celestine wants with Jason?" Kin asked Vault hushly.

"I don't know." Vault grunted. "But it doesn't matter. I'm sure whatever it is, it won't affect us in the long run."

. . .

Jason stood in the throne room of the High Elf herself. Celestine stood at the top of some stairs that led to a simple throne. In her hand was a sword and to her right was Claudia, observing the scene.

"Jason, would you step forward."

Jason wordlessly stepped forward. When he was in front of the High Elf, they all went silent. They waited for something to happen, but Jason didn't know what.

"Are you not going to remove your helmet, mercenary?" Claudia broke the silence with her question.

"No. I don't remove my helmet."

"And why not?" Claudia asked with a frown.

"An ambush could happen at any moment. Best I keep my helmet on."

Claudia, however, did not take that sitting down.

"Ambush?! Are you stupid!? You are in the presence of her grace, Celestine Lucross! You show such disrespect in front of her—"

Claudia was soon silenced by Celestine's raised hand.

"It is fine, Claudia. He is a man of battle and therefore is just being cautious. His helmet may not be removed if he so wishes."

Claudia looked like she wanted to object, but remained silent at her lady's wishes.

"Jason Bellum. Do you know why I brought you here?"

"I do not, my lady."

She smiled at his honest answer. "Please kneel."

He did and he felt the sword she had placed on his shoulder.

"Jason for you deeds at the battle of Espis, you showed, resilience, cunning, and courage to get the job done and saved the lives of many in the process. I can tell you are a warrior of great skill and loyalty and I wish to reward those qualities of you."

She tapped his shoulder then tapped his other one.

"I knight thee, Sir Jason. Please rise."

He did and then nodded his head. "Thank you, your grace, for this honor."

Celestine smiled. She was glad he could recognize honor and reward when it was given.

"But if I may, why did you knight me? Surely Vault, who's been fighting Olga and her demons longer then I have, would be more worthy of knighthood then me."

Celestine's smile then turned into a small perplexed frown.

"I offered him knighthood many years ago, but he turned it down. He was not interested in being knighted even if it meant he wouldn't work for me exclusively."

Jason could understand that. Vault and he were mercenaries after all. The only thing a mercenary cared for was money. But it's not like the title would get in the way and it certainly had more benefits then none. Well no matter. In the end Vault and Jason were two different people. Having the title of knight in his credentials would just make him look even more qualified. Especially when the title was bestowed upon by a goddess.

"So why knight me then?"

"I wish to hire you personally and solely for a particular job."

Jason was actually surprised by that, but never the less responded.

"I don't come cheap." He stated simply.

That was apparently the wrong answer for Claudia.

"You cur! Lady Celestine gave you the title of knight and you dare ask for more?"

Celestine ignored Claudia's outburst and giggled at Jason's straightforwardness.

"The knighthood was just an incentive. I'll reward you handsomely when you complete the request."

"How handsomely?"

"Enough that you won't go hungry for many years."

Jason paused as he thought it over. "Very well, what do you need of me, your grace?"

"I will be sending the Kuroinu to assault the Black Fortress."

"Olga Discordia's home and base?"

"Yes, now is the time to strike. I will send a large force of the Kuroinu to the Black Fortress. When you attack, I wish for you to bring Olga back to Ken, alive and unharmed."

That was a tall order. Olga was said to be as powerful as Celestine. The number of battles those two have been in with each other could be counted on one hand, but the battles were so devastating the land itself became wastelands. To take her alive, without damaging her, sounded almost impossible.

But Celestine believed that he could get the job done. She trusted him to and so he shall.

"It will not be easy," Jason bent his knee, placed his fist against his heart, "but I will not fail you, Lady Celestine."

Celestine looked quite surprised by this.

"I have asked you to perform a task that is not easy, yet you readily agree to it without question?"

So that was what bothered her.

"You hired me for a job and we've already agreed upon payment. No matter how hard the task is I will do it if you ask of me. Besides you wouldn't ask just anyone to get Olga Discordia. You believe in my abilities and therefore I must prove that your faith is not misplaced."

Celestine flashed him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

"You are an interesting man, Sir Jason Bellum. I know you won't let me down." She said his new title appreciatively.

Jason looked outside to see it was getting dark out.

"If you will excuse me, my Lady, I must return to Vault and the others. I'm sure they'd like to know of my status now."

Jason made his way to leave, but Celestine stopped him.

"Hold a moment. Please, Sir Jason, stay here for the night. You can join your company in the morning." She offered.

"I do not want to impose on your good graces, my Lady."

"It is getting quite dark. It will be no trouble for you to stay the night, we have plenty of spare rooms for you to sleep in."

Jason gave it some thought and decided that perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. Sleeping in a castle was definitely better then sleeping outside or in a tavern.

"Very well. I humbly accept your offer Lady Celestine." Jason bowed his head in acceptance and respect.

. . .

Later that night, Celestine and Claudia were walking down the halls discussing about their newly christened knight.

"Are you sure it is wise to knight him, my lady? Surely sending myself or one of our knights will do?" Claudia asked.

"I know you don't like mercenaries, Claudia . . ."

"I just don't trust someone who fights for money instead of honor or country. I understand mercenaries have played an integral part in the war, Vault and Maia especially, but still they always have other motives on their minds."

"You didn't trust Maia either when I brought her into the Seven Shields Alliance, but in the end she earned your trust and respect."

Claudia sighed in defeat. She knew her lady was right.

"Besides I believe we can trust him." The High Elf said confidently.

"Why do you have such confidence in him?" The knight questioned.

Celestine smiled. "A friend of mine recommended him." She said simply, but also cryptically.

Claudia raised an eyebrow. 'Lady Lucross has many allies in the land. Who could she be speaking of?'

Despite her leader's words Claudia still looked unsure.

"Are you doubting me, Claudia?"

"Never!"

Celestine giggled. "Relax, Claudia, I'm only joking. I understand your worries, but I have a feeling about this man. There's something intriguing about him. And you know my intuitions always benefit us in the end."

Claudia couldn't deny that. Whether it was some kind of magic or just her very tactful mind, Celestine always managed to make the right choices at the right time. The only one who could rival her lady's premonitions would be the Queen of Dark Elves herself, Olga.

Suddenly their senses were invaded by a delightful aroma. They followed the scent and found themselves in the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty at the moment, but someone was obviously cooking because of the terrific smell. As the two Princess Knights scanned the room, they finally spotted what they were looking for, but they were surprised by what they saw.

In front of them was Jason, still in his armor, over a stove cooking something in a pot.

The two walked in and were standing behind Jason, just observing him.

Jason used a ladle to scoop up whatever it was he was cooking and poured some of it into a sipping bowl. He was taste testing it. They found it odd that he was eating while still wearing his helmet. Did he ever take off his armor?

"Hmm could use some more salt, maybe a bit more mushrooms." Jason mumbled.

He turned around and was startled by Claudia and Celestine standing behind him.

"Your grace, Sir Levantine. Forgive me I did not hear you come in."

"Sir Bellum, what are you doing?" Claudia asked.

"I am cooking." He answered simply.

"Yes, but why?" Claudia asked a bit more tersely.

"Because I'm hungry." He answered simply again.

Claudia was about to yell at him, but Celestine interrupted her knight with her own question.

"I did not know you could cook."

Jason shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I was taught the basics before I started learning on my own. Most of my jobs have me travel a lot, to many different places. So I learned to forage and cook whatever I could get my hands on. I know many exotic dishes because of it." Jason explained.

"It smells heavenly." Celestine said, closing her eyes and savoring the smell.

"Would you like to try some? I made plenty."

"I would love to!" She agreed eagerly.

So Celestine and Claudia sat at a table and waited for Jason to pour them some food.

"This is a special stew I learned to make on my journey to the eastern lands. It has fish as its main ingredient." Jason said as he poured the food into their bowls.

Celestine looked into the bowl and saw a brown broth with vegetables and fish meat inside it. They grabbed their silverware and took their first bight.

Their taste buds exploded with flavor!

"Mmm! Jason, this is very delicious!" Celestine praised as she took another bite.

"Indeed." Claudia agreed by nodding her head. "You are quite skilled at cooking. If being a mercenary doesn't work out for you, you could probably work for a noble or king."

"I'd hire you! More please!" Celestine beamed while holding out her already empty bowl.

Jason laughed a little. Which caught the two off guard seeing as how they never heard him laugh before. They didn't even know he could laugh, but if they were honest they kind of liked his laugh. Jason didn't take notice of their stupefaction and just refilled their bowls.

"Thank you for the compliments, my ladies. Perhaps I can cook for you another time, if I succeed in my mission."

"If?" Claudia questioned. "You don't think you'll succeed?"

Jason shrugged. "I try not to give others and myself any expectations. A battle can go either way depending on the situation. Though I will guarantee you I will give a hundred and ten percent on my mission, promising you I will succeed is another."

"I know you will do great, Jason. I have complete confidence in you. More please!"

"You humble me with your words, Lady Celestine." Jason said happily.

"I would like another as well." Claudia asked holding out her bowl. A small smile graced her beautiful face as well.

Jason once again pleasured their ears with his nice laugh before filling their bowls.

. . .

"So you've been knighted?" Vault asked.

It was morning. Jason had left Celestine's castle a while ago and returned to the tavern the Kuroinu were staying in. Jason told them what happened there.

"Yes, she wanted to reward me for a job well done at Espis." Jason said.

"Well I can't say you don't deserve it. What happened at Espis was worthy of a knighthood . . . and a bonus." Hicks chuckled.

"Speaking of, Lady Celestine said that she offered you knighthood years ago Vault. Why didn't you take it?" Jason asked.

Vault just shrugged. "Wasn't interested is all. Too much work to be a knight. Though I must say, I'm impressed that you got an offer like that so soon and at such a young age. Congrats kid, I know you deserve it." He smiled.

"Thanks, Vault."

"Now, I got my orders from Celestine as well. We'll be assaulting the Black Fort next. It's gonna be a week to get from here all the way to the north, so we're leaving immediately. Pack up only the essentials and lets head out."

"Vault, did Lady Celestine tell you about the personal mission she hired me to do?"

"Yeah she did. It came with the orders I got. Don't worry Jason . . . we never intended to kill Olga Discordia to begin with."

Jason found that response odd, but shrugged it off. Olga Discordia was responsible for many deaths and atrocities, so it wouldn't surprise him if people wanted her alive just to make her suffer.

The Black Dogs had packed up all the supplies they'd need for their trip and headed toward their destination. The Black Fort, home of Olga Discordia. It was time to bring the war to an end.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Honestly, this chapter's . . . okay. I felt like I could do more with it, but this was all I got. The ending's a bit lackluster and could have ended on a higher note, but I'm satisfied. This chapter was mainly to get Jason knighted and learn a bit more about him. The next chapter we'll learn more about our protagonist and face off against Olga. How do you think it will play out?**

 **One of the many complaints I hear about Kuroinu is the armor that the Princess Knights wear. Of course we all admit that it's because it's a hentai, but that doesn't stop us from pointing it out. For me, I've always made up two reasons for things like "chainmail bikinis." One: is that the one wearing the armor is so skilled and powerful, that they don't need protection from battle as they believe they won't be harmed. Or two: the armor is enchanted and therefor, normal weapons like swords and arrows can never really hurt them. It's just something came up with to make it easier to accept such concepts.**


	4. Assault on the Black Fort

The Kuroinu were just two days from the Black Fort. It wasn't an easy trek. Not only did the mercenary company have to go through giant forests and vast deserts, but all along the way they faced against beasts and monsters. The closer they were to the Black Fort, the stronger the monsters.

Right now it was night, and the Black Dogs had set up camp in the middle of the desert. Camp fires littered the entire area with many men doing something or other. Some were dancing and singing, some were gambling, some were telling stories to pass the time. Jason, however, was cooking all of their meals.

"Soups on!" Jason yelled.

In front of him were two giant lizards, skewered on a spit, roasting over a fire. These creatures were half the size of an elephant. They were extremely ferocious and could gobble a single man whole. Unfortunately, for them, the tables were turned and they became food for the mercenaries instead.

Jason took out his hunting knife and began to carve pieces off for the men.

"Thanks, Jason!"

"Mm! This is delicious, Jas!"

"Can I have seconds?"

"Wait your turn ya bastard!"

The Black Dogs began crowding and shoving each other just to get to Jason and his food. The merc sighed. On the first night of their journey, Jason had cooked up a soup made of mushrooms and herbs found around the area. It was a simple dish he'd been making over the years, upgrading it every now and then with different ingredients, but when the Kuroinu first tried it you think they just ate a five star meal.

They were beyond blown away by his cooking, some even cried a bit; saying they never tasted something so wonderful. Jason didn't really think much of it. He cooked better. Even Vault was impressed and he went on to make Jason the Kuroinu's official chef. No one objected.

Jason didn't really mind. He liked cooking, but it was difficult making food for so many men.

With everyone with full plates, Jason went over to sit with Vault, Kin, and Hicks.

Along the way he heard soft mumblings coming from a couple pockets of men.

"I can't wait . . .*mumble*"

"Olga won't know . . .*mumble*"

"Fuck every . . .*mumble*"

The men have been whispering amongst themselves and gathering in secret ever since they left Ken. Whenever he got close to them just as they were starting the conversation they'd hush up about it. Everyone was entitled to their secrets, but Jason found this behavior odd. They were usually boisterous men, unashamed to tell you what they thought, but as soon as he was in earshot they acted innocent. When he pressed it they either told him it was nothing or to mind his own business or that they were just thinking about what they'd do after the war was over. Jason didn't buy it one second.

For now Jason heeded it no mind, but he'd be watching the men more closely. Their behavior was too suspicious to just brush off.

Jason took a seat between Kin and Hicks, with Vault sitting across from him, with several other members sitting around the fire.

"This is great, Jason." Hicks said while biting off another piece of lizard meat."

"Indeed. I've eaten this kind of meat before, but it tastes different." Kin said. He eyes his food closely.

"I used some of the herbs that can only be found in this desert. There's this one particular root that when thrown in the fire can enhance the taste of any food."

"You ever think of opening your own restaurant?" Kin asks.

"Not really."

Everyone laughed at his blunt answer.

"Where did you learn to cook like this Jason?" Vault asked.

"A member of my old company taught me when I was young."

"That's right you were a member of another mercenary company in the past. I remember reading that in your dossier. What was its name again?" Kin hummed in thought.

"Hydra."

Instead of Jason answering, it was Vault. The merc leader was staring right at Jason with inquisitive eyes.

"That's correct." Jason confirmed. It was barely noticeable, but Jason's tone sounded like it saddened a bit.

"What's Hydra?" One of the mercenary's asked.

"You don't know them?" Hicks said incredulously.

Vault led up to "They were a prominent, mercenary band. Probably even more renowned then us."

That surprised most of the men listening. They didn't know they're new comrade was once a part of a famous merc band.

"They were smaller then us, only around a hundred members, but each one was fierce and strong. They took on any job, big and small, no matter how simple or dangerous it'd be. I knew their leader; he was a good guy and a powerful warrior. One day . . . they just up and vanished."

"What happened?"

Vault stayed quiet. He looked at Jason who stayed just as silent and motionless as ever. Vault wasn't sure if the guy was sad, upset, or just aloof. In the end, Jason was the last member of that illustrious company and should be the one to share what happened to Hydra.

"They died." Two words that shocked everyone.

"You're wrong Vault, there weren't a hundred members. There were a hundred and one."

Jason pulled out a medallion that had the image of three serpent heads circling each other. This was the symbol of the famous mercenary company, Hydra. Jason looked down at the trinket forlornly.

"Hydra saved me from raiders when I was a kid. The raiders destroyed my home and family, so Hydra took me in and raised me. They taught me many things . . . cooking being one of them."

Jason paused to collect himself and prepare for the next part.

"One day our leader, Ulric, took a high level job from a noble. The noble's land was being threatened by a monster, which lived in the nearby swamp. This monster . . . was a legendary beast called, the One-Hundred Head Hydra."

"Impossible!" Kin shouted interrupting the story. "A hydra at least should have three heads, at most ten. But to have a hundred . . ."

"Is that so weird?" Hicks asked ignorant of monster species.

"Hydra's are able to regrow heads when they are cut off, given enough time. To stop this, you must burn the stumps before they can regrow. Every one hundred years it grows a new head. For a hydra to have that many heads can only mean that it was ancient, from a time of the gods itself." Kin said in wonder.

Many were blown away by this revelation.

"Stop jabbering!" Vault barked. "Let Jason finish."

"Ah—I'm sorry Jason." Kin apologized for his abruptness.

"It's fine. As I was saying, it was a One-Hundred Head Hydra. The beast of our namesake. My leader was practically thrilled. How could he not refuse? He took the job immediately and brought every member in the company to fight the beast. Including me."

"Wise move." Vault agreed.

"We thought so too."

"But, I don't know about bringing you along. You were just a kid."

"Ulric wanted everyone to share in the glory. Besides we had many skilled veterans in the group, so everyone just looked out for me. Plus, I was skilled too, for a rookie. Anyway, we marched into the swamp and confronted the hydra. It was a mass of tentacles, heads, and teeth. We had a decent strategy planned out . . . but in the end it wasn't enough."

Jason went silent for a long moment. He was thinking of the clash of swords against steel-strong scales. The shrill sound of the screeching beast. The roar of his battling comrades . . . which was followed by their dying gasps.

"Each member took a head. Each member and each head fell one by one. Cut and burn. Cut and burn. Until only one head remained . . . but that single head took the last of my comrades. Including Ulric."

All the men dropped their heads in sadness. Then Jason continued.

"I fought to do all I could, but in the end it wasn't enough. My weapon was destroyed from overuse. To defeat the last head, I had to rely on my fallen comrades. One by one I grabbed their weapons and used it to slice and break the hydra until they shattered. Exhausted, I made one final push and grabbed for Ulric's sword. I ducked underneath the hydra's snapping jaws and cut through its neck like butter. Then I used my Flare spell to seal the wound and finally the beast died."

Jason reached onto his armor and pulled out a tooth the size of a large dagger. It was a hydra tooth. "I took this as a prize over a great adversary and proof of my victory." He stuffed the tooth, along with his company's emblem, back into his armor.

"It was a hollow victory. I collected the huge reward. I spent it on their graves and funerals. For two days I dug, morning, noon, and night with hardly any rest. A hundred graves to dig and fill. A hundred bodies to mourn."

"What did you do after?"

"The only thing I could do, after I was done grieving. What I know my company would've wanted me to. Move on and find the next job."

Everyone was now in a somber mood from the tale. Vault looked down at his drink before he raised it up into the air.

"To Hydra."

"TO HYDRA!" The men shouted, raising their own mugs.

As they honored his deceased company, Jason raised his own mug.

"To soldiers of fortune!"

With that the men drank up before passing out from over drinking. Jason decided to hit the hay early and went for his tent.

As he lay down on his roll, he pulled out something from his neck. It was a small, palm-sized, light blue rock, wrapped in a string of leather.

"Lady Celestine, are you there?"

Surprisingly the rock talked back as if Celestine was right in the tent with him

"Yes I am. How are you Sir Jason?"

"I am fine. This tele-stone is remarkable."

Celestine had given Jason this item before he left. It was something that would keep them in contact with each other.

"Be careful with it Jason. These tele-stones are very hard to create and very expensive."

"I will be careful, your grace. I just wanted to inform you that we are just a day away from Olga's castle." He informed his employer.

"That is wonderful news!" She said excitedly, but she seemed to stop herself. "Oh forgive me. Here I am in the safety of my own castle and I'm sounding so excited of sending you to a dangerous place."

"It is okay, Lady Celestine. I am a mercenary. A tool for war. It is what I do."

"Now that is no good. You are not a tool Jason, you are a person." She lightly admonished him.

"I know I am a person, my lady. I'm just saying you shouldn't worry about endangering my life. It is my job and I have gotten used to it."

"Do you . . . like your job, Jason?" She sounded hesitant.

"I don't know if I like it, but I don't hate it." He answered honestly.

"Have you ever thought of being something else?"

"I don't know what else I would be."

. . .

"Why are you a mercenary now?"

"I was saved by mercenaries when I was kid. Since then I was raised by them. This life chose me, as much as I chose it."

"I see. Still I do not want you throwing away your life needlessly, Jason. Nothing is sadder then the loss of life."

"Is that why you wish me to retrieve Olga alive?"

"That is only partly correct. Olga does not have the best history with humans. And I, who defended humans and all life for that matter, came to blows with her. Things happned, words were said, and our quarreling soon escalated into full blown war. I am tired of this war, Jason and I'm sure she is to. It is time to end this feud once and for all, but we can't do that until Olga's army is finished and she is brought to me." Celestine sounded so resolute.

"I see."

"Rest well, Jason. You will need your strength in the battle to come."

"Have a good night, Lady Celestine."

. . .

The Black Dogs had finally made it to their destination: the Black Fort. As dark and foreboding as they expected. It was a monumental spire that jut out of the ground like a spike. The castle itself emitted a dark aura that sent chills down the spines of every man, including Vault and Jason.

The Kuroinu had set up camp in the outskirts of the Black Fort, which was also called the Badlands. And truly there was no name better to describe the landscape then the Badlands. When they first arrived it was hard to make camp as the surrounding land of the Black Fort was extremely toxic. They had already lost a few men to the poisonous land. If it weren't for Kin and his magic, they would not have gotten far. And then there were the demons patrolling around. The scouts were sent ahead early as to monitor the patrol routes. They had many close calls.

Jason was standing on the edge of a cliff, staring at the Black Fort. He could feel the dark energy sapping away all the life and energy in the area and collecting it all at a single point. For normal people, all they'd be able to feel was the entropic energy swirling around them, but a magic user could follow that energy flow and trace it if it was powerful enough.

That was why Jason was looking at the giant castle. For some reason the energy was . . . lacking. As if it was getting weaker by the second.

"So that is where the Queen of the Dark Elves lives."

Jason turned to the one that spoke and found it was Hicks.

"What'cha doing out here, Jason?" He asked.

Jason turned to look back at the fort.

"Just looking. And thinking."

"About?" Hicks pressed.

"The battle mainly. Olga is one of the most powerful people in Eostia. She's supposed to be as powerful as Celestine, able to obliterate armies singlehandedly. And we're just a bunch of mercenaries hired to take this place and beat her."

"Yeesh, when put it like that it does sound pretty bad. But why do I feel you're gonna say "but?"

"But something's wrong, the Fort seems to be weakened for some reason. It's still sapping energy from the land, but not as much."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. Maybe we'll find out when we're in there. Anyway did you need something?"

"Yeah. Vault's ready for us."

Wordlessly, Jason turned and walked back to camp.

Hicks caught up with him and started a whole new conversation.

"So Jason I've been curious about something."

"Yes?"

"You've met Celestine and I'm sure you've heard about Olga. What do you think?"

"I think they are capable leaders. Even Olga. They are both powerf—"

"No, no, no! I mean what do you think of them attractive wise?" Hicks smile split into a full-on lecherous leer. "Celestine is a reborn goddess and that body is proof enough! Her entire body just glows and her tits and ass are every man's wet dream! Olga though is a bad girl! She practically flaunts her stuff with the limited clothing dark elves wear. Skin as dark as chocolate, probably just as sweet, with curves that rivals Celestine's! Or maybe you're interested in one of the Princess Knights? Claudia? Or maybe Maia, our old comrade, is more your type?"

"That's right, Maia was one of the Kuroinu in the past." Jason said, finding that topic more interesting.

The Kuroinu had talked about Maia many times on their travels. Maia was recruited by Celestine years ago, during the rise of the Back Dogs. From what he heard of her, she was a skilled fighter and was one of Vault's lieutenants. To be recruited by the country's ruler said a lot about her. Jason had heard she was even called the "Mercenary Queen."

Hicks, once again, broke Jason's thoughts.

"Yes that's right, pay attention Jason. Who do you think is more attractive?"

Jason just nonchalantly shrugged.

"Hard to say really. Claudia was the only Princess Knight I ever met and I've only seen pictures of Olga. If you really wanted me to answer, I guess, Celestine. She's beautiful and charismatic. I admire that about her."

"Really? Huh, well I guess since you haven't seen the others I guess I can't blame you for picking her. Still nothing wrong with your choice."

Jason and Hicks arrived at the meeting point. They saw Vault and Kin standing by a large stone door that sat in the middle of nowhere. Kin had his hand stretched out and was reciting an incantation in the magical tongue.

The door was a double that stood between a stone arch. On the arch were several glowing runes that exuded magic. The doors themselves also had strange and archaic symbols on them. Jason recognized it as elven from what little he's seen of it.

This was actually a secret magical door that led straight to the Black Fort. Jason at first found it odd that Vault knew about such a thing and asked the Black Dog leader where he learned of such a back door. Vault said he paid a king's ransom for this information and didn't reveal anything else. Jason still felt a bit suspicious, but didn't really care so long as they got in.

In the end all that mattered was completing the job

"How's it coming?" Jason asked.

Vault turned to the new arrivals.

"Jason, Hicks, finally! Kin is just about done here. Soon we'll have an entrance to the Black Fortress." Vault said confidentially.

"Don't let your guard down Vault." Jason warned. "Who knows what's behind that door. We'll soon be heading into the heart of enemy territory."

Jason looked down at his gear to make sure he was properly prepared. On his person was his usual armor, the axe the men had dubbed the Orc Chopper, a buckler shield strapped to his wrist, a dagger, two jars of oil and two flasks of health potions.

"You don't need to tell me, Jason. I'm more then prepared for what we'll face." Vault said turning back to the door.

Kin finally ended his chant and the magic doors opened. Before them was a dark tunnel that was illuminated by a trail of torches.

"Alright men, you remember the plan. Jason up front with me, Hicks in the middle with the men, and Kin you're behind us for support. Let's end this war!"

They marched in with Vault and Jason spearheading the attack. An eerie silence and the sound of their own footsteps was all the mercenaries heard. Then they heard groaning. Then chattering teeth. Then the clanking of metal.

In front of them was a legion of Undead. Skeleton warriors armed with ragged leathers, and rusty weapons. Their eyes glowed an evil red and as soon as they saw the Kuroinu, they hissed in warning and charged.

Vault swung his black greatsword and shattered six of the undead into dust.

"Men forward!" He shouted.

Jason charged and swung his axe killing several undead in that one swing. Jason spun around taking out another set of undead. Some got glancing blows at his armor, but he just shrugged them off and kept clobbering the skeleton horde. Hicks and the men cut down the stragglers that got past or tried to surround Vault and Jason. Hicks with his twin daggers, cut off their arms, legs, and heads to make it easier to kill the monsters. Kin stayed in the back, healing whoever needed it and supporting the fighters with fireballs and lightning.

The Kuroinu charged in and managed to push the undead all the way to the back. Where they were greeted by more undead, but being led by an even bigger undead.

"A Skull Knight." Jason mumbled.

The Skull Knight easily towered over the other undead and wore sinister black armor with red highlights. On its head a black helm with two horns on the sides. At its side was a black shield and sword.

The Skull Knight screeched in a challenging manner and pointed it sword at them to command its legion to attack.

"I think it's challenging us." Vault said with a smirk.

"I think you're right."

Jason and Vault charged, knocking down whatever undead got in their way and leaving the rest for the men. The undead knight raised it arms and blocked Jason's axe with its shield and parried Vault's blade with its own.

"Tough bastard!" Vault barked.

Vault swung his greatsword harder and faster, which the undead knight blocked with its shield and tried to impale the mercenary with its dark blade. Jason, however, attacked from behind, making the undead kick Vault, spin around and swat that blow with its shield.

Jason blocked a sword blow with his axe's shaft and was pushed back by several more sword swings of the undead. Jason tried attacking when he could, but the monster's shield was too tough.

Vault roared and tried to slash the Skull Knight. However the undead knight saw him coming and swung around with its own sword. Vault wasn't fast enough and he got cut across the chest.

"Vault!" Jason called out in worry.

Vault coughed up blood and stumbled back. "I'm fine!" He raised his greatsword. "Let's end this fucker."

Jason nodded his head.

"I need to be faster." Jason mumbled. He focused his mana and shouted out, "Haste!"

His body became engulfed in a light blue aura.

The Skull Knight turned back to Jason, but kept its other eye socket on Vault. Jason took one step forward . . . and in an instant was in front of the undead knight.

Jason was suddenly faster and began swinging his axe at a faster rate then what should have been possible. He spun, swung, and thrusted his axe, pushing the undead abomination back. The Skull Knight then swung its sword when it found an opening, but Jason easily dodged under it and then cut off its sword arm.

Now only with a shield, the Undead Knight went on the defense. Jason bashed his axe against the piece of metal, but didn't get anywhere with its stalwart defense, that is until Vault intervened.

Vault thrust his sword into the Skull Knight's armor.

"Finish it!" He yelled.

Jason pulled back on his axe and swung hard and fast. The Skull Knight's head came flying off and clattered to the ground.

Jason and Vault panted. The Skull Knight was a bit more work than they expected, but they did it.

"Nice job, kid."

"You as well, Vault."

The two looked over to see the Black Dogs finishing off the rest of the undead.

"Alright men, let's finish this mission. CHARGE!"

The mercenary company went bursting through the doors and began fighting anything and everything that got in their way. They had caught many of the demons off guard, but by the time they managed to arm themselves, the Kuroinu had made a significant dent in their numbers.

Jason and Vault, flanked by Hicks and Kin cut their way through the castle. They came upon many demons, mostly orcs and imps, but they also fought against ogres, goblins, and gargoyles. They had a variety of savage beasts too, such as cerberuses, horned bears, and even—

"Is that a Chimera!?"Hicks shrieked.

From the ceiling, a monstrous beast with two heads, that of a lion and a goat, the body of a lion, dragon like wings, and a snake for a tail, flew down and roared at the intruders.

"Unbelievable. Olga actually managed to tame one of those things?" Kin said in fascination. He raised his glasses slightly to peer at the creature's furry and scaly body.

"Doesn't matter, we're gonna kill it anyway." Vault grunted.

Jason rushed the mixed beast and swung his axe. The Chimera slashed it claws and collided with the axe blade. Sparks flew as the two traded blows. Then the snake head-tail shot out and tried to bury its poisonous fangs into him. But, Jason's armor protected him from the fangs, giving Jason the chance to grab the tail and cut it off.

The Chimera roared and Jason smirked under his helmet as he tossed aside the severed snake-tail.

Angry at the loss of its head and tail the Chimera pounced. Jason readied himself, but then Vault got in front of him and blocked the beast. The Chimera bit down on Vault's sword as he held it back.

"This is taking way too long." Vault said through grit teeth. It was amazing that he was holding such a strong beast back. "Jason, we'll handle the rest here. You go take care of Olga."

"I don't like the idea of leaving you guys." Jason said unsurely.

"That was an order brat! I'm still your commanding officer. Don't worry, we can handle these monsters. You'll be facing the real problem. Now go!" Vault pushed the Chimera back and began slashing his sword against the beat's strong hide.

"Yes, sir!"

Jason ran passed the Chimera and headed down a long hallway. Where three orcs were standing guard.

The first orc charged ahead of the two and swung down its club. Jason held out his hand to cast another spell.

"Shield!"

A magical barrier spread out of his hand and stopped the orc's attack. Frustrated, the orc continued to slam its club against the magic shield to no avail. When Jason saw an opening he rushed and slammed his axe into the chest cavity of the orc. Namely, where its heart was. The orc fell and took the axe with it. Jason tried to pry the weapon from the orc, but it was firmly stuck.

The other two orcs saw his predicament and attacked him.

Thinking fast, Jason raised his foot and kicked the shaft of the axe, breaking it in half. The shaft now had a sharp end. Just as one of the orcs got close enough, Jason leaped forward and buried the sharp end of the shaft into the orc's gut.

The orc stared wide-eyed in pain and coughed up blood. Jason quickly removed his makeshift spear and then thrusted upward, into the orc's eyes. Killing it.

One more orc was left and Jason had no real weapon left. Jason saw at his feat the axe of the second fallen orc. He quickly picked it up and chucked it. The axe spun in the air and imbedded itself in the head of the third and last orc.

Jason nodded in satisfaction and continued to make his way to the throne room. Before him was a large ornate door. He slowly reached out to the handles and opened them. The moment of truth.

He entered into a very large room that was shrouded in darkness. A long pathway was illuminated by numerous torches that were spaced between giant stone pillars that were in the middle of a large pool. Jason followed the red carpeted path and found himself in front of a red throne.

A single individual sat on top of that throne, in all her regal beautiful glory.

Olga Discordia.

Jason could see that the stories of her appearance were not exaggerated. She was just as beautiful as Celestine. Tall, standing at 5'10, glistening midnight hair, mesmerizing dark brown skin, and piercing golden eyes. Her chocolate skin gleamed in the fire light and her hair fell all the way down to her black high heeled shoes. He knife long ears were pierced by three golden earrings each.

Her attire was also enticing. Atop her head sat a silver crown adorned in dark jewels. Around her shoulders she wore a black and gold multi-sectioned cape that matched well with the strapless purple corset that barely held back her bountiful E-cup breasts. To go with the corset, she also wore purple leggings and arm bands. Above the black thong she wore was an odd black tattoo that was placed right underneath her bellybutton. In her hands she held a black staff with a red jewel imbedded in the curved part of her staff and a golden hoop surrounding the base.

If sexy was a person, Olga was it.

Olga's golden eyes gazed down at Jason from atop her throne. He could feel the powerful and ancient power she had that was akin to Celestine herself. Her unearthly beauty and mystic air was unlike anything a human woman could ever emit. Jason couldn't help, but feel awed by the woman in front of him, despite the fact she was an enemy.

Olga looked at Jason with disdain. Not surprising since he was basically home invading her.

"After all the trouble of a surprise attack the humans only send one man? I don't know whether to be amused or insulted." She quipped.

Jason remained silent and Olga continued to eye the mercenary. She looked at him up and down trying to discover any tells. She couldn't read his face as it was hidden behind his oddly shaped helmet, but his posture could reveal something.

She could tell he was overwhelmed by her beauty and presence, based off the fact he was as stiff as a board. However, he seemed much more . . . in control then most men who first lay eyes her were. His stance also said that he not only recognized her womanly traits, but was prepared to fight as well. She smirked. Most men were so distracted by her looks that they forgot how dangerous she was, this man though was ready for anything. But something about him also said that he was here for something else.

"Tell me, mercenary, do you take pleasure in invading the homes of women?"

"Not really, no. But then again most homes aren't giant fortresses powered by dark magic." He answered bluntly.

"Hmph! And what do you say about sneaking in and ambushing someone in their own home! Are all mercenaries this cowardly or is it a human trait? I wouldn't be surprised if it was."

To her surprise, he didn't get mad or at least bristle from her insults. They just washed over him like it was nothing. Olga found this curious. Especially when he answered in a calm voice.

"You are a powerful sorceress that can challenge someone like Celestine Lucross to a standstill. You have an army of demons at your beck and call and you live in an uninhabitable place. An unfair advantage is an advantage against someone as unfairly powerful as you."

Despite how simple he made it sound, Olga noticed that he was subtly complimenting her. Not to mention he wasn't denying what they did was cowardly, but it was something necessary to level the playing field with her. She respected that honest candor.

"Hm, fair enough. I suppose you weakling humans do need some help to at least be a challenge for me."

"I'm thankful you understand." He nodded his head respectfully.

Once again Jason did something that surprised her. She couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"So what happens now, human? Have you come to take my head for your precious goddess? To damn me for all the wrongs and atrocities I committed?"

"Actually, I'd prefer we didn't fight at all."

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "You words and your actions don't mix. You assault my home and you don't wish to fight?"

"Celestine wants me to bring you in alive and unharmed."

"Does she? And you think you can achieve this?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna try."

"You'll die trying." She threatened.

Jason was unperturbed. "Perhaps, but that's what she wants and I'm going to try even if it kills me."

"Are you that loyal to Celestine?"

"I'm loyal to whoever pays me."

"Mercenaries." She scoffed.

"If I may your highness, but aren't you tired of this war?"

She glared at him. "What are you getting at?"

"Celestine is tired of this war as well. She wishes to finally make peace with you."

"And why should I make peace?" She challenged.

"Because this war must end for all our sakes. You know this war has dragged on for too long."

Olga shuts her eyes to think.

"You are a mercenary. Your very livelihood depends on war. Why help end what will be the end of your career?"

"I am a mercenary. It is my job to fight and help end war. Like a sword, I am a tool that will end life, but also preserve it by defending it."

She admit, that was a beautiful way to see your purpose in life. She slowly approached him.

"You still haven't answered my question. Tell me, why should I make peace with Celestine? Can you answer that human?"

Jason was quiet for a moment as he contemplated his next words. Olga found it almost disconcerting how he stood silent and still as he stared up at her. It was almost like he was a statue. Finally he answered.

"Because your friend of many years is reaching her hand out to you."

Olga flinched from his words. He had hit the bullseye.

"How do you know about my relationship with Celestine?" She asked shocked.

In truth, he guessed. He just found Celestine's choice odd and the way she spoke about Olga was almost . . . fondly. Despite all the years the two fought, Celestine cared about Olga. Jason took a leap of faith and he was rewarded for it.

Jason didn't bother to answer her question and continued to talk.

"Both you and Celestine know this war has become pointless. You endanger your people, the Dark Elves by continuing this war, just as we continue to endanger the lives of the High Elves and the Humans. It's time to stop and if you surrender, I know Celestine will do everything in her power to help you and your people." Jason then bowed to Olga. "And if you accept this truce, I swear I will do everything in my power to help you as well."

Olga was shocked to see the human bow to her. He was willing to put aside his dignity for the sake of the mission, for peace. She had never met any man like this before. And a mercenary at that! Even Dark Elf men weren't this modest. She was also thinking about Celestine. She couldn't believe that the High Elf still worried about her. It brought back fond memories the two had together.

Olga quickly realized a smile spread across her face and she quickly collected herself. She stared down at the human mercenary who was still bowing. She could easily kill him like this, but that wouldn't be necessary anymore.

"What is your name?"

"Jason. Jason Bellum."

"Rise, Jason Bellum." He did. Olga stared directly into his helm. "Jason Bellum, I have decided to surrender myself to you and accept your offer of peace. I am now your prisoner and I await for you to take me to Celestine." Her soft eyes hardened. "Do not make me regret this human or I'll make you regret it more."

Jason placed his fist over his heart and bowed his head. "I swear to you on my life, that you will be treated fairly in my care, Lady Olga. A mercenary's word is his life."

She smiled at his promise and then tapped her staff against the stone floor. Jason could feel the dark energy of the fortress recede. Outside the blood red sky began to disappear and be replaced by the beautiful blue one. The entropic power that made the Badlands uninhabitable receded making it habitable again.

"Thank you, Lady Olga." Jason smiled appreciatively.

Suddenly, Jason heard the screeching of door hinges and turned to see the throne room doors swung open. He saw Vault flanked by Kin, Hicks, and several men walking through the door and toward him and Olga.

At the corner of his eye, Jason saw Olga scowl at Vault.

"Jason! You did it? You captured Olga Discordia alive? You magnificent bastard!" Vault roared with laughter.

"Yes, Vault. She's agreed to make peace."

Vault flashed a cocky grin. "Did she now? I thought I heard a lack of fighting in here. I guess, the Dark Queen is all talk huh." He provoked.

Jason glared at Vault from behind his helmet.

"Watch your tongue, human." Olga said in a low and dangerous voice. She may be a prisoner of war now, but she was still a noble and a Queen at that. She deserved respect.

"Or what?"

Olga was about to raise her staff when Jason stepped between them.

"Vault, don't antagonize her." Jason warned.

"Relax, Jas. She won't do anything, not as long as we have this."

Vault signaled someone over.

Jason heard cursing being shouted out by a female voice. The men dragged in another Dark Elf in chains. She appeared to be in her late teens, but it was difficult to really say given the long lifespans of elves. She had a lithe figure, tan skin, red eyes, and blonde hair tied in a ponytail on the left side of her head.

She wore a dark purple jacket that covered her shoulders and upper arms, with a black cape hung over her right shoulder. She wore a black corset that was similar to what Olga wore. She even had the same tattoo underneath her naval. The corset was connected to her thongs and leggings by red straps in a garter-belt like fashion. Worn with her purple leggings was a pair of brown leather boots.

Jason instantly recognized this girl as Olga's right hand woman, Chloe. Also known as the Queen's Shadow. Chloe was notorious for her ruthlessness against humans on the battlefield. He heard that she once skinned five humans alive and castrated twenty. Whether they were true or not, Jason had no interest in finding out.

Jason looked over at Olga and saw a worried look on her beautiful face.

"Chloe!" She shouted.

Vault grabbed the blonde elf by her arm and brought her in front of him.

"Ngh! Forgive me, my Lady." Chloe apologized with tears in her eyes.

"This one was quite the fighter. Tougher then orcs that's for sure, but if her skills were as sharp as her tongue then we wouldn't have had a chance in hell! Hahahahahaha!"

"You damn human bastards!" Chloe yelled. "Don't you dare lay a hand on Queen Olga or I'll cut your fucking head off!"

Vault stopped laughing and glared down at the elf. He then grabbed Chloe by the root of her side-tail and hoisted her into the air with one hand.

"Kya!" Chloe screamed out in pain.

"Who are you to give me orders, Dark Elf!" Vault said menacingly.

"You wretched human, release her now!" Olga demanded. He staff glowed with power as she gave Vault a look that could kill.

Vault looked amused. "I don't take orders from you, Queenie. Now unless you don't want me to slit this little bitches throat, you're gonna stay in line and do as I say."

"D-do not listen to him, my Queen! I am just your vassal. I would gladly give my life for you. Fight back!" Chloe said through the pain.

Vault growled. "Don't you ever shut up?" Vault pulled her up higher.

Chloe screamed out in even more pain.

"Stop this at once!" Olga seethed. Her staff began to radiate magical power. For a second, everything looked like it was about to get out of control. That is, until Jason stepped in.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone was shocked to hear Jason raise his voice. Including Vault. They had always heard him speak in a calm and indifferent tone. To hear him raise his voice so suddenly was almost nerve-racking. And though Olga hadn't known Jason for very long, even she found something odd about the human raising his voice.

"Vault, Olga has surrendered, so let her subordinate go. All your doing is making a mountain out of a mole hill. Release her, Chloe is also under my custody, just as Olga is."

". . . Fine."

Vault dropped Chloe to the floor. The mercenary leader fixed Jason with an annoyed look. Olga, however, looked appreciatively at Jason.

Then they heard the sound of a sword unsheathing. Vault had placed his massive blade over Chloe's neck.

"Ah, ah, ah your majesty. I'm not about to get complacent just yet. Drop your staff or I drop her head."

"Vault!" Jason growled in frustration.

"Hey, I'm not about to lose here, Jas. The Queen ditches her weapon or she risks losing her protégé. Well queenie, what it going to be?"

Jason could do nothing, but let Olga decide. He looked at the Dark Elf's face and saw her paling. She seemed very frustrated right now. Obviously, Olga cared very dearly for Chloe for whatever reason. Even when Chloe was telling her to not give up Olga still couldn't bring herself to fight.

Olga clenched her staff in her hand, before it relaxed. She let out a tired sigh and dropped it. Chloe became saddened by this action.

"Ha! I knew you didn't have it in you." Vault mocked. "Kin."

Kin stepped up and grabbed the staff.

"So this is the Royal Scepter of the Dark Elves. We'll keep this in the armory for now. Should make an excellent research tool." The mage said. Then Kin approached Olga and clamped on a black collar around her neck.

"Hey!" Chloe shouted. Olga still held her head high, but she glared down at the unafraid Kin.

"An anti-magic collar?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, can't be too careful. This way we don't have to worry about her escaping or killing us all."

"Take the women down to the dungeons. We'll keep them there until we're all settled and ready."

The men shackled Olga and took the two dark elves down to their own dungeon.

The only ones left in the throne room were Jason and Vault.

Vault walked past Jason and stepped up to the throne. Jason watched the man as he took the entire room in. He didn't know what Vault was thinking. But the man had an odd accomplished smile on his grim face.

The two remained silent for a while, but Jason needed to get some words across.

"You went too far there, Vault."

"Get your head out your ass, Jas. They're fine." Vault brushed off.

"And if Olga decided to fight back?"

"I knew she wouldn't."

Jason didn't like how blasé his boss was being right now.

"I was lucky to get her to agree to the truce and you almost mucked that up! You almost made me fail my mission, Vault."

"Your mission, not mine brat. You forget, we're mercenaries. If we have conflicting goals then of course I'm going to step in your way for my own."

Jason growled. As much as he hated to admit it, Vault was right. Still he thought Vault was more honorable then that. He sighed in resignation.

"Fine, whatever. So long as Olga is captured and safe nothing else matters."

Vault brightened up. "Cheer up, Jason we did it. Olga is defeated and the war has finally ended. And in no small part to you. We got this far because of your tenacity and we could use that drive in the coming future."

Jason shook his head no. "I still have to bring Olga back to Ken, Vault. My mission isn't over."

"Relax, kid. We're just gonna stay a couple of days and examine the spoils here. Make sure nothing can backfire on us."

"You don't need me for that. I can take Olga and her subordinate back with me myself."

Vault frowned. He didn't seem to like Jason's choice. "Don't be so hasty, kid. Olga is too dangerous even if she did agree to your truce. Just be patient. You just ended a war. Take a break and then you can finish your mission."

Why was Vault being so adamant about him staying here? Something didn't feel right.

Jason sighed. "Alright Vault."

"That's the spirit. You know, I'm looking forward to the coming days. The future looks bright for us Jason and I'm glad I hired you to join us in ushering in this new era. And you played no small role in helping us change things. Soon, we'll be living like kings in a destiny forged by our own hands! Everything you ever wanted Jason will be yours for the taking.

If Vault could see Jason's face behind his helm, he would've seen a strange look the young merc was giving the veteran merc. Something felt off to him. What was Vault thinking exactly?

Why did he feel he just jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire?

 **You know there are a lot of things about Kuroinu that irritate me. Other than the obvious. But one thing that honestly annoyed me was the very beginning of the story. It is never explained how Vault managed to get in the Black Fort and it's never explained how he defeated Olga! I heard that her powers were weakened somehow, but that's never explained how! I get that it's a hentai and that story doesn't mean shit, but at LEAST try!**


	5. Deals and Duds

It had been a few hours since the Black Dogs took the Black Fort. In celebration of Olga's defeat and the end of the war, the Kuroinu threw a huge party. They took all the food and booze from the kitchens and had a wild night.

Jason walked through the halls, stepping over men that were passed out drunk or sleeping. Jason didn't mind a little partying (his old mercenary band used to do that plenty), but he felt now just wasn't the time for it. Ah well, it didn't matter. Olga had peacefully surrendered and so he wasn't worried about her pulling anything.

Now that the party was over with, Jason had time to contact Celestine to inform her on the mission's success.

Jason entered a vacant room and shut the door. He walked over to a bed and sat down, where he pulled out the tele-stone Celestine gave him.

"Lady Celestine, are you there?"

The stone glowed and he heard a yawn come from it.

"Ah, good morning, Jason. How do you fare?"

"Mission complete, your grace. The Black Fortress has been taken and I convinced Olga to agree to peace talks."

There was a slight pause from the stone until he heard a happy tone come from Celestine's voice.

"That is wondrous news, Jason! I'm sorry to have put you in any peril for my selfish request. When you return I promise to reward you graciously."

Jason smiled. "Thank you, Lady Celestine. We'll be staying at the Black Fortress for a while. Vault wants to make sure there's nothing dangerous left here when we leave, but as soon as we're done I'll bring Olga to you."

"Thank you, Jason. I appreciate it."

"Lady Celestine, if I may ask, what do you intend to do with Olga?"

Celestine remained silent for a couple seconds before speaking. "Once you bring her back to Ken, we will place her in prison until we can come up with an appropriate punishment for her. It fills me with sorrow, but we can't just sweep everything she's done under the rug."

Jason could hear the hurt in her voice from just thinking of punishing Olga.

"I understand. I'm sorry a burden like that must fall onto you." He said sincerely.

"You words are appreciated, Sir Jason. Olga . . . Olga was a dear friend of mine. A long time ago. It will not be easy when she gets here."

"Like I said, it will take a few days. You have a good day, Lady Celestine."

"You as well, Sir Jason."

. . .

After getting some rest, Jason started walking around exploring the place. He wasn't the only one as men had gotten up and began checking rooms and recording anything important.

His first destination was too the armory. After losing his axe he was in need of something new.

Opening the reinforced steel door, Jason was welcomed to a beautiful sight of many, many weapons and armors. High quality, stored on shelves and the like and best of all . . . they were free. Jason couldn't help but feel like a kid in a candy store.

He stepped in and saw three guys sitting at a table in the corner. They appeared to be playing cards.

"What? Oh Jason it's just you." One of the men said.

"Did Vault have you guys guard the armory?" Jason asked.

"Aye he did." One of them answered.

"What ya doing here?"

"Came to get some weapons. I lost mine in the battle."

"Ahh right shame that. That was a good axe too."

Jason shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"Yeah I guess switching out weapons is your style. Alright pick whatever you want, but leave Olga's staff. No one's to touch it."

"I don't use staffs. Even if I did I'd use it more as a club."

The men laughed at that. Jason went through the weapons stocks. There were so many to choose from. He still had his buckler shield strapped to his arm and his hunting knife at his side. After giving it some thought, Jason picked out three weapons. A shortbow, mace and a kusarigama (chain-sickle).

One of the men saw his choice.

"You know how to use one of those?" He was referring to the kusarigama.

"I know how to use a lot of weapons." Jason replied confidently.

"If you say so."

"Why are you arming yourself so havily anyway? We won! The fortress is ours. Relax a little."

"We may have won, but this is still enemy territory. I'll relax when I feel I'm in a position to."

"You're a paranoid guy, aren't you Jason."

"Better safe than dead."

Many of the guys laughed at him as he left the armory.

"Thanks guys. Enjoy the game."

. . .

Jason had decided to walk down to the Pits. The place where the demons stayed and were kept by the Dark Queen. The place was dark and dingy, very much like a dungeon. Not surprising since demons were little better then animals with some intelligence.

In the Pits was an arena where Olga would probably pit the demons against each other to find the strongest among them and make them the leaders of their groups.

As Jason walked through the torch lit dungeons. Demons glared at him from behind their bars and some of the more savage ones tried to reach at him. Jason paid no mind to them as he wasn't intimidated in the least.

He saw Hicks and several other mercs standing in front of cell where many orcs stayed in.

"hicks." Jason called out.

Hicks turned and smiled at Jason.

"Jas! What brings you here?"

"Just looking around. I see there are still many demons left." He noted.

"Oh tons more! I tell ya, it's a good thing we stopped Olga when we did otherwise she could have counterstriked with these big brutes."

"How many we talking?" He wanted to get the best estimate he could.

"That's what we're finding out now. So I can't give ya a number, though it's enough to make an army that's for sure."

"What does Vault want to do with them?"

Hicks shrugged "He hasn't decided yet. What do you think we should do?"

"Kill them all." He answered simply.

Hicks and the men jumped back in surprise by his quick and honest answer. The demons within earshot that heard him growled menacingly.

"R-really?" Hicks chuckled nervously. He was a bit put off at how cold blooded Jason was. Apparently Jason had a more chilling ruthless side to him.

Well that was how he felt. Normally he wasn't one to consider mass murder or worse genocide, but these demons were too dangerous and evil. He's never heard of a good demon before and there likely never will be as all demons were corrupt hedonistic beasts.

Honestly he didn't know why Hicks was being so scared from his answer.

"Anyway, I just came down here to check up on things. I'll see you around Hicks."

"Y-yeah. See ya."

Just before Jason turned away, his eyes landed on one single demon that sat at the very far end of his cell. It was so dark in the back he was barely noticeable, but here was the reason why he was. This orc was very different from the rest of its demonic brethren. Where all orcs were dark skinned monster men, this orc was bone white. Its eyes were a blood red and one of its tusks were broken off. It was completely bald and had red tattoos all over its body.

The albino orc somehow knew it was making eye contact with Jason, despite him wearing a helmet, but instead of looking away in fear, it held its gaze. It had obviously heard what Jason said and glared at the human darkly. There was something off about that orc, but Jason just couldn't place it. It's eyes looked like it had more intelligence to them.

Regardless after staring at the demon for a short while, Jason shrugged off his feelings and left the Pits.

. . .

After wandering a bit, Jason found himself in a grand library. There were rows upon row of shelves that housed hundreds of books. Jason had seen something like this in Celestine's castle.

Curious about the room, Jason stepped in and found Kin sitting at a table going over several books.

"Hey Kin." Jason greeted.

Kin looked up from his book and nodded before returning back to his reading.

"Jason."

"Anything interesting to read? I'm no scholar, but even I can appreciate a good read."

"Plenty. There's stuff on demonology, alchemy, transfigurations, spells, potions, and so much more. Olga definitely had some quality material here."

Jason bent his head to the side to see the book Kin was currently reading.

"Curses?"

"Yeah. It's very interesting. Did you know that the tattoo that Olga has on her belly is actually a seal to prevent men from cumming inside her. If a man was ever to force himself on her, the seal on her stomach would cause the man to pull out and ejaculate outside of her. Preventing her from getting pregnant unwantingly. And if he continued to try and force himself on her, his head would explode."

"Talk about popping your cork."

Kin lifted his head up to stare at Jason. Did he just tell a joke?

"Heh indeed."

"Well then, I'll leave you to your reading."

"Wait, Jas! Not many in the Kuroinu appreciate knowledge like I do, well except Vault. That's why I follow him; he recognizes potential and the intelligent. Since you appreciate knowledge, you want to see something cool?"

Jason just nodded his head and followed, Kin. They went through several corridors and many flights of stairs. Jason realized that they had been heading up the fortress. Kin pushed open a large wooden door and they entered into a solar of some kind. Inside the room was some kind of laboratory. Many books, flasks, and potions were all over the place. But the most striking feature of the room was the giant black crystal standing thirty feet high.

"What is this?" Jason asked in awe.

"This is Olga's laboratory." Kin said grandly. "Where she performed all of her experiments. And this is the Fortress Heart." He motioned to the giant black crystal.

Jason stared at the object. He could feel the dark energy oozing off the things. After a few seconds of ogling, Jason realized something.

"This is what made the fortress. What powers Olga and her army."

Kin looked at Jason with excitement. "Yes. Yes! Not just anyone would realize this was the source of all the Dark Queen's power. I don't know what she did, and I doubt she will tell me, but this crystal is what started her reign as Queen!"

"Interesting."

"Indeed. It's deactivated at the moment since you took down Olga."

"Good. We don't need this thing sucking out more life."

"Yes, but it is a shame. I would have loved to study such an amazing device."

Kin stared up at the crystal for an uncomfortable amount of time. Jason decided to leave the mage to his fascination with the crystal.

"I'll see you later, Kin. Thanks for showing me this." Jason said as he turned to leave.

Without tearing his eyes away, Kin waved him off.

"See ya, Jas."

Just before Jason left he saw a book sitting on a shelf at the corner of his eye that caught his attention. It was a book about dark magic. He grabbed the book and pulled it off the shelf, but when he did he saw something that was hidden behind the book.

He grabbed the item, which turned out to be a scroll. He unfurled the parchment and realized it was a spell scroll.

"This is quite rare." He hummed in thought for a second. "I think I'll keep this. I could use a new spell in my arsenal."

He rolled up the scroll and put it in his pack.

. . .

After doing some exploring, Jason ended his tour of the fortress by visiting his prisoners. In his hands was a tray of food he got from the kitchen. When he got down to the dungeons, he found three Kuroinu men leering at Olga through her prison bars.

"So that's the Dark Queen."

"Damn she's fucking hot! Hotter than I thought."

"I can't wait till—

"What are you three doing here?"

The three mercenaries jumped when they heard Jason's voice. They instantly tried to put up an innocent front, but they couldn't look anymore guiltier then a child sneaking into a cookie jar.

"W-we were . . . uh . . ."

"Vault wanted us to guard the prisoners."

". . . I see. What were you going to say?"

"What?"

"Before I interrupted you, what were you going to say?"

"Oh! I was just going to say I can't wait till this bitch gets her just deserts."

Jason could easily tell they were lying. Something was up. Since taking the Black Fort the men have been looking very eager and impatient. Especially when Olga and Chloe were brought up. Many of the men went sneaking off and discussing something in private, but Jason didn't know what about. He'd have to come to Vault about this. The large man just had to know what all the secrecy was about.

"The Alliance will deal with them, don't you worry. Now get, I'll be watching over them tonight."

"Yes sir!"

The three quickly ran out of the dungeon.

Jason sighed as he walked up to Olga's cell and sat down in front of it. He pushed the tray of food through the bars.

Olga was sitting on her knees, with Chloe sleeping peacefully on her lap. Both elves had a content smile on their lips.

"How are you, Lady Olga?" Jason asked

She glared at him a little. "Is that a joke?"

"No, I'm asking how you are."

"I'm in a dungeon. My dungeon . . . but I'm fine. So is Chloe." She said stroking the young elf's hair. Which issued a pleased sigh from her.

"I see. I'm glad." He looked in the direction that the men left in. "Have you been given any trouble?"

"A few times. Chloe ended up snarling at most of them and threatening to kill them." She mused.

Jason chuckled a bit.

"When will we be leaving? I'm anxious to leave and meet with Celestine."

"We'll leave in a couple days. Vault just wants to check the place out before we do."

"Funny, it's been years since I've been outside these walls. I can't remember the last time I ever went somewhere that wasn't to my castle or a battlefield." She stared at him curiously. "You're a mercenary. I'm sure you've been to many interesting places."

"I have. I've seen and done things most people never have. It's a grueling job being a merc, but it has its upsides."

"Sounds nice."

Jason began to regale Olga with his tales of adventure while she ate. The people he met and the sights he seen. Seeing her smile and laugh actually made his own heart lighten a little. It made him feel terrible that she was behind bars, but he had a job to do and that took precedence over all.

"Get some rest, my Lady. I'll be watching over you for tonight."

"My, my, I do hope you don't try to do something to me while I sleep." She teased. To her disappointment though he didn't bite her bait.

"I will try no such thing, Lady Olga. Since you're my prisoner, I've taken up the responsibility of watching over you. Some others will take my place now and then, but for the most part I'll be your warden."

"Hm!" She huffed. She didn't like that her teasing didn't do anything. Most men were putty in her hands when she talked teasingly to them. Her flirting just went over the man's head.

"Well, you are better company then those vermin." She was referring to the Kuroinu. "Be careful Jason, I overheard the men talking about some kind of plan."

"Plan?" Jason questioned.

"Yes, I don't know what though, but I think your leader Vault may be a part of it." She warned.

"I suspect the same thing. Don't worry I'm always on guard. Whatever happens, I will not let any harm come to you or Chloe. Now, please get some rest, Olga."

"Who said you could use my name so familiarly?" She glared.

Jason seemed confused for a moment before he figured out his blunder.

"Forgive me, my Lady. I must be more tired than I thought." He apologized.

Olga quirked an eyebrow before smirking a little. "It is alright, I shall forgive you this time. You know all the other men have been completely rude to us, you seem to be the only one with manners."

"I was trained to be respectful and polite while in the company of others. Especially nobility and royalty. No one will want to hire you if you're unbearably rude."

Olga smiled at him and brushed some of her hair back.

"Glad to know that. Those swine could learn a thing or two from you.

Jason chuckled. "Thank you, Lady Olga. Now please, let's get some rest."

. . .

A couple of days passed since Jason and the Black Dogs took the Black Fortress. In that time Jason had spent most of it in the dungeons with Olga and Chloe. Olga was very pleasant and cordial. Jason would bring her and Chloe food and then he'd tell them a story he heard or one of his own adventures.

Olga would sometimes try to flirt with the young merc, but her flirting wouldn't get much of a reaction from him, much to the Dark Elf's annoyance. Overall, they enjoyed each other's company. Chloe on the other hand was very antagonistic and rude. Every chance she'd get she'd try to insult or belittle Jason. But just like Olga's flirts, Chloe's spite had hardly any effect on him. Jason would just respond with simple and curt answers. He never responded in a mad or hateful way much to her surprise.

Over time, even Chloe got used to him. At least a little.

Despite having a good time with Olga and Chloe, Jason was becoming impatient. Several days had passed and they had made no move to head back to Ken. They had long since studied every nook and cranny of the Fortress, yet Vault refused to head back.

Jason was pacing back and forth in the dungeons. Olga and Chloe just sat in their cells watching the human burn a hole through the floor, until he just suddenly stopped.

"I'll be back."

They were so surprised by his sudden words that he left before they could finally respond.

Jason left the dungeons and walked through the dark halls of the Fort. He passed by several men who he ignored when they tried to get his attention. He finally made it to his destination the throne room. He pushed open the doors and just walked right in.

He found many men standing in front of Vault who was sitting on Olga's throne. Jason raised an eyebrow at this. It wasn't unheard of for a mercenary leader to take ownership of a fallen enemy's possession, but the way Vault sat on that throne . . . it was like he believed he was an actual king.

Shaking off those thoughts, Jason pushed aside the men and approached Vault, who had Kin and Hicks standing by his sides.

"Vault." Jason called.

Vault stopped talking to Kin and looked down at Jason. The veteran smiled.

"Jason! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be watching the former-Queen and her little spitfire."

"I came for answers Vault."

"Answers?"

"Yes, answers! We've been here long enough Vault. Why haven't we left yet? We've explored every inch of this place and there's nothing to pose a threat us. So why haven't we headed back to Ken to finalize the mission and get our money? Does this have something to do with that plan I keep hearing your men whisper about?"

Vault first glared at Jason, who didn't shy away in the least, and then he glared at his men who hid behind one another like scared little puppy dogs. The mercenary leader then got up from the throne and approached Jason.

"Honestly men, I know your all eager, but show some restraint. I'm sorry about this Jason, but I wanted to be sure I could trust you before I brought you into the fold."

"What are you talking about?" Jason said impatiently.

"Jason how would you describe the quality of life we currently have? And I'm talking in general here. The home you live in, the food you eat, the clothes you wear, etcetera, etcetera."

That was an odd question.

"I can't really complain. I eat, I sleep, I have a job. It's not bad."

"But you can't go any higher."

"What?"

"We're mercenaries, Jas. What we've done here, ending this war, we'll never have something like this again."

"Does it matter? We just move on to the next job, no matter what it is."

"Don't you want more? Don't you want to **be** more? A long time ago, Jason, men ruled. Men made the big decisions while women stayed in the back and did whatever the fuck we told them too. Now they're the ones giving us orders! Telling us what to do! And those Princess Knights are at the very top of it!" He spat on the ground. "This war was started because of Olga and Celestine. Every drop of blood that was spilt in this war was because of them. Those bitches and their whore followers."

"Well I say enough's enough. We ended this war and we're going to lose our livelihoods because of it. We're mercenaries! Without war we're nothing. So those Princess Knights are going to pay us even more then what they owe. And then some. Back in the day a woman did everything a man told her to. Cook, clean, and fuck. Whatever and whenever we wanted. And Jason, I'm going to bring those days back. The days when men were in power. With this fortress, its power, and the Demon Army I'm going to spark a revolution! I'm going to create a country where women do nothing, but what they were meant to do: service men."

"Think about it Jason. You can have whatever woman you want. You can even fuck Olga or Celestine or one of the Princess Knights! You could fuck any woman that takes your fancy. Mothers, wives, daughters, fat, skinny, young, old, whoever the fuck you want. I want your help in making this great country I envision Jason." Vault stared out to his men. "And that goes for all of you as well! Right here, right now, I am declaring the beginning of this fine nation. The beginning of the Kuroinu Sex Empire! You all can help make history and you can all rule like kings! And it will all start with that fallen Queen and her little bitch. So what do you say men?"

Everyone in the room was completely enraptured by Vault's speech. They practically drooled from his words, at the very thought of this "Sex Empire." Hicks and Kin as well had lecherous smiles on their faces at the thought of having any female they wanted, no repercussions. Every single one of them gave a roaring cheer and chanted the name Vault . . . with the title of King in front of it.

Jason . . . Jason remained still as a statue as he always did. He did not cheer and or become enthralled like the men. He was not angry like Vault was at all women. He just had his arms crossed and showed little emotion under his helmet. As far as anyone could tell, the irregular soldier didn't seem fazed at all by Vault's words.

Without any way to tell how Jason was feeling, Vault just decided to ask for a straight answer.

"So, Jason, what do you say?" Vault asked.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Ok."

Despite the fact he agreed, many of the men felt deflated by the lackluster answer. Never the less, after a moment of collecting themselves, all the men cheered at hearing Jason join them, Vault was so happy he bear-hugged the guy.

"Excellent, then let us get started on the first step of building the Kuroinu Sex Empire!" Vault motioned for someone to come forward.

From behind a pillar, out of the shadows, a single orc approached.

"Alright big guy, bring us that Chloe girl, the mouthy subordinate of Olga's." Vault ordered.

The orc nodded and his tusked mouth grinned slightly.

"In order to get the demon's allegiance, I promised them that they could fuck Chloe as much as they wanted. Apparently, she was a real bitchy leader to them and they always wanted to fuck her. Revenge is a bitch just like her." Vault laughed.

Jason turned from Vault and followed the orc.

"Hey, Jason, where ya going?" Vault called after the young merc.

"I'm going to make sure that orc gets her and what he's told." Jason said straightly.

Vault waved him off. "You don't need to do that, Jas. He's got it."

"Vault, orcs are big dumb brutes. He'll probably fuck Chloe before he brings her up here to be made an example of. You are the boss, the King of us. I'm going to make sure they remember that.

Vault crossed his arms and hummed in thought. "Yeah, you're right. Good thinking. Better make sure he does his job right. Alright go follow him."

Jason nodded and chased after the orc.

Jason followed the orc from behind. The demon didn't seem to care in the least that he had a second. Jason assumed the big monster's thoughts were on raping Chloe.

They made it to the dungeon. Olga and Chloe stood up when they saw an orc come followed by Jason.

"Jason? What's going on?" Olga asked confused. She didn't understand why her warden and protector came back with an orc.

Jason ignored her and looked at Chloe. He pointed to her. "There." He said. He opened the cell door and allowed the orc to walk in. Chloe saw the demon stare intently at her and she quickly became defensive.

"Stay away from me you brute!" Chloe shrieked.

The orc chuckled deeply as it pulled out some chains and approached Chloe.

But as soon as it took its first step a chain swung around its thick neck and the life began to be choked out of it.

The two dark elves stared in shock as they saw Jason throw his chain-sickle and jumped on the beast's back. The orc tried to claw the chains off, but the chains were too far buried in its skin. It wasn't piercing the skin, but it was blocking out the airflow. It tried reaching for Jason, but Jason held himself out far enough so the orc couldn't grab him.

The orc struggled for a while longer and Jason continued to pull harder and harder. The orc slowed down before it finally gave in and died of asphyxiation. With a loud thud the orc fell face first to the stone cold floor.

Jason breathed in relief as the demon finally died. He removed his weapon and then looked at the two Dark Elves.

"You girls okay?"

Both Olga and Chloe stared at the human dumbfounded.

"You killed an orc with your bare hands." Olga breathed with disbelief.

"I used my kusarigama to suffocate it."

"Still," Chloe added, "you used your own strength to kill it. That's no small feat."

"You can idolize me later. Right now we have to leave."

"What happened?"

"Vault happened. He wants to create a Sex Empire where all women will become sex slaves to all men. And he was going to start with you." He pointed to Chloe. "He was going to give you to a group of orcs to be violated as he watched."

Chloe's face twisted into one of disgust. "Fucking humans!"

Olga's face was no better. "So that is what the man entails. Then we cannot stay here any longer. We must leave now."

"I couldn't agree more, your highness." Jason agreed.

Jason undid their chains and led them out of the cell.

"Hold on, Jason." Olga stopped him.

"What? We can't dally, Lady Olga. The longer we stay here the more suspicious Vault will get and our opportunity to escape will be closed."

"We cannot leave here without some weapons, especially my staff. We have to get to the armory."

"Impossible. There are men all over this fortress. We'll never get to the armory without being spotted and overrun."

Olga smirked confidently. "Don't worry, Jason. I know a way to get around without being seen at all."

Olga walked over to the brick wall and pressed a brick. The brick had a hidden rune on it, which glowed as the brick sank into the wall. The wall then opened up to reveal a passage way.

"I have passageways like this hidden all over the fortress. The only way to activate them is by finding the right brick and applying a little magic and I can make them lead to anywhere in the entire fortress. I made this one to lead us straight to the armory."

"Convenient. Then let's go and get out of here quick." Jason went in first and the two followed him in.

Olga kept up the pace and walked alongside Jason. Chloe noticed the two getting closer and decided to cut between them. Jason didn't seem to care or even notice. Olga let out a quiet sigh of annoyance and Chloe just smiled happily at her mistress' side. For a couple minutes they walked down the dark halls until they finally reached their destination. A single door.

They went through the door and found themselves in a narrow room with another door on the other side. The room looked like a walk in pantry. Long shelves lined the wall with rare weapons, armors, and other paraphernalia sitting on them.

"I don't recall this place." Jason said taking notice of how different the room was last time he was in here.

"This is a private locked room. An extension of the armory. I keep all of my most valued treasures here." Olga explained. She walked over to one of the shelves and grabbed a medium sized brown bag. She then grabbed a very ancient sword and placed it inside the bag. Before he could tell her that wouldn't work, the sword easily went in the bag. Something that shouldn't have been possible for something so big to fit into something so small.

"A magic satchel." Jason realized.

"Yes indeed." Olga smiled knowingly. She must have seen his confusion and found it amusing. "I can fit many items in this bag and it will not be even a pound heavy."

Olga, Chloe, and Jason then grabbed all the other items in the room and placed them in the bag.

"Alright, that should be all of them." Olga said looking around, making one last sweep to make sure they cleaned up.

"Good then let's leave."

"Not without my staff." Olga said heading for the other door.

Jason sighed. "Alright let's hurry then." He blocked Olga's path. "Let me go first."

Jason slowly opened the door and saw the three guards from the other day, still playing cards. Did they ever do anything else? He motioned Olga and Chloe to be quiet and then he stepped into the room.

His action caught the guard's attention.

"Jason? Where'd you come from?"

"We couldn't get that door to open. How'd you get in?"

Jason remained eerily silent and he strode toward them. He reached behind for his kusarigama. When he did not answer one of the guards stood up.

"What's up Jas?"

When Jason finally reached striking distance, he impaled his sickle into the man's neck. The two guards were completely caught off guard and before they could recover, Jason swung his kusarigama in a vertical arch and cut open there throats to prevent them from screaming for help.

Jason removed his sickle from the guard's throat and watched at the other two fell to the floor and gasped for air. The last thing they saw before dying was Jason's emotionless helm.

"Impressive." Olga said walking up behind him.

"You're pretty good with those." Chloe mentioning his weapon skills.

"I've had practice. Now grab your staff and let's get out of here. We've wasted enough time." He said urgently.

Olga nodded and went over to the stand where her staff was kept. She picked it up and felt power course through her. Chloe had also grabbed her daggers that were confiscated from her when the Kuroinu captured her.

Suddenly they heard a horn blow in the castle.

Jason knew exactly what that was. "Shit, that's the alarm. They know we're escaping. The front gate will be locked down now."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Chloe asked.

Jason took a few seconds to think before he got an idea. "We'll go the way we came in. The secret passageway. That's not too far from here. Let's go and be ready for a fight."

The two nodded and followed the mercenary. Jason cracked open the door to see the coast was clear. They quickly ran out and down the hall. They were nearly there until several Black Dogs Mercenaries saw them.

"Hey they're over here!" One shouted.

"Shit!" Jason cursed as he pulled out his mace.

Chloe dashed past Jason and did battle with two of the mercs. Chloe was quick and agile. When one of the men swung there weapons at her she was already somewhere else. Chloe ducked underneath and stabbed the guy in the head and then cutting off the arm of the other. Letting the dead man fall, Chloe slowly approached the bleeding man who was clutching his stump in pain. Chloe crouched down and shot toward the man. She decapitated him.

"You fucking traitor!" The Kuroinu merc yelled.

Jason blocked several angry sword blows with his buckler shield. On the fourth swing, Jason bashed the man in the face with his shield, giving him a bloody nose. Jason took advantage of his disorientation and swung at the man's unguarded hand. The sword clattered to the ground and the man's hand became a jumbled mess. His fingers and wrist were all bending at odd angles. The man stared in horror at his disfigured hand and screamed in pain, but he was silenced as soon as Jason brought his mace down on him. Caving in his skull and splattering blood on the wall.

"Excellent work you two." Olga complimented.

"Thank you for your kind words, Lady Olga." Chloe squealed cheerfully from being praised by her mistress.

"Come on, the escape route should be over here." Jason said.

"Hey!" Chloe yelled. "My mistress paid you a compliment, human. Have the decency to at least acknowledge her kindness you swine."

"Chloe!" Olga chastised. "We do not have time for this. Jason is right; we must hurry before more men show up."

"As you wish, Lady Olga." Chloe acted obediently, but she glared at Jason from the corners of her eyes.

The three hastened their trek to the hidden passage. They arrived and not a moment too soon. Kuroinu began to show up on both sides.

"There they are!"

"Don't let them get away!"

Olga clicked her tongue. "Annoying little pests!" She swung her staff around and a wall of fire blocked their enemies from them. The heat of the flames was intense and made the mercenaries back off.

"Let's go." Jason said urgently, as he held open the door. The two went through and Jason followed them. When he closed the door he looked at Olga. "That fire won't stop them."

"No," Olga waved her staff in a circle in front of the door "but this explosive trap glyph should." Sure enough a magical glyph appeared on the door.

"Yeah that'll work."

The three walked down the stairs away from the door. By the time they got all the way down, they heard an explosion come from where they just were.

"Let's hope that explosion took many of them." Chloe said.

"Rubble should be blocking their path now. They can't catch us now." Olga said with a content smile.

"Time's wasting let's go." Jason said moving forward.

Olga nodded and made to follow Jason, but she stopped when she saw something on the ground. It was the Skull Knight's skull. Olga picked it up and stared at it with fascination. She traced it's jawline with her finger while smiling at it fondly. Without a word she stored it in her satchel.

The group was half way through the passage until Jason suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Olga asked suspiciously.

"Why did you stop human? We need to leave." Chloe glared.

Jason just stared straight ahead and pointed. "We have company."

Olga, confused raised her staff and emitted a light from her crystal. Ahead of them was a group of goblins. These goblins were short, standing about three feet tall. They had green skin and little hair, long noses, and pointed ears.

"What are these cretins doing down here?" Chloe fixed her glare on the little demons.

"I guess Vault wanted the back door secured just in case and left these demons to guard it. Smart making goblins watch this place. They love dark and dank places."

"Stand aside." Olga pushed the two out of the way and strode toward the goblins. "I am your queen, goblins. I command you to let us pass!" She swung her hand out exaggeratingly for more effect.

The goblins looked at each other before they burst into high-pitched laughter. Olga was shocked that the demons, especially the weak-willed ones, didn't obey her. Her cheeks brightened with embarrassment from being laughed at by one of the weakest creatures in her army.

"How dare you laugh at your Queen." Olga outraged.

The goblins spoke up in their little scratchy voices.

"You're no queen any longer." One of them taunted.

"Washed up you are!"

"Let's bring her back to Vault. Maybe he'll reward by letting us fuck her!"

Several of them pulled out blowguns and shot darts at her. Olga was so surprised by their defiance and embarrassed that she didn't have time to put up a barrier. But before the darts could hit her, Jason had run up in front of her blocked the darts with his shield and armor.

"I guess they're not interested in listening to you." Jason said.

Chloe was practically livid. "How dare you raise your hand against Lady Olga!?" The blonde elf ran straight toward the goblins with determined rage on her face.

The goblins fired more darts at Chloe, but she deflected them all and began tearing the demons apart. Jason joined her by using his kusarigama. He used the weapon to slice their bodies or grapple them to bring them closer. Goblins were physically weaker, so once he got them and brought them closer to him, Jason could easily kill them with his bare hands.

The goblins abandoned their blowguns and took out small daggers and clubs. A few charged at Olga, who they considered the most vulnerable. Olga glared at the green little monsters. She raised her staff and fired lightning at them. The goblins screamed in pain before they died.

"Ha!" Olga yelled out triumphantly, but then all of a sudden she became woozy. She stumbled on her feet a bit, before leaning on her staff for support.

After slicing open the throat of a goblin, Chloe saw her mistress' condition.

"Lady Olga!" Chloe yelled out in worry.

All of a sudden a fireball came out of the darkness and headed straight for Chloe. Jason got in front of her and used his Shield spell. The fireball dissipated and revealed the conjurer of the spell. A Goblin Warlock. This goblin was five feet tall and adorned in animal leathers and other mystical knick-knacks. In its hand was a crude wooden staff.

"Go check on Olga, I'll deal with this one."

While she loathed to follow a human's orders, her Queen was in trouble and this human was giving her a chance to save her. Chloe wordlessly agreed and headed for Olga.

Jason cracked his neck and swung around one of his sickles preparing to battle the warlock.

Chloe ran up to Olga, concern etched on her face.

"M'lady are you alright?"

"I-I'm well, Chloe, thank you for your concern. I just feel a bit drained is all." Olga looked up and then she looked surprised. "Look out!"

Olga grabbed Chloe and moved her out of the way of a meaty fist. In front of them was another goblin, a hobgoblin. Hobgoblins were big, muscular versions of goblins. Standing at six feet, with bodies made of hard muscle and hands that could rend bone with ease.

The hobgoblin towered over the two dark elves and stared at them lecherously.

"Stay back!" Chloe bared her daggers at the hobgoblin.

The hobgoblin chuckled deeply and swung its large fist at Chloe. Chloe jumped away just before the hit made contact with her. There was enough force behind that punch to make spider web cracks in the stone floor. Chloe slashed her daggers at the hobgoblin, but they did little damage to the creature. The hobgoblin grabbed Chloe by the arm and tossed her to the side. The wind was knocked out of her when she hit the wall.

The hobgoblin looked over at Olga who was barely standing, keeping herself up with the help of her staff. Olga glared and tried to cast a spell, but when she did she became nauseous and weak. Seeing its prey completely defenseless the hobgoblin took its chance.

Olga became horrified when she saw the perverted grin of the hobgoblin as well as its large erect cock. For some reason she was too weak and her magic wasn't working properly. What was happening to her? Was she going to become this creature's toy? The hobgoblin reached out to grab its prize.

But then a kusarigama flew and wrapped around the hobgoblin's beefy arm. It looked behind it to see Jason choking the goblin warlock with the other part of the chain and pulling the other part to prevent the hobgoblin from going any further.

Grunting in annoyance, the hobgoblin pulled, which Jason negated by pulling harder. Getting even more annoyed the hobgoblin grabbed the chain with both hands and gave it one strong tug. That's what Jason wanted and so he let go and allowed the hobgoblin to pull off the goblin warlock's head by accident.

Jason unstrapped his bow and fired three arrows at the hobgoblin. It was a big target and saw all three hit right in its stomach. The hobgoblin pulled the arrows out, which it found out was barbed-tipped arrows, so when it did, it hurt a lot more and pulled off more skin and organs.

Jason raced toward the hobgoblin while it was distracted and grabbed his kusarigama along the way. Twirling the sickle around, Jason threw it when he got close enough and lodged it in the creature's eye. The hobgoblin roared in pain, but Jason didn't give it time to recuperate.

He grabbed his weapon and sliced off the hobgoblin's still erect manhood. The hobgoblin howled in even greater pain and now on adrenaline tried attacking Jason. Jason though was faster and sliced off the hobgoblin's hand.

Jason let the demon suffer a bit longer before he wrapped the chain around the demon's thick neck and started choking it, but instead of what he did to the orc, Jason jumped and decapitated it.

When all the goblins were dead, Jason approached Olga, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Olga, are you okay?"

She did not respond right away. She had this dazed look on her face and Jason could see the fear she had in her eyes. Her shoulders trembled as she stared at the corpse of her assailant. Jason quickly realized that Olga was not as strong as he originally thought.

Pretty soon Olga snapped out of it and Jason's question quickly registered to her.

"Y-yes, Jason. I am fine. Please check on Chloe, I think she hit her head." The Dark Queen said looking at her fallen vassal.

Jason paused to make sure she was okay and then he nodded.

He went over to Chloe and saw that she was slowly coming to.

"Chloe are you alright?"

Chloe groaned as she propped herself up on her knees.

"Yes. Mm-yes I'll be alright." She then saw who was helping her up and quickly slapped his hand off her shoulder. "Don't touch me, human." She growled. Then realization dawned on her. "Lady Olga?"

"She looked around and spotted Olga slowly getting up with the help of her staff. Chloe ran to her side.

"Mistress Olga, are you alright?" She asked worryingly.

"I should be asking you that, Chloe. You took a bigger hit then me. But yes, I'm alright. Thanks to Jason."

"It is my job to make sure no harm comes to you my Lady." He stated simply. As if what he did wasn't much anyway.

She chuckled tiredly. "How chivalrous."

"T-thank you, hu—Jason. For saving my Lady." Chloe said. Clearly embarrassed thanking a human.

"As I said, it's my job."

"Please, let's leave. I wish to be away from this wretched place."

"No arguments there, Lady Olga."

The three walked over the goblin corpses and exited the secret passage. Being outside was a blessing to them and now that they were far away they headed back to Ken to tell all of Eostia that the war was at an end . . . and a new war had started.

. . .

Vault stomped past several of his men. Fury was the only emotion on his gruff face. Kin and Hicks following behind him with, not as equal, but angry faces.

All the men gave their leader a wide birth. They didn't want to be in his sites while he was like this. Vault saw his men digging through piles of rubble and dirt from the secret passage. Next those men were the bodies of their fallen, with white blankets covering them.

Vault glared at the bodies before he leveled his hard eyes on the ones who handled the corpses.

"How many dead?" He asked. His tone was low and voice promised nothing but agonizing death.

The merc gulped in fear.

"Not including the orc in the dungeon. Seven dead, three injured by the explosion that made that." He pointed to the pile of rubble that would take well over a day to clear.

"And . . . our prisoners?

"T-they escaped. As I'm sure you're aware, J-Jason freed them and escaped with them."

For the longest moment, Vault did nothing but glower. Then, after a few minutes, he took a very big deep breath. After he exhaled, his gauntleted hand launched forward and struck the merc in face, knocking him out cold. The Vault unleashed his anger on the next guy and sent him flying into the wall. Then he walked over to a boulder and started smashing it into pebbles and dust.

All the men, including Hicks and Kin stayed out of his way. Not wanting to end up like the two unconscious men before them.

When Vault was finished with the boulder, he calmed down for a little bit. Breathing heavily as he gathered all his thoughts, Vault focused the more violent ones on one name.

"Jason." He breathed that name with all the malice and loathing he had. The name that dared to betray him and destroy all he hoped to accomplish. The name that would side with the weak willed women instead of the strong men. With all the hate he could muster Vault roared that name to the very heavens where all the gods could hear it.

"JAAAAASSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!"


	6. On the Road Back

Day 1

Jason, Olga, and Chloe had not stopped since escaping the Black Fort. They needed as much distance from there as humanly possible or Vault and his Black Dogs would catch up to them. Unfortunately, dusk was upon them and traveling through the desert at night was not recommended. Especially since most of the nastier creatures of nature came out at night.

Jason stopped in his tracks. He looked up at the sky and gave a thoughtful hum.

"Human, it is getting dark out. I recommend we make camp for the night. Lady Olga needs rest and I don't wish for her to travel dangerously at night." Chloe said.

"I am fine, Chloe." Olga said frustratingly. But both Jason and Chloe could hear the exhaustion in her voice. "But, she is right, Jason. Wandering through the desert at night is unwise. We should stop to make camp."

Jason paused in thought for a moment before answering.

"Very well. We should be far enough now. Can you two start a fire, while I go and search for food?"

Olga nodded her head yes. Jason unstrapped his bow and went hunting.

When the mercenary was out of sight and earshot, Chloe turned to her mistress.

"Queen Olga, now that the human is gone, we should escape while we have the chance."

Olga looked down at her protégé and frowned a little.

"No Chloe. I gave Jason my word that I would come peacefully and that is exactly what I intend to do. So long as he keeps his word that is."

"But what if he doesn't? What if he goes back on his word and betrays you?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"He turned on Vault as soon as he was told that despicable man's plan. Jason seems more focused on the mission then anything else. And that mission is delivering me safely to Celestine."

"Do you really think the Goddess wants peace with you?"

"I do, Chloe. Celestine has never been known for her lies."

Chloe still seemed very skeptical. Olga sighed exasperatedly.

"Besides, I am in no shape to run from both Jason and the Kuroinu." She stared at her staff. "For some reason my magic isn't working right. I don't know what's wrong with me exactly. By meeting with Celestine, a High Elf of the same caliber as me, perhaps she can aid me in discovering what ails me."

She then looked in the direction that Jason walked toward.

"Besides, having a bodyguard like Jason . . . isn't so bad." She smiled. A hint of a blush was on her cheeks.

Chloe raised a curious brow. "Lady Olga?"

Olga snapped out of her daze and cleared her throat. "Anyway! We stick with Jason and keep heading toward Ken. No more objections." She said finally.

"Y-yes ma'am."

After setting up the fire, Jason returned and in his hands was there dinner.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" The two dark elves squealed when they saw the "food."

Jason looked at them weirdly. "It's our food. See?" He raised his hand and showed them the carcasses of three dead worms. The worms were blood red and the size of a large snake. They had a mouth hole that had rows of razor sharp teeth.

"We are not eating that! You are not feeding that to my mistress!" Chloe vehemently denied.

Jason sighed and got to work on fixing dinner.

"It was all I could find. When traveling through the desert you shouldn't be picky on what you eat."

Jason took out his knife and cut into the worm. After making a medium-sized incision, he reached in and pulled out some kind of sack. He carefully threw the organs into the fire and kept working. Next he used his knife to dig out the teeth one by one. When all was removed he skewered the worms and started to roast them on a spit.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Chloe spat.

Olga actually looked quite queasy.

"Aren't you two elves? Connection to nature, frolicking through flowers, kind of thing?"

Olga glared slightly at Jason. "We are dark elves. You're thinking of those prissy high elves. We dark elves don't frolic. And yes, we dark elves are connected to nature, but we do not eat . . . bugs." She looked like she was going to vomit. "Besides, we've lived in a castle for many years, so it's been sometime since we . . . ate "outdoor" food."

"I'll have you know that death worms are high in protein and so long as you remove the venom sacks and the teeth, they're fine. Besides you need to keep up your strength."

The worms were done cooking and he held one out for the both of them. The two dark elves reeled a bit, staring at the roasted worms with great apprehension.

Jason sighed. "Listen. You need to keep up your strength. It's been a long day and you haven't eaten much and with all the walking we've done, you won't have any energy for tomorrow." He glared behind his helm. "So you can either eat willingly or I force feed you this stuff."

The two elves glared back at him. "Do you think you can threaten us like that? More importantly do you honestly believe you can take us?"

"Yes." His quick confident reply stunned them. "Olga's magic has gone haywire and she can't use it properly, so she's completely weakened for the moment. You have only eaten breakfast today and took a big blow during the fights we got into. You're tired and weak. My chances of forcing you to eat are pretty good at the moment. Now, EAT."

There was no more room for arguing. Olga and Chloe took their worm kabobs and stared at them with apprehension and resignation. For her mistress, Chloe took the first bite. She opened her mouth, stuck out her neck and slowly put her teeth on the skin of the worm, then clenched down and ripped a piece off.

That took her over a minute to do, where it would have only taken seconds.

Chloe slowly began to chew the meat. Her cheeks were flushed and small tears were at the corners of her eyes at what she was forced to do. But then her eyes shot open and her tears disappeared. She stared at her worm again and took another bite. This time much faster. She gave an audible hum of delight and began to devour the cooked worm.

"Lady Olga, this is delicious! You must try it." Chloe said excitedly as she began to scarf down her food.

Olga stared at her second with surprise, before looking at her worm. She took a bite and found that Chloe's words were true.

"My word." She breathed. "Sir Jason, you have a gift."

"Thank you for the praise, Lady Olga." He bowed his head respectfully. "Now please, eat and regain your strength."

The girls dug into their food and so did Jason. As Olga was about to finish her meal, she noticed something odd about her savior.

"Do you ever take your helmet off?" She asked. Chloe stopped her eating as well when the question was brought up.

Since they met Jason, they had never really seen him without his helmet. He slept in it, he ate with it, and for all they knew he bathed in it! They had gotten so used to him wearing his armor they forgot he had a face behind his helmet.

"Sometimes." He answered vaguely.

"Why don't you take it off now?" Chloe asked.

"No. We're on the run. An ambush could happen at any time."

"So what was your excuse back at the Black Fort?"

"An ambush could happen at any time." He repeated.

The two snorted, which almost made them choke on their food. When they cleared their throats they started laughing at the mercenary. Jason didn't seem phased by this at all.

"You sure are paranoid, human." Chloe mocked.

Jason shrugged and threw his stick into the fire.

"So what's your story, human?" Chloe asked as she finished off her worm.

"My story?"

"Yeah. How did you get to become a mercenary . . . and get saddled with a bunch of dogs like them?" She was referring to the Kuroinu.

Olga raised a delicate brow. "Yes, I'm also curious. Why did you become a mercenary, Jason?"

Jason just kept staring at the fire. He didn't move a muscle or say anything in response. The two dark elves were starting to wonder if their merc companion was going to say anything at all, but after a minute of silence, Jason answered.

"How did you become Olga's second?"

Chloe was taken aback by the question before she glared at the human. "I don't see why I should tell you, human."

"It was rhetorical. I already know."

"Oh do you?" She replied skeptically.

"Olga saved you from a life of slavery."

To say they weren't stupefied by his words would be a lie. Olga and Chloe couldn't believe that he knew about Chloe's past and neither one had revealed anything about it. They were so surprised they reeled back a little.

"H-how did you—"

"I knew because your eyes are the same as mine."

"My eyes?"

"The eyes of someone who was abused so young. The way you look at Olga was the same way I looked toward my comrades of the Hydra mercenary band. Your story and mine are likely not so dissimilar I assume."

The two elves looked at each other before they put all their focus on their human guardian. Their undivided attention was the signal to tell his story.

"Back to your original question. I didn't always want to be a mercenary. I started out as just some village kid. A nice village, with a nice family. Life was hard every now and again, but it was good. My parents were loving and nurturing. I didn't have a care in the world. Until . . . that day."

"Raiders attacked my village. They slaughtered everyone and took everything of value. What little there was. Women were raped, men were cut down or beaten to be sold as slaves. Me? I ended up . . . like you." He looked at Chloe.

"Me?" Chloe questioned surprised.

Jason nodded. "Dark elves are rare and highly coveted at slave markets. Women dark elves especially. Female dark elves that are young are most certainly sold as sex slaves."

Chloe gaped at Jason and then looked down at her balled fists. She was thinking of bad memories of when she was a child.

"The leader of the raiders took an interest in me. He thought I "looked good" and that he "liked my eyes." So instead of killing or selling me, he kept me and used me . . . for his pleasure. Every day I was his toy, day in and day out, not a day went by when I wasn't hurting. Sometimes he shared me with his men. Somedays they grew bored of sodomizing me and threw me in the pit, to have me fight animals or other prisoners. They were my first experience with combat and killing. I'm not really sure how long I stayed with the raiders. A few months, a year or two. Time flies when you've stopped caring all together."

"Then one day the raiders came under attack. They apparently overstepped their bounds and pissed off the wrong people. Mercenaries were hired to kill them all and to clear'em out. I had never seen such fear on the raider leader before. I've only ever seen him smile cruelly and dominantly. Something rose up inside me at that moment. Something I had hadn't felt before in a long time: fury. While he was distracted, packing up and getting ready to flee, I grabbed the bastard's sword and cut off his legs. Then his arms. Then his dick. And then finally I finished it by giving him a taste of what he did to me for so long. I shoved his severed dick down his throat and while he choked on his bloody cock, I sodomized him . . . with his own sword."

"The mercenaries that attacked the camp, would be the same ones that took me in: Hydra. They saw the bloodlust in me and with no living family left and my village completely destroyed, they couldn't just leave me alone. They took me in, raised me, taught me the ropes. Soon I came to call them family. No, they were my family and I would have done anything for them. Because . . . they saved me."

All was silent. Olga and Chloe were just plain speechless. How could they respond to that? They were curious about their guardian and his past, but they didn't expect to get such an insight to his history.

It also made them a little sick to their stomachs. Because what happened to Jason was exactly what they were allowing the demon hordes to do to many others. So many innocent people killed or violated, or both. In their minds they were no better than those raiders that took Jason's innocence. For the first time in a long time, the two elves actions weighed heavily on them.

"I-I am sorry for your loss, Jason. For your first family and your second. I heard much about the Hydra Merc Band. They were exceptionally skilled. I heard they were quite tolerant of the many species of Eostia and invited many different individuals to join them."

"They were and thank you, Lady Olga. So what about you Chloe? What is your story?"

Olga frowned slightly and spoke up for her second. "I know we touched a sensitive subject for you, but—"

"I'm half elf." Chloe interrupted, surprising her mistress. "My mother was a dark elf and my father, may he burn, was human. I was sold to a human nobleman and was constantly abused and molested. I was his slave for a long time. Until, Lady Olga saved me." She looked at her mistress with both love and appreciation. "And for that I will be eternally grateful to her."

Olga smiled back at Chloe and the two locked hands with each other and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I see. That's nice." They weren't entirely sure, but they thought that Jason was smiling under his helm. "I'm glad you could find happiness in your life Chloe and someone to share that happiness with. I almost feel bad about taking Olga to Ken."

"Bad enough to let us go?" Chloe smirked cheekily.

Olga sighed.

"Nowhere near as bad." He deadpanned.

Chloe and Olga giggled and shortly Jason laughed a little beside them.

"Alright, I think that's enough story time for now. Get some rest, you'll need all your energy tomorrow." Jason got up and walked a few feet from the camp. "I'll take first watch."

"O-oh. Thank you Jason." Olga said. The former queen grabbed some blankets for herself and Chloe. The two then lied down on the sand. "Goodnight, Jason."

"Goodnight."

. . .

A couple hours passed and Jason was still up keeping watch. He looked behind him to see Olga and Chloe sleeping soundly. He took this moment to contact his employer.

"Lady Celestine, are you there?" He spoke into the crystal.

He heard a yawn come from the other end followed by his employer's reply.

"Jason? It's quite late, what's wrong?" Celestine asked sleepily.

"I'm sorry to disturb you during these hours, but I couldn't speak to you until now."

"What is it?" Hearing her new knight's urgent tone roused the high elf awake.

He explained everything that led up to him, Chloe and Olga being on the run. To Vault's betrayal, to him allying with the demons, to taking over the Black Fort, to announcing the Sex Empire and what it entailed for Eostia.

"Is Olga okay?" She asked in concern.

"She's fine, my lady. I got her out just in time before anything could happen." He assured her.

"Good. Good. This is very disconcerting news, Jason. I must rally the other Princess Knights and come up with a plan. When will you return to Ken?"

"We'll arrive at Ken within a week's time. If we're lucky maybe a day sooner."

"Alright, please get here as soon as possible. A week should be long enough to contact the Princess Knights and get them here to Ken. Along with Olga, we'll think of a counterattack against Vault and the Kuroinu."

"Olga?"

"Yes Jason. Out of anyone, Olga has the best knowledge of the northern lands and the Demon Army. I believe she will be instrumental in helping us.

"I see your logic. That sounds like a plan, Lady Celestine."

. . .

Celestine's side went quiet all of a sudden. Jason looked at his tele-stone and wondered if his employer hung up all of a sudden.

"Lady Celestine?"

"Oh! Sorry Jason. I was just . . . Jason?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"After you deliver Olga . . . can I count on you to help me and the Seven Shield Alliance against Vault?"

"As long as you still pay me, my lady, I will aid you in any way I can."

"Thank you, Jason! It is of great relief to know I still have you on my side."

"I'm happy to be of service to you, Lady Celestine."

"And a service you have shown. If you had not warned me about Vault's betrayal we might not have been able to fight back in time. I want you to know that your loyalty will not go unrewarded."

"Your kindness and generosity knows no bounds, my lady."

Celestine giggled happily from his compliment.

"I wish you safe travels on your return, Jason."

The line went dead and Jason put the tele-stone away. The merc stared up at the night sky that was covered with stars.

"Beautiful night." He mumbled.

"Isn't it?"

Jason looked to his side and saw Olga, wrapped in a blanket, walked over to him and then sat next to him.

"You should be sleeping." Jason said.

"So should you. Out of all of us you must be the most exhausted." Olga frowned slightly.

"I'll sleep when the mission is over. Besides someone has to keep a look out."

Olga sighed tiredly. "You and your mission."

"So how much of my conversation did you hear?"

Olga stared at the mercenary with shock. He knew she was eavesdropping? She sighed again.

"All of it."

"I see."

"Are you mad?"

"No, I was simply curious. As were you I assume."

"Hmm, well I am happy that I won't be taken straight to a prison cell when we get to Ken. Celestine is right; I will have valuable intel that will come in handy in the war that is to come."

"At times like these differences must be put aside for the greater good. While not everyone will be pleased about you helping, I'm happy that you will."

Olga elegantly covered her mouth as she giggled. "Oh? You're happy? I can barely tell with that helmet on your head all the time."

"As I said I where it—"

"Yes, yes, you wear it because an ambush could happen, but perhaps you could just take it off for a second? Just for me?"

She bat her eyelashes and leaned on his shoulder. He large breasts pressed onto him. Jason just stared at the dark elf, who was unable to tell his emotional state from behind the helm. Her flirtatious words had no effect on him at the fort so she wondered if physical contact could get a rise out of the merc. She noticed the slight dip in his head and Olga instantly knew he was looking at her bust. On the outside she still had a composed look. On the inside she was smiling triumphantly thinking she finally would get a reaction out of the stoic mercenary.

She became disappointed.

"Are you completely nude?" He asked calmly.

A vein popped on the elf's forehead and she looked away with a huff.

"Yes. We elves sleep in the nude to feel connected to nature. Even Chloe is naked right now." She saw Jason look in the direction of Chloe and only saw the half elf completely cocooned in her blanket. "Don't even think of trying to sneak a peek." Olga warned.

"I wasn't planning to. If I want to commit suicide I'll do it on the battlefield."

Olga giggled. "My, my, to hear you tell a joke, it almost feels out of character for you."

"Laugh it up, Lady Olga."

"Olga."

"What?"

"I'm no longer a queen and am currently your prisoner. There is no longer a need for you to give me a title. So I am giving you permission to call me Olga."

"I'm not sure—"

Olga silenced him by looking hard into his eyes. "Call. Me. Olga."

For the first time she saw the emotionless merc fidget and, from what she could tell, feel uncomfortable. She smiled at finally finding something to tease the human with. She was slightly disappointed though that it wouldn't be anything to do with her body or words.

"Mmm, alright . . . Olga." He said awkwardly.

The reason Jason felt uncomfortable was because he was used to treating nobility with respect, even if they weren't being respectful back. To call a former queen by her first name was slightly . . . difficult for him.

"That's good. Oh and Jason."

"Yes?"

She waved her hand slowly in front of his face. "Sleep."

Jason suddenly felt very drowsy. His eyes became really heavy and without even realizing it, he fell asleep. His light snoring amused the former dark queen. She stared adoringly at the merc's helmet and then thought of something.

"Hmm, I wonder . . ."

She looked around to see if anyone was watching. Then she slowly reached out and placed both her hands on Jason's helm. She was about to lift it off, but then stopped before she could move it an inch. She stared at the helmet for a while before sighing and putting it back on.

"As much as I'd like to see what you look like, it would be more fun if you revealed it to me yourself." She smiled sexily. "Perhaps maybe even in a more . . . private setting." She giggled.

Day 2

Jason awoke the next morning feeling quiet rested. When he opened his eyes he found out why. His head was resting on the bosom of one Olga Discordia. Sometime in the night the two fell onto the ground and fell asleep lying down. Olga and he had their arms and legs intertwined with each other, with Olga holding onto him a little more tightly. Jason couldn't help but notice how soft the dark elf was and how good she smelled.

Jason shook his thoughts out of his head. Now was not the time to notice how beautiful she was.

"Olga." He shook her. When he didn't get a response he shook her again. "Olga, wake up."

Olga mumbled a little before wrapping her arms around his helmeted head and snuggling him deeper into her unclothed breasts. Becoming increasingly annoyed, Jason tried to get up, but had no way of using any leverage to help. Until he realized there was only one way.

He sighed as he placed his hands on Olga's voluptuous breasts. Olga moaned in pleasure from having her breasts squished and squeezed. Jason somehow managed to get free from her grip and push himself up. He tried not thinking about how soft and big her breasts felt in his hands. The more he pushed up, the more his hands sunk into her chest, and the more he sunk into her chest the more Olga moaned pleasurably.

Jason was almost home free.

"Jason?"

Almost.

Jason slowly looked down and saw Olga completely awake. She looked up at him, dark cheeks flushed with red. He eyes looked at him then down at his hands then back to him. She smirked evilly.

"Why Sir Jason, what would Chloe think?" She said cheekily.

"She would think of a hundred different ways to kill me slowly and painfully." He answered.

That wasn't a joke. He honestly believed that that was what she'd do.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret." She smiled.

"Thank you." He sighed in relief.

"But it'll cost you."

He knew it was too good.

Jason sighed. "Fine, what do you want from me for your silence?"

She put her finger to her lip and put on a playful thinking face. "Hmm, I'm not sure. I think I'll collect my payment on a later date."

"You truly are an evil woman."

Olga laughed. "Of course I am. I wasn't called the Dark Queen for nothing. By the way are you going to remove your hand?" She motioned to his big hands still attached to her boobs.

Jason let go and got off of her. Olga also got up and stretched her arms to wake up her body. Jason saw her breasts bounce from her stretching, but Olga didn't notice because of his helmet.

"Wake Chloe." Jason said. "We need to start moving."

"Can't we get something to eat first?"

"We'll get breakfast along the way. Vault could have sent men out to track us. Best we keep moving and distancing ourselves as far as possible from the Black Dogs."

"Oh alright. Chloe wake up." Olga shook her vassal a little.

"Mmm, Queen Olga?" Chloe got up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The blanket wrapped around her fell off and revealed her slender and beautiful body.

"Come Chloe, wake up now. We need to get a move on." Olga gently rushed the half elf.

"Hm? Oh yes. Okay, Lady Olga." She yawned as she stood up. She looked behind her queen and saw Jason packing everything up, but also looking at her.

Chloe blinked a few times before she realized that Jason was looking at her naked body and possibly her queen's exposed backside. She growled before yelling, "Pervert!" She picked up a stone and chucked it at his head. Thanks to his helmet, no damage was taken. Nothing but a loud ding was heard.

"That's why I wear a helmet." Jason added nonchalantly. "Now enough of this nonsense, let's get moving!"

They all packed up and headed on their way. Several hours passed and they had traveled several miles by now. The day was half over. Jason was fine, but Olga and Chloe were starting to get tired.

"Aww, this heat is unbearable." Olga whined.

"Forgive me, Lady Olga. I wished I could do something to relieve you of your suffering." Chloe panted alongside her mistress.

"We should have taken a horse from the Black fort as well. This will take too long on foot." Olga said.

"There is no use talking about it now. We walk on foot and there's nothing to change that. So stop whining." Jason said annoyed by their complaining.

"W-who are y-you to give us orders, human." Chloe fought back. Her tongue hanging out from the heat.

"Be quiet."

"What did you say?!"

"Shh, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Olga asked as she and her second stopped.

. . .

. . .

. . . !

"Shit! Run!" Jason shouted.

All three began to run as what sounded like thunder began to approach them faster and faster. They sprinted as far as they could and came to a setting of large boulders. They looked behind them to see six Kuroinu men riding towards them on the backs of horses.

But these weren't any normal horses. These horses were as black as night, with fiery crimson eyes, a red mane, six legs, and razor sharp teeth that looked more fitting on a lizard then a horse.

"Hell Horses?!" Chloe said surprised.

"I can't believe they managed to tame those things in such a short time!" Olga said equally surprised. "There known for eating people that fail to ride them."

"We'll worry about that later. Right now just keep running." Jason ordered. But it was too late.

The six horsemen managed to catch up to and surround them. Their laughter and jeering whistling, alongside the neighing horses, put the three on edge. Olga took out her staff, even though she couldn't perform magic right now. Chloe unsheathed her daggers and Jason pulled out his mace.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys. A couple of bitches and a traitor." The leader laughed. His men laughed alongside him.

"It's . . . Butch right?" Jason tried recalling the man's name. Butch had pasty dark skin, brown eyes, a muscly build, square jaw, black hair with a set of muttonchops.

"I'm so glad you remembered." Butch sneered. "You're in big trouble Jason. Running off with the former queen and her servant like that? Very selfish of you to hog all that ass for yourself."

The men whooped and leered lecherously at Olga and Chloe, which the two girls glared at.

"It wasn't anything personal guys. But Vault's plan conflicted with my mission. I had no choice but to take them." Jason calmly explained.

Butch frowned. "Is that why you betrayed us? For your dopey mission given to you by some weak bitch?!" He yelled in outrage. "Man, I thought you were smart Jas, but you're even dumber than I thought. Normally we kill those that turn their backs on us, but Vault wants you alive to teach you a lesson personally. So come quietly and maybe we'll let you ride on a horse on the way back instead of being dragged the whole way."

"I get to carry the queen." A fat slob of a man chuckled perversely. Olga felt like vomiting at the thought of a man like that touching her. Chloe threatened to kill him if he came anywhere closer to her mistress.

"Sorry, but I can't surrender. I have to get Olga and Chloe back to Ken."

Butch sighed. The hell horses began to growl and demonically whinny at staying stationary for so long.

"Still going on about your dumb mission. When Vault graciously offered you a position to fuck hot woman like that for the rest of your life, you turned him down for some gold?"

"It's a large sum of gold I might add. Worth it in my book." Jason clarified.

"So stupid. Men! Take'em."

The Black Dogs began to roar with excitement. Jason looked down at the sand and saw it shift. All around them it was shifting.

"Butch! Don't move!" Jason yelled.

"Begging won't help you here, Jas!"

"No you don't understand. We're in—"

*Screech*

"AHH!"

A death worm leapt from the sand and wrapped itself around the neck of a Black Dog and pulled him to the ground. Three giant worms sprout out of the ground and spat acid at the hell horse. Melting its flesh and bone off and forcing it to rear back and knock off its rider. The rider that fell off then got acid sprayed in his face and his painful screams were silence when the worms started to devour him.

"Death Worm Nest!"

Death worms started attacking the Kuroinu. They leaped out of the sand and tackled the Kuroinu and their mounts. Some popped out of the ground and sprayed acid to immobilize or blind their pray. The fat merc that was ogling Olga lost his leg to acid and fell to the ground in sheer pain. He watched his horse get devoured quickly. He tried to crawl away but one worm popped out in front of his face. It screeched at him which made the fat man scream. A big mistake as it, followed by a few of its friends, jumped into his mouth. He gagged for a few seconds and then began to spasm painfully. He screamed as he saw his stomach bulge and wriggle And then finally he watched with horror as the worms sprang from his belly and devoured him from the inside out.

Jason batted a few worms that jumped at him away. Olga did the same with Chloe slashing her blades at them, cutting them in half.

"Why aren't we being swarmed like the Kuroinu?" Chloe questioned.

"It's death worm tactics." Jason explained. "They're attacking the bigger enemies, namely the Kuroinu and their mounts, first. So while they're distracted we can escape." He hit another worm. "Let's go."

Olga and Chloe followed him. Olga swat several worms away and Chloe cut down two more.

They managed to escape the nest while the Kuroinu and the death worms were busy. They got pretty far from the carnage, but they could still hear the men screaming in agony and terror.

"Jason!"

They turned to see Butch and a surviving Black Dog, still mounted on their horses.

They charged at them and Jason accepted their challenge. He took out his kusarigama.

"Chloe, protect Olga for me." He twirled around the kusarigama and waited for the first one to approach.

The surviving Kuroinu charged passed Butch and went straight for Jason. Jason remained where he stood and waited for an opportunity. Just as the horse was ten feet from him, Jason dodged to the side and swung his sickle. The blade cut into the horse's throat and severed half the beast's neck. The horse flipped and made the merc crash into the ground. Before he could get back up, Jason impaled his blade into the man's back. Killing him.

Jason yelled out in pain when a crossbow bolt hit him in the back of the shoulder.

"Jason!" Olga cried out with worry.

"Stay back!" Jason ordered.

If she could use magic he wouldn't have minded any help, but since there was something wrong with her, it was best for her not to do anything.

Jason turned around to see Butch racing toward him on the hell horse with a crossbow armed and raised. Another bolt was fired, but Jason stepped to the side and dodged it. He grit his teeth and pulled out the bolt lodged in his shoulder. Thankfully he just needed one good arm to beat Butch. As Butch got closer, Jason twirled his sickle for a precise strike. He waited and waited until Butch was close enough that Jason jumped and threw his weapon. The sickle imbedded into the man's shoulder and pulled him right off the running horse.

Butch grunted in pain as Jason tugged the sickle out of his shoulder.

"Grr, you're going to pay for that, Jason!" Butch yelled.

Jason said nothing in response and just continued to swing the kusarigama. Butch pulled out his sword and was prepared to charge until he heard the neighing of his horse. Suddenly he was tackled from behind and knocked to the ground hard enough that he felt some of his bones break.

Butch stared up at the hell horse he rode. Its red eyes glared down on him, a deep growl emanated from its fang filled mouth. It reared back and then stomped its front hooves onto his sternum, making Butch cough out blood, but he wasn't dead yet. Then the horse reeled back its head sucking in a lot of air as it did and spat fire on his face.

Butch thrashed and screamed in pain as fire rained down on him and burned his eyes, hair, and flesh. For ten seconds the horse cooked him alive and when it stopped, amazingly Butch was still alive. He just laid there groaning in pain, unable to move or scream. That's when the hell horse devoured him head first. The last thing heard from Butch was the squelching of his flesh and blood being chomped on.

The hell horse stopped eating and looked at Jason. It growled and dragged its hoof on the sand in challenge. Jason positioned himself before charging at the hell horse. The hell horse charged too. Jason quickly activated his Haste spell and zipped right past the horse. A large red gash appeared on the horse's side from when Jason slashed it while in mid run.

Jason then quickly turned and threw the kusarigama. It wrapped around the horse's neck and with a strong pull, he forced the horse to rear back and fall. Jason quickly ran up to the horse and stomped his boot on its strong neck. He leveled his sickle by the demonic animal's eye.

"You will listen to me beast." Jason said deeply. "You're going to give me and those girls a ride. Do you understand me?"

The hell horse glared up at him. It roughly jerked its head to try and bite Jason with its razor sharp teeth, but Jason saw it coming and stomped his boot harder on the creature's head.

"Understand me?!" A red gleam shined through Jason's helmet, showing the beast he was serious.

The horse glared up at him for a while longer, before the defiance in its eyes subsided and it calmed. Jason nodded his head and removed his boot and chain. The horse stood up and put its face near Jason's. The merc placed his hand on the hell horse's snout and rubbed it.

Chloe and Olga walked up to him.

"I got us a ride." Jason said.

Olga and Chloe were absolutely astonished. Jason had managed to wrangle a hell horse and then force it into a tamable disposition.

"You actually tamed a hell horse." Olga awed. "Even high level demon generals have fell prey to these beasts just attempting to control them."

"Even I cannot tame these unruly creatures." Chloe added. Which got her a loud snort from the animal.

"I figured this thing could take us to our destination faster. So I did the one thing that I knew would work. I made it listen to me." Jason patted the animal's side. Olga and Chloe sweat dropped at hearing how simple Jason thought it was to control a hell horse. "Alright. With this guy we should be able to get to Ken in no time. Hop on."

"Who shall sit where?" Olga asked.

"Olga you sit in front of me and Chloe you behind me."

"I object!" Chloe shouted. "Olga should not sit up front with a human behind her."

"Fine." Jason sighed. "Then she can ride in the back and you sit up front."

Chloe blushed and then glared at Jason. "So you can get a feel of me from behind? I'd rather slit your throat human."

"Then how do you suppose we do this then?" Jason asked annoyed.

"Simple. You walk, we ride." She smiled confidently.

Jason rubbed his head like he had a migraine. "If I walk the horse will have to go the same pace as me and then that defeats the whole point of having captured this thing. And it won't let anyone just ride it. It will only listen to me since I tamed it. Now you either pick one or the other or I knock you out the entire ride."

Chloe scowled at Jason intensely and no doubt she wanted to keep arguing, but Olga ended her complaining.

"Chloe, I will sit up front, you will sit in the back."

"B-But my lady—" Chloe tried to object.

"I will sit up front." She said slowly and tersely. "You will sit in the back." Her tone said no more arguing.

Chloe sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Yes, Lady Olga."

Jason got onto the hell horse's saddle and held out his hand for Olga to take. She happily took it and sat right in front of him with her back to him. Then Chloe got up, after slapping away Jason's offered hand, and settled herself behind the merc.

Olga smiled mischievously as she realized the position they were in. Basically, Jason was sandwiched between two beautiful dark elves one with her butt to his front and the second with her front to his back.

Olga moved her hips a bit, pretending to try and get comfortable and making her ass brush against Jason's pelvis.

"Comfortable, Sir Jason?" Olga asked innocently.

"I am fine, Olga." He said as if he wasn't having his crotch next to the beautiful woman's nether regions. "You?"

Despite the fact she failed to get a rise out of the stoic merc again, deep down Olga felt like she still won.

"I couldn't be better." She stared forward with a triumphant smile.

"That's good. Lady Chloe, could you please release your arms from me a little?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean? I'm just holding on." She smiled.

"Yes, but you're holding on to me tight enough to break my bones."

Her arms were wrapped around his waist and getting tighter and tighter by the second. Like she was trying to crush him.

"Why Sir Jason I'm barley hugging you." Chloe said with fake innocence. At the same time she increased the pressure she was applying around his sternum. Jason was audibly grunting and wheezing from being squeezed so hard. Chloe was stronger than she looked.

"Chloe." Olga warned. "Please give Jason room to breathe. He is after all our guide and guardian and the only one who can ride this hell horse." She said all of that in a normal tone of voice, but with an authority behind it.

Chloe sighed. "Very well, Queen Olga." But before she let go she leaned into Jason, making her breasts press against his back. "But if you do anything inappropriate to Lady Olga, I'll snap your neck." She whispered into his ear.

Jason took a deep breath after she relieved a lot of pressure from his stomach.

"Thank you." He said. He took hold of the reins, whipped them, and yelled, "Yah!"

The hell horse took off so fast the three nearly fell off it. The world was a blur to them as they moved. At the rate they were going on the horse, they'd be at Ken in not time.

As for Jason it would be a very long trip. Jumping up and down on a horse's back for hours, squished between two beauties, with Olga rubbing her butt against him and Chloe's breasts rubbing against his back–well, let's just say he was glad to be wearing armor otherwise Olga would be feeling his most important male body part right now.

He may have not shown any interest toward the two dark elves, but that didn't mean he held no attraction toward them. Especially when they'd be rubbing up against him for hours. Olga sure appreciated being so close Jason. As for Chloe, she was happy to be in the back because otherwise they'd see her blushing and subdued face. Chloe didn't know why, but she liked hugging herself against the mercenary's back. It made her feel safe and she didn't know why.

As for the hell horse, it rolled its red eyes at the human and dark elves on its back. It could feel the "heat" coming off them and it hoped they would not try doing something . . . animalistic on its back. It did think that three should just mate and get it over with. Just not on its back.

Hell horses were really smart.


	7. Alliance Meeting

**Guess who just got the light novel version of Goblin Slayer? This guy! Now I am officially ahead of the manga and you have no idea how happy that makes me. The book has a slightly different take then the manga. It's good to have both sources to see the differences and similarities and believe me there are a few.**

* * *

For several days Jason, Olga, and Chloe rode on the back of a stolen hell horse. The animal managed to get them to their destination faster than walking ever could! The only problem was feeding the horse. Unlike regular horses, who ate grass, hell horses were carnivores. They required a ton of meat to keep energized.

It was actually getting hungry enough to try and bite them, but Jason smacked it a few times to remind it who's boss. Jason remembered in wild herds hell horses would resort to cannibalism if there wasn't enough food to go around. Thankfully they managed to get to the forested regions, which had more easier to find game then a desert. The hell horse feasted on rabbits, raccoons, and even a bear while they traveled.

The group arrived on the very outskirts of Ken, the Capital of Eostia. They could see the walls of the fortress and even the looming Castle Church in the middle of the city.

"My, my." Olga said. "Impressive battlements. There are magical wards and protection spells built into the structure to make them stronger against heavy fire. I can practically feel them from here. Celestine you've outdone yourself here."

"Each fortress was built in the span of a single month. With the aid of Lady Celestine of course. She's the one that placed all that magic on them. At least that's what I've heard." Jason informed.

"It's defiantly Celestine's work. It's very difficult to tell, even for a veteran mage, but every magic has a mark left by the wielder. It's not exactly something you can see, but feel." Olga said.

"Interesting. For as long as I had magic I did not know that." Jason mused. "Anyway, Chloe, can you reach into my bag? I should have some cloaks in there for you both to wear."

"Excellent idea, Jason." Olga complimented. "It'd be best that we not be seen when we head inside."

"I'm sure the guards are waiting for us, but best we not draw a crowd." Chloe reached into his bag and pulled out two cloaks. "Thanks Chloe. Also your attires are very . . . eye-catching. No doubt it will cause a scene if you travel through the city." He gave one to Olga.

Olga huffed "You human are such prudes. We elves dress like this to be closer to nature. To show that we are not afraid to be a part of it. It is you humans who are shameless for not showing the proper respect to Mother Nature and the world."

"I prefer to wear full armor. You know. To protect myself from arrows, swords, hammers, magic, etc. We can argue about proper fashion at a later date. Right now we need to hurry and report to Celestine."

When they were completely covered Jason rode the horse straight to the gate. Slowly they approached the guards standing sentry.

"Halt!" The guard said. "State your business."

"My name is Jason Bellum. A mercenary under the employ of Lady Celestine Lucross. I've come back from my mission and am here to report."

"Jason Bellum?" The guard questioned. "Ah yes, Lady Celestine told us of your arrival and your . . . entourage." The guard glared at Olga and Chloe. Whose faces were mostly covered by their hoods. The two guards reached for their swords.

"They are with me. Lady Celestine wants them to be delivered to her unharmed. So I suggest you put your hand away from your sword before you regret it soldier." Jason warned.

The soldier hesitated for a moment before he silently nodded his head.

"There will be an entourage waiting for you inside to escort you to the castle. Make sure you don't wander." The guard said.

"I'm heading straight there. I have to collect my money after all." Jason said.

"You should also be aware the leading members of the Alliance are here as well." The guard added.

"The Princess Knights?"

"Yes. Many of them arrived yesterday and today. They are all awaiting you at the castle."

The gates opened and Jason motioned the hell horse forward. When they entered, six knights riding on horseback were waiting for them.

The horses the guards rode whinnied in fright at the sight of the hell horse. The men themselves tried to get their beasts under control and not let them run off. The hell horse just snorted in amusement at its cousin's cowardice.

"Sir Jason?" The head guard asked after getting the horses to calm down. Jason nodded in confirmation. "Follow us."

Jason moved forward and the six guards surrounded him as they walked to prevent anything from stopping them. As they marched through town they garnered the attention of many of the citizens. Though while the escort drew their attention, it was actually the hell horse that caught their eyes more. Seeing such a large monstrous mount trot through the city turned more heads then anything. The hell horse itself snorted menacingly at the people that stared directly into its eyes. Those people jumped back in fright a little from the horses fire red eyes.

With many eyes looking at Jason and the horse, they also saw the two cloaked dark elves as well. Though they didn't get a good look at them, many glared and suspected them to be dark elves under the employ of the Dark Queen.

Jason scanned the area and saw many scowling faces. He kept his hand on his weapon and prepared for a skirmish if one broke out. Wouldn't be his first time bringing down a mob. Thankfully nothing happened along their way and they made it to the Castle Church.

On the way, Chloe and Olga practically melded to Jason, trying to not be seen at all despite being covered up. They could see the angry faces of the humans clear as day and it made them scared and uncomfortable. Though their faces wouldn't show, their body language did. Jason noticed this as well and kept his defense up just in case. They smiled under their hoods at seeing Jason ready to defend them.

They got stopped at the castle stables. They had to leave the hell horse in its own stable, with two other stables next to it empty just in case.

"Make sure the horsemaster feeds this horse." Jason told the stable boy. "Tell him to feed it only meat. In a bucket. Oh and stay away from it kid. It won't hesitate to eat you if you get to close." Jason warned darkly. The stable boy actually trembled in fear of the thought of the creature eating him. The stable boy slowly turned his head to the demonic beast and saw it lick its teeth hungrily with its long reptilian tongue.

Jason walked to the large doors, followed by Olga and Chloe at his sides. The escort had left after getting to the gates and now Jason and the dark elves were greeted by an old butler and two maids. The three servants bowed respectfully.

"Greetings, sir." The butler said. "My name is Sebas. I'm the head butler of Lady Celestine Lucross."

"Hello." Jason greeted back. "I'm here to see Lady Celestine and by extension the other Princess Knights."

"But of course. Please follow me and I will take you to the meeting room." Sebas turned and lead them away.

After going up a flight of stairs and few rights and lefts down the halls they came across a pair of large white doors. Sebas approached the doors and knocked three times.

"My Lady, Sir Jason has arrived with two guests."

"Thank you, Sebas. Please send them in." Celestine's voice was muffled, but understandable through the door.

Sebas gripped the handles and opened the door slowly. He bowed as he moved to let Jason, Olga, and Chloe through.

The three entered a large room with a large circular table in the center of it. Seated at the table was Celestine and the rest of the Princess Knights. Going counterclockwise, Claudia sat at Celestine's right.

Next to Claudia was a girl in her late teens. She had long blonde hair that fell to her thighs. Her hair was decorated with a white hairband and hairclips. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of bluish purple. Her attire was a mix of white armor and a blue and gold dress that only exposed her taut stomach. Overall she looked like a tomboy and she had this uptight air about her, but it did not at all detract from her beauty.

This was the Knight of Iris and daughter of King Eos. Alicia Arcturus.

Sitting very close to Alicia was another girl who looked slightly younger then Alicia. She had long pink hair that was adorned in a golden Tiara with red ribbons tied into it. She wore a white and pink frilly dress that, like Alicia, exposed her soft belly. A bejeweled golden belt was wrapped around her waist between her skirt and blouse. Her eyes were almost the same shade as Alicia's and her face was so adorable and delicate it just made you want to protect her. She seemed to be trying to calm down the blonde princess' mood.

This was Alicia's younger cousin, Prim Fiorire.

Next to Prim was a young woman in her twenties. She had rose red hair and tangerine eyes. She wore a pair of tight jeans that hugged her shapely legs, a belt and brown boots. She wore a red leather jacket with a fur collar that showed off her large bust. A pair of daggers were strapped to her wide hips. She looked like she was frustrated about something.

This was Maia, The Queen of Mercenaries.

The next girl was exotic in appearance compared to the others. She had short black hair with purple ribbons tied on the sides. A white and gold crown-like headpiece sat on top of her head. The crown had a striking golden sun at the very top and bells with red strings tied on the ends. She had strong brown eyes and a pretty face. She was dressed in a pink, two piece, robe-like outfit with a transparent shawl draped over it. Her long pink skirt was held in place by a white rope with magic sigils etched into a cloth. She stared inquisitively at Olga and Chloe, but more so at Jason.

This was the Shrine Maiden Kaguya.

The last girl appeared to be the youngest of them all, but only in appearance. She looked 12 or 13 years old. She wore a two piece leather armor made from the hide of a bear, thigh high white socks, and small brown boots. A green cloak was wrapped around her small shoulders and a large hat sat atop her head. Both had two puffball extensions on them. She had curly light orange hair and bright brown eyes. She seemed to be the only one with a carefree expression on her face, as she was happily kicking her legs back and forth on the chair.

This was Luu-Luu. Leader of the dwarves and self-proclaimed "child genius."

These women were the leaders of the Seven Shield Alliance. The Princess Knights of Eostia.

Sebas closed the doors and when they were shut Olga and Chloe pulled down their hoods. Most of the Princess Knights glared at the dark elves. Chloe glared back with as much if not more ferocity, but Olga didn't even bat an eyelash. Her face was very poised.

Celestine smiled. "Sir Jason. Welcome. It does my heart good to see you well. And Olga Discordia." The two elves connected eyes for a very brief moment. "Please take a seat." She offered a chair right across from her.

Olga wordlessly accepted and walked over to her chair, which was seated between Luu-Luu and Kaguya. Chloe walked ahead of her mistress, completely on high alert now that they were in a room of her queen's worst enemies. She pulled open her chair and pushed it in when Olga sat.

Olga turned her head to both sides presumably looking for something. She turned to Celestine and saw Jason walk over to and stood at attention right behind the high elf. Olga's face was emotionless, but inside she was irritated that Jason wasn't standing with her.

"I thank you all for coming. Now that everyone is here, let us begin." Celestine said. She placed her elbows on the table and crossed her fingers in a serious and focused manner. She motioned to Jason behind her. "This is Sir Jason. A . . . _former_ member of the Black Dogs Mercenaries. I personally hired him to retrieve Olga Discordia to me. He will now retell you his accounts of the last few days. Jason?"

Jason nodded and stepped forward. All eyes were on him. "A week ago I and the Kuroinu were hired to assault the Black Fort, home base for Queen Olga Discordia." He paused as every pair of eyes turned to Olga and give her a slight glare. Olga did not even flinch. Jason coughed to get their attention back.

"I was knighted and personally asked by Lady Celestine here to capture Queen Olga and take her back to Ken unharmed. We succeeded and Olga came quietly. We spent about a week at the Black Fort to scan for anything valuable. But we had finished in a matter of a couple days. We should have left, but we stayed longer. I confronted Vault to get answers and he explained to me his goals and agendas. He intends to utilize the Black Fort and its resources, including the vast army of demons and take over the entire country. He would do this in the name of one goal: to enslave all women and make them the sex slaves of all men. He wants to create a literal Cuntry. He would have started with Olga and Chloe by throwing them to the orcs, but I tricked them and managed to escape with my two prisoners. We went on the run for the next few days and fought off a few tracking parties. And now we're here."

Before anyone could speak, a fist slammed down on the table hard and drew everyone's attention. It was Maia and she was not happy.

"Impossible!" Maia shouted. "Vault would never turn his back on humanity. He would never fight for such a heinous scheme."

Jason shrugged uncaringly. "I thought the same. I looked up to Vault as well. He was an inspiration to mercs everywhere. However, it doesn't change the fact that he wants to rape this entire country into submission."

Maia stood up from her seat. She was really livid right now as she tried to bore a hole through Jason's helmet with her eyes.

"You are talking about a war hero, bastard. I suggest you watch your words."

"Lady Maia, please try to calm yourself. Sir Jason, I'm sure is just being honest in his own way."

The one that spoke up for Jason was the Shrine Maiden Kaguya. She had been staring inquisitively at Jason for some time now.

"Can we even trust his words?" Everyone turned their eyes on Alicia. "He's a mercenary. He'll do anything for money. For all we know this is some kind of ploy by the witch there."

Chloe glared daggers at the blonde princess, but kept her tongue for her mistress' benefit, who was also glaring at Alicia.

"This is not some con set up by Queen Discordia." Jason defended smoothly. He sounded like he was not insulted in the least by the princess knight's accusations.

"I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree with Sir Jason here, Alicia." Claudia spoke up. "Lady Celestine had informed me of what Jason told her and so I sent out scouts to observe the remaining Kuroinu. For a few days now, the Kuroinu have been leaving the fortress cities in droves in the middle of the night. Following them my scouts witnessed the men ransacking villages that welcomed them in open arms. They assaulted them, killing most of the men and kidnapping the women and children. They . . . raped women and young girls in front of their families."

Maia looked absolutely dumbfounded by this and just couldn't come up with the words to respond.

"Bastards!" Alicia yelled. "Those damn mercenaries! How could they do such things in front of children? This country looked to the Black Dogs as heroes."

"Sir Jason, could you explain to us why Vault has done all this?" Kaguya asked.

"He said, and I'm paraphrasing here, that with the war over mercenaries will no longer be needed and he and his band will be out of a job. He blamed you all and wanted a better reward then the sum you promised to pay. I don't know personally why he wants to do this, but he seems to hold a great hatred toward women. Especially everyone in this room."

Everyone had hard stares from Jason's words.

Celestine took the silence as a chance to stand up. "Our war with Olga Discordia has ended, now that she is here, but unfortunately a new war has begun. Regardless of his motivations, Vault has turned traitor to us and all of Eostia. We must prepare and devise strategies to deal with him."

"Why not simply send our armies to deal with them?" Alicia spoke up with a wave of her hand. She treated the new enemy like they weren't much of a threat. "Lady Celestine, let me personally lead my army against those mongrels and I will bring Vault here in chains."

"I wouldn't mind getting behind that!" Luu-Luu squeaked. "Adding the dwarves it should make for an interesting fight."

"I'm afraid it will not be that easy." Jason said.

All the women in the room had their undivided attention on the merc. Alicia's eyebrow's twitched up.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"The reason the Black Dogs were able to attack the Black Fort was because the demon army was temporarily crippled. And we had the element of surprise. Vault no doubt is working on getting the demons on his side. Some of his men even managed to tame hell horses, no easy feat. He also knows that I have likely informed you of his betrayal and is prepared for anything by now."

"Even if they are prepared we can still bring the fight to them. We outnumber them!" Luu-Luu said.

"We have the numbers, but it takes more than numbers to win a war. No one here expected Vault to turn. Which means we don't know our enemy as well as we'd like. Yet he probably knows plenty about us. Kuroinu mercenaries are all over the country, in every City-Fortress. They likely know our strengths, our weaknesses. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if the man managed to find individuals who want the kind of world he wishes to create and are waiting for the moment to strike you all down. Vault is obviously more intelligent than we thought and is more prepared for this war then anyone here. This is not a war that will end soon."

Everyone was looking at Jason with wide eyes and some had gapping mouths. The Princess Knights did not honestly expect the mercenary to actually think so far ahead and so thoroughly. Even Chloe and Olga were taken aback by his astute observations and wondered just how smart the merc was to think so far ahead.

The only ones who showed the least surprise were Celestine and Luu-Luu, who both had grins on their faces. Celestine was smiling because she had definitely gotten her money's worth hiring Jason. He wasn't just a good fighter, but he was also brilliant! Luu-Luu was impressed with Jason's tactical mind. The dwarf believed he was just some grunt that followed orders, but apparently he was more than that.

Before anyone could speak Celestine gave her two-cents. "Unfortunately, Jason is correct. It is simply too early for us to commit a full on assault on the Black Fort. We must prepare. I have sent mages and priests to all of the fortress-cities to enhance and upgrade them. I also have my people working on creating teleportation platforms so that we may be able to transport our armies to any fortress in case any one of them needs aid."

"How long until these platforms are up and running?" Kaguya asked.

"A month or two at most. I will also have a personal platform built for you all as well."

"Have them up as soon as possible, Celestine. We'll need every advantage we can get." Luu-Luu said.

"Of course. Now with that matter settled onto the next topic."

All eyes turned to Olga. Olga herself remained as poised as possible. To the point where it looked like nothing bothered her in the least.

"What must be done with Olga Discordia?"

Claudia spoke up first. "I suggest an imprisonment before a hanging."

"That's too good for her. I say we burn her at the stake." Alicia suggested.

Prim remained silent. Though Olga was indeed an enemy, Prim just didn't have the heart to consider a punishment like the others.

"There are ancient rituals my people have that can summon protective spirits. They require a living sacrifice." Kaguya proposed.

"I don't know. Crucify her?" Maia gave off-handedly. She wasn't really focused on the talks as her mind was more on Vault and what he was doing.

"Sky burial." Luu-Luu offered. Her answer was swift and simple.

"I think she could help us."

The room had gone silent as all eyes turned to the only man in the room. Despite having the eyes of all the powerful women of Eostia on him, Jason remained tall with his arms crossed.

Alicia stared incredulously at Jason. "You what?!"

"I say we keep her alive and have her help us against Vault." Jason clarified. As if what he was saying was completely reasonable.

"Surely you jest, Sir Jason? Olga Discordia is charged with many war-crimes and you wish for her to aid us?" Kaguya said.

"Yes." Jason simply answered. The only eyes that weren't glaring at him was Olga, Chloe, and Celestine. The two dark elves were quite happy that their former protector was defending them again. This time by his own allies.

Celestine looked curiously at her mercenary. But there was a hint of a smile on her lips. She pressed him for answers.

"Can you explain, Jason?"

"Vault is in control of the northern regions now. The Black Fortress, the Demon Army, and the Badlands. Who knows what else he has under his sleeve? Olga here will be able to provide us with valuable intel on all of that, while we work on unraveling Vault's plot."

"But she's a monster! How many lives were lost and ruined because of her?!" Alicia shrieked.

"Countless." He said plainly. Everyone flinched from his tone. He said it like it was irrelevant. And probably, to him, it was. "But that was yesterday when we were fighting her. Now we are in a new war against an enemy that has a significant advantage against us. We need all the advantages we can get ourselves and Olga's knowledge will be greatly valuable." He turned his head to the Dark Elf Queen. "If she is willing to work with us."

Everyone remained silent as they contemplated the merc's words. Many were reluctant to agree, but they did see that Jason's words had merit. Even the stubborn ones like Alicia and Claudia could see the benefit of having Olga on their side in the war to come.

"Olga, do you agree with Sir Jason?" Celestine asked.

Olga's arms and legs were crossed elegantly as she sat. Her eyes were closed as she considered her next words. When she finally opened them she sighed.

"it's not like I have much of a choice. If I disagree I'm sent to prison or worse, the chopping block. However, I do agree that I can help against Vault and I would love nothing more than to put that human in his place. So yes, Celestine, I agree to this truce of yours. Under certain conditions of course?"

"Of course." Celestine nodded and smiled happily. The high elf then scanned the room. "Does anyone object?"

"Hmm, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Luu-Luu nodded her head.

"Truly, it would be more beneficial and less time-consuming to have her outside of prison then in one." Kaguya said.

"Mm." Maia gave a half-hearted hum of agreement.

"I am reluctant, but it does seem wise." Claudia mumbled.

"Everyone deserves a chance right?" Prim added.

Alicia was the only one who didn't give a reply and that made the leader of the Alliance give the blonde a questionable look.

"Alicia, is there something you wish to say?"

Alicia looked to her leader then to Jason, then back to the blonde elf.

"Can Sir Jason leave the room for a moment?"

That question surprised everyone. Even Maia was brought out of her thoughts from the out of place question. Celestine quirked a delicate eyebrow before looking to Jason.

"Sir Bellum, do you mind?"

Jason, as always, spoke in his neutral tone. "Not at all." The Princess Knight's request didn't bother him in the least. He made his way to the door. "Let me know when you wish for me to return."

When the doors closed and she was sure he couldn't hear, Alicia voiced her concerns.

"Alright, I can understand the reasoning of keeping Olga around. And while I'm reluctant about it, I agree that Olga can help us."

"Then what is the issue, Alicia?" Celestine asked.

She stared at the door. "That man. Jason Bellum. Can we trust him?"

"You have doubts about him?"

"With all due respect, Lady Celestine, we thought Vault was on our side too. How can we be sure this man is?"

"He turned on Vault and brought Olga Discordia here. What is there to question? He performed the task I gave him wondrously."

"Yes and now that task is accomplished. He's a mercenary. He fights for money not our cause. That's the only reason he did it. What's to stop him from turning on us if Vault offers him an even better reward?"

Maia glared at the princess. "Are you saying that all mercenaries are turncoats, Alicia Arcturus?" She said with a challenging tone.

"You and your band have proven their loyalties, Maia." Alicia shot back with her own glare. "I admit I didn't trust you when Lady Celestine brought you into the fold, but you have since proven yourself. But Vault is as crafty as he is crass it seems. How do we know that Jason isn't a part of some elaborate plot of Vault's?"

The silence in the room was almost deafening. The thought of Jason being some ploy rang warning bells in most of the women's heads. Could they trust Jason?

"Lady Celestine." Claudia spoke up. "Jason has indeed been a great help so far, but what if Alicia's right? We don't know Jason very well and we apparently don't know Vault as well as we thought too. What if Jason really will betray us?"

Slowly, one by one, the others were starting to think the same thing. Celestine lightly frowned at her compatriots. She seemed to be the only one to have any faith in the young man. But before she could voice her disagreements someone else beat her to it.

"My you lot are paranoid. I can't help but wonder how I never beaten you all."

Everyone turned to the Dark Elf in the room, who was snickering at them.

"What was that?!" Alicia shouted.

"You heard me." Olga said cooly. "Jason's prowess is wasted on you people. If he really wanted to betray you all he would have done it at the Black Fort. He turned on Vault, he killed his men, and did everything in his power to make sure we got here. Jason may want to be rewarded for his efforts, but he is, above all, a man of his word."

"Out of everyone here I know this better because I've seen firsthand what Jason is truly capable of. I would even go so far as to say, out of all the human men I've met and seen, he is by far . . . the most tolerable."

Everyone from Chloe to Celestine stared with shock at the dark queen. Everyone knew how much the Dark Elf Queen hated humans. It was common knowledge that she absolutely loathed them. But to hear her stick up for a human, especially a man, it was quite the jaw-dropping spectacle.

Alicia, the instigator of the topic, was at a loss for words.

Realizing everyone was flabbergasted and staring at her, Olga coughed into her fist trying to hide a blush. When she got a better control of her emotions she kept talking.

"If it truly worries you that Jason could turn over to Vaults side, which I'd like to add is impossible, then simply make a permanent contract with him. Make him swear to fight for you and only you throughout this whole war. As I said, he's a man of his word and he will fight tooth and nail for his contracts."

There was a pause in the room for a moment, before Alicia sighed. "Alright, you can let Sir Bellum back in Lady Celestine."

Celestine smiled. Happy that her comrades agreed to let Jason join them in this war.

"Sir Jason, you may come back now!" She called.

Jason reentered the room and closed the door behind him. He walked back to the same spot at Celestine's side. Once again, his stance was as neutral as his tone.

"Have we reached a conclusion?" He asked.

"We have." Celestine nodded. "Lady Alicia has voiced concerns about your allegiance to us and the war we will face."

"Oh?"

"Yes. She believes your loyalties still lie with Vault, despite turning your back on him and taking Olga and her protégé right from under him. She thinks it's possible that you will betray us in the near future."

Alicia fidgeted, but kept her face hard. She wondered if Jason would be angry at her for her accusations. Not that it mattered to her what his opinion was, but being called a traitor when you've done nothing yet can grate on anyone's nerves. But Jason had a way of always surprising you.

"That's understandable."

Those two words made everyone blink in surprise. He agreed with them?!

"It is?" Celestine asked also surprised.

"I am a mercenary. Despite being vital in the war we still only fight for money and prestige. Not to mention that the greatest mercenary group just defected and has declared war on us."

"What?!" The entire room bellowed.

Jason reached for a scroll behind him and handed it to Celestine. "Sebas gave me this when I was waiting outside. It just arrived a moment ago."

Celestine took the scroll and unfurled it to read its content. It was a declaration of war from the Kuroinu and Vault.

 **We the Black Dog Mercenary Company hereby declare war on the country of Eostia. For too long this land has become weak, thanks to the weak-willed bitches of the Seven Shields Alliance. For too long men have followed the pathetic blindness of the Princess Knights and their so called desire for peace.**

 **No more will men serve women, instead we will make them serve US! We will return this country back to the glory days of when women serviced men. I King Vault will create a world where all men will be pleasured by any woman they so desire. A paradise where women are our slaves and every man lives like a king! And it will all be built upon the cum covered bodies of the Princess Knights and Olga Discordia!**

 **-Vault, King of Cuntry, the Sex Empire and Leader of the Kuroinu Group**

 **P.S. To the traitor Jason Bellum: you will pay for crossing me and for the lives of my men that you took. I will get my revenge by personally fucking and mind-shattering Celestine and Olga in front of you before taking your life. Because before you die I want you to realize you failed your mission. Watch your back traitor.**

The room was quiet after reading the proclamation from Vault. It had now become official. They were at war. Again.

Jason turned his head to Celestine, his boss. "My Lady, my contract to you is finished. I have brought Olga Discordia to you. After I receive payment the job is finished. But if you would like me to stay in your employ and fight alongside you in your war. Then all we must do is set up another contract and I will serve you faithfully. That is my oath to you."

Despite his tone being neutral, the High Elf could indeed tell they were sincere. Jason wanted to fight Vault and the Kuroinu just as much as she and the others did. Celestine rose from her chair and stood in front of the merc.

"Sir Jason, please kneel." Jason did just that. The corner of Celestine's mouth went down a little. She voiced a question that made Olga gasp a little, much to the confusion of the rest of the ladies. "Sir Jason, would you please remove your helmet? I wish to do this properly."

There was a pause in the man's movements. Everyone wondered if Jason would do it or continue to remain frozen or just plain deny it. But then, wordlessly, Jason reached for the clasp of his helmet and slid the metal headpiece off. He gently laid the piece of armor by his foot.

All the women, including Olga and Chloe craned their necks in different directions to get a better look at Jason. Not a single one could see the warrior's face. They could tell he had a mop of black hair that went down to his neck and looked like it hadn't been cut in a long time. Even Celestine couldn't quite see him. His head was bowed, which caused his face to be curtained by his charcoal hair. The only thing that could be seen was his strong jaw and mouth.

Regardless, Celestine continued.

"Sir Jason, another war is coming to our country. He threatens to destroy everything we cherish and hold dear. He intends to plague this home of ours with chaos and sin. I wish to hire you to fight at our side and give us your all for us to win. Will you lay down your life for us and this country? Will you be willing to sacrifice all that you are for this mission? You will be rewarded divinely should you accept and succeed."

"I am willing and able, Lady Celestine Lucross. I accept the contract." Jason said with his head still bowed.

Celestine smiled. Now for the announcement that would shock everyone even more then Vault's declaration of war.

"Then, Sir Jason, for your loyalty and dedication, I grant you the title of the Eighth Shield and now make you a part of the Seven Shields Alliance."

* * *

 **Well there you guys go. You got to see a little of Jason's face. Don't worry, there will be more opportunities to see it, but for now all you get is a teaser! :P** **Don't expect that to happen a lot though. His helmet is as much his identity as his real face. He'll only take it off in rare moments in the story or when he's getting it on with one of the girls. ;) Unless one of them would find it kinky for him to keep it on. Would that be the equivalent of keeping your socks on during sex?**

 **Just so everyone knows, I've made Luu-Luu and her people dwarves. Apparently they are beast-kin in canon, but in truth I did not know that. Most of what I've seen of Luu-Luu has her animal parts covered up or just plain none at all. Well she and her people are short, super strong fighters, and inventors. They were either going to be dwarves or halflings. And since we have elves in this series I'm making her the leader of dwarves.**

 **Lastly for those who were confused by the Princess Knight's descriptions, those were the original images for Lionheart's future Kuroinu game. I got his permission to use them and I'm very thankful to him for it. Everyone except Celestine, Olga, Chloe, and Claudia will have a different look in my story. I like Lionheart's looks better then canon. Éspecially Kaguya's and Luu-Luu's. There's just something about them being clothed tha makes them look hotter. Not every woman has to be half naked just to look sexy!**


	8. The Eighth Shield

**Sorry to keep you all waiting everyone, but I do have other stories I like to attend to.**

 **Before starting I want to answer some good questions a couple reviewers asked me. I thought about just responding to them, but I figured it'd be questions many would ask so why not just have them answered here?**

 **Danmaku-Overlord Wang Yu: Jason's age? I honestly didn't give it much thought when I started this story. But if I had to guess? He started as a merc young and he's got a quite a bit of experience in him. So I'd say he's young, but not too young. Maybe 19 to 22. Perhaps I'll make it official in a future chapter.**

 **Mart-kos99k: Sebas is indeed based off that Sebas and I love the Overlord anime! I just wish it was longer. However, my Sebas has a much different background that most won't see coming.**

 **The Storm Master 567: Read the chapter and you'll find out. ;)**

* * *

To say that everyone was shocked by Celestine's announcement . . . would be a great understatement. No one, not even Claudia, Celestine's right hand woman, saw it coming. The reception was not well received. Alicia and Claudia were the most vocal about. They didn't think someone like Jason should be a part of their organization. Kaguya and Luu-Luu were not entirely against it, but they were skeptical at least. Prim and Maia, while surprised, didn't voice any concerns. They simply remained quiet not adding any opinion good or bad.

Regardless, none of their complaints mattered. Celestine had made up her mind and had already made plans to announce it to the country. All the other Princess Knights could do was grit their teeth and just sigh in defeat.

Jason did not voice anything after being declared the Eighth Shield. He simply put his helmet back on and graciously thanked his employer, who smiled at his thanks. But even then, being made a Shield didn't seem to be anything significant to him. Both Olga and Chloe, who've known him relatively longer, noticed this.

After that they all got to work on the treaty between Olga and the Alliance. In exchange for having all her crimes as the Dark Queen pardoned, Olga would not only participate in the coming war, but also disclose any information of the badlands, Demon Army, and the Black Fortress.

The one they were working on was mostly a rough draft and the real treaty would be made later, but everyone seemed satisfied with the terms of the treaty. Mostly everyone.

Olga stretched her arms up into the air to get them to wake up. She had been sitting down and bending over a table for many hours now. It was no wonder her body was achy from the entire thing. Her large chest bounced as she stretched and she peeked one eye open to look at Jason.

She saw no reaction from him. His arms were still crossed and his stance was rigid and disciplined. He hadn't moved from that spot in hours. Hell Olga assumed he hadn't moved at all. It was almost disconcerting how the human managed to be as still as a statue. And once again she couldn't see passed that damn helmet to see where his eyes were looking.

"Must you keep doing that?" Alicia groaned referring to Olga's showing off of her body.

"What? Are you jealous little girl?" Olga smirked. She leaned forward showing off her breasts.

Alicia blushed deeply and frowned. "N-no! Of course not! I have eyes and it's easy to see you're shamelessly trying to seduce that so-called man there." She accused.

Jason turned his head slightly, as if just now hearing the conversation. "What did I do?"

Alicia pointed an accusing finger at him. "Don't play coy, mercenary. I know you're looking at this harlot's body from behind that visor of yours."

Jason tipped his head to the side in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he said honestly.

"Harlot?!" Chloe shrieked. She looked about ready to attack, but she was stopped.

"Now, now, there's no need for this argument. So let's stop it here before it escalates okay?" Celestine said stopping the fight before it began.

Alicia huffed and crossed her arms, but did as her leader said. Prim just giggled nervously and rubbed her cousin's arm. Olga grabbed Chloe's arm and told her to calm down, which she did.

Celestine grabbed all of the papers and began organizing them. "I believe that is all for today. The rest shall be settled later." Celestine then gave an involuntary yawn.

"It is quite late, Lady Celestine." Kaguya said. "Should we not rest for the night?"

"Yes, Shrine Maiden Kaguya. I have arranged rooms and beds for everyone here."

"I thank you for your graciousness, lady Celestine." Prim bowed her head in thanks. "But, should we not head back to our respective fortresses as soon as possible?"

"Do not worry. It will take Vault some time to get the other demons onto his side. After losing me and Chloe, the orcs will be a bit more difficult." Olga said.

"And it is very late." Celestine added. "I cannot send you all on your wayt so late at night. Please, enjoy your nightly stay here."

Olga then walked up to Jason and latched onto his arm.

"I hope I get to bunk with you, Sir Jason." She said huskily.

Jason didn't miss a beat. "That will be unnecessary, Lady Olga. I'm sure Lady Celestine will have a room prepared for you and Chloe."

"But I wish to stay with you tonight. I know you can keep me safe. You did so plenty of times on our way here." She batted her eyelashes, but, of course, they had no effect.

Even the rest of the Princess Knights were surprised to see Jason acting so calm. They all knew that Olga was drop-dead gorgeous and Jason was just acting like her beauty was nonexistent. Part of them was glad to see that the man had some self-control and another part of them couldn't help but wonder what the merc's type was.

Jason paused thinking over that. "I'm sure Lady Celestine has made certain that no harm will come to you in these walls. But if you are still not sure I can watch over you tonight to be safe."

Olga smiled victoriously, but a deliberate cough interrupted her. The two turned to Celestine and saw her frowning a little.

"That will be unnecessary, Sir Jason. I have placed protective wards over her room. Anyone who walks into her room with the intent to harm will instantly become paralyzed. So I assure you she is quite safe tonight."

"Ah, I see. Then my protection will be unrequired for you Lady Olga."

Celestine smirked at the dirty glare the Dark Elf was giving her.

They all exited the room and Sebas and the two maids led them all to their own individual rooms.

When Jason bid everyone a goodnight, he walked into his room and straight to his bed. Despite his offer to watch over Olga tonight, he was actually extremely exhausted. So exhausted in fact, he didn't even bother removing his armor and just fell face first onto the bed. He was THAT tired.

The door to his room opening woke him up instantly! He jumped out of bed and prepared for a fight, but relaxed when he saw it was his employer, Celestine Lucross.

"Sir Jason." She greeted. She closed the door behind her.

"Lady Celestine, is there something wrong?"

"No, no, I just wanted to speak with you in private." She approached him. "I wanted to thank you for saving my dear friend from Vault and his Black Dogs."

"It's what I was hired to do, ma'am."

She smirked amusedly. "Always so modest."

"It's not modesty. It's the truth."

"Still, I wish to reward you."

"That's unnecessary. You have already compensated me."

"Surely there's something you want?" She pressed.

"No. Money is fine."

Celestine sighed. "You don't make this easy."

"I apologize."

"You're a simple man."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't be. It's something that I like a about you."

. . .

Jason stayed quiet. Then Celestine's footsteps shuffled toward him.

"Then do you mind if I give a reward regardless. On my behalf."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's something I want to give you. For all your hard work and loyalty."

Her dainty soft hands grabbed his helmet. She began to lift up the visor, showing his lips and angular chin.

"Lady Celestine?"

Slowly she leaned in and planted her lips onto his. A chaste kiss, but one that still made the High Elf blush.

But it came as a surprise to her when Jason kissed back. She moaned and her eyes widened as Jason pushed his lips firmly against hers. His mouth engulfed hers and even forcefully pried it open. Their tongues danced and licked each other.

Celestine's mind was going white from the passionate kiss. She tried to grip his attire, but his armor was too smooth and hard to. He grabbed her shoulders and brought her closer to him, making her breasts squish against his chest plate.

As they continued to kiss a white aura engulfed them both. The aura brightened up the room and seemed to pulse mostly around Jason. The merc however didn't seem to show any sign of noticing it.

Finally after what was supposed to be a quick chaste kiss, turned into a long and passionate make-out, Jason released Celestine after she was close to suffocating. A bridge of saliva was between the two for a second. The High Elf was panting and her eyes were watery from lack of air. Her red cheeks on her translucent skin practically glowed in the darkness.

After collecting herself, she voiced a question.

"W-w-where did you learn to do that?" Celestine asked.

"From my old merc band . . . and around."

"I . . . I see."

From the sound of his voice, he sounded calm and cool. As if kissing her wasn't a big deal. His helmet's visor was put back down. She wished she could see behind his helm to see his expression.

"What was that, Lady Celestine?" Jason questioned.

"Hm?" By the look on her face she seemed to still be in a daze.

"That aura. That magic you put on me?"

Finally the high elf managed to snap out of it, but her deep blush still remained.

"Oh! Yes! That! That was a magic spell I put on you. A gift for all your hard work and dedication.

"What was it?"

"I have bestowed upon you the Blessing of The Elven Goddess. It is an ancient spell that only someone like me can give."

"What does it do?"

"Basically it improves your natural abilities. You're stronger, faster, smarter, and it even enhanced your magical powers. You'll find your Flare spell to be much more powerful."

Jason looked at his hand and summoned forth mana. He definitely felt stronger then he was a minute ago.

"But that is only a passive effect. In time and with some experience you'll be able to draw forth the Blessing and become a force to be reckoned with."

"How so?"

"When you learn to harness the Blessing you'll become much more effective against demons and other evil beings. Everything from your armor, to your weapons, to your magic will hurt them much more. Talk to Claudia. I have given her the same gift too, many years ago."

Jason nodded. "Okay, I will. Thank you for this gift, Lady Lucross."

"Jason?"

"Yes?"

"In private you may call me Celestine."

Surprisingly she saw him fidget uncomfortably from that.

"If you are certain."

Celestine smirked. She found another interesting thing about her new champion.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Very well . . . Celestine."

She smiled happily at him for using her name.

"That will be all. Goodnight, Jason."

"Goodnight, Lad—" She turned to him, "I mean, Celestine." She smiled at him and then left the room. Closing the door quietly with a click.

Jason wondered what all that was about, but he was too tired to ponder or even care. So instead, he fell back into bed and left what just happened for Future-Jason.

 **Early Morning**

Jason let out a deep yawn as he got off the bed. He walked over to his mirror and removed his helmet. A bowl of water was present before him. He scooped up a handful of water and splashed it in his face.

After drying his face with a towel he went over to his stuff to begin his morning training.

He picked up his weapons and his bag. But when he picked up his bag something fell out. He looked down and saw it was a scroll.

"The spell scroll. I forgot I had it."

He picked it up and unfurled it. He sat down at a desk and began to scan over it.

This is a dangerous spell. But powerful.

He contemplated on what use he could get out of the scroll. He could sell it . . . spell scrolls were rare and could be charged for a great amount of coin. However, they contained ancient and powerful spells. Spells that even ancient mages couldn't develop on their own even if they worked on it their entire lifetime.

Would the spell in this scroll be more useful to him as coin or as a weapon?

After thinking about it he concluded that the spell could be more useful to him in his arsenal then in his purse.

Jason began to read the ancient text. The scroll started to glow a dark purple. The letters on the scroll levitated of the parchment and circle Jason. Finally, after reading the final verse, the words exploded into particles. The spell was complete and the scroll was now blank.

A spell scroll could only ever be read once. Once used, the scroll would become just a regular piece of velum. Which is why they were so rare and sought after. They could hold a rare spell that no one else could have.

When that was done Jason went for the door and opened it. The day started off with Kaguya standing in front of him.

!

Jason flinched, startled by the Asian woman's sudden appearance.

"Greetings, Ser Jason." She bowed her head and greeted quietly.

"Oh Lady Kaguya. I'm surprised to see you up so early."

"I'm an early riser. I'll be leaving shortly."

"Oh." Was all he had to say to that.

"I stopped by your room though because I felt a surge of magic coming from it." She explained.

"Ah."

She looked expectantly at him.

...

...

"Well are you going to tell me what it was?"

"Do I have too?"

...

"No I suppose you don't have to if you don't want to. But it does make you suspicious." Her eyes narrowed in an almost accusatory manor.

"I'm on your side." He stated.

"Vault was on our side too."

"I'm not Vault."

"No, but you're a mercenary. You don't fight for honor, justice, chivalry, or even glory. You fight for coin, a meaningless, materialistic desire. Nothing good ever comes from avarice."

"Sure it does. It provides me food and shelter over my head. It can buy and repair equipment. Peasants use it to make their lives better. Money fuels armies with food, weapons, and armor. Without money what else would we trade? Without money we wouldn't have an economy to keep us alive. Without money it would just be chaos."

"Money is what keeps the world as we know it going. What can honor and chivalry do? Nothing except give you bragging rights for being a good person."

Her eyes had suddenly become colder. "Your argument does not help your case. You fight for something base and sinful. Something that gives no moral to your character. Just like Vault and his dogs."

Jason sighed frustratingly. "I am nothing like Vault. If I was I wouldn't be standing here talking to you. I would be raping you and several dozens of girls. Don't be so closed minded. I'm not alone in fighting for personal gain. Not everyone fights for the Alliance out of loyalty or honor. I know plenty of men, who aren't Kuroinu, that only fight so they can be closer to you and the other princess knights."

Kaguya remained silent, unable to think of a response.

"Maybe what I fight for is nothing profound or great, but at least I know where I stand. That is more than most can say."

Though her expression did not change much her eyes were no longer cold. Then she gave him a soft smile.

"Hm, you are interesting. Perhaps you aren't like Vault after all." She bowed her head to him in respect.

"I must leave now. It was nice to meet you Sir Bellum. Welcome to the Seven Shields Alliance. Good luck."

And with that the Shrine Maiden turned and left gracefully.

"Hm." Was all he could think to say. "To training then."

. . .

Alicia yawned. She got up early to start morning practice like she did every day, but that was not why she yawned. She was tired, but not for lack of sleep, but because of how hectic the day was before.

Honestly! First, one of their biggest warriors/heroes/supporters had turned traitor. Then they had recruited the aid of a horrible war criminal and Eostia's greatest threat to help combat the NEXT war against their former greatest ally. The irony was not lost to her on that. Finally, her leader, Celestine Lucross, who she looked up to the most, recruited another mercenary and one that seemed more suspicious then even Vault! She hasn't even seen his face for crying out loud! And from what she heard, no one had.

Sighing tiredly, she let it go. As her cousin, Prim, would say, "You'll get wrinkles for worrying so much."

The thought of her adorable cousin saying that made her smile and wipe away some of her stress. Perhaps training would help get rid of the rest of it.

Opening the doors to the training room made Alicia start to have doubts about that. In front of her she saw, the newest Shield swinging a greatsword in the air, doing practice strikes. He was decked out in his old crappy armor. Alicia couldn't help but wonder why he didn't upgrade it.

She walked in and grabbed a practice sword. The merc hadn't even bothered noticing her or maybe he did and just ignored her. It was hard to tell behind the helm of his. Well she ignored him in kind; such a man was beneath her.

Alicia walked up to a training dummy and began to wale on it with both skill and vigor.

"Yah!" She yelled out. She struck the dummy a few more times before turning her head slightly to the mercenary. He was still ignoring her!

Alicia groaned in annoyance, her cheeks were red with frustration.

After finishing with the dummy, she decided t confront the merc.

"Hey, you!"

Jason gave one final swing with his sword before turning to Alicia. "Hm?"

That noncommittal response made Alicia bristle. "What kind of a response is that?!"

Jason's shoulders straightened.

"Ah! My apologies, Lady Alicia. I did not know you were in the room."

She had been in the room for over half an hour and he hadn't even acknowledged her presence that entire time!? The nerve of this man! Alicia practically growled. She was even angrier then before!

"Do not think for a second that just because you were made a Shield that you can get cocky." She pointed a finger in his face. "Lady Celestine gave you an honor you are unworthy of, so be grateful."

"Yes. I am."

She felt like grinding her teeth. This man was so callous it was irritating. She wondered if he could ever be angry or happy? She looked at his sword and then looked at her own sword. A smile spread across her face as she got an idea.

"Sir Jason, would you honor me with a spar?"

He was silent and she saw the barest hint of his head tilting in confusion. "A spar?" He asked.

"Yes. Since you're new to the Shields I thought I'd test out your mettle."

"Very well."

Jason got in his stance and readied his greatsword. Alicia also readied her blade and got in a stance. The two stayed still like statues until Alicia lost her patience and quickly attacked.

Jason raised his sword and blocked her incoming attacks. Their blades clanged throughout the room. Alicia let out a short battle cry as she swung her sword. Jason just kept blocking and backing up. He had never once attacked, staying firmly in his defensive position.

"Is this it?" Alicia mocked. "This is how you fight? I'm not impressed. Maybe Celestine was wrong to choose you to be a Shield."

Jason remained silent, appearing like her taunts meant nothing to him. Alicia glared and just continued to attack.

"Come on! Fight me, mercenary! Give some inkling on why you should be on the same level as the rest of us."

Jason still stayed quiet, but his action spoke loudly. He tripped Alicia, making her stumble forward. The merc then grabbed her by her hair and spun her around and let her go to tumble to the floor.

Alicia panted from all the swinging she had done. She got up and turned quickly to face Jason and just barely avoided getting hit by his greatsword. But because she felt tired from swinging around her sword, she didn't have enough strength to bring it back up, leaving her open. Instead of going in for another attack though, he instead reached for her skirt and pulled it down.

Alicia shrieked in embarrassment and tried to pull up her skirt, but Jason tripped her, kicked the sword out of her hand and then pointed his sword at her neck.

"I win."

Alicia stared wide-eyed. She grit her teeth, her cheeks were tomato red in both anger and embarrassment. Her sapphire eyes could bore through a fortress wall.

"Your win?! You cheated. There is no honor in pulling down a lady's skirt or pulling her hair! If anything what you did was cowardly and shameful. Even Maia had never done anything like that in battle. Men like you have no chivalry whatsoever! "

Her shoulders rose up and down as she breathed heavily in fury. Jason just stared at her and let her rant to her hearts content. When it seemed like she was done he answered her with an analysis.

"You have good footwork."

"Huh?" She said dumbfounded.

"Footwork. It's good. Also your stance and the way you hold your sword. You had very few openings, which was why I stayed in defensive position." Jason put his sword down. "I tried tiring you out before facing you head-on. Overall you are a good swordswoman."

Alicia blinked, her blush stayed but for a different reason this time.

"Oh well, thank you. I guess—"

"But you have one fatal flaw. A flaw that Vault and his Kuroinu and demons will exploit to its fullest."

"What?! What do you—!"

Jason approached her then he lunged at her, pulling out a knife and bring it within a centimeter of her eye. Alicia stood straight as an arrow with shock and fear being her expression being so close to death.

"You think everyone will play by the rules. That everyone is honorable and chivalrous, but they're not. Mercenaries are not knights. Vault and his army especially so."

Jason brought away his knife from her eye and slowly backed away.

"Vault and his army won't play by the rules. They will lie and cheat and corrupt everything just to win. They have already and they'll keep doing so because they know none of you Princess Knights have the capacity to be anything less than chivalrous."

She glared at him and his audacity. "So what do you suggest? Cheat and lie like you and them? I'd rather die!"

"So be it."

Alicia balked at him. "WHAT?!"

"This is the way I see it, Princess Arcturus: you have only three options laid before you. You can fight, you can die, or you can get fucked."

"What kind of options are those!?"

"The only ones."

Having heard enough of his nonsense, Alicia stormed off. She shoulder bumped him on the way out.

"I know your type, Lady Alicia." She paused at those words. "A protective attitude, a chivalrous nature, and great pride. More often than not your type is the first to fall . . . and they always choose option three: to get fucked. Do yourself a favor. Choose to fight even if it means throwing your life and others lives away to do it."

Alicia stared at his armored back for a few seconds longer before leaving the room. Jason stood still as a statue until he heard the doors slam shut. He went back to training before deciding that it was time for breakfast.

Prim Fiorire walked through the halls of the Castle Church. She was heading toward the kitchens where she could break her fast. Normally, the host would have a large breakfast prepared for all their guests, especially guests as powerful as the Princess Knights. But, their leader, Celestine Lucross was too busy dealing with their current predicaments, as well as gathering information from Olga Discordia. So Lady Celestine told them all that if they were hungry they were to simply go to the kitchens and ask the chefs to make them something.

So Prim walked toward the kitchen with elegant strides. She usually ate with Alicia, after her morning training, but she could not find her cousin. Which was strange because Alicia never missed spending time with her.

"No matter." Prim said. "I'll just save her something. No doubt she will be hungry after working so hard."

Before getting to the kitchen she smelled something heavenly. She followed the aroma and wound up in the kitchen. There were no cooks when she scanned the room, but she saw Jason sitting at one of the servant tables. In front of him was a plate full of tarts.

As she walked to him, she quirked an eyebrow when she saw him stuff a tart through the holes of his visor. She had never seen anyone eat like that before. Not even her knights. It was strange. Though from what she saw yesterday, perhaps that was his thing.

"Hello." Prim curtsied.

He turned his head slightly to her. "Greetings, Princess Knight Prim Fiorire."

"Please, you may call me Prim, since we'll be working together from now on." She smiled.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .?

Jason sighed somewhat in annoyance. "Okay."

Prim had no idea what that unsettling pause was about, but she let it go, thinking it was just another strange quirk about the mercenary.

Prim took a big whiff of the food on his plate. "What is that wonderful smell?"

"Strawberry tarts."

"They smell so good! Are the chefs near?" She looked around, seeing no one but Jason in the room. "I'm hoping they can make something similar for me."

"Sorry, I told the chefs to leave. I wanted to make my own food." He shoved another tart into his helm and into his mouth.

She blinked at him. "You made this food?"

"Yes. Cooking is a relaxing hobby of mine."

. . .

. . .

Jason caught her eyeing his food. He suspected if it weren't for her etiquette training the pinkette would be drooling.

"Would you like some?"

She snapped out of her stupor and began to wave her hands negatively. "No, no, no! I could never ask to steal your food."

"You're not stealing, I'm offering. I made plenty." He slid the tarts over to her. "Help yourself."

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Prim picked up a tart and took a small bite. The second she did, her eyes shot open, a happy blush came over her cheeks, and then began to eat the tart in fervor. When she was done she had another. Then another.

"These are so good!" She said delightfully. "The strawberries are so sweet with the cream filling and the bread makes sure that the sweetness doesn't override the taste. You have a gift."

"So I've been told."

Jason grabbed a napkin and reached for Prim. She blinked and blushed when he wiped off some cream from her cheek and nose.

"T-thank you!" She squeaked.

He simply nodded his head. "So . . . Prim, what do you think of this war?"

"Huh?"

"Other than me you were one of the least talkative people in the room."

"Oh! I think it's quite awful really. I couldn't believe Vault just turned on us like that. In the end we just traded Olga for someone with more of an advantage over us."

"Hm." Jason hummed thoughtfully. "You didn't seem all that upset."

"Mm, I'm not upset, more worried, I suppose. Though I guess I don't look like that either." She laughed nervously. "Alicia's always been the strong-minded one. Always wearing her emotions on her sleeve. She's angry enough for the both of us. Whereas I know how to control my emotions and keep a level head. The Court has served me well and I've learned much."

"The Court?" Jason asked.

"Ah, yes! Sorry! I forget that not everyone knows about my cousin Alicia's and my positions. Alicia handles everything military and I handle the nobility. She battles on the field and I fight in the court rooms."

"I see."

"Yes! We work so well together that we decided to share a City-Fortress. Though it's also because Alicia wants to protect me." She smiled sweetly at the ground.

"So you don't fight?"

Her head shot up. "W-well, not quite. I-I know a little fencing, but I've always had a pair of good eyes. Some have called me an expert markswoman."

"Who?"

"Oh, some nobles who invite me on hunting trips."

"I see, glad you're capable with more than just talking."

She felt that sentence pierce her delicate chest. "T-thank you for the . . . kind words."

"You're welcome." He replied sincerely.

Prim looked down at her plate and saw that there were only two tarts left.

"Would you like one?" Prim offered.

Jason shook his head. "No thank you. I'm full enough."

Prim looked at the tarts in thought. "Maybe, Alicia would like one. We usually eat together, but for some reason I haven't seen her."

"I saw her at training."

"You did?"

"Yes, she seemed upset about something."

"About what?"

"Don't know. I gave her some sound advice and she left in a huff."

Prim had a good idea what set her cousin off, if her conversation with the new Shield was any indication.

Prim gave him a smile. "Don't worry, Alicia has always been easy to rile up, please don't think bad of her."

"I don't. She's stubborn. I like stubborn."

"Heh heh, good."

Jason got up from his seat. He intended to leave. "It was nice meeting you officially Prim. I look forward to working with you. If you ever need work of a mercenary, just send me a message."

Prim looked at him with a beaming smile. "Thank you! Perhaps a job could be making me more of those tarts?"

Jason shrugged. "As long as you pay me."

Prim giggled. Jason left and Prim grabbed the plate and went out to find Alicia. After some searching she found her blonde cousin in the massive gardens. She sat on a bench seeming to try and glare a hole through the puffy clouds.

The wind blew and the aroma of the tarts wafted over to her. The smell instantly drew her attention to Prim.

"Prim." Alicia greeted kindly. "That smells good." She eyed the tarts hungrily.

"I didn't see you at breakfast. I saved you something."

Alicia looked saddened at those words. "I'm sorry, I got . . . sidetracked after practice."

Prim smiled. "It's okay." She sat down next to her beloved cousin. "Here, we can eat these last ones together."

Alicia grabbed the tart and began eating it. As soon as she took a bite, she moaned in satisfaction.

"My word, this is delicious!"

"Isn't it?" Prim said happily.

"I must give my compliments to Lady Celestine's chefs before we go. This is so good!" She took another bite.

Prim kept up her wonderful smile, with her kind eyes closed. "Actually, Sir Jason was the one who made these."

For ten minutes, Prim was brought to the brink of fright and worry when she tried to save her cousin from choking to death on the tart.

Jason decided to head to the library to do some research. From what he heard about the Castle Church's library it was vast and plentiful.

They weren't exaggerating.

"This place is huge." Jason mumbled. Before his eyes were rows upon rows of books. Shelves that went so high they almost touched the ceiling. "It's as big as Olga's library."

Jason strolled in. After doing a little searching he found what he was looking for. An old hardcovered book with leather binding. After he took a seat near a window, he began flipping through pages in search of his target.

"The _Demonictionary_ by Sir Halvard Goosebury. Excellent read."

Jason turned and saw a kindly faced gentleman. He had dark grey hair, a mustache, and spectacles. He wore a green shirt with a red vest, tan pants and brown boots. He wore a dark brown berette on his head.

"Yes it is."

"Forgive me, where are my manners." He bowed his head. "My name is Klaus Curtis. A scholar."

"Jason Bellum."

"Ah! The new Shield. I've heard a bit about you."

"How so? It hasn't been announced yet."

"My wife, I believe you've met a few times already. Claudia Levantine."

It took Jason a moment to put the pieces together. "Ah, that's right. She's the only Princess Knight to be married."

"Correct." He smiled. "Since you two will be working together, please look after my wife on the field."

"Of course." Jason nodded.

"Much appreciated. So, what is it that you are doing exactly?"

Jason turned back to his book. "Merely doing research. Demons and the like. Since I'll be fighting them I want to be prepared as much as possible."

Klaus chuckled a bit. "Better safe than sorry, yes? Halvard Goosebury was quite the researcher. He's the only one in history to have lived among the orcs and study the gremlin works."

Jason turned the book and saw the author's portrait. "He was a big man with dark skin. It's easy to see how he could fool the dumb orcs. Still don't know how he got close enough to the gremlins without him getting gutted."

"Luck. The man was blessed with it. He was lucky to see firsthand of how the orcs lived, plus many other demonic species."

"Yet unlucky to witness it firsthand."

Klaus frowned. "True. True." He said dejectedly.

"Klaus?" A woman's voice called.

"In here dear!"

In came Claudia, decked out in her enchanted silver armor. She eyed Jason as she walked over to her husband, but stopped when she came to give him a chaste kiss.

"Klaus, we'll be leaving soon. You still haven't packed yet."

"Oh! Silly me. I'm sorry dear. I came in here to do a bit of light reading and found Sir Jason. We were having a delightful conversation, weren't we, Sir Jason?"

Jason just nodded. Claudia stared at the mercenary.

"I'll go pack. You let me know when we leave." He kissed his wife on the cheek. "Sir Jason, it was nice to meet you." He extended his hand.

Jason grabbed it and shook. "Same to you, Klaus."

With that Klaus left, leaving the two warriors alone.

"Your husband is nice." Jason said.

"Thank you. What were you two talking about?"

Jason showed her the book he was reading. "Just brushing up on my knowledge of demon kin."

She nodded approvingly and gave a little nod. "It's good to be prepared. A sharp mind can be as strong as a sharpened sword."

"Your husband's words?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"They seem more like his then yours."

Claudia's eye twitched a little. She felt like that was a jab at her intelligence, but it just didn't come off as an insult. Even in that low indifferent tone of his, so she stayed quiet.

"Still they are wise words and I agree with them."

Claudia hummed in thought gaining Jason's attention again.

"What is it?"

"I told Vault those words once. He laughed them off, saying "Only one can slice through flesh and bone.'" She had a peeved look on her face.

"Technically he's not wrong."

Her eyes snapped at him with a glare. "The rest of his men called my husband's words a "coward's excuse to avoid real conflict." Like a bunch of Neanderthals. Do you agree with that?"

"No. And you didn't let me finish. It's true you can only use a sharp sword to kill someone, but it takes a sharp mind to use it properly and effectively. Most of the Kuroinu are just a bunch of morons who just swing a sword instead of using it right. If you want to be a great fighter, then you need both your body and mind honed."

Claudia's eyes widened. Respect soon filled them and she gave him a warm smile.

"It's nice to know you believe that. Thank you for agreeing with those words. Even Klaus' father has a hard time accepting them. He's a good man, but a hard one to impress with actions of the mind."

Jason just nodded.

"Goodbye, Sir Jason. I wasn't sure at first, but I look forward to working with you in the future."

"Wait." He called. "Before you go, I have something to ask."

"What?"

"Lady Celestine rewarded me last night with the Blessing of The Elven Goddess. She told me to ask you for more details."

Claudia's eyes widened in stunned surprise. "Lady Celestine . . . gave you the Blessing?"

"Yes. As an extra reward for helping her. You wouldn't mind giving me some pointers on how to control it?"

Claudia didn't answer right away. She was still looking at the mercenary with astonishment. She couldn't believe that her leader would bestow a gift like that, especially to someone so new they were mostly a stranger. Celestine trusted Jason that much.

She shook her head and remembered to answer Jason's question. "It's quite easy to summon it. I assume Lady Celestine told you about the passive abilities?" He nodded. "Good. You won't need to use the much stronger powers until you face against a greater more dangerous force."

"But how do I bring it forth?"

She smiled. "You'll know how when the time comes."

Jason grunted in annoyance. "Can't you just tell me?"

Claudia giggled. "I just gave you the same answer that Lady Celestine gave me. Trust in her, like she trusts in you."

Jason didn't say anything to that. He stayed silent because he wasn't sure what to say.

Claudia took that moment to leave. "Goodbye, Sir Bellum. I shall see you on the battlefield."

Claudia exited the room. Jason closed his book and decided that he did enough studying. He left the library and went out of the castle and into the town.

"I need to get some things in town here before I go." He mumbled to himself.

The sellsword made his way through the hustle and bustle of the town. Merchants were yelling loudly trying to get peasants to buy their wares. Jason looked to his elft and saw children playing. To his right women folk were cleaning clothes and gossiping like usual.

Something felt off.

Jason kept moving. Still heading toward his destination, but when he round the corner her stopped and quickly ducked into an ally. He waited. He heard footsteps, light and subtle, but not too subtle. When it sounded like the footsteps were close and a shadow peered over the corner, he lunged.

He shoved his stalker against the brick wall and was greeted by tangerine eyes and reddish pink hair.

"Maia?"

The female mercenary glared at Jason. Her hand gripped his arm and she struggled to free herself.

"Release me, you bastard!"

Jason did just that. He gave her a moment to recuperate before asking, "Why are you following me?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" She said defiantly.

. . .

"Fine." He kept walking.

Maia blinked twice before going after him. "H-hey, wait!" She ran after him. "That's it? You're not going to demand me to answer? Or force me?"

"What for?" He said evenly. "You're not a Kuroinu spy or any kind of enemy of mine in general. You're no threat to me."

That made the redhead grind her teeth. "I'm plenty threatening." She said in a low tone that only he could hear.

"Sure."

"And don't talk badly about the Kuroinu! I still don't believe what you said about them."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it. I don't know what's going on, but no way would Vault and the others ever go down this path. There HAS to be a reason."

"The reason is simple. They're a bunch of cutthroats who turned their backs on their employer and country. They're scum, plain and simple."

"They are not!" She roared. She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at her. "You watch your tongue knave or I'll cut it out myself and feed it to the dogs."

Jason could see that arguing with the fiery girl would do nothing and solve nothing. She was too engrossed with the enemy to admit the truth. If she weren't a woman Jason would think she was a spy. But Vault and the Black Dogs have it out for ALL women, and he didn't see any reason why Maia would be an exception. Unfortunately, she'd be one of those types that need to see it to believe it.

"Perhaps Alicia will not be the first to fall." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The female merc glowered at him. "So, if you aren't worried about me following you, where are we going?"

Jason continued walking. "We're almost there. You'll see."

After a minute of walking they arrived at the destination.

"A weapons shop?" Maia questioned.

It was a real hole-in-the-wall place. It was right smackdab in the middle of the city in between alleys. It had a sign hanging over a wooden door that literally said "weapons Shop" with the image of a forge hammer and a pair of tongs crisscrossing each other. Unless you were looking for it, you wouldn't even know there was a shop here.

"Have to get some new weapons. Also need to stock up on a couple things." He explained.

Jason walked in. Announcing his arrival was the ringing of a tiny bell.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to my shop." The Proprietor said. "Ah, if it isn't the odd soldier of fortune."

"Hello." Jason nodded.

"And who have you brought with—GRMPHPUH!" The man sputtered, jumped back, flinched and fell down all at the same time. "Y-y-y-you're Maia of the Seven Shields Alliance. A Princess Knight!"

Maia folded her arms and leaned on one leg. "Yes, that's me." She sighed.

"Ooh, you humble this fine Proprietor with your presence. Please, peruse my wares to your liking."

Maia sweat-dropped. "Thanks."

The Proprietor looked at Jason. "If you're with her then that must mean you have some coin on you now. Perhaps you'd like to look at my finer stock?"

The Proprietor motioned to some of the stuff behind him. Armor and weapons abound sat on shelves and sparkled and shined like they were fresh off the forge. Some of the items Maia saw actually looked of good quality and even considered buying the pair of daggers on the top shelf. Surprising really, considering how out of the way and dingy the shop was.

"No thanks. Where's you're bargain bin again?"

The Proprietor gave an annoyed sigh. He leaned an elbow on his counter and rested his head on his hand.

"Over there in the back." He waved.

"Thanks."

Jason walked over to a bunch of barrels on the far side of the store. The barrels held weapons of all kinds from swords, to axes, to maces, and more. They looked alright, but most had rust on them and looked like they would not last long. Same could be said for the pieces of old armor that were displayed on a shelf. The amount of dust on all of the items said they hadn't been touched in a long time.

"Seriously?" Maia said in disbelief. "He has money. I saw Lady Celestine pay him handsomely, he can afford better than that."

"Tell me about it. Guy's just cheap. Doesn't want to pay for anything high quality."

"Why?"

"How should I know?! He's just weird like that. He's come in here twice already. First time was for simple armor repair and second time was to get a new weapon and some other things."

After Jason was done rummaging through the bargain bin he walked back to the Proprietor.

"I'd like to buy this sword and whetstone please."

"Aye sure."

Jason then set down a crossbow on the counter. "This too and these throwing knives."

"You know this crossbow will splinter and break after a few times of using it right?"

"Yes."

. . .

"Okay, so long as you know what you're doing."

"And do you have any more lamp oil in stock?"

"Aye, I do. You know you can buy that stuff at the shop a few blocks down, yeah?"

"I know, but I can get it cheaper here and you make some extra coin."

The Proprietor hmphed. "Only because you refuse to actually spend any real coin in my shop. Alright, I'll head in the back and get'em. How much you need?"

"Three jars will do."

"Jeez, what you need that much oil for anyway? Gonna do a lot of sightseeing in the dark?" The Proprietor headed to the back.

"Not exactly."

The Proprietor left the two alone. Maia had her arms folded and she was eyeing her fellow mercenary. Jason just stared forward, paying no mind to her staring.

"So is this all you're getting?"

"No. I need to stop at a potions shop and get my hands on some healing potions. Maybe even a mana potion too just in case I need a boost in magic."

"Ah. Is that why you're spending so little? You're saving up for potions. Those are damned expensive."

"Yes and no. I'm cheap. I prefer to only spend on the essentials and when it's necessary. The potion I will definitely need later. Who knows what the future holds, best to be prepared."

"And the lamp oil?"

"Good for slicks and burning things that don't burn easily."

. . .

"You're a strange one." Maia said.

"Am I?"

"Yep."

"Hmm."

The Proprietor came back and he brought with him three jars filled with yellow lamp oil. After paying for everything the two left.

The two walked in silence until they entered the Potions Shop. All around them were glass cases containing several flasks of multi-colored potions. Some big, some small, some looked so odd neither one knew what they did.

"Welcome! Welcome!" A redheaded girl greeted. She was the owner of the Potions Shop. As stated she had long red hair that she kept tied in a long ponytail. She had bright green eyes, olive skin, and a perky sweet smile. Her figure was curvy and covered in overalls. And she had a very noticeable bust, a E-cup.

"Greetings, Alchemist."

"Hello!" She said nicely. "And what may I do for you today?"

"I heard you have a sale on health potions today."

"Indeed we do~! Would you like to purchase some?"

"Yes, please. And a mana potion too if you have any."

"We just brewed a new batch this morning. I'll go get some for you. Wait here please." The Alchemist hummed as she went into the back.

Jason then took that time to look around at the other items on sale. As he did he heard glass tinkling from beside him. Maia was shuffling through some of the products and even picked up a few flasks.

"What are you buying?" Jason asked curiously. He saw she picked up two colored flasks. A purple one and an orange one.

She lifted up the purple one, "A Noxious Cloud Potion." Then she lifted up the orange one, "A Firestorm potion."

Jason nodded. Those were offensive potions. Unlike the potions he was buying, which were used to aid the user, those potions were meant to damage enemies.

"Interesting choices." Jason said. "One creates a cloud of poisonous gas, the other creates an explosion of fire."

"Why don't you buy some? I know you can afford it."

Jason shook his head no. "It's not in my budget. I save money in case of emergencies."

"Judging from the equipment you use I bet that's a lot."

"Not as much as you'd think. I may be cheap, but another word I use is prepared. It is always best to have a plan to fall back on. Think two or three steps ahead. Same applies in my battle strategies. If it looks like I'm losing I have a strategy to fall back on and turn the tide."

"Did you have one when it came to Olga and attacking her fortress?" Maia asked.

Jason sighed. "No, unfortunately. There was only one way through. Everything that happened there was a one way gamble. If I failed once it would've meant death. I should be fortunate that I managed to survive. In fact the only hindrance to my plans ended up being the Kuroinu themselves."

Maia glared at Jason and looked like she was about to defend the enemy again, but the Alchemist came back with the items he requested.

The two paid for their items and left. Maia chose that time to split and go their separate ways.

"Well this was interesting, but I really should get going. Thanks for letting me tag along."

"It was no trouble."

She smirked, but quickly the smirk turned into a small frown. "I still think Vault and the Black Dogs are being set up. I want you to know I will get to the bottom of this."

"Mm-hmm."

Her brow furrowed. She knew he didn't agree with her words, but chose not to argue.

She turned and started walking away. "So long, Eighth Shield. I look forward to fighting by your side on the battlefield."

Jason watched her leave before turning in the other direction heading back to the Castle, but before he could get there something got in his way.

*CRASH*

A man flew through a window and landed in a heap in front of Jason.

The merc just stared and blinked before looking up and seeing that it was a tavern. The Frothing Mug as it was called. Cozy and straightforward. He liked it.

Another man crashed through the other window and so the irregular soldier decided to see what all the commotion was about or more precisely, just to get a quick drink.

The bar was mostly empty. A few patrons sat here and there. A barmaid was cleaning a mess of shattered glass that was caused by the men being thrown. Looking closely, Jason found the likely suspect of who threw the men.

Here's a hint: she's very short.

Luu-Luu sat at one of the farther tables. She set aside her heavy battle-axe, which was leaning against a post, and placed her green hat on the table. In front of her was a big mug, easily half her size, of beer, frothing at the head. She grabbed it and took a big gulp. When she set it back down she finally noticed him.

"Jason!" She squealed and waved at him like a child.

Jason walked toward her.

"Barkeep! A pint for this man here." The dwarf called.

Jason took a seat across from her.

"You are old enough to drink right?"

"Yes . . . and you of all people should not be asking that."

She giggled childishly with a cocky smirk. "Careful, those guys made the same mistake." She nodded over to the mess.

He made a fist and stuck his thumb out, using it to point to the shattered windows and the two unconscious men outside. "You?"

"Yep!" She popped the p. "Many are reluctant to drink with dwarva. We look so much like little girls that taverns are worried to open their doors to us and serve us." She looked at her drink. "Well and for another reason."

She took a huge big gulp of her giant mug. Seconds ticked by as she kept gulping, by the time she stopped Jason's drink had already come.

"HAAAA! That's the stuff. Wanna have a drinking contest?" She asked excitedly.

Her cheeks were red from drink, but she wasn't entirely drunk yet. The foam had stuck to her lip giving her a "moustache" It was funnily adorable.

"No thanks." Jason responded quickly. "I've heard how strong of drinkers dwarves are."

Her cheeks puffed up in a pout. "Boo, you're no fun."

Jason just shrugged and took a drink. The liquid fell through the holes of his visor and you could audibly hear his gulping. When he was done, he saw Luu-Luu giving him a look of disbelief.

"What?"

She burst out laughing, clutching her gut and kicking her legs in the air.

"You really don't take off your helmet! Just like Celestine, Claudia, and Olga said!" She laughed.

Jason remained silent. He kept drinking from his mug waiting for her laughter to subside. When she was finally done, she wiped away some fallen tears and went back to gulping down her drink.

"So tell me, what's it feel like to become a Shield and the first male one at that?"

Jason took a moment to give it some thought. He shrugged.

"It's just another title. Even if I didn't become part of the Shield Alliance I'd be doing something to participate in the war."

"You don't feel honored or anything? Not even a little?"

He hummed in thought. "Perhaps maybe a bit, but not as much as one would think. To me the only thing that matters is tomorrow and the next mission."

Luu-Luu studied the armored man as best she could. Trying to discern his tells and judge his words. After a moment she smiled.

"Interesting. I think I see why Celestine chose you." Luu-Luu chugged down the remainder of her drink. When she was done she let out a satisfied sigh and slammed the mug onto the table. She wiped her mouth and hopped out of her chair.

"We could always use more experience in the Alliance." She grabbed her axe and headed out. "I look forward to fighting alongside you, Eighth Shield."

The tavern's door burst open and in walked the guys that were gracefully tossed out through the windows. Along with three other buddies of theirs.

"Uh-oh, I smell trouble brewing~." Luu-Luu said in a sing-songy tone.

"That may just be the next round of ales."

"Hey you!"

The thugs stomped their way over to their table.

"Didn't you guys get enough of a beating? What are you some kind of masochist? Hahahahahaha!"

"You little bitch!" One of them growled. "You're gonna regret messing with us. You may be strong but you can't take on all of us." He motioned to the rest of his gang.

"Do yourselves a favor." Jason cut in. "Turn around and walk out of here. You don't stand a chance against a dwarf. Especially not the most elite dwarf in the country."

"You stay out of this, you cunt! Or we'll fuck you over just like this brat." He and his buddies snickered at those words.

Luu-Luu glared at the men. "Threatening someone like me?" She smirked evilly. "Big mistake."

"And now you're all dead." Jason mumbled.

"Oh shut up!" One of the thugs went for Jason.

Jason got up from his seat and raised his mug. The thug smashed his fist against the metal mug, denting it, but hurting his hand too. Jason then swung his mug and smashed it against the thug's face.

Luu-Luu charged forward at a fast speed, headbutting the main thug in the gut and knocking the wind out of him. Luu-Luu then used the broadside of her axe and smashed it against the heads of the rest. They didn't die, but they left some rather nasty bumps that made them cry as they hit the ground.

One thug went to help his friend against Jason. The merc got into a fighting stance and got ready to brawl. Jason ducked and jabbed. He launched his fist getting in some good hits. When the thug came in to strike Jason countered making the thug stumble back. Jason then went in close and gave him an uppercut.

The thug flew and landed hard onto a table. An occupied table. Drinks went flying and the patrons sitting at the table grunted in anger and annoyance as they shot daggers at both Jason and Luu-Luu.

The two looked at each other as they got ready for a good old-fashioned drunken tavern brawl.

 **Sometime Later**

Luu-Luu was laughing her cute little butt off. The two were walking back to the castle full of bruises and scuff marks.

"That was fun!" She yelled excitedly.

"That was not how I wanted that to go." Jason grumbled.

The dwarf's face never faltered. "Oh quit whining. You wore armor. Your attackers hurt themselves more then they hurt you."

"I just got this armor oiled and repaired." He added annoyed.

"Wa! Wa! Wa!" Luu-Luu imitated a baby's cry to make fun of him.

"Careful. With your appearance, many will assume you to be an actual child crying like the baby you appear to be."

Luu-Luu then gave him an adorable glare. She waved her arms around in a tantrum. "Don't call me a child! I'm older then you by more than decades you little brat."

The sentence and her appearance didn't make it any less cute in his eyes. Jason chuckled.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." On instinct he reached his arm out and rubbed her head.

Luu-Luu stopped her shouting and froze. She leaned her head against the man's hand in response and smiled pleasantly. She liked how his hand felt against her hair.

Jason quickly retracted his hand just as she was getting used to the contact.

"Sorry. I forgot you don't wish to be treated like a child."

Luu-Luu blinked before she puffed up her cheeks in a pout.

"Hmph! That's right and don't forget it!" She did an about-face and marched off in the opposite direction. The shaft of her axe rested on her shoulder.

"You're not coming back to the Castle?" Jason asked.

"I've been away from my fortress long enough. I have to prepare my people for the coming war. We'll need to churn out more weapons and war machines to combat the demons and Black Dogs. I just came back with you because I wanted to talk a little more with you."

"I think you're very interesting curiosity. I think I see why Celestine chose you."

. . .

"Should I tell Lady Celestine that you left?"

"No need. She's known me long enough to know I don't stick around too long. Well, so long, Jason. Bye bye!" She waved as she ran off.

Jason silently stared at her retreating back before walking back to the castle. When e walked in through the large doors, he was met by Sebas.

"Master Bellum, I'm so glad I found you." The Butler bowed.

"Something the matter, Sebas?"

"Not at all sir. Lady Lucross and Lady Discordia wish to see you in the laboratory."

"Did she say why?"

"I'm afraid not, Master Bellum. The Mistress just wanted me to tell you when I saw you."

Jason nodded in thanks and headed to the laboratory after getting directions from Sebas. When he got there he saw Chloe standing outside the door. Presumably guarding it, possibly on Olga's orders. Her brow was furrowed, her arms crossed, and her back straight.

"Where've you been?" Chloe questioned.

"Doing some shopping before I leave.

She sniffed near him and recoiled. "And some drinking."

"Just a little buzzed.

"I'm not sure I should let you in there as you are."

"Relax, I'm focused enough."

"Fine, but don't make trouble for my mistress."

Chloe stepped to the side and let Jason enter the room. It was a laboratory very similar to Olga's at the Dark Fortress, just less sinister looking.

He kept walking until he saw Celestine and Olga sitting near a table. Celestine had her hand out toward Olga, it was glowing with magic. When she was done that was when the two powerful elves noticed him.

"Jason." They both greeted him with a pleasant smile.

"Lady Celestine. Lady Olga." He acknowledged.

Olga frowned a little. "Now Jason, what did I tell you?"

"To just call you Olga." He sighed tiredly.

"Yes and?"

"Hello Olga."

"That's better."

Celestine looked between the two a few times before coughing to get their attention.

"If you are calling Olga by her first name, then by all means don't feel discouraged to use mine too." Celestine said.

"Even in her presence?" He pointed to the sole dark elf.

"Of course."

Another sigh. "I understand Lad—Celestine."

The two elves smiled seeing how uncomfortable the merc was using their names.

"Sebas sent me up here." Jason quickly changed the topic. "You needed me for something?"

"It's Olga." Celestine said.

"What's wrong?"

Olga sat on a chair, her legs crossed and her arms folded. She seemed very troubled, but she kept quiet.

"Olga told me you know about her magic going haywire. So I thought it best to bring you here since you're already involved."

"Shouldn't Chloe be in here then?"

"I can inform Chloe of my condition whenever. You will be leaving soon and therefore you needed to be told." Olga answered.

"So what's wrong? Did you discover the reason for why her magic is acting up?"

"Yes and no." Celestine answered. She picked up an item that sat on the table. It was a crystal, a black one.

"That looks familiar." Then it hit him. "That's the crystal that was in Olga's laboratory. Or a smaller version at least."

"They are dark crystals. Powerful and very rare minerals that can enhance the power of black magic."

"And as I'm sure you're aware, dark elves specialize in black magic." Olga said

"I am aware. But you said they are rare? But Olga has—"

"A giant one. Yes." Olga spoke up. "I found that crystal centuries ago. Using its great and massive power I managed to construct the Black Fortress with ease and used my enhanced powers to subjugate and command the demons of my ar—former army."

"That's impressive." Jason complimented.

Olga smiled at his praise. "Thank you, but I'm afraid that may have been a foolish thing."

"Why?"

Celestine was the one to answer. "While relying on a dark crystal can improve your powers dramatically, using them for long periods of time can have adverse and negative effects on the user."

"I have been using that crystal for centuries. Without it my magic has dwindled and weakened, like muscles that have only been relying on drugs instead of exercise."

"But wait, your powers were weakening while we were still close to the crystal. Perhaps once we were away from the fortress, but while we were still in it?" Jason deduced.

"That's a keen observation, Jason. And exactly why we think the crystal is not the sole reason for my decrease in magical power."

"Olga told me just before the Kuroinu attacked she felt her powers waning, but it was only barely noticeable." Celestine said.

"And when I was held captive I could feel my magic slowly fading, but at the time it was hard to tell with the anti-magic manacles on me."

"I could feel that too, the magic energy fading, just barely. But that still doesn't explain why?"

"I suspect someone within my stronghold sabotaged the connection between me and my crystal just before the Black Dogs attacked so that it would be easier for me to be defeated."

"Foul play." Jason finally answered.

"Yes." Olga said darkly. She had her brow furrowed. She didn't like that someone managed to find a way to weaken her to the point that simple mercenaries would easily beat her. Whoever it was that betrayed her would feel her hateful wrath tenfold.

"Do you think the Kuroinu had something to do with it?" Jason asked.

"They must have." Olga nodded. "It's too much of a coincidence that the crystal would be acting up just as my fortress comes under attack."

Both Jason and Celestine could agree to that.

"The problem is: I have no idea who it could be or how they did it, but when I do find them I'm gonna—"

"Now, now, calm down, Olga." Celestine eased the dark elf. "No negative thoughts or stress of any kind. Not until we tend to your body, mind, and spirit."

"Do not treat me like a child, Celestine!" Olga bit off the high elf's head.

"Or what? You'll attack me?" She challenged. "You're in no condition too. We need to run more tests on you and then we must recuperate your body until it is ready to fight. Which won't be until some time."

Olga was practically growling at the leading Shield and her mortal enemy/friend.

Jason put his hand on her shoulder. "She's right, Olga. You need rest. Only until you've recovered can you get your revenge. So for now, let the Alliance deal with the Black Dogs."

Olga looked at Jason and then shifted her gaze to his armored hand resting on her shoulder. The leather and metal was cold on her hand and should have been uncomfortable, but instead it sent a tingle down her spine.

"Heh, okay." She relented.

"I'm glad we are in agreement." Celestine interrupted. "For now you and your protégé will stay here at my castle. We'll run some tests and get your magic back to the way it was. It'll be a little difficult since you've relied so long on the dark crystal, but with both of us working together I'm certain we can do it." She smiled.

Olga smiled too. "Just like old times." Olga said almost sadly.

The two elves seemed to share a happy moment. Perhaps remembering times when they weren't mortal enemies. Jason just stood straight letting them have that moment.

"When will you be leaving Jason?" Celestine asked.

"Immediately. All the other Shield's left to strengthen their defenses. I must do the same."

"So you're leaving for your new fortress now?" Olga asked.

"Yes."

Olga seemed a little sad about that.

"I have set up an escort to deliver you to your new home Jason. The city-fortress will be under your command and protection." Celestine told him.

Jason just nodded in confirmation.

"Be prepared Jason." Celestine warned. "For once we face an enemy that knows our strengths and weaknesses and he will use both against us. Do us proud and do not fail."

Jason thumped his breastplate over his heart and bowed respectfully. "I do not intend to fail, Lady Celestine. I will either win or die trying."

Celestine frowned, but nodded nevertheless. "I prefer you try and live then try and die."

"Hmm. Goodbye, Lady Celestine. Goodbye Lady Olga."

The two frowned at the merc and then flicked his helmet.

"Ah! Forgive me. I meant Goodbye . . . Celestine . . . and Olga."

Jason then quickly shuffled out of the room before he was made a fool of again.

"For such a stoic man he sure gets agitated easily." Olga chuckled.

"Yes." Celestine smiled. "But that's part of what makes him interesting. He's so dedicated he's completely floored on how to act anyway else."

The elves looked on at the receding back of the new member of the Seven Shields Alliance.

"What a straight back he has." Olga ogled.

"The back of a man who works hard." Celestine sighed.

Jason exited the castle, his bag hung from his shoulder. He saw his escort waiting for him near the stables. These were the same men that walked him through the city when he first arrived

"Sir Jason." The captain of the escort greeted. "Are you ready to head off for your new duties?"

Jason nodded and entered the stables to get his mount. When he opened the doors he saw his hell horse blowing fire at the stable boy, who was cowering in the corner trying to get away from the flames.

"Knock it off." Jason said sternly.

The hell horse snorted soot from its nostrils in annoyance. It didn't like that's its new master was ruining its fun. Jason walked over to the stable boy and gave the poor kid a gold coin.

"For your troubles."

The boy looked at the gold coin and tried to smile at the armored mercenary. The boy got up and tried to leave, but quickly ran out when the hell horse screeched at him.

The hell horse chortled deeply at the scaredy-cat of a kid.

Jason let the horse out, put its saddle on and mounted the demonic beast. "You're a real prick you know that?"

The horse just snorted.

"Alright, I'm ready." Jason said to the escort.

"Okay then, onward to the fortress-city of Ansur!"


	9. The Shield of Ansur Part 1

"How much farther until we reach Ansur, Captain?"

"Not much farther, Sir Jason. We just need to pass this one small village and then it'll be another hour before we finally arrive."

"Hm, very well."

The group had been riding for several days now. Stopping only to sleep and to eat. Ansur was pretty far, almost on the other side of the continent far.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's the rush?" The Captain asked. "Ansur is pretty far and pushing our horses to the brink of exhaustion won't get us there any faster."

"Just eager to start, Captain. A new war's begun and I must be prepared for it as soon as possible."

"Well we'll be there soon, we just have to pass this village and—"

"You mean the burning village right ahead of us?"

As Jason said they saw a village in the distance that was completely covered in fire. It was a small village, with only a few wooden houses. Black smoke rose up to the sky.

"Captain! Look!"

Both Jason and the Captain looked to where the soldier pointed to and saw the bodies of many Kuroinu. Some were riddled with arrows and others had deep cuts or were missing limbs or even their heads.

"What happened here? Who did this?" The Captain asked.

"Let's go see if there's anyone around to answer those questions." Jason said simply before whipping the reins of his horse, commanding it to sprint forward.

The escort followed after. As they raced through town all they saw was fire and ashes, with corpses strong about. A few were villagers, but most were Kuroinu.

"Savages." The Captain spat. "Those dogs have no decency. To do this to innocent folk . . ."

"And yet there are more Black Dogs then villagers." Jason analyzed. "Doubtful these innocents killed all these cutthroats, so who did?"

That's when he heard it: boisterous cackling. Jason rushed his steed toward the noise and saw a small group of Black Dogs. They surrounded a lone, bound woman.

"Hoo! Look at those tits!" One thug proclaimed. "Man I just wanna fuck'em!"

One thug got behind the guy and pulled him back.

"Hold your horses Greg, I'm the one who gets the bitch first."

"Why? Come one Chops, let me at least lick that smooth skin on her face. I bet she tastes delicious." Greg drooled.

"No! Because I'm the one who beat her therefore I get first dibs!" He said victoriously, with a perverted leer.

"You did not beat me fool, you struck me from behind as I was helping that poor village girl flee." The woman said in a soft and firm voice.

The woman was beautiful. Gorgeous more like. She had glowing ivory skin that looked smooth to the touch. She had long raven hair that went down to her ankles and was tied in a ponytail at the very end. Her bangs framed her beautiful face and accentuated her beautiful purple-grey eyes. She wore a tight-fitting leather outfit that showed off her amazing hips, narrow waste, and F-cup breasts. She was statuesque, like Celestine and Olga, and easily towered over Jason. At first glance you could tell she was a foreigner and of the same people as Shrine Maiden Kaguya.

Chops grabbed the woman by her face. "That's exactly why I'm going first. I wanted to fuck that cute girl, but since you got in the way, killed most of my guys and let our booty escape, well you'll just have to satisfy us all in their stead."

They all laughed gleefully. The woman just glared, unable to escape her binds. Chops unzipped his pants and let his member out. He got closer to the woman, his dick was an inch from her face. She turned away in disgust and defiance. This only fueled Chops lust and made him and his boys laugh more.

"Come on, put it in your mou—"

Chops never got to finish as a bolt pierced his skull and out through his left eye socket. Chops fell dead next to the surprised woman.

The Kuroinu jumped in shock and turned to the charging forces of Jason and the soldiers.

"Shit! It's the traitor!"

They all pulled out their weapons.

"Can't we get a fucking break and fuck in peace!" Greg bitched, but his bitch mouth was silenced when Jason sliced off the top part of his head from horseback.

The Kuroinu practically scattered when the soldiers charged. They were easy targets for the mounted men. Many Kuroinu were cut down before they could get in their first swing.

During the chaos the captured woman looked down at Chops and reached for the weapon at his side. The sword was a katana and she used it to slice her bonds and join in the fight.

Jason jumped from his hell horse and tackled a Kuroinu to the ground. He pulled out his knife and slit the man's throat. Jason got up and then brought out his sword.

He swung his sword, decapitating one, again, a cut to the gut, and again, a stab to the chest.

The merc looked over at the woman and saw her gracefully dance around the men. She beheaded men. Those that got too close to her found their legs or arms sliced off. When they howled in pain on the ground she gave them a painful death by shoving the tip of her blade through their mouths.

"Let's get out of here!"

The remaining Kuroinu, three men, ran as fast they could from the losing battle. The Captain had his horse trot over to Jason.

"Shall we pursue?"

Before Jason could respond the woman walked to his side.

"Please, sir, allow me." Jason looked over at her and saw a huge bow in her hands. The bow was very long in length, taller than her if held upright.

"A Yumi." Jason realized. He gave her confirmation in the form of a nod.

The woman nocked back a huge arrow and focused on the retreating backs of the scum that attempted to rape her. She let go of the arrow. It soared far and hit one of the Kuroinu in the head, loping it off and impaling it on a tree. The last two screamed in terror and ran faster.

The woman nocked another arrow and hit the second one in the torso. The arrow pierced right through his chest. The last guy would become the most unfortunate as the third arrow would hit much lower, between his ass cheeks, straight through his asshole, and obliterating his genitals out the other end. The man died with a pained, pathetic whimper.

"Good shot." Jason complimented.

The woman turned to him. "I thank you for the rescue. Had you not come those men would have surely defiled me."

"Certainly they would have. And you're welcome. Did you do this?" He motioned to the dead corpses in the fallen village.

"Yes, I did. I was traveling when I stumbled upon this village's plight. I saw those scums drag innocent women out of their homes and slaughter their loved ones in front of them before raping them. I intervened and managed to save most of the villagers. I slew most of those cretins, but unfortunately I was overwhelmed."

"Good job, never the less." The Captain perked up.

"Ah! But where are my manners?" The woman stood at attention and then bowed deeply. "My name is Tachibana. I am—was a samurai."

"I guessed that much from your katana and yumi bow." He stated.

"Are you one of Lady Kaguya's people?" The Captain asked.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm afraid I am new to these lands. What might your names be?"

"My name is Jason Bellum. A mercenary and the newest Shield of the Alliance. This is the Captain and his men."

"The Seven Shields Alliance? Yes I have heard of you. Your group is in some great war with a dark elf?"

"Formerly. The Queen of Darkness is no longer an issue. Now we are fighting these guys." He motioned to all the fallen men. "They are the Black Dogs and they're led by a man named Vault. They're now our new enemy."

"I see."

"You said you are no longer a samurai, so that means you're a ronin now?" Jason asked.

"Yes indeed. How did you know that?"

"I once took a job close to the eastern borders. I learned a few things about your people while I was working."

"I see. Yes, I am a ronin, a wandering samurai."

"What happened to your original master?"

Tachibana stayed quiet. Her eyes were downcast and seemed to hold sadness and . . . shame.

"I . . . I'm sorry I don't wish to speak of such a matter."

. . .

"Very well. I won't pry."

"You have my thanks." She bowed.

"Come on men! We still have to get to Ansur." Jason shouted. "Good luck, Tachibana. I hope you find a worthy master."

Jason walked back to his horse, but before he could get on he was stopped by Tachibana.

"Wait!" He turned to her. "You came to my rescue. I feel I owe you."

"You got any money?"

"Sir!" The Captain shouted at Jason indignantly.

"I-I'm afraid I do not have a copper on me."

"Then you don't owe me anything. Goodbye." He turned.

"Wait!"

Jason sighed and turned back to her.

"You . . . you are fighting these Black Dogs?"

"It's what I was hired to do."

"And you are a part of this Seven Shields Alliance who opposes these terrible men?"

"Yes."

She got down on her knee and bowed her head. "Then please, let me join you. Accept my servitude and undying loyalty and I will fight by your side."

"I'm not interested."

Jason turned to leave, but she caught his arm and pleaded desperately to him.

"Please! I can be useful to you. I know how to fight and I have other useful skills to! Please, let me help you fight against this new evil. I swear on my honor and my sword, I will not be a burden to you."

Jason remained silent and just looked down at the woman. Tachibana couldn't tell what he was thinking under that helmet of his, but she just kept staring at him pleadingly. The merc then looked over the village and its corpses. The Captain and his men stayed quiet on their horses. They just watched and waited to see what the new Shield would say.

"Fine." Tachibana was beaming. "But, you will follow my orders no matter what. Alight? We're no doubt going to be on the front lines, so when I tell you to do something you better do it to the letter."

"I understand. If it comes to it, I'm ready to sacrifice my life on your order."

"I'm not in the habit of throwing away lives like that."

"Thank you! I swear you will not regret it."

Jason sighed. "Yeah. Let's go."

Jason removed himself from her and got onto his horse. He looked at her and just saw her standing.

"Well?"

"Goshujin-sama?"

. . .

"What?"

"Oh! My apologies. That's the word for 'Master' in my language. You are now my new Master."

. . .

Being called that threw him for a loop for a second. Shaking that weird feeling off he extended his hand. "Get on."

Tachibana flinched in shock. "I could never ask to ride with you, Master Jason. I shall walk by your side."

"You're not walking that will only slow us down. Now shut up and get up here."

Hesitantly, Tachibana grabbed Jason's hand and he pulled her up to his horse. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried not to get too close to him. She found that a bit difficult though because her large breasts were being pressed against his armored back.

She tried to make that not so, but if she pulled any farther away from Jason she'd be leaning back uncomfortably and possibly fall off. So, she just closed her eyes, blushed in embarrassment, and prayed that her Goshujin-sama did not think her a shameless woman.

Unknow to her Jason didn't care or notice in the least.

 **Ansur**

"Welcome to the Fortress-City of Ansur!"

The fortress of Ansur was indeed impressive. They were very much like Ken's fortifications. High, broad, curtain walls, with ramparts between tall battlements. And just like back at Ken there were magical enhancements placed inside the brickwork of the structure. However, unlike Ken, Ansur had a massive moat around it.

"It is a magnificent structure." Tachibana breathed.

"So who is in charge of Ansur, Captain?" Jason asked.

"Well, Princess Knight Prim was supposed to be the one in command of this city-fortress, but because she does not stray far from Princess Knight Alicia and her viceversa, the city of Ansur has been run by the militia."

As they got closer to the fortress walls they trotted through a small village that lay outside the city walls. Though it was more then likely a ghetto considering how rundown it appeared.

"Oh my." Tachibana gasped.

"What is it?" Her new master asked.

Tachibana pointed at the people mingling around. "Those citizens, they are . . . half animal?"

All around them were people with traits of both humans and animals. They walked on two legs and had apposable thumbs and human faces. But they were all covered in fur or scales. Some had wings, webbed fingers and toes, claws, tails, fangs, and so much more.

"Have you never seen a beast-kin before?" Questioned the Captain.

"Never." She answered.

"They are nothing rare." Replied Jason. "But they certainly aren't that common to see around the country. But here in Ansur, here you can find all kinds. Ansur is the settlement of all beast-kin in all of Eostia."

"The city practically belongs to them. Here everyone lives like any human. Outside the city . . . they'd be hard pressed to live out normal lives." The Captain said.

"Why's that?"

"Humans." Jason answered vaguely.

The Captain clarified the merc's answer. "There are many demons out there with traits of animals too. The beast-kin just remind humans too much of demons so sometimes their fear and prejudice takes over. Here in Ansur they can live out normal lives."

"Poor lives it seems." She murmured.

"Relatively normal. Just like anywhere else, this place has its upper, middle, and lower class. They may be part animal, but that doesn't mean they can't be human as well. Same could be said for humans, but in reverse."

"From my knowledge this place is called the Bits. This is where the riffraff live." The Captain said.

"You seem to know a lot about this place Captain. I don't suppose you could tell us more?" Jason asked.

"Apologies, Sir, but I'm afraid I know very little about the actual politics and society of Ansur. I've traveled to every fortress-city in Eostia in the name of Her Magnificence. So I only know enough to get by."

They rode through the ghetto unbothered and managed to make it to the already lowered drawbridge. Going through the portcullis they found a lifeful city and all around them were beast-kin happily living out their lives. There was one or two humans about, but they were completely overshadowed by the number of demihumans.

The group got many glances and suspicious looks from the locals. Some whispered to one another and others murmured under their breaths.

"It seems they know who I am and why I'm here."

"Unsurprising. In the end, this is still a human-owned citadel, despite the actual populace."

The group passed through half the city until they ended up in the center of it. They finally arrived at their destination, the new home of the newest Shield.

It was a huge mansion! Four stories tall, made of fine white marble, and strong black wood. The road leading to it was cobbled and smooth, not a single bump was felt. Around the mansion was neatly trimmed grass and shrubbery freshly cut into shapes and images of animals. In front of the mansion was a fountain, with a statue of a mighty and ferocious looking beast-kin standing in the middle.

Waiting for them were the caretakers of the house. Maids, and butlers, and all the servants were standing in a straight line side by side. In front of them though, was a group of armored individuals. They stood straight with their shoulders back.

When Jason and the others got off their horses and approached, they were instantly greeted with a deep bow by the servants and a salute from the soldiers.

"Greetings! Welcome home Master!" The servants said all at once.

One of the armored men, the only one of two who were not wearing helmets, approached Jason. He was a man in his early thirties. He had angular features, but had a quite a bit of bulk to his physique. He had brown hair and eyes, and a five o'clock shadow.

"Greetings, Sir." He saluted. "My name Commander Thomas Krieg. I'm the leader of this city's militia. And this is my second-in-command, Lieutenant Jacque Schmidt."

He motioned to the second man without a helmet. He was a lanky guy, seemed to be in his mid twenties. He had sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, a clean shaven face and he was the only one to wear leather armor.

"An honor to meet you, Sir." Jacque saluted.

Jason nodded. "This city has a militia?"

"Yes." Krieg answered. "Since no one in the Alliance runs this place, Her Grace, Lady Celestine, gave us permission to operate the city until a Shield was elected to the city. Now that you're here, our duties will be restricted to law enforcement. So we're just the police force of this city now."

Jason looked at each soldier in the line. "Is everyone in the Militia human?"

"Yes sir."

"No beast-kin at all to help you protect the city?"

"No sir. The Militia is strictly a human group, under the command of the Seven Shields Alliance. Though that does not mean that the beast-kin of this city don't have their own defenses."

"They just can't be a part of the main fighting force of the city." The Captain interjected.

The Commander shrugged uncaringly. "The beast-kin are free to fight to protect their city. Just not among the ranks of the Militia." The man looked suspiciously at the few beast-kin that were a part of the group of servants.

"You mentioned defenses that the beast-kin have. Can you be clearer on that?" Jason asked.

"I can, but why don't I do that tomorrow on your tour of the city? It will be much easier to show you then. It is getting late and you've had a long journey, Sir. Rest and you'll be more energized for all the information that will be presented to you tomorrow."

"Very well. Then you and your men are dismissed. I will see you in the morn Commander Krieg." Jason then turned to the Captain. "Thank you Captain, for the escort."

The Captain saluted him. "No thanks are necessary, Sir. Just proudly doing my job. Good Luck Sir Bellum."

The Captain and his men returned to their horses and rode out of the property. The Militia left soon after, allowing the head-butler, a gato named Jeoffrey, to walk Jason and Tachibana through their new home.

Jeoffrey was an old cat-man. He had grey hair and droopy eyes that looked completely closed. He wore a pair of tiny specs on the bridge of his nose. He also had a scruffy moustache under his snout. Like all butlers he wore a black suit.

The mansion was as huge on the inside as it was on the outside. The foyer was spacious, with a giant crystal chandelier hanging over a set of two staircases leading to the second floor.

After a bit of walking, they made it to the third floor and stopped by a pair of ornate doors.

"These are your quarters, Master Bellum. I do hope they are to your liking."

"Thank you Jeoffrey."

"Think nothing of it sir. I live to serve." The gato bowed deeply. "And your plus one? Where would you like to rest?"

"I will be staying outside my Master's doorstep." Tachinbana said with a straight face.

Both the cat-man and the mercenary looked at the woman. "I must protect you Master from all threats. Who knows what those blasted Kuroinu will do while your defenseless." She held up her sheathed sword with strong determination in her eyes.

"I will be fine, Tachibana." Jason said exasperated. "I don't need you to hold my hand like a child. Go pick out a room and get some sleep."

"But Master—"

"Good night. Have breakfast ready in the morning Jeoffrey. It will be a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Jason entered his new room and took the place in. Spacious. The carpet seemed brand new and felt soft to the touch. He saw a Queen-sized bed on the other end of the room. There were two doors. One that led to a bathroom and the other a walk-in closet. On the other side of the room was a vanity and a display rack to hold armor and clothes.

Jason tiredly removed every piece of his armor and placed it on the display. He then removed the regular clothes he had until he was down to his small clothes and the hydra tooth necklace.

Jason looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at all the scars he collected over the years. Some were small, others big and noticeable, but they had one thing in common: he remembered how he got each and every one of them. He felt a scar he had underneath his armpit, another on his shoulder, there was a deep gash on his ribcage that was almost fatal.

He remembered them all and all the pain they came with. He couldn't help, but wonder what kind of scars he'd get from this war with the Kuroinu.

Walking toward the bed Jason fell down onto the cool silk sheets. Once his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Not a very long chapter, I know, but I decided to break this part up into pieces so you guys can get your fix. If things go my way this week I'll have the next part up soon. A few of you pointed out that I forgot to add Kaguya in my last chapter. That was an oversight on my part and I thank everyone that pointed it out to me. Please read Ch. 8 again and enjoy the slight edit.**

 **And if anyone is curious Tachibana's appearance is based off of Raikou from Fate/Grand Order. If any of you know what she looks like you can kind of understand why I wanted to add her. She's really sexy!**


	10. The Shield of Ansur Part 2

"So far I'm liking this new promotion." Jason stretched his arms into the air to wake his body. "Haven't had a good night's rest like that in a while."

Jason got out of bed and went to put his armor on. When he was all suited up he went to the mirror to see if everything was on right. Nodding in approval he stepped out.

And came close to stepping on Tachibana.

The samurai sat with her back facing the door and she was sitting poise in the seiza position. Her eyes were closed, but opened when she heard her master step out.

She turned around without getting up from her seiza. "Good morning, Master."

. . .

"Did you wait here all night?"

"Hai, Goshujin-sama."

Jason let out a deep sigh.

"I told you, you don't have to do that."

"I know what you said, Master, but I couldn't allow myself to be negligent with my duties. I am your sword and shield, morning, noon, and night. I shall be there to safeguard you against all threats." She said dutifully.

. . .

"I saved you one time. Indebted I can understand, but where is this great devotion coming from?"

That look of shame came upon her again. Her lips appeared to tighten as if saying the words were too painful to utter.

Jason sighed again, but in defeat this time. "Very well. I won't press. If it makes you feel better you may guard me outside my door."

Her beautiful face brightened. "Thank you, Master!"

"Come on, we got a big day ahead of us."

The two went down to the dining room and had breakfast. Well, Jason had breakfast, Tachibana stayed behind him with her hand resting on her sword and standing straight.

Commander Krieg and his second entered the room.

"Good morning, Sir Jason." Thomas greeted with a bow of his head. Jacque did the same.

"Good morning, Commander. Lieutenant. What will we be doing today?"

"We'll be taking you to see the city council. They are the ruling body of Ansur, made up of the nobility of the city."

"Oh?"

"Yes, though now that you're here they will be answering directly to you. I suggest you try to make a good impression sir. Running the city will go more smoothly if you have the aid of the five high families."

Jason finished his meal and then stood up. "Noted. Let's go then."

They all got on their horses and rode into town. Along the way they passed through a market and saw it bustling with commerce. Many people buying today's breakfast and future meals.

"What a lovely market place." Tachibana said.

"Indeed. You can find almost anything here. From food, to clothes, to supplies, anything really. The beast-kin are quite the self-providers. The arachne weave thread and silk for clothing, the harpies provide miscellaneous items, and the cow-girls—"

"Greetings!"

Out of nowhere a cowgirl rushed up to Jason. She had the upper body of a human girl, but the lower-body of a bovine, furry legs with black spots and hooves. She had horns on her head of blue hair and she wore a tight-fitting shirt with a white apron over it. Neither really could hide the massive breasts she had behind the cloth as they jiggled with every movement she made. In her hands she presented a tray with a bottle of milk.

"Are you the new Shield sent to our fair city by Lady Lucross?" The cowgirl asked Jason.

"I am."

She seemed utterly awed. "I'm honored to meet you." She bowed her head. "Welcome to our city, we shall be in your care. Please, accept this milk from our stall on behalf of my people."

"Milk?" Jason questioned.

Tachibana got off her horse and looked more closely at the bottle.

"An odd offering. Is that all you sell?" She asked.

"Among others, but this is specialty. Everyone in Ansur loves our milk. It's rich and full of vitamins and nutrients. We cowgirls produce the finest and richest milk in all the land."

"It's that good?" Tachibana asked with a bit of skepticism.

"Mhmm." She nodded.

"With your permission, Master, I would like to taste test this milk before having you drink it."

"Very well."

Tachibana picked up the bottle, gave it a whiff, and then took a small sip.

"Mmm, that is quite good and refreshing. Master, you must try it." Jason took the offered bottle from her.

"I'm so glad you like it!" The cowgirl squealed.

"You must have the healthiest cows in the country to produce such divine drink." Tachibana praised.

The cowgirl laughed. "We don't have cows silly!"

Tachibana looked confused. "What? You must have cows. How else do you produ—" Her head tilted down slightly and saw the girl's massive breasts bounce.

!

Tachibana turned to the men, who lived in this city, snickering at her. Her face lit up like a fire, turning a shade of red that almost seemed inhumanly possible. She begun to feel woozy, wobbling back and forth, as the realization hit her like a kick to the face. She recovered enough to remember what she did with the bottle.

Tachibana spun around fast enough to break her neck and looked mortified to see Jason guzzling down the bottle of milk, through his vizor, like it was alcohol. In a matter of seconds the bottle was empty and Jason gave a pleasant sigh.

"Not bad."

Tachibana felt her body crack and shatter against the wind.

"I'm glad you like it. This milk is good for the skin and can provide strength and health for your bones and body."

"Hm, I'll be sure to put in an order for this stuff. Could come in handy in the future."

The Cowgirl was ecstatic. "Thank you so much! Don't ever be afraid to ask us for more sir!"

The beast-kin left with a skip in her step. Tachibana turned to her master.

"Master . . . that milk . . . it's . . . um . . . made from . . . uh." Tachibana kept stuttering and tripping over her words, unable to figure out what to say to the merc.

"It's good. As long as it can be of use I don't care where it comes from."

Jason ordered his hell horse forward. Tachibana and the rest of the group looked at their leader with bafflement and confusion. He really didn't care? Both Krieg and Schmidt have seen many new arrivals come to Ansur and try the milk only to spit it out and/or freak out as soon as they realized where it came from. It was actually a pass time for some of them in the city. So, their surprise was very genuine to see someone just plain shrug.

"Just a bit further, sir. We're almost to the Council House." Commander Krieg said.

"Good."

Jason tilted his head a little and saw his samurai looking around.

"Goshujin-sama?"

"Yes, Tachibana?"

"These beast-kin, why do some of them look more human and others look more animal?"

"Simply genetic randomness." He answered offhandedly. "There are two types of beast-kin, the ones who have more human features are humanoids, and the ones who have more animal characteristics are called beastials. All beast-kin don't really see any difference and accept one another no matter what they look like. Said can't be said for humans however."

"Oh." She was surprised by that. "I thought the more human looking ones were half human."

"Some of them might be." Commander Krieg jumped in. "Like I said a few humans live here. That means some of them are in relationships with the beast-kin."

"What? But how do they—"

"Mating with beast-kin regardless of race will always produce more beast-kin. A human who mates with say a dog beast-kin will still produce a dog beast-kin. Now if two beast-kin of different races mate with each other, results can vary. But most beast-kin try to stay within their respective races."

"Fascinating."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, something bumped into Jason's horse and toppled over. Jason looked down and saw it was a young lizardman.

The lizardman had green scales and a dark green fringe going over his head and down his back. He wore specially designed robes that were blue with grey trim.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Uuuhhhh . . .?" The lizardman slowly and wobblily got up. He faced away from Jason and looked left to right as if searching for something. He spun around, swinging his arms from side to side and then yelled and pointed at Jason.

"Ah! You! You's that guy! The guysh that hitch me." The lizardman sluured. His long forked tongue stuck out and flapped at every syllable he spoke.

"You ran into me." Jason stated.

"Who's yoush? I'm talking to ugly there!" He pointed to the hell horse.

The hell horse glared his red eyes at the reptile and then snorted loudly.

"Whatchu say about my mother?! No! W-hell your moth-sher has a-a-a horse face. Yeah . . . horse face! And a long face too!"

. . .

"And she's a whore." The lizardman paused as if pondering. His body just swayed side to side. "Hehe." He giggled. "A w-horse face! Ha ha ha ha!"

The lizardman reached for the gourd at his belt and then took a deep long drink.

"He's drunk." Tachibana said in disgust.

"Heavily." Jason added. He almost sounded impressed at how loaded the lizard was.

"Don't mind him, Sir." The Commander said dismissively. "He's the town drunk. I'll take him in later for bothering you and getting in our way."

"Don't bother. He hasn't done anything to offend me. Just leave him be and let's continue."

They moved on and left the tipsy lizard to be pushed around by the gentle breeze. One of the guards actually spat at the lizardman's feet, but he seemed to have not noticed.

"Hey bucket head!" He presumably called out to Jason.

Tachibana reached for her sword as did the guards.

"What did you call him, you drunk?!" Tachibana shrieked with a scary look on her face.

Jason remained quiet and turned his head to the lizard.

"If you're ev-ever at the pub . . ."

. . .

. . .

"Buy me a drink!"

"You lowly wretch!" Tachibana almost lept off her horse to kill the guy, but Jason stopped her before she could.

"Ignore him. He's no threat."

"But Master—"

"Let's go."

Without waiting for them, Jason ordered his hell horse to move.

Tachibana gave one last deathly glare to the unawares lizardman before chasing after her master.

Thomas Krieg gave the lizardman a glare too before going after them. "Watch yourself, Fang." He warned.

The lizardman called Fang just waved them bye with the tip of his long tail.

Putting those awkward events behind them, the group finally arrived at the Council House. They all tied their horses to posts and Jason tied his mount to a more secluded post to prevent it from eating the other horses or just anyone in general.

They entered the old structure and went in farther. They came upon some ornate doors, which both Commander Krieg and Lieutenant Schmidt opened.

"Now arriving," Krieg announced, "The Eighth Shield and newest ruler of Ansur, Sir Jason Bellum."

They entered the room and Jason saw who was sitting at a large round table. Five beast-kin, each a different race sat at the table. Each one had servants or bodyguards standing behind them.

Jason took his seat, which Tachibana pulled open for him and then closed. The Commander and his second closed the doors with a clack and then quietly shuffled over behind Jason.

The room was quiet. The five beast-kin were observing and analyzing Jason. The talks had not yet begun because they were waiting for the bell to ring for it to officially begin. Everyone took that time to converse among themselves in hushed whispers. Some talked to their followers and some talked to the other family heads. Jason also took advantage of the moment to question the Commander.

"Commander what can you tell me about these people?" Jason whispered.

Commander Krieg pointed to an old lizardman. The lizardman had red scales, yellow eyes, a long white beard and eyebrows, and he wore a black robe with green trim. "The old lizard over there is Kang Yu. The lizards are very traditional and some of the best combatants in the city, possibly even the whole country. They specialize in arms and armor and can provide you with quality equipment. They have a rare fighting technique that only lizards can perform."

The next person he pointed to was a gato. A bestial female cat-lady who had pink fur, light blue eyes, and she wore a blue dress that matched her eyes. "That is Fresca. A cat-person who owns all the banks in the city. It would be very wise to be on her good side, sir."

Jason nodded. The Commander continued.

"That kobold over there is Resse Rames." He motioned over to a bestial dog-man with black fur and red eyes. The kobold wore a dark-brown spiked collar around his neck and a brown leather suit that also had spikes on the shoulders. "The dogs are mostly farmers and producers of food, namely livestock, but they have many plantations for fruits and vegetables. Be careful. Dog-people can be mighty temperamental. Especially if you look them in the eyes for too long."

The fourth beast-kin the Commander pointed to was a large black pigman. The pigman easily towered over everyone in the room, standing at 6'8. He was fat like all pigs, but muscular too. He had red hair done up in a mohawk, a golden nose ring pinched into his snout, and he had a pair of sharp threatening looking tusks. Unlike his fellow noblemen, he didn't wear a suit, instead sporting a leather jacket over a shirt and stretchy pants. He had a permanent scowl on his face. He looked more like a thug then a nobleman.

"The pigman over there is Boaris Bacone. The pigs own most of the businesses in town. If you hear rumors that he acquired all these businesses illegally through racketeering and money laundering then believe them because they are definitely true. They're just too powerful for the law to touch. Be careful when dealing with the swine, sir."

Finally Krieg pointed to the only beast-kin in the room with human features. A harpy. A swan-variant. She had white hair tied in a into a lion-tail. She had fair skin, dark blue eyes, an unusually long neck, and white feathers. She wore a dress that wrapped around her petite frame and left her wing-arms and bird legs free to move.

"And that is Anya. She's the matriarch of the harpies. Most of her race is a bunch of bird brains, but her mind is as sharp as her eyes. The harpies are mostly merchants. Being able to fly they can get anything anywhere in almost no time. If you desire something sure enough the harpies can get it for you."

The bell rung and now began the council meeting.

"All rise!"

The five representatives stood up.

"State your names."

"Kang Yu."

"Fresca Tuchy."

"Resse Rames."

"Boaris Bacone."

"Anya Featherweather."

Then they all sat down, except for the lizardman, Kang.

"Welcome to Ansur, Sir Jason. We are all humbled that our dear city finally has a Shield to protect it."

"Speak for yourself." Boaris mumbled under his breath. The others glad at the large pigman.

"I am glad to be of service."

"Please, Sir Bellum, there is no need for your armor and weapons. You are very safe here in the middle of the city."

"I'm good."

"Oh." He deflated a little, before recovering.

"Then perhaps you wish to take off your helmet at least?"

"No."

The lizardman's eyes twitched a little. The other heads were giving the merc strange looks.

"May we ask why not?" Fresca asked.

"As I'm sure you are aware: we are now at war. An attack or ambush could happen at any time, anywhere."

"But surely—"

"I will keep my equipment on."

"Um, as you wish." Kang said uncomfortably. "But let us state, that no one here wishes you any harm, sir."

"Noted."

Kang grunted to get back on track. "As you said, we received word several days ago from Her Gloriousness Lady Celestine Lucross of the new war we are now a part of and that you would be coming to watch over Ansur."

"Yes."

"Well, we've taken the liberty of going over the fortress' defenses."

"And?"

"Well, first we saw to the city's magical defenses. They are ancient, but still very powerful. Perhaps they can even be enhanced if we get the right mage to help us."

"I see."

"The fortress walls are not only armed with magical protection runes, but also regular arms." Anya Featherweather added. "Such as balistas and catapults. Archers are also available and being trained.

"Excellent to hear."

"The Kang clan worked with my family and the bank to supply the city militia with better equipment. You'll find that they have better arms and armor then before you came here. It was no small coin, but it was coin well spent." Fresca said.

Jason turned to Commander Krieg for confirmation of this. He received a nod from the man.

"I thank you for your contribution."

Fresca smiled that she managed to please her new leader.

"Also the city stores are filled to the brim now. We have enough food to feed the city for a couple years." Resse said.

"Really?"

"Yes. It was very costly and quite a rush job thanks to you being promoted. It had beter have been worth all the hassle." Boaris grumbled.

"Bacone, watch yourself." Kang warned. "You disgrace us all by being so disrespectful to our new leader."

Boaris snorted loudly and rudely. "He's a human! He was given this job by Celestine. It should be a beast-kin running this city, but noooo. We got to take orders from that elf AND her pet human."

"Boaris!" They all shouted

"Your out of line." Kang said.

Commander Krieg took a hard step forward. His and his lieutenant's hand went for the handles of their swords.

"You swine! You're treading on thin ice here." Krieg said.

"Bruu!" Boaris squealed angrily. "Swine?! How original coming from the most racist man in the city."

"Maybe if you beast-kin acted more civilized then maybe there'd be no use for those insults. So far, you lot still act like the animals you are."

Now everyone was angry. Everything was tense. It seemed like a fight was about to break out, but then—

"Enough."

Everyone looked at Jason. Out of every angered individual in the room, Jason was the only one calm. He didn't even yell. His indifferent tone just seemed to wash the tenseness away.

They all looked at each other. Some became embarrassed after getting so flustered and decided to sit back down. The more hotheaded ones, namely, Boaris and Krieg, were the last to calm down. Only doing so when they were the only ones appearing threatening.

When all was quiet Jason spoke.

"You don't need to defend me." Jason said smoothly to them all. "I know most beast-kin don't like humans and that's natural. Humans haven't been all that gracious to the beast-kin as well."

"But know this: I don't care about any of that. I don't care if you like me. I don't care if you hate humans. I don't care if humans hate you. I'm not here to settle differences, I'm here to prepare us for war. You may keep your prejudices and hatreds all you want, but let us get one thing straight. If any of that gets in the way of this war. If any of you so much as trips up my plans for taking down Vault and the Kuroinu, for something petty as your "feelings" . . . I won't hesitate to kill you."

They all shivered from those words. They absolutely believed them. Krieg and second developed a cold sweat and nodded in understanding. Even Boaris didn't want to speak out to the human.

"We understand, Sir Bellum." Kang answered for them all.

"Good. Now is there anything else?"

"One last thing, sir. We all brought a gift for you, for your rise of becoming the leader of our new city."

Kang clapped. In came five servants each holding a different and unique item."

"Please, accept these gifts on our behalf."

A lizard servant, a humanoid one, held in his hands a white cloth. He unwrapped the cloth to reveal an ornate halberd. The halberd was six and half feet long with a sharpened axe head and spear tip, with a crescent blade opposite to the axe-head. Useful for decapitating from both ends.

"One of the finest weapons my people have made. We hope it will serve you well, Sir Bellum."

Jason took the new weapon with his thanks.

Next, three pig servants rolled in three barrels of mead.

"The finest mead in the land. Enjoy." Boaris said begrudgingly.

Jason ignored the pigman's tone and thanked him anyway.

The gatos then brought their gift: Leather armor.

"We had heard that you do not like to spend hard money on expensive items, Sir Bellum. So I had fashioned this armor for you, made from the hide of a great dire bear. Light and durable, it'll take a strong weapon and hand to pierce this armor."

"A fine gift. Thank you."

The kobolds were next. A servant that looked like a chihuahua walked toward Jason with a crate full of fruit.

"We've had a bountiful harvest this year, sir. We provide you with pluma fruit."

The kobold opened the crate to show a bunch of palm sized blue fruit. They looked like oranges, with little stems at the top, but they were smooth like apples, but more supple like a grape."

"I have heard of these." Tachibana said. "They are supposed to be very sweet and juicy and the seeds inside have healing qualities."

"Yes." Resse Rames said. "I thought that this would be the perfect gift to present to our new Shield."

Jason closed the box and nodded his head. "Thank you for this thoughtful gift."

At last, a raven like beast-kin came forth, representing the harpies. She had black wings, a slender figure, human legs, and long, black tail feathers.

In her hands was a decorative box.

"On behalf of the harpies we give you these."

The box was opened and revealed four shimmering purple crystals.

"These are . . ."

"Teleportation crystals." Anya said with a knowing smile. Everyone began to whisper in the room.

"These are very rare and hard to find. Where did you get these?" Jason asked with breathless fascination and wonder. Out of all the gifts he received these were the most expensive and most wondrous.

"We harpies are vast collectors especially of shiny objects. We've held onto these for years and we thought that they would be of more use to you, Master Jason."

Her smile became a victorious smirk as she watched Jason fondle and ogle the crystals with great care and captivation. Her eyes wandered to her fellow councilmen and saw looks of anger being pointed at her. The councilors had spent long hours and days pondering over what to give to their new leader to win his favor. They all thought they had chosen well, but it seems the harpies were one step ahead of them. Their scowls never left even when they looked at their leader place the crystals back into the velvet-lined box.

"I truly appreciate this gift, Lady Featherweather. Thank you very much."

Anya bowed her head low, bent her leg back, and folded her wing across her chest, while the other extended backward. "I live to serve, Sir Jason Bellum."

Jason faced them all. "I thank you all for these gifts. Let us all work together to stop Vault and his army."

An applause echoed through the confined room.

. . .

Nightfall had arrived. After the meeting with the Council, Jason and his entourage toured the rest of the city. They walked along the walls of the fortress, visited the armory and militia barracks, they went to every hot spot in town from the taverns, to the markets and shops, anywhere that most of the populace visited.

Jason had Commander Krieg return to the mansion with the gifts he received from the five families. Partly because the Commander had other matters to attend to.

Jason, Tachibana, Lieutenant Schmidt, and a few militia men, were now eating at a tavern.

"Here, Goshujin-sama. Say "Ah."" Tachibana held out some food for Jason to eat.

He stared at the fork and food and then looked at his "servant."

"I don't need you to feed me, Tachibana. I'm a grown man." He grumbled.

"I am just trying to serve you, Master."

He grabbed the fork. "I don't need your help to eat."

"Please, I insist." She tried forcing the fork closer.

"No." Jason said more firmly.

The two struggled for a while before Jason finally won and wrestled the fork away from the samurai. Tachibana looked away with a pout in defeat.

Jacque was laughing his ass off. "Man, I don't know what you're complaining about. I know loads of guys that would love to be waited on hand and foot by a beauty like her."

"The only person that should be fed by another is someone who no longer has arms and legs."

"Legs?"

"You can still eat with your feet."

Jacque shook his head.

Jason looked over at the militia men who were just drinking and joking around. A few beast-kin nearby left their tables in disgust. Grumbling about "damn humans" and "this used to be a nice tavern."

"Don't mind them." Jacque said. "You can find a few of those around town. Most of the beast-kin you'll meet are nice, but them . . ."

"I get it, same could be said for humans. Like the Commander."

"Yeah." Jacque said sadly. "That really doesn't bother you?"

"No."

One of the militia men started cheering and got onto the table to do a little drunken jig.

"A lively bunch your men are." Jason said.

"Does that bother you?"

"No. Just an observation. My old merc band was mostly the same."

"The Kuroinu?"

"I wasn't a member of Kuroinu for longer than a month. No, I was part of a merc band called Hydra, many years ago."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I heard about them. What happened to them again?"

"They're all dead."

"Oh . . . sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"So did you feel any connection with the Kuroinu?"

"For a bit. I felt their camaraderie and loyalty to one another. I liked that."

"Even though you felt connected to that, you still left?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because they got in the way. No matter how I feel about something, nothing can get in the way of my mission." The merc looked directly at Jacque. "Nothing."

"Hmm." Despite that cold feeling he got, Jacque looked back and forth, assumingly trying to discern if anyone was listening. "Listen Jason, The Commander's been acting weird lately."

"Weird?"

"Yeah. Going off on his own. Talking to some of the men in secret."

"Everyone has a right to their private life. As long as it doesn't interfere in my mission, I don't care what he does."

"Well here's a bit of information that'll make it more suspicious. The Commander's a former acquaintance of Vault."

Jason stopped drinking and gave the Lieutenant his full attention. "I got no proof, but it's weird, right? Vault's got hidden allies and spies everywhere, right? Before you came, Ansur had no real leader to speak of. Getting the leader of the militia of the city, would make it quite easy to conquer no?"

"Why would Krieg help Vault?"

"You've seen he has no love for the beast-kin. He's prejudiced. Besides, what good reason do the Kuroinu have for doing what they're doing. It makes no sense."

. . .

After thinking about Jason answered. "Hm. Indeed."

"Look, like I said I got no proof, but you should really watch yourself around the commander."

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll take it under advisement."

"I'm happy to serve!"

When they finished with the tavern they all headed back to the mansion.

Some soldiers had to have help holding themselves up they were so drunk. Tachibana was annoyed with them all and threatened to beat anyone slowing down her master with the scabbard of her sword.

"Move it you slugs!" Tachibana yelled. "You call yourselves soldiers?! Getting drunk on the job."

"But miss . . ." Some soldiers whined.

"Shut up!"

"Relax Tachibana." Jason said. "We're almost there we just have to go this way, right Jacque?"

"Yeah. I told you this is a shortcut. See?" He pointed into the distance. It was hard to see, but thanks to the moon light they could see the mansion.

"See, Tachibana. You can berate the men later tomorrow, right now we—"

"Look out!" Jacque yelled. They all looked at what the lieutenant was pointing to and saw a burning cart speeding down at fast speeds.

Jacque pushed Jason out of the way just in time before the burning cart crashed in a fiery explosion. Jacque had enough time to also leap out of the way.

Everyone was dazed from the force of the explosion, but no one was harmed.

"Master!" Tachibana yelled out.

She ran over to the burning wagon and kept shouting for her master.

"I'm alright." Jason coughed. "I'm alright."

Jason got up after wiping the soot off his person. He turned around and saw the fiery cart next to him, blocking his path out of the ally he was apparently pushed into.

"Goshujin-sama! Thank goodness." Tachibana said relieved.

"Where the hell did that come from? Jacque you pushed me into an ally."

"Sorry, Boss. Spur of the moment decision. I was just running on instinct."

"Well, could be worse. I could be crushed under that smoking wagon."

"Goshujin-Sama how are we going to get you out of there?!"

"Calm down, Tachibana. This is a two-way ally. I'll just walk the corridor and . . ."

Jason turned around to get out of the ally, but stopped short when he heard footsteps and the sound of unsheathing weapons.

Black Dogs came out of the shadows, with bloodthirsty grins and gleaming blades. As wretched looking as they all were, they were second compared to the beast-kin flanking them. Ratmen. Rodent beast-kin, beastial in form. They stood four feet tall, with scrawny hands, mangy fur, long bald tails, sharp buck teeth, beady eyes, and they wore clothes fit for beggars. They were armed with rusty short blades or makeshift shivs.

"Perhaps being crushed wouldn't be so bad." Jason muttered in annoyance.

"It's a trap!" Jacque shouted.

"Get away from him, you dogs!" Tachibana snarled.

"Heh heh. Finally got you alone traitor." A Black Dogs chuckled sinisterly.

"Now you're gonna pay."

"Boss! We can't get to you from here. The carts in the way and there's nothing to put out the fire in time." Jaqcue said.

"Then go around."

"What?"

"Go around and get to the other side of the ally and flank them."

"But that's far away. We might not get to you in time."

"Then I'll hold them off and buy you time." Jason unsheathed his sword. "No more arguing, GO NOW!"

Tachibana was the first to move. "I will save you, Master!"

"Hang tight, Boss!"

All was quiet except or the crackling of the burning wagon.

"They won't get to you in time, Jason. There's more of us and only one of you. You'll be dead and we'll be long gone before they get here."

"I've seen how poorly you Dogs fight. Like bandits rushing to get their score. I'm confident I can kill most of you before the others arrive."

They snarled at him and the rats hissed. "Cocky bastard!"

The closest lunged. Jason deflected his sword blow. He took a few steps back blocking each strike. Then came in a second one, trying to get him in the side. Jason parried him and pushed him back. The first guy came back and held Jason in place. The second grunt then struck trying to kill a still Jason, but the merc saw it and acted quickly. He used his opponent's sword to block the other's and then in a fluid motion slashed the second grunt's head off. The first Dog roared in anger and went for the kill, but Jason had him where he wanted him. He moved forward and struck. The Black Dog became unbalanced and Jason grabbed him and then tossed him to the back. The man landed in the burning wagon and screamed in pain as he roasted alive.

The merc picked up his fallen foe's sword and turned to the remaining enemies with a cold, indifferent posture.

"Next."

Angry, the Kuroinu charged. Jason kept on the defense as they ganged up on him. Block. Clang. Slash. Clang. Stab. Clang

A ratman jumped at Jason with a rusty sword. The merc twirled around and bisected the beast-kin. Jason crossed his swords and blocked two blades from reaching his head. He backed up and charged through, slashing his enemies, wounding, but not killing them.

Jason kicked a Kuroinu away and then blocked another sword blow. He slashed and guts spilled out of one man. Jason quickly jumped to the side and avoided getting skewered by another Kuroinu, who's sword landed in his gutted friend.

Jason swung his sword at the attacking grunt, but the guy managed to dodge. Then Jason felt hot pain in his leg. He looked down and saw a ratman had managed to stab him in the leg with his shiv. Jason growled and decapitated the ratman.

He dropped his sword to pull out the shiv still stuck in his leg. After getting it out though, he was struck in the gut and sent back.

Jason coughed in breathless pain. He groaned as he got up to see his attacker.

He was a big muscular man. He was shirtless and just wore a pair of pants and boots with greaves. Unlike the rest of his buddies, he didn't have a sword, instead wearing a pair of brass knuckles on his fists. Which was why it hurt Jason so much when he was punched in the gut. The man was a brute.

"We got him now boys." The Brute said in a deep voice. "Just a little more and he'll be a red puddle on the ground."

"Yeah-ha! pound him into dust!"

"Make him paste and send him as a message to those that defy the Kuroinu army!"

Jason let out deep heavy breathes as he got up. He used his sword as a crutch to help push him up.

"Look at that he can barely stand!"

"Need a breather, Jas?"

They all started laughing at him.

Jason gripped the shiv in his hand and tossed it at the last remaining ratman. The blade got him in the eye and he died from the pain.

The Kuroinu had looks of shock on their faces.

Jason lifted his blade. "I'm going to kill you."

His voice was deep and metallic thanks to his helmet. It sounded almost unnatural and sent a shiver of fear down their spines. But they swallowed their fear and smiled confidently. They tried to at least. Their smiles were forced and there was a sweat bead dripping down their heads.

"You're good Jason." The Brute said. "You killed a more of us then I expected, but you're out of luck now."

"Then come get me." He challenged.

They flinched. Then they got frustrated. Even though they outnumbered him, the merc still had the gall to show a fearless act and even challenge them. There was no hint of nervousness in his voice like them and they were fed up with it.

They raised their blades and the Brute raised his fists. Silence fell over all of them. They all waited for someone to make a move. There were gulps. Many blinked, looking side to side. Some palms were so sweaty their swords threatened to slip out of their hands. The air was so thick with intensity they could choke on it.

Finally someone made a move.

"Heeeyyyyyy!"

But it was none of the fighters.

The Kuroinu turned around and Jason looked past them to see who interrupted their showdown.

It was a very familiar lizardman. As tipsy as the last time he saw him, maybe more so. His robe loose, his yellow, slit eyes unfocused, forked tongue hanging out and a gourd-bottle gripped in his clawed hand.

"Don't I know him?" Jason thought. "That drunk lizard. Fang?"

The lizardman tripped on air and grabbed a garbage can to balance himself. He pushed up, only to sway back and forth like the world was trying to shake him. Probably in his mind, it was.

Fang stopped when he got closer to the Kuroinu. "Heeyyy, whatch go'in on?"

"Who's this drunk?" Brute asked.

"Hey. Hey, I knows you." Fang said.

"Me?" Brute pointed to himself.

"Who're you? Not you ashhole! Hey, Buckethead!" He waved at Jason.

Jason didn't wave back and just stared.

"Should we kill him? He's seen who we are." A grunt suggested.

"Don't bother. Look how drunk he is, I doubt he can even tell what we look like."

"What are you doing here, Fang?" Jason asked.

"I'm going to the tavern! Wanna come?"

. . .

"You already came from a tavern didn't you?"

"Yep! But they kicked me out. Saying I had too much to drink, well I haven't had enough!"

"Enough!"

"I said I haven't had enough!"

"No not that. Get out of here you damn lizard! This doesn't concern you."

"But, Buckethead owes me a drink."

"No I don't."

"He promised to buy me a round."

"No I didn't."

"Shut up! Get lost before we kill you!"

"Fine, but I'm going this way. The tavern's this way."

"You can't go that way because it's blocked."

"By what?"

"The wagon!"

"What wagon?"

"The one that's burning right over there!" He pointed to the burning wagon behind Jason.

Fang looked passed the Brute and Jason and stared directly at the burning wagon.

. . .

He stared.

. . .

He stared.

. . .

He stared.

"Okay, I'm not gonna lie . . . I'm blind drunk. I can't see anything past my nose."

"Wait then how could you see—"

"THAT'S IT!"

The Brute reeled back his fist and threw it down at Fang's head. It hit the ground instead.

The Brute looked up and saw Fang standing a foot away from him. Brute growled and struck again. Fang dodged around it fluidly. Brute threw another punch, but hit nothing. Fluidly Fang just kept swaying around Brute's attacks before twirling around him and spanking him in the butt with his tail. This caused Brute to stumble forward.

The Brute growled and turned around. He saw Fang taking a drink from his gourd. Brute roared and threw another punch. While still drinking, Fang wrapped his tail around Brute's wrist and used his momentum to toss the overgrown man to the floor, while simultaneously dodging the attack.

His buddies tried to help him up, but the Brute shook them off.

"KILL HIM!"

Before they could they had forgotten about their first objective. And Jason took full advantage of that. He stabbed one guy in the back and then moved to the closest Kuroinu next to him. He slashed the grunt across the chest and he fell down bloodied.

The Kuroinu were now fighting two opponents, both unexpectedly skilled and proficient.

Jason slashed and felled another Black Dog. He took out his knife and blocked a sword blow and then stabbed the man in the throat. He blocked another blow and then stabbed his attacker three times in the gut before cutting him down. The merc wasn't very mobile because of his bad leg, but he wasn't overwhelmed because the Kuroinu were also focused on the drunk lizard.

Fang flowed around the Kuroinu like water. Even though they were armed with swords, the lizardman proved that they weren't very effective. He'd twirl, jump, side-stepped, bent back and forward, like an acrobat. A drunk acrobat. A drunk monkey acrobat.

Fang dodged an attack by bending all the way back to the point he lifted his feet into the air. His long tail held up his whole body weight, while he took a big swig of his bottle. He then kicked and sent the man careening against the brick wall.

The lizard jumped back to his feet just in time to bend forward to the ground to have two swords clang against each other. Fang did a one-hand stand and split kicked them. He jumped back into position only to wobble a lot.

The kuroinu took advantage of his momentary imbalance and attacked. While looking like he was going to fall, Fang caught himself by grabbing two Kuroinu's sword wrists. One with his hand, the other with his foot. He threw his bottle up into the air and then twisted. The two grunts spun with him and landed on the ground with a pained thud.

He then grabbed his falling bottle with his tail and bent back to take a drink, just in time to dodge a sword strike. He dodged again, and again, and again, then kicked the bastard across the length of the ally and into the wall.

Fang took his bottle and had another drink. Then the Brute came in charging, screaming rage and murder.

Like the rest of them he dodged his blows. Tossing his bottle into the air like a ball, dodging, catching, drinking, tossing, dodging, catching drinking. It was pissing the Brute off.

Finally he had enough of the drunk making a fool of him and threw a punch at the falling bottle instead. He did it to spite the lizard and when he shattered the gourd in mid-air, Fang stopped. The lizard seemed in shock.

Brute laughed, taking pleasure ruining something of the lizard's. But then he saw the lizardman's face contort into a scowl. His sharp teeth became bared and there was a guttural growl coming from his throat.

By the time the Brute realized it, he was too late. He realized he fucked up.

Fang threw a punch. Right into Brute's abdomen. It felt like the kick of a horse and the wind was knocked out of him. Fang didn't relent and kept going. Striking Brute again in the abdomen, chest, shoulders, and arms. Fang got low and swiped his feet across Brute's, toppling him.

Fang jumped and brought his taloned foot down on Brute, but he escaped by a second. The impact left spider web cracks in the ground. Brute tried to go in offense and threw his brass knuckled fists at the lizard, but Fang easily deflected them. Swatting his muscled arms away like they were flies.

Finally, Fang grabbed one of Brute's arms and then snapped them in a direction that they were never supposed be in. brute screamed in pain, but pushed through it to attack with his remaining arm. His last mistake.

Fang grabbed it again and struck several points with his claws that caused great pain and loss of control in Brute's arm. Brute was finally unarmed.

The lizard then gave several fast strikes to Brute's torso, causing him to fall to his knees. Fang then jumped, kneeing Brute in the chin, making him look up. Fang flew high up and brought his leg up.

Brute's eyes widened as he realized what was happening and was powerless to stop it.

Fang came down with a high kick and struck Brute right in the head. You could hear the crack of his spine shatter in his body from that one blow. The Brute died broken and in excruciating pain.

The whole time Jason had watched the entire thing after taking care of his own opponents. He just stared at Fang, clearly impressed, but unable to show the world because of his helmet.

Before the merc could walk over to his timely savior, shouting interrupted him.

"Master!"

Around the corner came Tachibana, Jacque, and the militia. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the remains of the Kuroinu hit-squad. Surprise and worry filled them until, Tachibana looked over at Fang.

"You!" She drew her sword and attacked.

"Tachibana wait!" Jason called out, but it was too late.

Tachibana brought down her sword, but to her shock, Fang caught the blade above his head. The lizard then kicked her away. Tachibana gripped her sword in fury and glared. She charged in for another attack.

"Tachibana, stop!"

This time she heard her master and obeyed.

"This man saved my life."

The samurai looked at Fang, then to her master, then back to Fang. Her face was hard, but she sheathed her sword again.

Tachibana bowed her head. "I apologize for attacking you. Thank you, for saving my Master."

"*Hic* No problem. *Burp*"

She now felt more disgust for the lizard.

Jason groaned in pain and fell to a knee. Tachibana and Jacque quickly ran to his aid.

"My leg." He said pained.

"We got to get that looked at." Jacque said.

"Well," Fang said. "I'm off to the tavern."

"Hold on." Jason stopped him. "I'd like you to come with me to my home."

"Why? What for?" Fang asked, he raised his scaly brow curiously.

"You saved me. You showed some incredible skill here. I feel it should be rewarded."

"How?"

"I want to offer you a job."

"What?" Fang said.

"What?" Jacque questioned.

"What?!" Tachibana screamed incredulously.

"I think you could be a unique asset. Even though your opponents were armed you managed to beat them with your fists and reflexes."

"I don't know. I'm not much of a worker." The lizard said unsurely.

"I'll pay you and all you have to do is fight. You can even drink on the job if you want."

"B-but, Master . . ." Tachibana tried to protest, but was ultimately ignored.

"Can I be paid in booze?" Fang asked

Jason smiled under his helmet. "I think you and I are gonna get along just fine."

"Sir Bellum, we have a survivor over here!" One of the militia men called.

They all walked over to the soldiers and saw them looking down at a bleeding, but still breathing, Kuroinu grunt. The man had a gash across his chest, but would survive.

"He the only survivor?" Jacque asked.

"Yes, sir."

"What would you like to do with him, sir?"

"I say we put the bastard out of his misery." Jacque suggested and pulled out his sword.

"No." Jason quickly said. "He could have some useful information. I want him interrogated. Patch him up and bring him to my mansion's dungeon."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

The grunt groaned in pain as the militia picked him up. His bleary eyes opened to look directly at Jason. The man grew incredibly scared when he saw eyes glow red behind the dark visor and stare into his very being. The merc's next words put a frigid coldness into his soul.

"I will personally see to his interrogation."


	11. The Shield of Ansur Part 3

**I hope everyone had a Merry Christamas and that ya'll will will have a happy New Year too! Me? I'm excited because for Christmas I got the two new volumes of the LN of Goblin Slayer! I am so ahead of the manga it's awesome! I keep getting more and more into that story.**

* * *

Pained screams echoed from the dungeon cells beneath Jason's Mansion. They've been going on for a couple hours now. The two guards standing sentinel to the door, heard every bone-chilling scream coming from the sole survivor of their liege's ambush.

They almost felt sorry for the poor bastard. They didn't even want to think about what Jason was doing to the man.

They heard echoing footsteps coming from down the hall and saw it was Commander Krieg.

"Commander Krieg." They saluted.

"I just heard about the ambush. I was told he was in there?" The Commander said getting to the point.

"Yes, sir."

"Move aside."

"Uh, we can't do that, commander. Sir Jason gave us strict orders to not let anyone in until he comes out or unless it's an emergency."

"I don't care what you've been told, soldier. I'm going in there to check up on my charge and make sure he's okay!"

"H-he's fine Commander, really!"

"Y-yeah. It's the prisoner that deserves more of that worry."

"I don't give a flying rat's ass about the prisoner, now let me through or I'll—"

Suddenly the metal door opened, letting out an ear-piercing screech. Jason walked out, as rigid as when the Commander last saw him.

"Commander."

Krieg let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Celestine you're unharmed."

"Mostly." The Commander looked pointedly at him. "I'm fine, Commander. Just a little roughed up." Jason shut the door and one of the soldiers locked it.

"I'll take that key, soldier."

"It's alright, my lord, it's my job to guard the cell."

"Let me rephrase that. Give me that key, soldier."

"Sir?"

"I don't want anyone getting into that cell while I'm gone. So, I'll hold onto it, until I come back."

"But, what about brining the prisoner his food and water?"

"Who says he gets any of that?"

The soldier gulped and handed over the key silently.

Jason grasped the key and then put it in his pouch before walking off. The Commander followed him, trying to keep in step with the armored merc.

"Are you sure you are alright, my lord?" The commander asked.

"You should be more concerned for the prisoner. He's in much worse shape then me . . . and will be in even rougher shape when I'm done with him."

"Let my men deal with it, sir. They'll get answers out of him." Krieg offered.

"That won't be necessary."

"Sir?"

"I have it handled. I don't want anyone touching him except me." He said adamantly.

"With all do respect Sir Jason. I have experienced men who know how to coax information out of others."

"I'm experienced as well, Commander Krieg. The leader of my former merc group, the Hydra, taught me everything I needed to torture someone."

"At least let them assist you."

Jason finally stopped in his stride and turned his helmeted head toward the soldier. "I don't need their help Commander. I don't trust anyone here to not kill the man just to silence them."

"You think one of my men would kill the prisoner? Why?"

"Why indeed. Maybe they work for Vault and don't want the prisoner to squeal. Maybe they're the ones who let those dogs into the city. Either way I'll not risk it. No, I'll tend to the prisoner myself and get my answers."

"Do you think I'm working for Vault sir?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"No." Krieg said almost angrily.

"Then what's the point of this discussion? I'm not saying your men are guilty, Commander Krieg. I'm just saying that I'd rather not risk anything. We obviously have a breach in security and I'm the only one in this city that I know is not a traitor. And there are likely traitors all over the country! Not just this city."

. . .

"So instead of having those "experienced men" working on the prisoner, get them working on finding the traitor that let those dogs in. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

The two finally arrived at the parlor and found Tachibana and Fang.

"Get out of there drunkard!" Tachibana screamed.

"Buurp—The Boss said I could help myself to all the alcohol I wanted."

Currently Fang was emptying out the liquor cabinet. While holding several bottles in his hand, he'd use his tail to keep Tachibana at a distance. The samurai was more then peeved and tried taking the bottles out of the lizardman's claws. She succeeded, but then Fang managed to be sneaky and take them back from her. Increasing her ire even more. For a drunk he was quite tricky.

"Fang?" Krieg said perplexed. "What are you doing here?"

Jason walked into the parlor and swiped a bottle from Fang's claws. "I've hired him. He works for me now." The merc put the lips of the bottle to his visor and took a drink through the holes.

"What?!"

Fang walked up to the Commander. "He said: 'I've hired him! He works for me now!'" Fang had gotten right in his face and yelled, while also breathing booze-breath on the Commander, which made him recoil in disgust. "Who's he? I thought I worked for you?"

Tachibana slapped her head.

"You do."

The Commander asked, "Why?"

"Didn't you hear about it?" Jason asked. The Commander shook his head. "Fang saved me from those Black Dogs ambushing me. He's quite the fighter. Especially for someone so loaded. Never seen anything like it."

They all looked at the lizard who was emptying a bottle in one go. His head was pointed up while the bottle was being held in his mouth, oblivious to the stares. They saw the crystal bottle empty like an hourglass.

"Sir Jason, I don't think this is a good idea." The Commander voiced his concerns.

"I said the same." Tachibana added.

"I don't very much care. The lizardman knows how to fight. Uniquely so."

"I know he can, but that's not the reason. Don't you know who he is?"

Now Jason was confused. "He said his name is Fang."

"Yes, it is, but he's also—"

"He's my son."

Everyone turned their heads to the new people in the room. Kang Yu followed by a female lizard and another male lizard who seemed young.

"Kang Yu?" Jason said.

"Father." Fang greeted by raising a bottle.

"Fang." Jason could have sworn he heard disgust in the father's voice. The elder lizard bowed his head respectfully and remorsefully. "Sir Bellum, my deepest apologies for my eldest son's behavior. I promise that you won't see him in your sights ever again."

"That may be difficult since I just hired him to work for me."

The lizard's head shot up. "What?"

"What?!" The youngest lizard shouted.

"Your son saved my life. So, I gave him a job to fight for me."

"Sir Lord Bellum, I realize that you are new to Ansur and therefore don't know the goings-on around here, but Fang is a drunk and a disgrace. He does not deserve to fight alongside a Shield of her Magnificence."

"It's not about deserve. He showed me he can fight and that's all I need."

"If it's about prowess, then take my youngest, Slayne Yu." Kang motioned Slayne forward.

The young lizard walked up. Slayne was a little shorter then his father and brother. His claws seemed longer and sharper though. He had yellow eyes and a mix of black and white scales. Mainly black with white streaks going down from his head and over the sides of his body, but he also had specs of white here and there. He wore a robe akin to his father and brother, but it was purple instead. He seemed to hold his head up high in pride.

"Slayne here is an excellent combatant and won many awards and contests for his feats. Except for myself, you'll not find a better fighter among the lizards then he."

Fang let out a disrespecting snort, which drew irked looks from his father and brother. Jason didn't pay it any heed.

"So, you say Slayne is the better fighter then Fang?" The merc questioned.

"Yes. Yes I am!" Kang said eagerly.

"Let's have them fight then."

It suddenly became very quiet. "Wait, what?"

"Yes. In three days time, so you can prepare, Fang and Slayne will fight each other to see who will have the spot of fighting beside me."

Kang suddenly seemed very hesitant and Slayne just glowered. His eyes shifted to his eldest brother, who just kept drinking, not wholly invested in the conversation.

"Sir, that's really not necessary. Slayne is more than capable of being a part of your group. This fight won't be needed."

"I've seen Fang fight. You want me to trust Slayne with my life, then he has to show me what he can do. If he can beat Fang, then the position is his."

"But—"

"Take it or leave it." His tone said there was no negotiating.

Kang looked between his sons and Jason, before reluctantly agreeing.

"Very well. In three days we shall meet here and hold the fight."

"As you wish, Sir Bellum. Come along boys."

"Fang stays."

"What?!" Kang shouted close to outrage.

"I know Fang can fight already, so until proven he can't fight as well as Slayne he stays here."

"Sir Bellum, I must protest—"

"I don't care."

The absolute bluntness of Jason's words silenced Kang and all the lizardman could do was leave in a fury. The only one to stay was the lizard woman. She was tall by human standards, six feet, but by lizard standards she was short. She had smooth white scales, with red scales decorating her neck. She had beautiful red eyes and she wore a yellow robe. Around her wrist was a bracelet of lizard teeth.

The lizardlady looked back to her husband before looking at Jason and bowing her head respectfully. "Thank you for giving my son this chance." She said almost quietly.

"Yang! Come!"

Yang looked adoringly at her son. "Good luck, Fang." Then she ran off.

When the lizards had left, Krieg rubbed his head in pain. "You've antagonized them."

"That's your father, Fang?" Tachibana asked.

"Yep." A somber mood seemed to have overtaken the careless lizard.

"I can understand being embarrassed because you're a drunk, but the way he treated you . . . He's your father, yet he acts like you're dead to him."

"I probably am." Fang said. "To him I'm just a ghost in a shell of my former self."

"It doesn't matter." Jason interrupted. "The fight will happen in three days. Be ready by then." Jason began to leave the room.

"Do you really think I can win?" Fang asked. He bleary eyes had a little focus in them to ask that question and to hear his new boss' answer.

"How good is your brother?" Jason asked.

Fang just shrugged. "Eh. Average, but good."

"Then you'll win. I trust you will win."

"That's a lot of trust in a guy you just met."

"Especially a drunk guy you just met." Krieg added.

"Drunks are the easiest to trust."

That statement surprised all of them.

"What do you mean master?" Tachibana asked.

"Drunks always show their true colors. Being intoxicated means they are free with their feelings and emotions. If I didn't think you were anyone I could trust Fang . . . I wouldn't even bother with this duel."

Fang licked his lips and the others just stared at the merc incredulously.

"You're a weird guy, boss."

"I see."

. . .

The prisoner screamed in pain. It had been three days since Kang showed up and now the day of the fight was here. During those three days Jason had spent it torturing the prisoner for all the information he had.

The black dog had been put through a lot. Jason had not let up one bit, but he was professional enough to know when to stop to keep the prisoner alive. On the first day, the merc ripped off his fingernails and toenails. Then he seared the man's skin with a hot knife. The next day Jason waterboarded him and put hot coals on his body, the rest of the day was followed by a series of whippings.

Jason had done enough to the man that he blabbed all he knew. Apparently, they got into Ansur by paying off a guardsman. That much was obvious, but the guardsman he pointed out had disappeared. Now, to Jason, every guard in Ansur was a suspect and he kept both Tachibana and Fang close by.

However, this did not stop Jason from Torturing the man. The merc felt he could get more out of the dog.

The next day the prisoner tried to escape, so Jason proceeded to break his finger and toes. One by one. Slowly and painfully. Jason then had the man tied to a cross-post, where he cut and peeled off skin little by little. Jason then had the flesh cooked right in front of the man and forced fed him his own skin. Jason said that he didn't want to waste food on a worthless prisoner with only minimal information.

The soldier's unfortunate enough to listen or even watch their leader torture the dog grew increasingly scared of the helmeted merc. They had never seen such cruelty be done to someone before. Nor had they ever seen someone so casually torture someone so cruelly. The only concern and compassion that Jason had shown the black dog was when he gave time for the prisoner to rest, but only so he didn't die.

On the third day, Jason had removed a couple teeth and a couple fingers and toes. But that was as far as he got for the day.

"I told you all I know about how we got in the city." The black dog cried.

"Yes, I know. Useless information. Just like you told me about the gremlin works, or the orc camp hiding in the Vascan Swamps, or the goblins trying to tame dire bears and wargs. All could be lies to distract me."

"They're not!"

"Now I'm fishing for new information. Whatever you got I'm willing to hurt you to get."

Jason pulled out a big knife and walked closer to the squirming prisoner.

"I've cut off a lot of you today. I have a previous engagement, so I only have enough time to cut off one or two things." Jason pulled down the man's pants, which had become stained with piss and shit. "So I think I'll cut off something more important."

The guards began to sweat nervously, and one soldier couldn't help but wretch at the thought of what their leader was about to do.

The prisoner began to scream and struggle. Jason just stood there waiting for the guys' adrenaline to run out. No need to work for it.

"NO! Nonononono! Please gods no! Please! I beg you, don't do this. Please, gods, I told you everything I know!" He screamed hysterically.

"Have you?"

"YES!"

"See I don't think you have. I think you've been lying."

The prisoner sobbed more, snot and tears streaming down his face. Hopelessness and despair consumed him every second and looking into the merc's hollow helmet made him feel like he was looking into a black abyss.

"I'm not lying! I'll tell you whatever you want! Hells, I've told you all I know."

"Then think of something that will interest me."

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Very well." Jason readied the knife.

"NNOOO! WAIT!" Jason paused. "FEOH! FEOH!"

"Alicia Arcturus and Prim Fiorire's kingdom?"

"Yes! Yes! I know that Vault is going to attack it."

"Vault's going to attack them all." Jason said flatly.

"He's going to attack Feoh first!" The dog said desperately. "He thinks Alicia is the more naïve of the bunch and therefore the weakest. She'll fall first then the rest will follow."

"Now why would a simple grunt know that?"

"Vault told everyone! He's so confident in his plan that there was no need to keep a secret about who we were attacking first."

"How is he going to attack?"

"I don't know."

Jason brought the knife forward.

"I-I don't know! I don't know! But, what I do know is when."

"Tell me."

"He's going to do it the day after the blue moon."

"That's just in two days." Jason realized. He brought the knife in between the man's thigh and scrotum. Making him squeal like a girl "Are you lying?"

"No! No! I'm not! I'm not! That's what Vault said, that he'd send his forces to siege Feoh."

"He's got to be doing more than just sieging them. Alicia may be naïve, but they can't manipulate her without getting through the massive walls, heavy weaponry, and a shit ton of soldiers."

"He didn't go into specifics! All he said was that we'd be attacking and that we should prepare to rape and pillage to our hearts content."

Jason looked at the prisoner longer. The knife still between the man's trembling legs. The dark holes of his helmet just bored through the man's very soul.

"Commander!" Jason called.

Krieg stepped into the room. "Sir?"

"Send a message to every fortress-city in Eostia. Alert all the Shields and send the fastest birds to Feoh and Ken."

"And tell them what?"

"The war has finally started."

Unbeknownst to Commander Krieg, as he left, Jason would contact Celestine through the crystal she gave him and therefore she would send messages to the rest of the Alliance. This was a test to see if Krieg and the others would do as he said. If they didn't send a message, or tampered with it in anyway, then he'd know who the traitors were.

"So, I told you all I know." The prisoner stupidly spoke up. "So, you can stop torturing me. And maybe . . . let me go?"

Jason didn't even blink. "No."

The prisoner whimpered.

"In fact, you may still have some more things to tell me. Or perhaps you're lying about the attack."

"I swear I'm not lying!"

"A man will do and say anything to avoid pain." Jason stepped forward. "That's why I'm afraid you're not leaving." Jason held the knife menacingly. "And that's why I'm afraid I can't stop until I drag every truth and lie out of your soul." His shadow loomed over the doomed man.

The prisoner's screams were so high-pitched that they could be heard by every citizen in Ansur.

. . .

The time for the fight was now. Everyone had gathered in the mansion's training hall. Kang and his family, along with a small entourage of lizard soldiers, stood on the far side of the room. Jason, Tachibana, the Commander, and the Lieutenant stood next to them.

They all looked at the two warriors that stood in the center of the room, who were looking at each other. Well, Slayne was looking hard at Fang, but Fang's eyes were drunkenly unfocused.

Kang scoffed at his inebriated son. "You let him arrive to this fight drunk?" Kang asked Jason. "Surely you would not dignify this for a fight?"

"If your youngest can beat Fang while he's drunk, then what's the problem?"

That silenced the elder lizardman.

The Commander walked up, he was the referee for this fight. "Are both contestants ready?"

Slayne slid his feet and moved his arms into position. "Ready."

"Fang?"

Fang just took a swig from his gourd and burped out his answer. "Yes."

A few people laughed, but were silenced by the glare of Kang Yu.

"Then let the fight . . . begin!"

Slayne was like lightning. He took one step and striked claws out. Swipe, swipe, a flick of his tail.

Fang leaned back from each shot and took a step back. Each blow came a centimeter close to his body. He wobbled a little and Slayne took that as a sign that his brother was off balance. Slayne struck, going for Fang's legs with his tail.

The eldest brother toppled, but to everyone's surprise Fang caught himself with one arm. Without spilling a drop of alcohol Fang was doing a one-armed hand stand.

He took that moment of surprise and kicked Slayne in the face. Fang jumped right back up and took a drink from his gourd.

"Really Slayne?" He hissed. "The three-stinger scorpion?" Fang blew a raspberry with his forked tongue. "Basic stuff."

Slayne growled and crouched low. His tail was low to the ground and his claws were bared and on the opposite side of his body.

"Oh~ the ripping raptor style. Okay now things are getting interesting." Fang handed his bottle to his tail. Then pinched his claws together, pulled them back close to his head. His feet were spread apart, but he was still wobbly. "I'll respond with crouching chameleon."

Slayne made the next move and the two were a blur of fists. Slayne's claws tried to slice and gouge Fang. While Fang's claws deflected and tapped Slayne.

The group watching them looked anxious. Especially Kang who looked ready to bite his nails off. Even Tachibana was getting into the fight. Going so far as to even be impressed with Fang. Though she would not admit it.

Jason was the only who looked calm. At least based on his demeanor. His arms were crossed and his legs straight. His helmet prevented any expression showing.

Slayne whipped his tail at his brother, who was just barely dodging. Slayne scratched the air more and then swung his tail again. It made a snapping sound as it broke the sound barrier.

Fang deflected the tail with his own. While doing so he took a drink. Slayne cursed and went for his brother's throat. Fang bent back narrowly avoiding the lethal strike. He used his tail to hold himself up and used his feet to grab his brother's arm.

Slayne growled and used his tail to throw him off balance. Fang twirled in the air, and landed on his hands and feet.

Slayne went for the next strike, but recoiled when Fang threw his gourd at his head.

"Cheater!" The father shouted. "Using a weapon in an honorable duel is against the rules."

"Rules?" Jason said garnering everyone's attention. "I didn't make rules. I just said they have to fight."

"What?!" Kang said in outrage. "But he—"

"The fight continues. If Slayne is beaten by a mere bottle, then he's not worth my time."

That kicked Slayne into overdrive. Refusing to lose in such a humiliating fashion was not his desire. That didn't stop Fang from humiliating his little brother.

Slayne charged in, but was once again halted by Fang's gourd. He threw the bottle at his head. It bounced off his temple each time and Fang caught with his tail only to throw it again.

Angered Slayne swung his tail and sent the gourd back to its owner at a faster speed. Fang caught it with his claw before it hit his face, but it obstructed his vision for a split second.

In the blink of an eye Fang saw his brother's tail come right at his face. He dropped his gourd and caught it with his foot, before ducking, flicking his own tail and locking it with his brother's. Suddenly there was seriousness in Fang's eyes.

"Tail lock." Kang breathed restlessly.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

Commander Krieg answered for his leader. "It is a trial among lizards. When two tails lock the lizards must battle each other to determine strength and resilience. The winner is determined until one either lets go or is defeated."

"It is a small trial, but all lizards respect it." Kang added, not taking his eyes off the fight. "It is a moment in battle that can bring you great shame or humiliation. It is like arm wrestling to you humans, but we take it more seriously."

The two lizards fists cracked against the other. They used their tails to pull each other back and forth to draw the other in. Slayne had managed to leave deep scratches in Fang and tear up his robe a little. But Fang left many bruises on his little brother.

They kept yanking their tails, battling for dominance. Slayne jump kicked, but Fang ducked underneath it. Fang backhanded Slayne, but it got blocked. The two punched and clawed each other again. Kick, slash, claw, punch!

It was an epic close-quarters fight!

Then it stopped when the two had caught the other's fists and were locked by the hands and arms. They grunted and pushed, but it seemed Slayne was pushing the drunk Fang more.

"Heh heh." Slayne laughed. "You put up a good fight brother, but it seems your drunkenness has gotten the better of you. I'll push you, pin you, and then I will take your place at the Shield's side. At long last, I win!"

"Blah, blah, blah. You talk too much." Fang flicked his tongue and poked Slayne in the eye."

"Argh!" Clutching his eye, Slayne backpedaled and stepped on the gourd that Fang dropped. "Woah! Woah!"

Before Slayne could fall, Fang yanked his tail and brought his brother back up only to punch him in the face. Fang pulled his brother again and gave him another punch. Slayne was sent stumbling back, but Fang pulled him closer again and punched him again. Another punch, another kick, a high kick, a punch to the gut, Slayne was a living punching bag.

Slayne somehow recovered and use his momentum to strike Fang, but the older lizard dodged it and kicked him. Fang dodged another strike, but dodged to delver a painful hit to the face. Fang then used their still entwined tails to trip up and tangled Slayne's legs.

Fallen, Fang jumped on his little brother, knocking the wind out of him. He raised his clawed foot up and prepared to stomp on his brother's head. Slayne looked up and could do nothing but widen his eyes as he saw the deliverer of his defeat. Fang looked back into his little brother's eyes and for a second nearly didn't attack, but he shook it off.

Without hesitation, Fang brought down his foot and Slayne closed his eyes.

"That's enough."

There was a loud crack. Slayne opened his eyes and saw cracks under his brother's foot.

"The winner is Fang." Jason in an unenthusiastic tone. "Congrats." He headed for the door.

"Wait!" Kang called out, stopping Jason. "Sir Jason, please reconsider—"

"There's nothing to consider."

"If you just give my young Slayne another chance—"

"Your eldest Fang just proved his mettle and earned a spot working for me. You aren't proud of that?"

"There is nothing that drunkard can do that will ever make me proud of him again!"

"A pity . . . for you." Jason continued to walk away. "Come along Fang."

"You got it, boss!"

"Sir Jason—

"Enough!" Tachibana got between Kang and Jason. "My Master has said his piece and the decision was made in a duel as the deal said. No matter what any of us feel, Fang has earned his place by my Master's side."

"Aww, you do care." Fang hiccupped.

"Shut up! Don't make me kill you. I'm just sticking up for you because I see you are not completely useless. Your father should at least recognize your skill. You're still an embarrassment to the master."

Fang snorted. "Touchy. It's amazing you and my father don't get along."

"The point I'm making is, don't disrespect my Master's decisions and that you should be happy for your son's achievement."

"I hope you're happy." Kang said Fang angrily. "Because of you our family's name will be dragged through the mud. Every time the Yu name is uttered it will be because they are thinking of my drunk, idiot of a son! Whatever happens, you are never allowed in my home again!"

"Kang!" The mother lizard shouted at her husband in dismay for his words.

It was brief, but even Fang looked shocked. But he recovered by taking a long gulp and his features changed into a scowl laced with sadness.

"Fine. Fucker." He croaked out. Making everyone gasp.

Kang raised his hand to strike his son, but was stopped.

"Lord Kang." Everyone turned to Jason. He stood by the door which was being held open by the beast-kin servants. "You're causing a commotion in my home. I don't care what you think of Fang or what you do to him. He lives here now and he works for me. Get the fuck over it and get out of my home."

Kang looked from Jason and his son, before lowering his arm. He walked off in a huff. His family and servants followed after.

"You make a mistake by having him near you. He will disgrace your name and make a mockery of your title just like he does me."

"I'm a mercenary. Titles don't mean much to me."

Kang and his group left. Jason saw Slayne give him a passing glare as he left too, but it didn't have the same effect as the father's.

When the doors clocked shut, Fang walked up to his new boss.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Fang said.

"You're a part of my team now." Jason handed him a bottle of whisky. "This is your home now."

Fang took the bottle and nodded.

"What now, Master?" Tachibana asked.

"I've just received some important news from our prisoner. There's no time to risk it being false, even though I don't think it is. I'm heading out with a contingent of soldiers to join a larger force tomorrow."

"Then I guess we'll be joining you." Fang said taking a drink from his new whisky bottle.

"No. You two will be staying here."

This shocked both of them.

"But, Master we must be by your side. We are your bodyguards."

"You two are about the only ones I trust around here." Jason confided in them He leaned in closer so that he wouldn't be heard. "I'm not sure about some of these soldiers here. I need someone I can trust to run Ansur while I'm away and also keep an eye out for any traitors."

"But—but. . ."

"You got it, boss."

The samurai glared at her scaly companion. "What? You heard him, he trusts us. And personally, I don't mind holding down the fort while our brave leader goes off to save the day. You should be honored he'd give you such an important job."

Tachibana started blushing. She wanted to keep arguing to fight by her master's side, but the thought of how much he trusted her to protect the city flattered her so much she felt like she could float.

"V-very well. I am nothing if not loyal. Though I wish to be at your side at all times to protect you, I know you are an amazing warrior, Master Bellum. Just . . .please come back safely." She pleaded.

"I can't rule it out, but I don't plan to die."

"We'll keep an eye on the place, boss. Don't worry."

Jason nodded. "Get some rest you two. We'll all need it for the days to come."

* * *

 **I'm excited guys! Next chapter will be the Battle of Feoh Arc and I admit, this is the part I've been waiting to do since the beginning of this story. Keep an eye out I'm going to be working extra hard on the next couple of chapters! Peace out and everyone have a Happy New Year!**


	12. Battle of Feoh

**All done! It was a blast writing this chapter and I'm glad I finally made it to this part. Just a heads up guys, there will be one more chapter before I decide to take a break from this story. I really want to focus on my other stories and I'm even thinking about writing some new Samurai Jack fics that I've been thinking about lately. Thanks so much for all the love and support people. PEACE OUT V!**

* * *

Jason had arrived at Feoh at last. He had hoped to be there before the Kuroinu had attacked, but unfortunately he was too late.

The fortress-city walls were covered in dents from siege weapons and many dead laid outside the walls. The fortress called Iris had crumbled and left a giant gap that allowed easy entry for the invaders. Demons and men poured through like a plague. Black smoke rose from the inner city and the screams of the people's anguish could be heard for miles.

The Hell Horse Jason was riding whinnied in excitement. Small torrents of flames escaped his maw of sharp teeth. Hell Horses loved battle, the smell of blood and death excited them and stirred them up into a frenzy.

After calming down his beast, the mercenary turned his head to see his army marching behind him. He had brought over a thousand men to aid Celestine's army. Speaking of who, Jason saw the form of his leader in the distance, apparently giving a speech to all who came. It must have been a good one because the army cheered with excitement.

Jason found his employer in the main camp. After tying down his horse some place safe and telling his men to wait for orders he went to find her. He entered the main tent and saw Olga, Chloe, and Claudia.

Celestine turned around from looking at a map and smiled when she caught sight of him.

"Sir Jason." She greeted with a beautiful smile.

"Lady Celestine." Jason bowed his head respectfully.

Claudia nodded her head in acknowledgement, which he returned. Olga actually sauntered toward him. A lovely smile on her lips and a sashay in her hips. Chloe walked just a foot behind her, a neutral expression on her face.

"It is good to see you again, Jason."

"Like wise lady Olga." He looked her up and down. "You look well."

Though there was no hint of lust in his tone, Olga took the complement like it was high praise. In a way it could've been coming from Jason.

"Why thank you. I've been feeling much better with Celestine's aid. And Chloe is always at my side ready for anything I need."

"I live to serve, m'lady." Chloe bowed loyally.

"So your magic is back and working?"

She shook her head solemnly. "Unfortunately, no. I'm afraid I have a bit of a ways to go before I fully regain my powers."

"You two can shoot the breeze later." Claudia interrupted. "Can we please get back to the battle."

"My Apologies, Lady Claudia." Olga said, but her tone implied she wasn't sorry in the least.

"Yes, now that Jason is here, perhaps we can make more efforts against the Kuroinu." Celestine said.

"What about the other Shields?" Jason asked.

"I'm afraid they won't arrive in time. We are the closest that could come and even then, the battle started before we arrived." Celestine responded.

"All the more reason we should continue strategizing." Claudia said impatiently.

"Agreed." Jason said and walked toward the table. He stood by the other corner of the table while the two polar elves and the knight stood on the three others.

"Before we begin," Claudia said, "do you have any questions, Sir Bellum?"

Jason hummed when he considered the question. "The fortress . . ." he finally asked, "how did it fall?"

The three seemed confused by that. "What do you mean?" Claudia questioned.

"There's a giant hole in the fortress that's allowing the enemy to flood in. How did they bring that down so quick?"

"Does it matter how?" Celestine asked with pure curiosity.

"The fortress Iris is one of the most impregnable structures in Eostia. Thick walls, with powerful weapons, and magic enchantments. This battle obviously just started, yet they brought it down in no time."

"You're worried that they have some weapon that can tear down magical barriers or large structures." Olga said, catching his thinking.

"Maybe . . . maybe not."

"We don't know how they did it." Claudia shook her head. "It had already fallen when we arrived."

"No one saw how the Black Dogs brought down Iris?"

Everyone shook their head negatively.

Jason looked to the blonde elf. "Lady Celestine do all the fortress walls have magical enchantments on the inside of the fortress-city?"

Celestine's pointed ears perked at that. She placed her small chin on her dainty fingers and gave his words some thought. After a moment she answered.

"They do not. There was no need. Who would attack their own defenses from the inside?"

Jason was quiet. The eerie silence started to eat away at their reasoning and cause the three to become nervous. What was it that the merc concluded?

"Moles." That one word made them blink. "I think Vault has someone on the inside that brought down Iris and let the Kuroinu in."

The three women looked at each other before realization dawned on them. It made complete sense.

"Yes, that sounds something like that dog, Vault, would do." Olga growled.

"It's the only thing that explains why the fortress fell so quickly." Celestine added.

"But, it's not enough." Claudia said, drawing everyone's attention. "Even though it's given the black dogs a serious advantage, it's not enough to completely overwhelm the city."

"That's true also." Celestine said. "The fortress-city has many soldiers and knights ready to defend it. Even with demons, the Kuroinu Army would be overwhelmed in a matter of time."

"The point of a battle like this is to claim victory over the enemy and location." Jason said being more serious then usual. "All the Kuroinu have to do is claim Alicia and take the city."

"Yes?"

. . . Jason seemed unsure about what to say. "I don't know what they'll do to get Alicia, but it's obvious that whoever leveled Iris is still sabotaging Alicia and is the key to the Kuroinus' victory. Vault is so confident that he'll win this battle that he even told his grunts about his plans."

The three women looked at each other, seeming to have a silent consensus with their eyes.

"I think he's right." Olga said confidently.

"I believe so as well."

"Yes." Claudia nodded. "But knowing that does nothing for us right now. Right now, we must focus on the battle in front of us."

They all agreed.

"So, what is the plan of attack then?" Jason asked. He leaned over the table and eyed the map.

"The Kuroinu have men stationed outside the hole. A lot of men and demons, while the rest sack the city." Claudia explained.

"I don't think they were planning on a force coming for them. Because of you Jason Vault had no choice, but to switch things up a bit." Olga smiled.

"How many men could you bring, Jason?" Celestine asked.

"I brought over a thousand soldiers, Lady Celestine. I'll hand them over to Lady Levantine and you can direct them accordingly."

Claudia nodded in appreciation. She looked back down at the map.

"There are a lot of forces in Feoh. It will take time but I expect them to push the enemy back and in return we'll push the forces of outside into the city until they all condense into one area where we shall defeat them all."

Jason heard the whole plan and nodded intently. "Not a bad plan. Attack them from both sides and push them until they back into each other. Then slaughter them."

"I like this plan." Chloe said with gleeful sadisticness.

"But what about Alicia and Prim?"

"I assume that Alicia will lead the charge to push the enemy back."

Jason shook his head disappointedly. "No, she won't." The others stared at him wondering what he meant. "I told you Vault has some sort of plan. He intends to capture the Princess Knights somehow."

"Alicia can take care of herself." Claudia said confidently.

"I don't think so, Vault attacked Feoh first because he believed her to be the easiest target to take down."

"But she won't be." Claudia insisted sternly.

"Vault knows each Shield, your strengths and your weaknesses. You're willing to risk the battle because you think Alicia won't be captured?"

"Alicia is a strong-minded woman, with the heart and spirit of a knight—"

"And that is what Vault will use against her."

Claudia slammed her fist onto the table. "Don't look down on my squire, knave!"

"Claudia!" Celestine chastised.

Olga and Chloe chuckled a little at seeing the merc get under the knight's skin. One look from the high elf silenced them, but their smiles didn't go away.

"Sir Jason, please refrain from angering my chosen knight."

"I'm just saying she should consider all possible outcomes, Lady Celestine."

"And Lady Levantine, perhaps Jason is right. We can't deny the idea that Alicia and Prim are in trouble and in the viper's den."

"Perhaps we should try and contact Lady Arcturus?" Olga suggested.

"She's on the other side of the city." Claudia said. "We can't reach her. No messages can get through with all the fighting, and the teleportation platforms are far from completed."

"Well we need to do something. If Jason is right, and I put gold on it that he is, then Alicia is in danger. The Kuroinu must not get her or this battle will fall victory to the dogs." Olga said.

Jason looked to the high elf. "Lady Celestine, don't you have a teleportation spell? Can't you just teleport us in?"

She nodded, but there was nothing positive about it. "Yes, I do, but there's a problem. The fortress' magical barriers are still set up despite the major structural damage. Nothing with magic can get through it."

"I can do the spell too." Olga spoke up. "Though as my magic is currently on the fritz I can't perform any magic. However, I've studied these wards of yours, Lucross, and I can say that we can actually send someone in via teleportation spell."

Everyone's attention had turned to the dark elf's surprising words. Chloe was beaming with pride seeing her mistress use her knowledge.

"We can?" Celestine asked.

"Yes, you see the wards, while placed perfectly and masterfully, have a slight gap between the circuits of magic. Very difficult to spot, let alone find, but just big enough that you could send a teleportation spell through it. But there are two problems. One: you can only send two people through it. The magic is simply too powerful even for someone of Celestine's stature to send more."

"Makes sense." Celestine said. "I helped create those magical protections."

"The second problem: is that you can't teleport far. The magic can only reach a certain distance before the wards protective system blocks it."

"So we can't simply just be teleported to the castle?" Jason asked.

"Precisely."

Jason looked down at the map. "How far can we go?"

Olga looked at the map. She pointed to where their camp was situated and then moved her slim finger to the inside edge of the wall."

"Just here. That's as far as the spell could take you before the defenses kicked in."

Jason was in thought before he pointed to a specific spot. "Then I suggest being teleported here. These are stables. The mounts can be used there to get to the castle faster."

With this new knowledge, Celestine thought it over and agreed that it was possible, but only slightly since two people was all they could send through. Claudia was about to volunteer, but was beaten to it.

"I'll go." Jason said.

"What?" Claudia said. "No, send me, my lady! It is my squire, my apprentice. Alicia is like a daughter to me."

"You're needed here on the battlefield, Lady Levantine." Jason said. "You are an excellent commander and leader. You inspire the troops to fight harder. I'm just a run of the mill mercenary. I'm expendable. So, send me."

Celestine was quiet as she looked between her right hand of many years and to the capable merc wo has proven himself. Both were more then suitable for the task of going to Alicia's aid, but in the end only one of them was more important than the other in this situation.

"While that's not the way I'd put it," Celestine said, referring to Jason's "expendable" comment, "Jason is right. I need you here commanding the troops Claudia. I will send Jason in to help Alicia."

Claudia looked like she wanted to argue. Her fists were clenched, and she seemed to have an aggrieved expression on her face. But whatever she felt or wanted to say she swallowed it and nodded reluctantly.

"I understand, Lady Celestine."

"I don't want to feel completely useless." Olga spoke after all the drama was over. "You can send two people. Jason, please take Chloe to help you as your second."

Jason looked to his employer. "Is that alright with you, your Magnificence?"

"I can't send Claudia with you, and Chloe is a capable fighter. Very well I'll allow it. Come let's do this outside and I will send you into Feoh."

They all walked outside. Jason and Chloe stood side by side. Celestine stood in front of them and began to chant. Olga and Claudia watched from behind as magic began circling around the high elf queen.

White light danced around her and blew her clothes and blonde hair around like there was a heavy gale. A magic circle manifested under the merc and half-elf's feet. It spun faster and faster as Celestine got closer to the end. Finally, she reached the last syllable and both Chloe and Jason vanished in a burst of light.

The light faded from their vision and Chloe and Jason found themselves inside the city, but away from the battle.

"Alright we're in." Chloe said.

"No time to lose then." Jason headed toward the stables. Inside he found several horses freaking out from all the chaos that was happening farther away. He settled a couple down and got them prepped. "Saddle up, we need to get to Alicia fast."

 **Alicia**

"Hold the line!"

"Show no mercy!"

"Death to the dogs!"

Alicia swung her sword killing a kuroinu grunt. She then spun around, bisecting an imp that lunged at her.

She looked to her army and commanded, "Our forces are running thin. Make haste and reinforce the defenses! Do not let anymore breach our lines!"

The Princess looked down at her fighting forces from the parapet of her castle. Things were not looking good. Despite the early warning from Lady Celestine, Feoh was still overrun. Many had perished in the first attack. Some giant explosion took out a great number of her forces along with the first defense of the city.

It happened so fast, they were shell-shocked for the first part of the battle.

"The way things are going, they're sure to send surprise reinforcements. Which means now is our most crucial hour."

Alicia hated seeing her people suffer. She was thankful that the Alliance's army had arrived, but it was taking time for them to push the Kuroinu army. Alicia prayed to the goddess that they could muster up the strength to fight back the enemy.

"My people, please stand fast." She looked in the direction of a tower. "Prim . . . I will keep you safe."

Suddenly two of Alicia's elite knights ran up to her. They had dire news to share with their Princess Knight.

"What how is that possible?!"

"We don't know, Princess Arcturus, but somehow they just did."

Alicia ran past them to see this for herself.

"Princess, please be careful."

Alicia looked over the parapet and saw down in the courtyard demons: imps and orcs, with nuns tied to posts and being stripped naked by the tiny cretins. The very sight shocked and scared the blonde knight.

"No . . . please stop it."

"No!"

The nuns begged and wailed for the demons to show them mercy, but none would. The demons were eager to indulge their vices.

"Now, we're all eager to start defiling these pious sisters who devoted their lives to the goddess." Shouted an imp. He was bigger than the others, standing just a few inches taller. He carried a longsword he stole off a knight and waved it around in the air.

"They keep begging me to fuck their brains out!" An imp shrieked in a nun's face. The nun turned her head away in fear and disgust.

"You bastards . . . how dare you!" Alicia shouted angrily.

"You are the princess of this land are you not?" Shouted the Imp Leader. "Perfect! You have the best seat in the house to witness this! This wonderful show that's about to start!"

The imps cackled lecherously as they started fondling the women.

"You bastards! Don't you dare lay a hand on them. Violating those girls is something unforgivable!" Alicia said outraged.

The Imp Leader laughed. "Why would we listen to such an order? How boring! We came her to kill and fuck and that's exactly what we're going to do." The Imp Leader licked the navel of one girl, making her cringe in revulsion.

"You violate those girls and I will kill you!"

"Oh? Well if you feel that strongly, come over here and take their place!"

"What?!" Alicia reeled.

The imp gave a toothy grin. His cohorts were just snickering, knowing they had her attention. Even the stoic orcs watching couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah. You don't want them hurt, then come with us and no one will."

"Princess Alicia no!" A nun pleaded. "Please just turn away from this scene!"

"She's right, leave us be, you have important fighting to do elsewhere!"

"Shut it bitch!" The Imp leader put the tip of his sword to a nun's throat.

The imp's cocks began to grow in anticipation. They were ready to violate the women.

"What will it be Princess, you or them? One way or the other, we're getting some pussy! Whether one or many! Hehehehe!"

The knights behind Alicia looked worried. They wondered what they're leader would do. Would she sacrifice herself for the few? Or deny them and watch helplessly as innocents suffered. They knew Alicia for years. They knew she was honorable, courageous, and headstrong. But even they didn't know what the outcome would be for this situation, though they had an idea. They pleaded along with the nuns for Alicia to go back and fight.

Alicia glared into the yellow eyes of the evil imp, as if just staring at them would make the demon's head explode. Unfortunately, she didn't have that kind of power. She was a knight, trained by the silver knight herself, Claudia Levantine, and yet she could do nothing to help those poor girls. What kind of knight would she be if she didn't stand up for her people?!

"Wait!" She shouted as the imps prepared to rape the nuns.

"Well?" The imp asked sinisterly.

"I will go—" Before she could agree to their terms her mouth shut down like a steel trap.

Why? She wondered. Why couldn't she—

' _You think everyone will play by the rules. That everyone is honorable and chivalrous, but they're not. Mercenaries are not knights. Vault and his army especially so.'_

A certain mercenary's words echoed in her head.

' _Vault and his army won't play by the rules. They will lie and cheat and corrupt everything just to win. They have already and they'll keep doing so because they know none of you Princess Knights have the capacity to be anything less than chivalrous.'_

At the time those words from such a mechanical voice angered her, now they sent a shiver down her spine. Was he right? Would chivalry, would the honor of a knight not help anyone in this situation?

' _This is the way I see it, Princess Arcturus: you have only three options laid before you. You can fight, you can die, or you can get fucked.'_

Alicia clenched her fist in rage. "What options are those?" She muttered under her breath. No one could hear her.

These monsters didn't care about anything good. They only cared about pain, war, and lust. How could she not respond with honor or chivalry? How could she afford to be anything less then what her master taught her? To be better than those vile demons.

' _A protective attitude, a chivalrous nature, and great pride. More often than not your type is the first to fall . . . and they always choose option three: to get fucked. Do yourself a favor. Choose to fight even if it means throwing your life and others lives away to do it.'_

"Well, Princess?" The Imp Leader asked impatiently. "What'll it be

Her blonde bangs overshadowed her eyes. She tried to expel Jason's words from her mind, but they haunted her like a bad memory. Years of training with the most chivalrous woman in the country and one irritating merc gives her doubts.

Would she do the right thing and save the nuns or doom them to torment and rape to return to the fight?

"I . . . I refuse."

She felt sick.

Everyone seemed to quiet down. The knights behind the princess were both surprised and relieved that Alicia didn't give in. The imps, however, seemed to have deflated. A second ago they were hyper and ready for rape, but after the princess' response they looked stupefied.

"Uuh…" The Imp Leader wasn't sure. "Could you repeat that?"

"I refuse to give in." The second time was not easy for the princess.

They hadn't expected her to say no.

"You can't say "NO!" That's not how this works!"

"Well I just did." Alicia wracked up as much resolution as she could. She looked pityingly at the nuns. "I am sorry, I cannot save you. Your sacrifice will not be in vain. I will avenge you."

The head nun smiled assuringly. "It's okay, Princess. We understand."

The Imp Leader was beside himself. This was not what was supposed to happen! The blonde princess was supposed to easily throw herself away for the sake of others. Vault specifically told them that the blonde princess was the dumbest of them all. They were even told to target the nuns, the most innocent, just to make it easier for her to surrender. Vault did not tell them what to do if she denied them because . . . he didn't think she would!

Alicia was supposed to be the easiest of the Shields to manipulate. How did this backfire?!

"We'll rape them!" The imp shouted trying to get her to changer her mind. "We'll rape them. They'll bare our spawn who we'll raise to rape and kill just like us."

Alicia stopped walking away and turned to the Imp Leader, slowly leveling a killing gaze

"And just like you, I'll kill them as well."

Before the imp could try and figure out how to turn this situation around, he was suddenly shot in the arm by a bolt. It took him off his feet and he fell. He turned around and saw two individuals rushing toward them riding horses.

"Chloe deal with the orcs!"

"On it!"

Chloe rode her horse forward before jumping into the air. She stylishly did a flip before cutting the head off of one orc. Another orc tried to crush her with its club, but she stabbed him in the gut and disemboweled him. The last orc lunged at her, but she skillfully dodged him and sliced him in the back. Then she went low and taking off his nuts. The orc fell to his knees and clutched the new gap between his legs in pain. Chloe finished him by stabbing him through the neck.

Meanwhile, Jason was firing off bolts from his repeating crossbow. Bolts struck the imps in the head and chest, killing them instantly. The little tykes jumped at him with knives, but the horse he was riding crushed them in it's wake.

Alicia had watched all this happen from her spot. She couldn't believe Jason was here. But more importantly she was relieved that the nuns were saved.

Jason stomped on the head of a breathing imp before making his way over to the Leader Imp. The imp had already pulled out the bolt, but was wounded so badly he could not get up. Didn't matter anyway because Jason placed his boot on the demon's abdomen. He slowly applied pressure, making the demon cough in pain more.

"What? W-where did you come from? How did you get here so fast?" The Imp asked, unable to figure out how everything just went sideways.

"It was easy."

 **Flashback**

"Noo!"

"Please!"

"Help us!"

"Hahaha, no one will help you!" An orc screamed happily.

"Shut up, bitch and suck it!"

Demons were already pillaging and raping as the fights were going. Several orcs, demons, and men stopped their bloody path to partake in their bounties.

"Hold her down!"

"Nooo! I don't want an orc to be my first time!"

"Don't worry baby, you'll come to love my dick after raping you several hundred times! Heh heh hee!"

"Hurry up, man I want a taste!"

The orc let out his large member and brought it close to the downed woman. He was drooling in anticipation, his cock getting closer and closer to her exposed vagina. But before he could feel sweet cruel victory, his vision went black and he died.

"Huh?"

His buddies looked up from their exposed prize and saw a bolt in the orc's head, who then fell down sideways, dead.

"What the-!"

Then their heads went flying and the woman was free to run. But before she did she got a look at her saviors. Two individuals riding a horse. A dark elf with blonde hair, holding a sabre and an armored man with a halberd and a crossbow on his back.

Jason and Chloe galloped through the city on horseback. They cut down every man and demon that was in their way. Jason swung his halberd and cut down both man and demon. Sometimes he'd be lucky to hit two at a time. Then he pointed his weapon forward and stuck them with the spear end.

"This is almost too easy." Chloe said as she beheaded another Black Dog.

Jason responded by cutting off an orc's arm. All of them were so distracted by their raping that they didn't see the two coming even with thundering horses giving them away.

"Look! A blockade!"

Jason saw a group of soldier and knights fighting back against the orcs who were pushing them back.

Jason ordered his horse to go faster and so did Chloe. They flanked the attacking orcs and allowed the soldiers to advance and kill more enemies.

"Thank you strangers!" A female knight said.

"Reinforcements have arrived." Chloe said.

"Thank the goddess."

"Where is Princess Alicia?" Jason asked.

"She's at the castle. The enemy is getting closer and closer to it though. I don't know how long we can hold them!"

"Just a little longer. With the way we're killing these orcs, the tide should turn." Jason said.

"I hope you're right."

"Let's go, Chloe. Yah!"

They raced through the city and like the knight said, there were many demons and black dogs pushing through, but there were just as many distracted with raping and pillaging that they were easily mowed down.

In the end they made it to the castle just in time.

 **Flashback end**

"Perhaps next time you guys should wait to rape and pillage AFTER you won the battle."

"You fucker!" The imp growled in anger. He scratched his claws against Jason's grieves but all that did was scuff them. "Ruining our fun-rgh-I'll kill you!

"No . . . you won't."

Jason applied more pressure to the imp's abdomen. The demon screamed in pain as bones cracked. Slowly Jason added more pressure, before finally his boot completely stomped the diminutive body into the ground. The imp's eyes popped out and blood and intestines painfully escaped out of the mouth.

"Ja-ah-Sir Jason!"

The merc looked up and saw Alicia looking down at him with a smile.

"Lady Alicia, we are here to protect you."

"Protect me?" She asked confused.

"Vault's plan for this fight was to capture you alive before taking the city. Celestine sent us ahead to warn you and protect you."

"I appreciate the assistance, Sir Jason. Especially now, thank you for saving those girls."

Chloe had already cut the nuns loose. They tried hiding whatever modesty they could in the presence of their savior.

"Thank you so much kind sir."

"I thought we were done for."

"Thank you for saving us."

"Goddess bless you."

Jason just nodded.

"Head to the castle!" Alicia yelled out. "You'll be safe there until the fighting stops."

Suddenly there was a high-pitched scream. They all turned to the direction of the noise and saw Prim being carried off by three Black Dogs on the ramparts.

"Prim!" Alicia cried out in great worry and distress, but not as much as Prim cried.

"Release me! Please release me!" Prim shrieked through tears.

"Shut it!" The Black Dog carrying her under his arms said. "Save your tears for when we're fucking ya!"

They were halted however by Chloe who used her agility to get up to the ramparts quickly.

"Not this whore again!"

"Release the girl now you dogs!"

"Yeah right." A dog scoffed.

"We'll kill ya first!"

The two black dogs charged with their swords raised.

Chloe took her sabre and deflected a sword blow before slicing through the man's side and then lopping off the arm of the second. The man's screams were muffled before she shoved her blade through his mouth and out the back of his head.

The quick deaths of his fellows caused the third dog to put Prim down and place a knife to her throat.

"Don't come near me, bitch! Or slit the cunt's throat!"

Chloe just kept walking. She flicked the blood off her blade.

"I'll do it!" He pressed the blade even closer. "I'll kill her!"

Prim started to cry as she felt the cold steel against her throat and saw Chloe not even pausing.

"Don't you hear me?!"

"I hear you. So does the mercenary behind you." Chloe responded coldly.

All of a sudden the dog's arm was yanked away from the pink princess and he stared dreadfully into the visor of a grimy helmet.

The man screamed as he pulled out another knife and jammed it into Jason's side. But it didn't penetrate his leather armor and chainmail. It wasn't strong or sharp enough to puncture the protection.

Jason looked down and then looked at the dog. "That's why I wear armor."

The man grunted, then gasped in great pain. Jason had stabbed his hunting knife into the man's exposed belly.

"That's why you should've worn armor."

Jason removed his knife after twisting it and allowed the man to die.

Prim was on the ground, crying and frightened. Jason kneeled down and examined her.

"Are you alright, Lady Prim?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Sir Bellum, for saving me." She looked at Chloe. "And thank you too, Lady Chloe."

Chloe looked away in a huff. "I didn't do it for you. My Queen asked me to protect Jason and you princesses. I couldn't care much about what happens to you, but I'd do anything my Queen says."

Prim just kept smiling. "Still, thank you very much." A slight blush appeared on the dark elf's face.

"Prim!" Chloe rushed over with her knights and hugged her cousin in a death grip. "Oh, thank Celestine you're safe. Oh, bless all the fortune in the world that you are okay."

"Yes, yes, I'm okay Alicia." Despite losing some air, Prim hugged her blonde cousin back. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"How did those dogs get into the castle?" Jason wondered. He stared up at the high towers. "In fact, what were those demons doing in the court yard?"

Alicia finally let go of her cousin and went back to being the serious knight. "I don't know."

"I-I . . . the Black Dogs came through the secret passages." Prim said.

"WHAT?!" Alicia shouted in total shock.

They all returned to the castle. The group entered the war and started discussing the situation.

Jason and Alicia stood over the map of Feoh with the others standing around them.

"How did this battle start?" Jason asked.

"Unexpectedly." Alicia said. "We had gotten the warning from Lady Lucross about the Black Dog's attack. We took all necessary precautions and set up our defenses. The dogs attacked when the sun had finally risen in the morning, but not in the way we expected."

Jason had his arms folded and listened patiently for Alicia to explain.

She pointed to the spot where the collapsed entry was. "Before the battle begun there was an explosion at the northern gate. Out of nowhere and no warning. It just exploded and then the dogs started their attack coming over the hill. Our first line of defense fell before we could even utilize it."

"Where did the explosion come from?" Jason questioned.

Alicia shook her head. "We are unsure, we did not have time to investigate before we were under attack. I can tell you it happened on the inside of the city-fortress."

"Inside." Jason looked down, mulling that word.

"Treachery." Chloe scowled in disgust.

"That's what we believe, but by who we know not."

"Did you have people interrogated?" Jason asked.

"A few." Prim was the one that answered. "But we couldn't ask everyone. It would not look well to question the loyalty of the nobility and high-ranking officers of the army."

"You should have done so anyway. Forget about sparing feelings. This is war." Jason said bluntly.

Prim just shook her head ruefully. "It's not that simple. I mean no offense, Sir Jason, but you do not understand politics. You are a mercenary. We cannot question our every ally for the sake of rooting out the spies. We'd lose almost all just for insinuating as such."

"You're right." Prim smiled at his agreement. "I don't understand." The pinkette frowned. "But that's a conversation for another time. How's the battle going now?"

"Poorly." Alicia said bitterly. "But we aren't losing. With the reinforcements from Lady Lucross the tides can turn, but I fear that the Kuroinu have more plans in the works."

"How so?"

"They caught us by surprise. This I do not deny. But even with our fortifications destroyed, its not enough just to invade us. I think they are waiting for reinforcements to bolster and push back the army."

Jason nodded. "I agree." Alicia smiled at the merc for agreeing with her. "But reinforcements don't mean anything if they have to come through the northern end. That's where the Alliance's army is."

The blonde's brow scrunched. "Hmm, that true. Perhaps they have another plan to take the city?"

"I already know what they're planning." Jason said cryptically. This caused everyone to lift their heads up to the helmeted merc.

"You do?"

"Yes." He pointed to the southern gate. "Are there any men stationed here?"

"The southern gate?" Prim said confused.

"No." Alicia answered. "Most of our forces were killed in the explosion that took out the northern gate. So we had to draw our men away from there to bolster our northern forces."

"The spy in Feoh is going to destroy it."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"They're going to flank us. The Kuroinu have the numbers now thanks to the demons. They're going to send an army around the city and then bring them through the southern gate. We'll be outmatched and overtaken."

"By the gods." The two knights breathed.

Alicia stared intently at that part of the map. Her sapphire eyes leveled with Jason's visor.

"You're certain of this?"

Jason nodded, his armor clanking a little. "It's the only action that makes sense. And no matter what you may think of Vault . . ." She glared at him "He is smart."

Alicia was silent before turning dramatically to her two knights. "Get a contingent of soldiers ready to depart to the south side of the city! We must not let the traitors destroy the gate!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The two saluted before going to get what their leader wanted.

"I hate to ask this" Alicia said, "of someone I once considered an enemy, but for Prim's sake, I ask you . . ." She turned, "Chloe. Can you please protect my dear sister?"

The half-elf raised an eyebrow. "I don't take orders from you, blondie. I was asked by my queen to help Jason. Nothing more."

"And you can help by protecting Prim." It was Jason who said that surprising the two girls. "Prim is at risk of being captured by the Kuroinu, who know about the secret passages. She needs proper protection."

"But . . ."

"You were ordered to help me. Follow that order by helping Prim."

Chloe sighed in annoyance. "Fine."

"Thank you." Alicia said relieved. "Come, lets get to the southern gate."

"No need to ask twice."

. . .

Jason, Alicia, her two knights, and ten soldiers rode on horseback toward the southern gate. They could not afford to waste time.

"How long do you think we have?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure. It's a blessing that they haven't already done it, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time now." Alicia answered.

Almost to their destination the group was stopped by an unexpected obstacle.

"My lady," Alicia's knights warned, "ahead of us!"

"Orcs!"

In their path were orcs and imps.

"And here I thought this would be too easy." Jason mumbled. He pulled out the repeater crossbow from his back and fired two bolts, both which hit two imps and killed them.

"They must be a party left behind by the traitors." Alicia deduced. She unsheathed her sword. "The only way through is through them! YAAAHH!" Her men let out a battle cry with her.

The orcs roared a battle cry themselves. An orc swung his club, hitting a charging horse and knocking its rider off. Alicia swung her sword from horseback, leaving a gaping, mortal wound in an orc. The imps launched arrows, which killed one horse, but did little damage to the riders. The little devils were trampled and cut down in seconds.

An orc swung his axe and split a man in two. The orc then grabbed the dead soldier's horse and threw it at another soldier who was crushed under the beast's weight. The orc was soon killed by an arrow to the face and chest. Jason reloaded another cartridge into his crossbow and fired again. A bolt flew and hit an orc in the heart. Alicia decapitated an orc, her horse had fallen from imp arrows, but her resolve did not waver. Letting out a shout, she dodged an orc's club and sliced his arm. The limb dangled and the demon let out a scream of pain. Alicia ended its misery by gutting the demon.

Jason lost his crossbow when an orc grabbed him off his horse. It stomped on his weapon when he dropped it and then started beating his gut before tossing him at a house. The merc groaned in pain, he was on all fours, unable to move. The orc slowly moved toward Jason and got ready to crush him.

Jason looked up and saw the orc lift up his foot. Jason raised his hand, the demon thought he was going to beg, instead . . .

"Firebolt." A fireball launched from his palm and collided with the demon. The demon yelled in agony as his skin and hair burned. Jason took out two vials. A health potion, which he drank quickly, and lamp oil.

"Let's do this." Jason grabbed his halberd and stabbed the burning demon with the spear end.

The demon, while still burning, felt the jab and went after Jason in a blind scorching rage. Jason led it to two orcs, who he threw globs of oil on. The demons looked behind them to see what hit them, only to get collided by their burning kin. All three orcs were on fire now. The fighting soldiers stopped to watch the demons writhe in agony and burn to death.

Jason never stopped though and turned to another orc, who was distracted by the two female knights, whose names he did not know. He charged and stabbed the orc on the back of the leg. The demon roared in pain and bent to one knee.

The two knights tried to finish it off with sword strikes, but the demon swatted them away like flies. Jason went at it from the side, but caught the halberd in its massive hand. The orc punched Jason away, taking his weapon. The orc gave a toothy smirk before snapping his new weapon like a twig.

Jason didn't much care and just picked up a sword from a fallen knight. He charged again, the orc tried to swat him like the knights, but he ducked and then stabbed the orc in the gut. It didn't go down from this and tried to grab the merc.

He twisted the weapon and sliced through the orc's chest and then stabbed through the orc's wrist. The orc screamed in pain as blood spurted from its wrist and chest.

Looking down, he saw his broken halberd on the ground. Though now it was more like an axe and that's exactly what he used it as. He hacked against the dying demon's hide, making blood splatter everywhere before stopping when the scream literally died down.

All demons had been dealt with.

"Damage report." Alicia shouted.

"Three dead, Princess Alicia. All horses are dead too."

Alicia walked over to one of her fallen and knelt on the ground.

"We need to get moving." Jason said. He was strapping his new "Axe" to his waist and ripped the sword from the demon's wrist.

"Can we not have a moment to mourn?" Alicia said in hushed sadness.

Jason wiped off the blood with the orc's rags. "The more time we waste the more time the Kuroinu have to succeed. You can mourn later." Jason said uncaringly of the dead or the Princess' feelings. He didn't even wait for her or her men to move before he headed off himself.

Alicia wanted to argue, to snap at him for showing such heartlessness to the people who risked their lives, but he was right. Again, he was right and she hated admitting that. They didn't have time, they had to save Feoh

"Move out!" She ordered.

The group did not come across any more demons surprisingly. Apparently, there was only the one party. They managed to get to the southern gate and discovered it to be quite busy. A ways away they spied on the enemy.

"Get those bombs ready!"

"That's right! Set them near the gate."

"The weak points you morons!"

Alicia's eyes widened in surprise. "I recognize those men."

"Really?"

Down below were old men in fancy garb, wearing expensive jewelry and barking orders at the guards, who were moving wagons and crates of bombs.

"Yes. They're nobles. High ranking ones among the Arcturus Court." She snarled. "I can't believe they would betray me and Prim like this!"

"I told you, you should have questioned everybody."

Alicia was about to give him a biting retort, but stopped when she recognized a particular voice among the nobles.

"Careful with that! You want to blow us sky high you morons!"

"No, it can't be."

Alicia focused on one man. An old man with a saggy face, grey curly hair, and a moustache. He wore a green noble's attire, a little finer then the others, and a red-brownish cap on his head.

"Prime Minister Beasly?" She said in disbelief. Her followers were just as shocked as she was.

"So, Vault got a prime minister on his side." Jason noted absently.

Before they could come up with a plan, Alicia ran off, sword already drawn and ready for blood.

"Princess Alicia!" Her knights called after her.

"Beasley!"

The nobles and soldiers turned to Alicia, who cut down two guards on her charge toward the traitors.

"P-Princess Alicia?!" Beasley shrieked in surprise.

"What's she doing here?!"

"I thought the demons were supposed to have her by now!"

"Your dead!" Alicia drew back her sword to cut down the miserable old traitor. But got stopped by a giant axe cutting off her path.

Alicia jumped back and looked to see who threw the axe. Around the corner of a house, stomped a large beast. It walked on two hind legs, which were actually hooves. The creature had the head of a bull, with long sharp horns on its head, the body of a man and the lower half of a bull. It was huge, it was muscular, it . . . was a minotaur.

The minotaur picked up its axe and let out a roar that was the mix of a man and an ox. It red eyes glaring deathly at the princess.

"A minotaur." Alicia cursed.

Contrary to popular belief. Minotaurs are not beastkin. They are demons. It's demons like these why beastkin get a bad reputation. Some demons, like the minotaur or the tricky satyr have both human and animal qualities, so most people, namely humans, end up confusing the two together.

"Alicia . . ." Beasley slowly walked toward the princess, but stopped close the protection of his massive demon. "What a . . . pleasant surprise to see you." The prime minister was sweating a little.

"You bastard." She growled. "How could you? How could you betray your own country? Prim and I saw you like family!"

"Bah! I don't care about that. Your father left everything to you after he died. You! A little girl, too in over her head to realize how much power she really has. And what do you do with it? You hand it over to that elf bitch!"

Alicia went slack-jawed. She had never seen the Prime Minister act like this. She recalled family dinners she and Prim had with the elder man. Times that he smiled at them. Times he played with them as children. But this? It was like a completely different man.

"Your father was a fool and it seems the apple did not fall far from the tree."

"So that's why you betrayed us? For the crown? For power?"

"No, not just that." His eyes became quite lecherous, staring at her top to bottom. "You've grown quite beautiful over the years. While dumb at politics and war, you ARE a woman. A beautiful woman. So I made a deal with Vault. Make me the new ruler of Feoh and make you, my dear, my bitch!"

She couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"I don't know how you escaped capture, but it doesn't matter. I'll take you here. I'll blow up the gate and the Kuroinu demon army will run amok and take this city-fortress. Then later, I will make you eat my cock and pleasure me. Then I will take you as my bitch, a place someone like you deserves to be in! Hahahaha!"

Alicia felt numb. She couldn't move as she stared at the evil laughing man that threatened to rape her.

"Now, go get my meat, you overgrown heifer!"

The minotaur roared and brought its axe down on Alicia. Still shocked, Alicia could not move out of the way, her life was at risk of being extinguished.

Thankfully, her boss hired a mercenary.

Jason leapt in front of the princess and activated, "Shield!"

A dome of magic surrounded the two, the minotaur's axe bounced off.

"What the hell?! Who are you?" Beasley said.

"Snap out of it, Alicia! Who cares who he is or his reasons?" Jason said trying to shake Alicia out of her stupor.

The soldier and knights charged in and did battle with noble's guards. The minotaur was left alone, as it's focus was on beating the magical barrier with its axe.

"I-it's not that easy!" She argued.

"Don't be an idiot. Don't blind yourself with emotions." Jason grunted, he felt the brunt of that huge axe. "If he was really someone you knew, would he be doing this?"

Alicia's mouth opened, but no words came.

"He's a stranger. He's going to fuck you, if not kill you. Remember what I said: You have three options."

Her eyes widened, and she remembered their conversation as clear as the last time. Once again, his words rang in her ears and she gripped her sword with determination.

"How much mana do you have left?"

"A bit. Give me a moment to drink a mana potion and I'll be ready."

"Let down the shield." She ordered.

Jason slightly turned his head to look at her. He was determining whether or not she was mentally sound right now.

"Lower the shields. I'll give you time." She said a bit more sternly.

Jason nodded. He let down the barrier.

The two jumped to opposite sides when the axe came down. In a blinding speed, Alicia moved forward and made a large gash in the minotaur's arm. It roared in pain and went after Alicia.

Jason guzzled down the mana potion, feeling his magical reserves return. "Haste." His speed increased and with his "axe" in hand he went for the creature's legs. The minotaur roared as it felt it's flesh and muscles get rendered by the fast axe-swings. It tried stomping Jason with it's hooves, but the merc was too fast.

Alicia jumped and slashed the demon in the chest. This move left the princess wide open though and the axe started coming at her again. But again, Jason got in the way and used his Shield Spell. The axe bounced off and caused the demon to stumble back. The two warriors then went at the demon again.

The minotaur got back up, but now stood on both it's hands and legs. It roared, bared its horns while dragging its back hoof against the dirt and charged!

The two got out of the way before they were trampled or skewered. Jason, however, tried going for its head while he dodged, and his axe got lodged in one of its horns. The minotaur crashed into a house, but wasn't even phased by it.

Some of the soldiers, who dealt with the kuroinu guards, decided to join their leader in battle. They threw spears and raised their swords against the minotaur.

The demon snorted and blew snot. It ignored the spears in its muscly body like they weren't there. It grabbed one of the soldiers and bit off his head, before swinging its massive axe and cleaving several more soldiers.

"Everyone, get back!" Alicia ordered. "Let, Jason and I handle this."

The soldiers did as they were told, but stood close in case they were needed.

The three started to circle each other. The minotaur breathed heavily, making its nose ring jingle. Its red eyes glowed in fury and kept its intense stare on the two shields.

Jason with sword in hand attacked first. The bull-man tried to kick him, but he dodged. Alicia got behind the beast and managed to cut off it's tail. The demon roared in pain and attempted to back-kick Alicia. She would not have been able to dodge the fast attack, if not for Jason's Haste spell.

He pushed her out of the way and turned just in time to point his sword at the demon's hoof. The kick connected and Jason was sent flying again into a wall.

The minotaur felt a sharp pain under its hoof. Jason's sword was lodged deep inside. The demon hopped up and down in pain and tried removing the weapon, but couldn't reach it.

"Jason!" Alicia yelled and ran to merc.

Jason groaned as he sat up. "Ow . . . I think my ribs are cracked."

The princess put a hand on his shoulder and tried to settle him. He winced when her hand touched him.

"Your arm is broken. You need to rest." She said concerned.

"No time to rest." He said putting his back against the wall. "The job's not done." He grabbed a large rock and then slammed it against his shoulder.

There was a loud uncomfortable crack and a pained groan from Jason, but he could move his arm again.

"I'll rest when the fight is over."

Alicia's eyes widened at what Jason did. The dedication to his mission and goal was admirable on the level of a knight! She wouldn't have thought any mercenary could be so devoted as the one before her.

So, in awe, Alicia didn't notice Jason taking her fancy sword and walking toward the still wounded demon.

The mercenary then did something very unexpected. He brought the sword above his head as if he were about to perform a heavy attack . . . and then threw the freaking sword!

The blade spun in the air and struck the distracted demon in the face. The unexpected weapon caused the demon to fall off balance. Jason then rushed the downed demon, ignoring the pain in his chest and jumped onto its body. He ripped out a spear lodged in its hide and ran to its face.

He bounded, raising the spear up high and bringing it down into the demon's eye. The minotaur let out a great echoing roar that could be head for miles. It rolled onto its fours and tried to shake the merc off. But he held onto dear life as the spear was stuck in its socket.

Jason looked and saw the sword buried in the beast's face. He grabbed it, twisted it, causing the demon to yell out in pain again. It tried dragging its face on the dirt, but Jason still held on and bared with it. He dislodged the sword and struck the creature in the face left and right, leaving deep gashes, before sticking it in the same place with the spear.

Tired of the pain the merc was causing him, the demon grabbed Jason and pulled him off, but not before Jason reached for one more weapon: The "axe" he lodged in the minotaur's horn.

It was greatly stuck, he was only able to pull it out when the minotaur yanked a few times. The minotaur was about ready to crush him in its hands, but at the last second, Jason threw the axe at the minotaur's remaining eye.

The minotaur dropped him as it clutched its face. The demon was now blind and was just stumbling around . . . blindly.

"You fool demon!" Beasley shouted. "Can't you kill just one simple man?! Do what you were sent here to do and protect me, you stupid, pathetic beast!"

The minotaur, all it could see now was blood. Figuratively. It was still blind, but it was really mad now. It rampaged and just struck everything in its surrounding area.

Many of the men screamed, both ally and enemy alike. They avoided random attacks that were drawn in from their screams. But then the bull-man stopped when he heard a particular noise.

It slowly turned around, though it could not see, it could hear Jason pick up it's great-axe. It was too large for the merc to wield, so he couldn't help but groan as he set it up.

The minotaur snorted air and grinded its fists into the ground. Jason just stood there. The minotaur roared and charged with all the speed it had. Jason didn't move or even attempt to move. He just waited for the demon to get closer and closer . . . before pushing the axe forward.

The axe fell and the massive, double-edged blade chopped through the monster's head. The demon came to a skidding halt, before dying in front of Jason.

The minotaur was dead.

Alicia, in awe, in amazement, there were no words to describe the elation she was feeling right now. She ran up to the tired and bloody merc, admiration and excitement beaming on her face.

"Jason! That was incredible! I've never seen anyone fight like—"

She was cut off when the merc just passed her by. Ignoring her praise. He walked toward the nobles who were cowering before the merc that just killed their massive bodyguard.

"Prime Minister Beasley." His mechanical voice reverberated through them. "You and your cohorts are under arrest in the name of her Gloriousness, Lady Celestine Lucross. Come quietly." He paused. It was an unsettling pause. "Or don't and I'll bring you in bloody and broken."

Beasley was cowering with his allies, but swallowed his fear the best he could and started to laugh. It was a weak laugh and didn't hold much weight, especially compared to Jason's cold exterior and unseen gaze, but it said that he would not give up yet.

"Surrender? HA! You foolish merc! You haven't stopped us yet!"

Alicia walked up and glared at the Prime Minister. "It's over Beasley! Your diabolical plan has been foiled and Vault's first attack failed."

"Failed?" The old man giggled. "No. No it hasn't." He pointed up at the wall. "Behind this gate lies thousands of demons and Black Dogs ready to swarm into this city like a horde of locusts! We will take this city and we will take YOU Alicia and your precious little sister! You'll be my fuck toy if it's the last thing I do!"

Beasley grabbed one of the bombs and lit it's fuse and then tossed it into a cart of bombs.

"Quickly!" Alicia shouted urgently. "Get that bomb out of there!"

"Oh no you don't. My fellows, help me!" Beasley and his fellow nobles got behind the cart and pushed it over. Bombs went rolling and spreading everywhere. They then pushed down barrels and crates, adding more hay to make it harder to find the needle.

"Look for the one with the lit fuse!"

"There's too many!"

"Some are buried!"

"I can't find it!"

Beasley boisterously laughed. "It's over, Alicia. You and your kingdom will be all mine! And there's nothing you can do stop it! Not even your pet mercenary can save you this time!"

Beasley and his allies ran and hid behind cover where the blast would not reach them. They wanted to be the first to watch the princess and the merc fall to the incoming cavalry.

"What do we do?" Alicia panicked, looking through every bomb around her. "What do we do?!"

Jason was the only one not looking. He was just standing around, like a statue. His head moving slightly was the only indication he was not paralyzed. He must have been thinking in those seemingly long seconds, because then he grabbed a nearby sword and stabbed it into the ground.

"Everyone! I have a plan!" He shouted, gathering everyone's attention. "Find cover or something to hold you down."

"What are you doing!?" One of Alicia's knights questioned.

"No time. Just do it!"

Alicia didn't even hesitate. Normally she would question as well, but this was too dire to waste time on pointless questions. The merc hadn't let her down yet.

"Listen to his orders!"

Everyone did as their princess commanded and quickly tried to find cover or something to hold them down.

"I hope this works." Jason said uncertainly.

His hand started to glow with magic. Dark energy swirled around his hand and everyone could feel the air become tense. Everyone was wondering what the merc was going to do?

Finally, he collected enough mana and prepared to perform a spell.

He extended his hand out, black magic surged around it before letting out a loud "pop!"

"Black Hole!"

From thin air came an unnatural void, no bigger then a coin. As soon as it came into existence it defiled nature and the laws of physics. It audibly started to suck.

At first the suction was barely noticeable, but everyone started noticing how the wind started getting stronger and stronger, like a tornado. Soon people started feeling their bodies gravitate toward the black hole, but some were too slow to realize it.

An enemy guard was lifted off his feet. He screamed in terror as he was sucked into the empty black void and was silenced when his body was crushed and liquidated going into the hole.

"Hang on to something!" Jason yelled over the storm of the black hole.

Everyone started finding ways to hold themselves down. Some people imbedded their swords into the ground like Jason, some held onto a sold object like a door or a lamp post, and some just gripped the dirt with all their might. Beasley was one of the later as he screamed like a little girl.

The stronger the suction of the black hole became the more it took in. The minotaur's lifeless heavy body was picked up gradually and it flew right in, like water down a drain. A noble couldn't hold on tight enough and flew right in, crushed as well.

All the bombs on the ground went soaring off the ground and into the black hole. One by one until they were all gone, including the cart, barrels, and crates.

Alicia was picked up by the gale and was uncontrollably flying toward the black hole. She flailed and screamed trying to find something to anchor herself, but everything was out of reach. Just as she finally thought this was her end, an armored hand grabbed hers.

She opened her eyes and saw Jason struggling to pull her towards him. He succeeded and held her close to his body. She hugged him, afraid to let go and be taken to her death.

"Can't you turn it off?!" She screamed into his chest.

"It's got to run its course!"

After what seemed like an eternity, the black hole finally stopped and disappeared from existence. Everyone friend an foe let out a sigh of relief and tried getting their barrings.

Alicia was still clutching and hugging Jason. "W-why d-didn't you do that sooner? Against the minotaur?"

"I have no control over the Black Hole spell." He answered.

He could summon it, but that was it. The Black Hole spell could not be directed at a singular enemy, it would take all, friend, enemy, bystander, and even the user himself.

The Black Hole spell was a very dangerous and powerful dark spell. Not just anyone could learn it, even someone who spent their entire life time wouldn't have been able to come close learning a fraction of the spell. That was how difficult it was. Just as well considering the amount of damage it can cause.

Fortunately, Jason got that spell from the spell scroll he got from the Black Fort. Looks like not selling it off was paying off instead.

"Alicia…"

The blonde princess looked up at the mercenary. Her sapphire eyes peered into the dark holes of his helmet. She swore she could almost see his eyes and wished that she could see his entire face.

"You can let go now."

Suddenly, she realized her position. Both their arms were wrapped around each other's waists and her chest was squished against his armor.

Her face lit up and she practically jumped out of his arms and was looking at the ground in embarrassment. She felt her warm cheeks and tried to hide them from the merc that saved her life.

Jason was as oblivious as ever though and just walked past Alicia. "The fight's not over yet."

Alicia perked up and realized where her ally was going. Forgetting her feelings and getting serious, Alicia walked beside the mercenary and over to the nobles.

Many of the nobles were lying on their backs or hunched over trying not to puke. Swirls were in their eyes as they tried to collect themselves after nearly being destroyed into oblivion.

Beasley was lying on his back. His tongue was sticking out the sie as he breathed heavily.

A shadow covered his face and he opened his eyes to see a sword pointing at him. Several swords. And he was looking directly into the dark visor of Jason and the angry blue eyes of Alicia. The nobles each had a sword pointed at them by a soldier.

"Your plan has failed Beasley." Jason said.

The former prime minister shrieked and jumped into a prostrate position.

"Aaahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! This wasn't my idea! It was Vault's! I had no choice, he made me do all these things under threat of death!" He started to slowly crawl toward Alicia. "Kindly Princess Alicia, please show forgiveness and mercy to this old withered coward!" He started kissing her feet. "I was a friend of your father's, I was like an uncle to you! Please, show leniency, like the kind, beautiful, and honorable knight that you a-AGHGH!"

Alicia had shut the disgusting man up by kicking him in the face. She had broken his nose and a couple teeth went flying as the former noble landed on his back. Before he faded into unconsciousness, Alicia said one last thing to him.

"Never touch me again. FILTH! Take all these traitors into custody, lock them up in the castle's dungeon."

"Yes, ma'am!"

When all the traitors were shackled they made their way back to the castle.

"Sir Bellum." The merc looked at the princess walking next to him. "I just wanted to thank you."

"No need. I'm a mercenary. I'm paid to help you."

"That may be so, but . . ." she seemed embarrassed to continue, "You've helped me at such great length today. Without you, this city would have been taken and who knows what Vault and Beasley would have done to me had I fallen into their trap."

. . .

"I'm impressed."

Now she looked at him. "About what?"

"You held your own. You didn't waver."

She looked down and smiled softly.

"I had my doubts about you, but you proved me wrong. Perhaps you're more of a fighter then I thought. Good job."

"And I was wrong about you." Alicia said. "I didn't think much of you either, being a mercenary and all, but you've more than proven yourself. You're more then a mercenary . . . you're a Shield. Lady Celestine was correct to give you that title."

. . .

. . .

"Thank you." "Thanks."

The two looked at each other. Jason made no sign of being amused, but Alicia laughed at their jinxing.

"Come on, the battle's still going. It's not over until all the dogs are dead or gone." Jason said.

"Right."

. . .

With the southern gate still standing the Kuroinu reinforcements could not get to their allies who were pushed out and in by the two opposing forces. It became a losing battle for the Kuroinu and many realized this. Thousands of demons and men were slaughtered as they were pushed against each other. Only a few were able to slip past the Alliance and escape.

The Kuroinu were forced to retreat back to the badlands and return to their self-proclaimed king at the Black Fort.

The Battle of Feoh was won.

 **The Winner: The Eight Shields Alliance.**


	13. Battle of Feoh: Aftermath

Jason walked among the streets of Feoh observing the survivors of the battle from yesterday. Civilians, soldiers, city guards, all were hit bad. As he walked he saw many grieving widows, men and women alike, crying over the corpses of their loved ones or trying to comfort those that were "fortunate" enough to survive.

He also saw medics working on the injured. Many wounded, bloody, and bandaged, lying down and in shock. Some had missing limbs, one soldier he saw had both his legs ripped off by an orc. A civilian was missing an eye and an arm. And some poor woman had her throat slit by an imp.

The humans did their best to heal these individuals, but none were as effective as the Clerics.

The Clerics, which consisted mainly of high elves, were mages that specialized in healing magic. Not just for the physical, but for the emotional and psychological aspects too. Jason looked to his left and saw a female high elf touch the head of an armless soldier and he seemed more at peace and less troubled. Celestine had brought her own personally trained clerics to help aid the suffering people of Feoh, knowing they would be greatly needed.

As the merc walked through the camp, he was given a wide birth and many eyes were set on him.

"Is that him?"

"Dirty, cheap armor? Yep."

"He saved Feoh from the demons."

"I heard he also saved our beloved princesses."

"Without him . . . we'd . . ."

"I heard he was one of the Black Dogs."

"—don't trust him."

Many people were mixed on what to think about him. Stories were already spreading about how he helped save the city alongside Princess Knight Alicia and even how he fought the minotaur. He had no idea how they knew that much already, but the merc didn't really care. So long as the people didn't bother him, he was okay with the rumors.

"Excuse me."

Jason turned around and came face to face with a young high elf boy. Well, Jason assumed he was young. He looked like a teenager, no older then sixteen, but with long-lived beings like elves, it was difficult to say who was young and who was old. Just look at Celestine, Olga, or Luu-Luu.

Anyway, the high elf in front of him was dressed in the traditional white-robes and gold chains of the Clerical Order. He had short blonde hair that was brushed behind his pointed ears, blue eyes, and flawless skin. He seemed nervous talking to the mercenary.

"Can I help you?"

"S-sorry for bothering you sir, but I just wanted to know . . . are you really the mercenary that helped save this fair city?"

"Yes."

The high elf boy grabbed his hand and shook it enthusiastically. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You are so brave for risking your life for the people of Feoh."

"Thanks."

"Oh! Where are my manners." The elf let go of Jason's hand and rubbed his head bashfully. "My name is Aaron. I'm a cleric for her Magnificence, Lady Lucross."

"I see."

"Again, I just wanted to thank you for what you've done for Feoh."

"Your welcome. Now if you'll excuse me."

"A-are you checking up on the people of Feoh?" He asked, trying to keep in pace with the merc. "That's so thoughtful of you to see how the people are doing."

Jason remained silent. Yes, he was checking up on the people, but less of a moral reason and more for a morale one. Cities after being attacked are never in the best shape. Looters, thieves, scuffles that escalate into murders or full-blown riots. Things usually got worse before they got better.

Thankfully, Celestine always seemed to bring an air of peacefulness with her whenever she was involved. She brought food, blankets, extra men for support, and especially the useful clerics. So far, the citizens seemed placated. Depressed, yes, but not to the extent of rising up against the Alliance.

The mercenary ignored the babbling cleric and walked over to a food line. A long row of peasants held clay bowls as they waited for their turn to get the food from none other then the nuns of the church.

"Well, hello there!" One of the nuns greeted Jason happily.

"It's our savior!"

These were the same nuns that Jason and Chloe saved from the imps. They were doing much better now, they were hardly damaged, just shocked.

"Greetings." Jason nodded his head politely.

"Sir Jason, how wonderful it is to see you amongst the people." He was greeted by the head nun, Ssiter Maria." She was slightly older then the other nuns, with long black hair, fair skin, and thin glasses. "We haven't yet thanked you for not only saving our lives, but the lives of these wonderful citizens as well."

"I've been getting thanked a lot lately. It's nothing."

"It is not nothing to us, Sir Jason!" The head nun said sternly. "What you've done is greatly appreciated by the people and they will not forget it. Please, take some of this food brought by Celestine, it will keep your strength up."

Jason declined. "Keep it. The people need. . ." Jason looked at the "food" and appeared to recoil. "What is that?"

Jason has eaten gruel before. It was something foot soldiers ate all the time without question. It had all you needed in one meal and kept you from starving. But this did not look like gruel. It was grey, and thicker then swamp water. The contents were some kind of meat . . . or a vegetable, hard to tell, it was brown, lumpy and maybe had a stem? Or was it a tail?

Braving himself, Jason stuck his fingers into the bowl and tasted it. He choked and gagged on the taste alone!

"What the hell is this?" He coughed.

The nun seemed confused. "Its gruel." She answered.

"This is not gruel." He wouldn't even feed this to pigs! "Why the hell are you feeding this to the common-folk?"

"I'm afraid this is all we can feed the people right now."

"I know commoners don't get the best meals, but this is unacceptable. Hang on." Jason started rummaging through his bag. After a few seconds he pulled out several ingredients. Herbs, spices, and pepper. "This'll do."

Jason walked to the pot of . . . "food" and started adding different amounts of the ingredients.

"Sir Jason, please, there's no need to—"

"Yes, there is." He said absolutely.

After mixing the additives, he tasted it and nodded. He filled up a bowl for the next peasant, who was very curious on what Jason did to make the food tastier. They tried it and their eyes went wide and starry.

"Delicious!"

The second peasant held out their bowl and got the same reaction when they tasted Jason's upgraded gruel. Soon every commoner wanted what he made and gobbled it up with the same enthusiasm. Soon, Jason found himself being the new cook that fed the common-folk.

"My, my, what a caring individual you are, Sir Jason." Sister Maria said.

"I knew you were a good man, but I had no idea you cared about the peasant folk so much." Aaron said inspired by Jason's kindness.

"Y-yeah." Jason said, trying to keep up with serving food. He didn't mean for things like this to transpire, but the cook in him just refused to have bad food like that being served to anyone. Especially if it could insight a riot. Good foods made pleasant moods.

Suddenly a horn blew in the distance. People started to gather and form a crowd as that horn meant the arrival of some very special guests.

"About time they got here." Jason said relieved. "Can one of you take care of this?"

"Oh, of course!" One of the nuns grabbed the ladle from his hands, and Jason took that chance to run into the crowd.

Outside the fallen gate of Feoh, were three armies of different shapes and sizes, but their similarity was that they all carried the same Banner. These were the armies of the other three Princess-Knights.

Kaguya, Maia, and Luu-Luu had arrived.

. . .

"I now call this meeting of the Shields to begin."

The Shields had all come to the main castle, hosted by Alicia and Prim. The room was not too dissimilar from the one in Celestine's Castle-Church, but this one had coat of arms hanging on the walls, baring the mark of Alicia and Prim's family.

"Before we start the discussion," Kaguya said regally, "I would like to apologize on the behalf of the other late-comers for not arriving on the day of the battle."

"It is quite alright, Kaguya." Celestine forgave. "There was nothing that could be helped to get you here sooner."

"Aah!" Luu-Luu cried out frustratingly. "Damn it! Damn it! I can't believe I missed such a big fight. I'm so sorry Celestine."

Celestine chuckled lightheartedly. "It is alright, Luu-Luu. Thankfully, Jason and Alicia were more then capable of handling it."

"I must admit, Sir Jason," Kaguya said, "you showed yourself to be an exemplary fighter."

"Indeed." Claudia admitted. "Alicia, can't stop talking about how well you fought and how much of a help you were to her in pushing the enemy back."

"P-please, Lady Levantine. Don't exaggerate, I don't talk about it THAT much." Alicia said embarrassed.

"He was so brave!" Prim said admiringly. "He faced down those bad men and courageously went headlong into battle."

Chloe huffed. "He wasn't so bad . . . for a human."

"Gah! Now I'm really sorry I missed that fight!" Luu-Luu complained and waved her arms and legs in a temper tantrum like fashion.

"Thank you for your praise." Jason said monotonously. "Lady Celestine, what happens now?"

Both Olga and Celestine smiled at how Jason brushed off all the compliments that were thrown at him, they found it interesting that the merc wished to get back to work. While the others were confused at how Jason didn't ever react to being praised.

"I'm not quite sure yet, Sir Jason. Right now, we try to get Feoh back on its feet and figure out Vault's next move."

Kaguya took that moment to add something. "I and the other arrivals will not be staying long. We can't leave our cities undefended while Vault is still out there plotting. We'll help shore up defenses, provide aid, and then we must return."

"That's a given." Jason stated. "But I want to know how we intend to respond to this. We can't always be on the defensive."

Celestine shook her head. "And we won't. But right now, we simply aren't ready for a full-on assault. Right now, we defend and hold the line. Then when we've gathered our bearings and rooted out Vault's double agents then we can safely plot an attack."

Olga nodded. "Agreed. This was a huge attack, one that was costly to Vault, but no doubt the Black Fortress is still fully stocked with demons."

"How many perished in the battle anyway?" Maia questioned. She had been quiet since she first arrived.

"We're still running the numbers." Jason replied. "But at my guess, for the first strike against the Alliance? Five-thousand Black Dogs and maybe the same for the demons."

"The Black Dogs have an estimation of ten thousand men!" Maia couldn't believe probably half the men she used to fight alongside had perished.

"Yes."

"Damnit, why is Vault doing this? It doesn't make sense." Maia said.

"I told you why."

"It just can't be true! I refuse to believe it! Vault is a hero, he'd never do something like this. Something must be forcing him to."

"My, my, denial does not look good on you sweety."

Maia glared at the dark elf queen. "Don't speak to me witch and don't call me 'sweety.'"

"Watch your tongue, red, or I'll cut it out myself." Chloe reached for her knife to show how serious she was in her threat.

Maia stood up, ready for a fight as well.

"Enough, Maia stand down!" Celestine commanded.

"You as well Chloe." Olga ordered.

"We will not be fighting amongst each other. Not after vault showed his true colors here today."

"But . . . but . . ." Maia tried to argue.

"Maia, I'll not hear it. Look outside, even if Vault is under some kind of control it doesn't matter. Many people have died, children have been orphaned, women have been raped, the city is in tatters. Whatever's going on, we are at war and we must face it as such."

"Agreed." Jason said quickly and wholeheartedly. "You're a mercenary Maia. Act like it."

The red head reeled an intense glare at the merc. "I'll do my job, as I'm told Bellum. But don't you dare start giving me orders."

"Good. And I won't. I'm not your employer."

With all that, everyone let the tension settle before starting up the conversations again.

"What about the prisoners?" Kaguya asked. "How many do we have?"

"At least a fifty." Celestine answered. "Most are just Kuroinu and turn-cloaked soldiers and guards, but there's also the priest who gave up the nuns to the demons, as well as the group of nobles who orchestrated the whole debacle."

"Beasley." Alicia growled, thinking about the fat prime minister made her grind her teeth.

Prim reached out and patted the clenched fist of her cousin. Calming her down somewhat.

"Yes, former prime minister Beasley is especially guilty. Jason has personally taken on the role of interrogator to extract information from Beasley as well as from the other POWs." Jason nodded silently to confirm this.

"Anything valuable you were able to get, Sir Jason?" Kaguya asked.

Jason shook his head. "No. Beasley and the others had no information outside their own city. All I've learned from them was how they came to ally with Vault."

"Surely that must hold some value." Claudia suggested.

Jason shook his head again. "No, for starters this happened months, maybe a year ago, so he's a recent recruit. With him captured now and his plans foiled it's useless. Apparently, Vault visited with Beasley in secret when he came to Feoh a couple times. He noticed Beasley's desire for power and Alicia and offered it to him on a silver platter. Beasley would then spend many months gathering allies and planning how to take down Feoh and its Shields."

"What about that priest?" Celestine asked.

"Didn't take much to get him to talk. He hates you, my lady, plain and simple. He does not see you as a goddess and immediately took Beasley's offer when he heard that they would be taking you down."

"How deplorable." Celestine said crossly.

"The other nobles just wished to rape Prim. Those old fops were tired of their old wives and wanted Prim, but they could not marry her and with Alicia around they could not try and seduce her. That was their only motivation: to get what they could not have."

"Despicable retches!" Alicia screeched. "I'll have their heads!"

"Alicia, sister, please calm down." Prim begged, trying to pull the blonde back to her seat.

When she sat back down, Jason continued. "Other than that, they knew nothing else. Vault didn't privy them to any other plan outside of Feoh."

"I see, excellent work, Sir Jason."

"Thank you, Lady Celestine. But Alicia's words reminded me."

"Yes?"

"What is to be done with the prisoners?"

"We're thinking of imprisonment, Sir Bellum." Claudia answered. "Either keeping them here in Feoh's dungeons or sending them to the Spire."

Maia and Luu-Luu shivered at the name of the most dreaded prison in the country. Only the worst of the worst were sent there.

"Of course, the final decision falls to the ruler of the city, Alicia Arcturus." Celestine added.

"I would like to make a suggestion."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Jason said. "This is the first major battle against the Kuroinu. We repelled Vault's army, but I don't believe we left an impact on them."

"What do you mean?"

"Vault is overconfident. He willingly told his plan to every dog that would listen. He thinks he can win. I suggest we hold a mass execution."

All eyes were now firmly focused on Jason. There was an eerie silence that filled the room as the others processed Jason's words.

. . .

. . .

"May I ask why you wish to hold this . . . event, Sir Bellum?" Celestine asked slowly.

"I want to send Vault a message. A message to him and a message to his men: Fight us and die horribly."

Olga and Chloe smiled a little at the merc's bloodlust.

"That is not what we do here, Sir Bellum. Maybe we execute a couple, but not all of our prisoners. It is unethical." Claudia replied sternly.

Jason shook his head. "It won't have the same effect. They all have to die. Show no mercy."

"I'm in agreement with Jason here." Olga said. "Vault and his armies are arrogant. This will make them think twice before screwing with us." No one knew if she was talking literally or figuratively.

"Or it could anger them causing them to do something irrational in response. And you are not a member of the Eight Shields, Discordia, so your opinion is irrelevant."

"Watch your tone human." Chloe growled.

"Or what half-breed?" Claudia challenged.

Chloe was about to give a threat, but Olga stopped her. "She is right Chloe, I am not a member of this organization, but I am here to give my advice and I think Sir Bellum's suggestion is sound."

"I'm in agreement with Jason here." Luu-Luu said.

"Lady Luu-Luu!" Claudia said incredulously.

"We need to send the enemy a message. Even if it does backfire, the threat of death will always be in the back of their minds haunting them. I say, we kill them all and put the fear into their souls."

"That is not what we—"

"Perhaps it could be an effective choice."

Everyone was surprised to hear Kaguya of all people agree to the merc's proposal.

"Kaguya? Not you too!" Claudia yelled.

"Kaguya, you agree to Jason's idea?" Celestine asked her refined ally.

"It's not the most eloquent of plans, but it's not the worst. I say we give it a try and see what the results will be. Good or bad."

"We can't!" Maia shouted. "Some of those prisoners are Vault's men, former allies of ours. We can't just treat them like cattle to send to the slaughter."

"Even though they would treat everyone in this room like cattle themselves?"

Maia slammed her fists on the table. "Do you want to fight Bellum?!"

"No, but I'm tired of you defending the enemy."

"Everyone, calm down! Must I always be the voice of reason?" Celestine said exasperated.

Maia took her seat again, but her glare did not waver from Jason.

"I admit, I'm not in full agreement, Sir Jason. But, it doesn't matter what any of us think. In the end, the choice falls to Alicia."

All eyes now were on the blonde girl. Alicia seemed nervous having all eyes on her. Everyone was waiting to hear her decision.

"How would you want to execute them, Jason?" Alicia asked.

"A public execution . . . by hanging. There are some gallows in the middle of the city."

"A hanging? I suppose that's not so bad."

"It's better then what the dogs would have done to you."

Alicia flinched. The memories of the sadistic demons and men were still fresh in her mind. She could still remember, clear as day, the words that Beasley spoke. Just thinking about it made her angry and sick to her stomach. Then she looked at Jason and remembered how brave and resourceful he was. How his words saved her in times of desperation.

After a while of thinking, Alicia make a choice that caused some of the Shields to fluster.

"I shall defer the execution to you, Sir Bellum."

. . .

Jason foots echoed with each clack against the stone floor. The meeting with the Shields had ended with Alicia giving her permission to let Jason head the execution. Claudia, Maia, and Prim were flabbergasted by the princess' choice. Claudia seemed disappointed with her former apprentice, Maia was upset the dogs would be executed, and Prim just felt uncomfortable about the whole thing. But Alicia had the final word.

Right now, he was on his way to the dungeons to inform the prisoners of the decision. He walked past the guards in front of the heavy door without so much as a word. They were used to seeing the armored merc come and go.

The door screeched as it opened and closed. As he entered he heard the screams of tortured men. He walked past a room of black dogs being hung upside down and then submerged in barrels of water. In another room there were traitorous soldiers and guards being whipped or beaten with metal rods as well as one man placed on the infamous rack.

Basically, the torturers were doing exactly as he had instructed them to.

Many of the men begged for death. They screamed for his name when they saw him, pleading for it to stop. But Jason always refused. Death would come to them all soon.

He came upon the last room, which was just a corridor of cells. Torch light was the only illuminate, creating a more despairing atmosphere then the room already had.

He passed by all the occupants in the room, ranging from soldiers, to guards, to Black Dogs . . . to the backstabbing nobles. Unlike the rest, Jason ordered these men to not be harmed. Instead, he left the nobles alone in their own cells.

That's it. He left them alone. No food, no water, no nothing . . . for days.

It was a drastic change for these well fed, well groomed men. The only clothes they had were the ones they were arrested in. Now those fine clothes were in tatters and dirty. Their hair was disheveled, and their gaunt faces were covered in dirt. Signs were obvious of starvation, especially for the fat ones.

One noble had grabbed his arm, but he was too weak to grip. "Please . . . food." He wheezed. Jason took his arm away and kept walking.

Some of these men, who had never starved in a day of their privileged lives, had grown really desperate to eat. Some had tried eating their clothes, just to fill their stomachs. One tried eating his jeweled rings but spat them out along with blood and vomit. And some had turned to trying to eat each other. Those men were quickly subdued and restrained with chain and masks.

But the one looking the worst, was the one fat noble who was chained to the wall. His own private cell away from all the others. Jason was told he was blamed for all of this by his own men. They shouted curses at him throughout the night.

Beasley was in a sad state. His clothes were ripped, his saggy skin was bruised from the beatings he got from the loyal soldiers of Alicia. His hair was disheveled, and his eyes were bloodshot from exhaustion and lack of sleep. He had not moved from that spot in days, so he sat there in a pool of his own piss and shit. Swarms of flies buzzed around him and Jason saw him eat the ones that were closest to his mouth. They'd be the only form of sustenance that he would get.

"Beasley."

The old man looked up. "Why are you doing this?" He asked weakly. "I told you everything I know."

"I know."

"Then why are you still torturing me?!"

"Because you plotted against Feoh, Alicia and Prim."

The man spat. "Such loyalty. What, are you hoping to sweep the princess off her feet? Be her shining knight? Is that it? Did you wanna fuck the princess yourself?"

To Jason's surprise, despite being starved and close to death, some of the nobles actually still retained some of their pride. Even Beasley who sat in his own filth, like the pig he was, still retained a bit of bite.

Jason was somewhat impressed with that. But ultimately pride was useless in their situation.

"I don't care about being a hero. I'm doing this because I'm paid to."

"Is it money you want?" Beasley asked franticly. "I have it. Lots of it. A hidden stash somewhere. It's yours if you—"

"You can't buy me Beasley. So, shut it."

His firm tone did silence Beasley. "I only came down here to let you and your friends know that your troubles will be over soon."

"What?"

"You execution will be tomorrow."

"What?! Execution?!"

"Yes."

"This is absurd! I'm the Prime Minister—"

"Former Prime Minister." He interrupted.

"You cannot do this to me! I am a noble! I have rights, more rights then any plebian in this goddamned city!"

"You have no rights. Your life belonged to us the moment your plan failed and you were arrested. By our rights, we can do whatever we want with you."

"My family has been serving this city for generations! We've served the king for centuries! My house won't stand for—"

"Your house has fallen." Those words struck Beasley like a bag of bricks. "All of your property has been seized by the crown and your assets frozen. Many of your kin have fled. I talked to Alicia and we both agreed to put out a bounty on those that ran. Some didn't escape in time and were arrested. Those that refused arrest were killed. You have no house or family that can defend you Beasley."

The chains suddenly jerked and rattled. "You bastard!" Beasley screamed. Drool was pouring down his lips and cheeks. "How dare you! HOW! DARE! YOU!"

"The execution will be tomorrow Beasley. You'll be given proper attire for the occasion. Can't have you wearing shit for your last day."

Beasley just kept shouting curses. His chains rattled as he tried to reach for the merc to choke him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Beasley." Jason turned to walk away. "I'll see you all tomorrow." He shouted so all the inmates could hear him. "At the gallows!"

. . .

It was morning now. The sun had fully passed the horizon and the day began for the people. And the first thing everyone did, was form a crowd as all the prisoners, all fifty of them, were marched through the streets chained . . . and naked.

Jason had ordered all the POWs to be stripped of their clothes and finery. They were now naked as the day they were born. Humiliation before their demise.

The crowd booed and heckled them. Cursing them all for the suffering they brought upon their city. They threw rotten food at them, tomatoes, cabbages, and apples. Ahead of the prisoners were the Shields. Celestine was in front with Claudia and Alicia by her sides. Kaguya, Maia, Olga and Chloe behind them, and Luu-Luu, Prim and Jason in the back.

After several minutes of walking they arrived at the gallows. A tall stand with six nooses for six dead men. The prisoners were lined up into rows of ten. On the far side, a few yards away was another tall stand. A place where the highborn could watch the executions unobstructed. The Shields sat there, save all but one.

Jason was over by the gallows. He was getting the first prisoners ready for the noose. They all glared at the mercenary, wishing that their roles were greatly reversed. But their wishes were far from coming true.

The executioners, with their black masks, grabbed a noble, the priest, and several Kuroinu first, as ordered by Jason. They marched them up, still shackled, and placed the rough ropes around their necks.

Jason turned to face the large crowd when the POWs were ready.

"Before you are the men that have caused the recent havoc in your lives. These men are guilty of treason, rape, debauchery, and warmongering. They stand before you, not as men, not as soldiers, but as dogs. Rabid dogs that must be put down, for if we do not, they will bite, they will snarl, and they will desecrate everything we hold dear in Eostia."

The crowd cheered. Ready for a hanging of the people that ruined their fair city.

"However, I am not a man without honor. I will give them a chance to speak their piece. A final word as it were." He turned to the prisoners. "So, whatever you say, make it count."

Each prisoner gave their last words in the form of curses or begging. Some cursed Celestine and Jason. Some begged the crowd to save them or stick up for them, but they were either ignored or scorned by the public. Then came the Priest's turn and he started with a grim silence.

"My dear people of Feoh." He said quietly, speaking like the father he pretended to be. The crowd hushed so they could hear the man's last words. "You have been blinded. Celestine is no goddess." That sentence turned the crowd against him instantly and they booed him. "Are we to blame for this war on your city? Yes! I take responsibility for that and I am sorry. But not all guilty members are here on these gallows. No, I am not talking about Vault, but I am talking about . . . Celestine Lucross and Olga Discordia!"

All eyes turned to the elves and their followers.

"Vault and the men of this country shed blood, sweat and tears for this country. In the name of Celestine Lucross . . . the False Goddess! All to kill one dark elf, that has been responsible for more pain and suffering then Vault could ever muster. And what does Celestine do? How does she thank Vault and the Black Dogs for their services and dedication? She allies with this country's greatest enemy and tries to make Vault and the Kuroinu obsolete!"

The crowd began to mumble amongst each other. Both Celestine and Olga glared at the withered priest.

"Vault may not be a righteous man, but he at least knows who the true enemy is! At least he's willing to stand up for his fellow man, whereas the bitch elf would lie down and surrender to defend the people. She is weak! Her allies are weak! Vault wants to bring back the glory days. The days when men ruled and our country was strong! I and my fellow men here are proud to have fought and died for the glorious future King Vault envisions."

The Priest looked at all the chained men who awaited execution. "My fellow men, show them. Show them the pride that you possess. Show them, that no matter what, they will never break the spirit that Vault has bestowed on us. We may be dogs, but we shall stand and die as men!"

The crowd gasped as they saw all the naked prisoners harden. Their dicks raised up in defiance to the Alliance. Women gasped and blushed, mothers shielded their children's eyes, and the men were quite impressed and moved by the speech, even though it was given by the worst of the worst.

The Shields just glared in disgust. Celestine and Olga held the most composed look, but deep down they wanted this execution to get on with it.

Jason, however, just stood still with his hands behind his back. Waiting patiently for them to stop.

"Is that all you wish to say?" Jason asked uncaringly.

"That's right!"

"Very well." Jason took out a knife and then severed a prisoner's genitals.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The crowd, no, everyone, gasped in shock of what Jason had just done. The prisoners gapped, their jaws slacked so much they looked like they'd fall off. They watched their fellow man scream in absolute pain. His screams now being reduced to a high-pitched whimper.

Jason showed off the man's genitals to the whole crowd, both balls and penis. And then without even a word, he threw them on the ground and stomped on them in front of its owner. The man cried as he saw his pride and joy reduced to mush.

When he was done, Jason stepped toward the next prisoner. He grabbed his by the scrotum and readied the serrated knife.

"Waitwaitwait—Yeaaaaahhhhhh!" The man tried to beg, but like the first Jason had cut it clean off.

He presented the severed organ to the crowd before stomping that one into mush as well. He then moved on to the next one and then the next. Until finally he reached the last one, the priest.

The priest was now scared beyond imagining. Sweat poured down his face like a waterfall. He looked to his neighbors and saw them balling and wailing from the pain and their great loss. His eyes bulged when Jason came to him. The serrated knife was a shiny red from the blood.

"How can you do this to your fellow man?!" The Priest screamed. He tried to wriggle out of his chains, away from the dark mercenary, but no luck. "It was bad enough that you starved and tortured us in our own cells. You have to humiliate us in public, deprive us of our pride and joy as men and then reduce it to nothingness before our eyes? What kind of man are you?!"

"I'm a mercenary."

In a single stroke, Jason relieved the old priest of his manhood. After stomping it into mush, he looked to all the defeated men with soulless looks and nodded in satisfaction. He turned to the executioner and nodded his head.

The executioner nodded back and pulled the lever. The floors gave way, the ropes tightened, and the snapping of necks put the traitors out of their pathetic misery.

"Next." Jason said simply.

The prisoners, now knowing their fate began to pull and resist their bindings. They screamed and shouted like children, cried like them too. More guards were needed to force the men up to the gallows and place the nooses around their necks.

"Where's that manly pride now?" Jason asked as he proceeded to perform his castrations again.

Once again, screams, pain, and blood. Everyone watched in morbid awe as the mercenary began to castrate fifty men before their eyes. Children were quickly escorted away as to not witness the scene. Men felt pity for the traitors, even though they deserved it, but as fellow men, they could not help but feel sorry for them. The women though were glad to see such justice be done on the men that had such dark fates for them.

The Princess Knights, however, were absolutely shocked by Jason's actions.

"My Lady, we must stop this!" Claudia said.

"We cannot." Celestine denied. "Not in the middle of an execution. It would not look good for any of us."

"Besides." Olga added, sounding very pleased. "Why would you? This is an excellent punishment for those dogs! It'll give them reason to pause when opposing us again."

"But this is not our way! There is no honor or chivalry in this."

"No there isn't."

The Shields looked to Alicia. The blonde princess hadn't removed her eyes from the scene at all. In fact, she seemed very focused on watching Jason in action.

"But it is effective."

"What?" Claudia said dumbly. "What do you mean, Alicia?"

"Look around."

They did, and they saw the crowd of people watching with mixed reactions. Some were scared and trembling, some could feel the pain of the dogs, and some just couldn't handle the sight and either ran or puked.

"Some of the people absorbed the words of those dogs. Planting doubt in their minds, but Jason . . ." She watched the mercenary severe another man's privates, causing shudders to wave over them. "Jason has annihilated any doubts or thoughts of defection. He's showing the world what will happen if they side with Vault."

Claudia's eyes widened as she saw her former apprentice become awed by the actions of the Eighth Shield.

Celestine hummed as she saw the point of view of the blonde princess. It was indeed quite effective, and even if it was messed up, Jason was doing it all for their goal. Jason was a mercenary and everything he did, he did for the mission. She smiled. Jason never did anything unnecessary, this she knew.

A black dog wailed in loss and pain as his dick was taken from him and destroyed right in front of him. His agony did not last long though as Jason ordered for them to drop and he died with the snapping of his neck.

They were down to the last group and the last prisoner was none other then the orchestrator himself: Beasley.

"Please! No! Please! Please! Noo!"

The former prime minister was being dragged onto the gallows. He resisted his chains, it took three guards to pull the fat politician up. He was sobbing by the time they got him up and put the rope around his neck.

"What's wrong with this one?" Jason asked as he approached the first victim.

The Kuroinu was blue in the face, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and blood dripped down from his mouth. Jason checked up on him, he squeezed the man's cheeks and his tongue fell out.

"Ah." Jason said. "He bit his tongue off." The crowd began to mumble to themselves and the prisoners were starting to think of doing the same thing.

"Well, that's just another piece of him cut off." Jason bent down and cut off the man's genitals. Since he was still alive he felt the pain of castration along with the pain of biting his own tongue off.

Realization dawned on all the prisoners, that nothing would stop Jason. Hope faded from their faces one last time before they succumbed to their horrible fate.

Jason finally came to the last man, Beasley.

"Please . . . please . . ." Beasley begged. Tears and snot were running down his face.

"Stop crying, you'll be dead in a few minutes anyway." Jason reached down.

"PLEASE!" Beasley suddenly shouted. "Princess Alicia, please! Don't let him do this! I'm sorry! Truly, I am so sorry! Please tell him to have mercy on me and not do this!"

Jason suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked up into Beasley's eyes.

"What did you say?"

"W-what?" Beasley sniffed.

"What did you say?" Jason repeated.

"I-I said . . . please—"

"No. Not that. Before. When Alicia and I found you ready to blow up the wall." Beasley's eyes widened. "What did you say you'd do to her."

. . .

. . .

"I-I. . ." He chattered.

"Say it."

"I . . . I don't—"

"Say it."

"I don't remember."

Jason socked him in the gut.

"SAY IT."

"I don't—Gah!"

Jason slammed his fist against the man's face.

"SAY IT!" He gripped the old man's face and made him look at Alicia. "Say it to her face."

Beasley mumbled his words.

"Say it, so everyone can hear you."

"I said, That she was a foolish girl . . . like her father."

He paused and Jason shook his flabby head to get him to talk more. "And?"

"And that I would take her city."

"What else?"

"I'd make her . . . eat my cock." His throat was being squeezed. "And that I'd make her my bitch." he chocked.

Jason finally let go and looked at Alicia. "Princess Knight Alicia Arcturus . . . do you wish to spare him."

Beasley tried to catch his breath. He slowly looked up and saw the look of pure rage on the young woman's face. Beasley knew there and then, mercy would not come to him.

"Sir Jason . . . continue."

"As you wish."

"NO! NOO! NOOOOO!"

"Hold still or otherwise I'll cut off more than just your manhood."

Beasley had no other choice, fear prevented him from trying to get away and all he could do was wait for the knife.

This time Jason did not simply cut it off like he did the others. He took the serrated knife and started sawing at the scrotum. Slowly, back and forth, up and down. Blood spurt out, nerves were cut, and Beasley felt every movement of the blade invade his every being. He couldn't stop the screams or the tears, but then he stopped when Jason stopped.

Beasley looked down and saw Jason retract the blade.

"Oops." He said. "I cut too low." His shoulders shrugged. "Guess I'll start over."

And once again, Jason restarted his sawing, this time a little higher. Beasley went back to sobbing and screaming. In his mind he was damning the mercenary, damning, Alicia, and damning Vault for putting him in this situation. What had he ever done to deserve this torture!?

Finally, Jason was done. He held Beasley's junk in his face and then proceeded to drop it to the ground and stomp on it into mush. Beasley cried even more seeing his beloved piece be destroyed in such a humiliating fashion.

But Jason was not done yet.

"You said, you would make Alicia eat your dick." Jason said, looking darkly into Beasley's eyes.

Beasley saw red eyes gleam through the holes of the merc's helm and he shivered in fear even more.

Jason bent down and picked up the destroyed remains of Beasley's dick.

"Then here," Jason grabbed the back of the old man's head, "you take her place."

He shoved the remains into Beasley's mouth. Beasley tried so hard to resist, but Jason just pushed harder, threatening to push the man's mouth in.

"Eat it!" Jason yelled furiously. "EAT IT!"

The mush finally got through and Beasley tasted his own flesh and blood and semen. Beasley felt his soul be violated even more than it already was.

"Chew it." Jason held his mouth close. Beasley had no choice, but to do what he was told. "Swallow."

There was a loud, disgusting gulp, that everyone could hear. Jason finally removed his hand, revealing Beasley's blood caked face. He looked like he was about to throw up, but he held back, knowing that Jaosn would just have him kneel down like a dog and eat the vomited remains.

Beasley, just wanted to die.

"Don't worry." Jason said, knowing his thoughts. "I'm sending some friends of yours to hell soon to join you. Pull!"

It was hard to tell if the noose had killed Beasley, since his dead eyes remained the same.

Jason turned to face the crowd. "Let this be a reminder to all of you. Vault and his dogs and demons . . . are no friends of yours. They will kill you, they will enslave you, and they will rape. Your family, your friends, everything that you hold dear is in jeopardy because of them." Jason pointed to the hanged men. "This is the only fate that awaits you if you ally with the Kuroinu Sex Empire. The Eight Shields Alliance, is your true ally. None want to keep you safer more than her Magnificence, Celestine Lucross. Keep that in mind, when the dogs come barking at your doors."

The crowd did not cheer, they did not jeer, they just stood straight. Fear and complex thoughts running through their minds. Jason's words left their mark, just as much as his actions did.

Jason walked up to his boss. The High Elf was smiling unsurely at him.

"That was . . . an interesting execution Sir Bellum."

"I apologize for that scene, My Lady" He bowed. "I just wanted to make sure that the fear was struck into the enemy, as well as those who would think to oppose us in the future."

"I think you went too far." Claudia said.

"Perhaps. But at least now the Black Dogs have something to be afraid of."

"Thank you, for dealing with this on my behalf, Sir Jason." Alicia said gratefully.

"I'm just doing my job, ma'am."

"I suppose we should get rid of the bodies now."

"Actually, Lady Celestine," All the Shields looked at him, "I have another idea for that."

 **The Black Fort**

"Forgive me, King Vault!"

The leader of the Black Dogs sat on his stolen thrown, surrounded by orcs and his fellow kuroinu guards, with Kin standing to his right. Usually there would be an orgy going on in the room, but not today. There was no reason to celebrate. Most of the time Vault always had a sour look on his face, but this time, if you looked more closely, you could tell he was more than displeased.

"Captain" Vault said gruffly, "Explain to me, just how you failed our very first assault against the Princess Knights."

"W-well King Vault I—"

"Because, I just can't understand how you can lose a battle . . . that had every contingency plan to succeed!"

"Yes, well—you see—i-it was…"

"Spit it out!"

"Everything went about as well as expected . . . at the start. The walls came crashing down, signaling us to attack Feoh while it was dazed. They were prepared for us more, but we still managed to slowly push them back. By noon, we took half the city, but then Celestine and her forces arrived."

"They shouldn't have been a problem soldier. The reinforcements should have been more then enough to push them back and take the whole goddamned city-fortress." Vault grumbled loudly.

"Yes, it should have, but the reinforcements never came."

"Why?" He stressed.

The Captain gulped nervously. Sweat slowly dripped down his brow.

"I-I'm not sure of the details, but reports from the survivors say they saw an armored man and a blonde dark elf riding on horses through the city, tearing through our men as they were pillaging and fucking." Vault's intense gaze leveled on the trembling Captain. The Captain gulped again before speaking. "We think it was Jason."

. . .

. . . .

. . . **. . . . . .**

The silence was deafening. Everyone could feel Vault's anger palpitate through the very air.

"Jason?"

"Yes. Jason. The Mercenary—"

"I know who he is!"

The man let out a shrill squeak and fell on his ass. Vault got off his throne and started to descend the steps toward the cowering Captain.

Unable to think straight the Captain continued to explain. Trying to make an excuse that could save him.

"T-they're are just rumors. Whispers! But we think he had something to do with rescuing Alicia and Prim and then they somehow stopped Beasley from blowing up the southern walls." The man started crawling back away from the angry Black Dog leader. "I'm pretty sure that's why we didn't succeed, Beasley failed us, sir—I mean Vault—I mean, my King-AAAGHAAHH!"

Vault stomped his foot on the Captain's legs, breaking them with a loud crack and making them bend at an unnatural angle.

Vault left the man to cry and walked back to his seat.

"Take him to the Gremlins."

"Yes, King Vault." An orc said and slowly walked out of the room, dragging the screaming Captain by the arm.

"NO! Not the gremlins! Please, Vault, please! It wasn't my fault! Please, Vault, not the Gremlins! NOOO!"

Vault sat back down and leaned on his armored hand.

He let out an annoyed sigh. "Jason. Leave it to that traitor to muck up my plans. Just like he did with Olga."

"I can't believe one man made such a difference." Kin said, adjusting his glasses. "Your plan was flawless, Vault. The defenses would be brought down. Alicia would surrender herself to the first innocent threatened and then the rest of the city would be demoralized and fall under your rule."

"And one mercenary ended it. Again, he takes away our sweet prizes right from under us! When I get my hands on that armored freak I'm gonna . . ."

Suddenly the large doors opened. Vault was about to yell at the one for making the disturbance, but held his tongue when he saw it was Hicks . . . and he looked worried.

"Hicks . . . what is it?" Vault asked.

"Vault . . ." He wheezed. Hicks seemed to have run all the way to them. "It's Beasley and our men."

Vault gave a short bark of laughter. "What, did Celestine and her so-called Shields return them to us alive as a show of mercy?"

Hicks shook his head. "They returned them, but not alive."

Vault and his men gathered their horses and followed Hicks to the outskirts of the badlands, very close to the edge of the border. Vault had gotten down from his hell horse. The big beast snarled, but Vault pulled its reigns and smacked it to remind it who was king.

Hicks showed them what he found and many of the men gasped, reeled, or threw up at what they saw. Kin had gone purple in revulsion, but Vault just scowled, his eyes telling the whole world what he thought.

And he thought: "I'm gonna kill that mercenary son of a bitch."

Mounted on posts, held up by ropes around their necks, were the castrated remains of all of Feoh's prisoners from the battle of Feoh. Still as naked as when they were killed, but this time with letters carved into their flesh. They were lined up to spell out a sentence.

"YOU ARE NEXT"

Vault walked up to the body of a fat old man, with curly grey hair and a mustache. He had the letter "R" cut into his belly.

"Beasley." Vault said.

One of the kuroinu got close and saw something drip from the bodies mouths.

"What's coming out of their mouths?"

Kin got close and examined the contents. He ignored the smell of rotting flesh and the buzzing of the flies. He looked at the mouth, then down at the gapping hole between the cadaver's legs. His eyes widened in horror and mental pain.

"It's their cocks. They smashed their genitals and shoved it down their throats." He said in horror.

Many of the Black Dogs started vomiting from hearing that.

"Celestine did that?" Hicks said in disbelief.

"No." Vault said. Angrier then he already was. "Celestine doesn't have the guts to do this." He turned away from the sight. "This was her new dog's work."

"Jason?" Kin said.

"Jason did this? To men he once fought alongside?" Hicks said in outrage.

"Take these bodies to the gremlins. Tell them to fasten production." Vault ordered.

"Vault, how are we going to respond to this?" Hicks asked.

"This isn't Celestine declaring war on us. This is Jason. That traitorous shit-bag is sending us a message. It's only kind that we reply back."

"And how do you want to respond, King Vault?" Kin asked.

Vault smiled malevolently.

"With Ansur becoming mine."


	14. Layed Down Shields

"Damnit!"

Olga cursed and threw a chair. The wooden furniture shattered against the stone wall.

"My Queen, please calm down." Chloe tried to console.

"Calm down? I can barely levitate an apple to me, Chloe and you want me to calm down?!"

The snapping of the dark elf queen caused the half-blood to cower and quiver a bit. Seeing her closest friend and surrogate daughter act so fearfully the dark elf queen forced herself to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. You didn't deserve that. It's just so frustrating. I can hardly do even the simplest spells."

"That's why we're having you practice, Olga." Jason said. The merc was standing in the corner of the room just leaning on his side and observing. He pushed off said wall and walked toward the apple that the dark elf was practicing with.

He placed it on the pedestal again, before walking back to the wall to lean on.

"Try again."

The vein on Olga's forehead pulsed. "That's the tenth time you've said that, Jason."

"Yes."

"It's getting rather annoying."

"Don't care."

"Do not take that tone with my mistress!" Chloe shouted. "She will try again when she is good and ready. You will give her the respect she is due."

"Practice is frustrating." Jason said. "It doesn't matter if it's magic or swordsmanship. The only way she'll get better with her own magic is if she works it out. Like a muscle. You want your queen to get better? This is how. No sugarcoating, no easy-way, just blunt, hard, tough practice."

. . .

. . .

"Now again."

"WHY YOU—"

"Enough Chloe." Olga sighed. "He is right. He could have said it more elegantly, but he is right. If I'm to reclaim what is mine I must . . . how you say it again?"

"Suck it up."

"Yes. "Suck it up." And press forward until I am as strong as Celestine again."

The dark elf queen extended her hands. Her eyes intensified, and an aura began to glow from her hands. The dark purple energy seemed to invisibly extend out and grab the apple.

The fruit wobbled from her attempt. Then it slowly ascended from its spot and hovered toward the buxom dark elf.

"You're doing it, my queen!" Chloe said excitedly.

The apple got halfway before it wobbled in midair and fell to the ground. The dark purple aura dissipated, and Olga let out a tired breath. A bead of sweat dripped down her head.

"Curses." She breathed.

Jason walked over and picked up the apple. He placed the apple on the pedestal and resumed his position.

"Try again."

"Can't we take a break?"

"Not until you get that apple to you all the way."

"Let my mistress rest, human." Chloe spat. "She is exhausted."

"Good. Then until she collapses from said exhaustion we will continue."

"You are really pushing it, mercenary." Chloe growled.

"I'm just trying to get her stronger for the war. Or would you rather she be weak and a liability the whole time. Easy prey for Vault and his army?"

"Let them try! I'll gut them all like the cockroaches they are!"

"Great bravado. Shame it wouldn't have done anything for you in the beginning had I not arrived."

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA—"

"Chloe! Enough! If Jason wants me to continue—" she let out a long, tired sigh. "then I'll continue."

And so, she did. Olga brought forth her magic another fifteen times. Levitating the apple off its place and bringing it closer to her. Each time seemed like she brought it a centimeter or inch closer. To which Chloe would congratulate her mistress on, which annoyed her as much as Jason's training.

By the time they got to the last one Olga could no longer take it. Her knees felt like jelly and her arms like slabs of iron. She fell back.

"Mistress!" Chloe yelled out in worry.

But before the former queen could hit the ground, Jason had already moved and caught her.

"That's enough for today." He said. He picked the woman up in his arms and carried her to the bed. When he laid her down he said, "Good job."

"My, my, such praise." She said breathlessly. "I feel I could use a massage after that. Would you kindly?"

She leaned forward expressing her breasts more in front of the merc. Chloe's cheeks glowed, but Jason showed no sign of noticing.

"Your muscles are fine. Your body is just tired from all the use of magic. Just rest and you'll be good for more training."

Olga pouted. "Oh grand." Condescendingly

"You are improving, Olga." Jason said. "When your condition first started you couldn't use one spell without tiring yourself out. Now you can use it more times."

"And yet: a simple spell is still too much. I could compete with the likes of Celestine, now I'd hardly be a match for an amateur mage."

"I'm sure you could take on the human merc here, My Lady." Chloe said proudly. Her eyes narrowed challengingly as her mouth thinned into a smirk. "I've seen his magic. Parlor tricks compared to what you can do."

Jason didn't appear to be affected by the girl's taunts either. He just stood their listening to the two of them.

"I appreciate the encouragement, Chloe. But Jason is no one to scoff at. He hasn't made it this far with those so called "parlor tricks." By the way Jason, you are capable of using magic, yet the magic I've seen you use is mundane at best. Have you ever considered expanding your magical abilities?"

"Not really."

His quick response confused the two elves. "Why not?"

"Not enough mana reserves. As you know almost anyone can use magic so long as they have a little mana, but if they don't have enough it can severely damage them. Physically and mentally."

"Of course!" Olga huffed. "I'm no novice, Sir Bellum! It's why I can hardly use magic. The dark crystal gave me such a boost of mana for such a long time that as soon as I was disconnected from it, my mana shriveled and decreased at a rapid rate. Like stretching a muscle for too long—pulling and spraining it."

"Exactly. I only have enough mana to perform simple spells like Flare or Shield. But I've made the best of my "parlor tricks" as Chloe put it."

"Then what about that new Black Hole spell? That's a very advanced dark spell if I'm not mistaken." Chloe asked.

Olga was the one to answer her subordinate's question. "Jason got that from one of my spell scrolls. A spell scroll can be used by anyone, but only once. So even the worst of the worst magic users can use the greatest of spells if they find enough spell scrolls. Which are very rare all together."

"Other than that though, I'm nothing special when it comes to magic. I make due though."

"So, we've noticed." Olga smirked.

"I'll be back." Jason said suddenly. "I'm gonna get you some food and water for you to recharge. When your rested and fed we'll see about continuing your therapy."

"Why thank you for your consideration Sir Jason." Olga smiled fondly.

When the mercenary left the two women alone, Chloe, without being told, started to rub her leader's shoulders. Olga let out a pleasurable sigh and leaned back into her ward's dexterous fingers.

"That human can be so irritating sometimes." Chloe said out of the blue.

Olga just chuckled. "Yes. His singlemindedness can be quite frustrating, but at the same time it's quite fascinating. He almost reminds me of you actually."

The dark elf queen smirked seeing the half-blood sputter from her words.

"W-w-what!? My queen how can you say that? That human and I are nothing alike!"

"Heh heh. I don't know. That devotion to his mission—to Celestine—is very much like your devotion to me. You can't stop, even when told to."

Chloe's pointy ears drooped a little as her face became sullen. "D-do I annoy you, my lady?"

Olga turned around, facing Chloe. She leaned forward cupping the young girl's face and then planting a kiss on her forehead.

Understandably, this caused Chloe to break out in a deep red blush.

"No Chloe. It's not that. You just taker your job so seriously. And while I truly appreciate your devotion, sometimes it can be a bit suffocating. But don't let that stop you. It doesn't stop Jason, so why should it stop you?"

Chloe grabbed Olga's dainty hand and resisted the urge to kiss it. "You are wonderful. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

Olga kept smiling. "That's another thing you share with Jason. You're strong. You'd adapt and become stronger for it. You're special Chloe. Never forget that."

Chloe looked down and smiled. Olga smiled wider too before turning around to let the half-elf continue the shoulder rub.

"You know, if something were to happen to me, I think you'd go with Jason."

"WHAT?! Surely you jest, my Queen!"

"Not at all. You seem to be growing fond of the mercenary, Chloe. When we first met you couldn't stop insulting him, now, after the Battle of Feoh, you don't seem to be insulting him as much." She turned her head slightly, looked Chloe in the eye, and smiled coyly. "Have you found and equal, my hand?"

"NEVER!"

Olga just laughed.

It took a long time for Jason to get to the castle's kitchens. Places like these were so big it took several minutes just to get anywhere.

When he entered the kitchens he found some of the cooks at their stations. They apparently had just gotten done preparing a meal. Not a big one though, considering the lack of helping hands and lesser mess.

The head chef turned around to see who entered his kitchen and jumped in surprise.

"Sir Bellum!" The man said with a nervous sweat. Or perhaps it was just from working. "Are you hungry? Is there anything we can whip up for you?" He ringed his hands. Telltale sign he was nervous.

Jason noticed a lot of people got nervous around him.

"No. Just here for something light for Queen Discordia."

Without waiting for a reply from the chef, Jason grabbed some fruit and a pitcher of water.

"If it suits your needs, Sir Bellum, perhaps you'd like some of the treats we laid out for the princess knights?" The chef offered.

"Hm, why not."

Jason exited the kitchens and entered the dining hall.

The only people sitting at the long table in the large room that could seat a hundred people were Prim and Kaguya. Just like the chef said.

Jason's armor clanked alerting the two to his presence and halting whatever conversation they were having. Primm beamed at seeing him, while Kaguya showed no reaction other than her typical poise.

"Sir Jason!" Prim waved. "How good to see you. Would you care to join us?"

Jason shook his head. "Not now, Lady Primm. I'm just here to get a treat for Olga. I thought she deserved something special for working hard."

"I'm surprised you're showing such care." Kaguya said calmly. "You don't strike me as someone who believes in positive reinforcement."

The merc shrugged. "As long as you work hard, don't slack, and pull your weight there's no reason you can't have something good now and again. At least that's the way I was trained."

"Indeed." Kaguya said.

"Well I think it's just wonderful how you're helping Lady Olga. So chivalrous! It must be difficult for her to not be able help with the war effort."

"Very true, Lady Prim. Olga was one of the most powerful individuals in all of Eostia. Now . . . well . . ."

"I'm sure she's trying her best!" Primm declared, sounding like she really wanted Olga to get better. "To be so powerless . . . I truly feel for the poor woman."

Jason noticed the deep sadness in the pinkette's words, but ultimately said nothing about it. He just walked forward and grabbed a single pastry, a cinnamon roll with strawberry slices on top.

"She's recovering at her own pace. That's all that can be said."

He was just about to leave but was stopped by Prim before he could do so.

"Wait. Here take these. Some extras for Olga. Tell her I'm greatly supporting her."

She handed Jason three more rolls before grasping both his hands. "Sir Jason, if I may ask . . ."

"Yes?"

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

Jason took a moment to think about what he was doing the next day. Half a minute passed before he answered.

"Just my regular duties. Nothing major like watching Queen Discordia."

"Do you . . . I don't suppose you'd have time tomorrow to go out with me?"

Kaguya, for a moment, lost her composure as her tea cup nearly slipped from her fingers. She quickly tried to recover by wiping the spilled tea on the table, while not-so-subtly staring at the two shields from the corner of her eyes.

"Go out?"

"Y-yes. Outside. To hunt."

Jason looked at her in confusion but didn't reveal it thanks to his helmet. Kaguya seemed to be in the same boat, as she raised a delicate eyebrow in confusion.

"I used to go on hunts with some of the nobility of the kingdom. Sometimes for fun, other time for political reasons. But with most of the nobility under lockup or suspicion I can't very well do this. I've wanted to go for a while now to clear my head, but we've been so busy . . ."

"Then maybe you should stay behind the city walls. It's dangerous out there what with the Kuroinu and demons roaming around."

"I . . . I know. But, with all that's happened, I just really need to relax. I usually talk to Alicia too, but she's especially been busy and hasn't really had the time to talk and when she does she's so tired I don't want to bother her."

"I still think it's a bad idea."

"What if I hire you?"

"I don't—"

"I'll pay you. Please, this is very important to me. I know this nice spot of forest that's close enough to the city that we can easily rush back for safety and reinforcements."

Jason looked at her. The princess' eyes sparkled and widened pleadingly. Her hands were clasped together as she gave him the most powerful puppy-dog eyes he'd ever seen.

Whether it worked though, neither of the two female Shields could tell.

There was quiet. After a long time of what the two girls believed was pondering from the mercenary, he spoke.

"Very well. I have some time tomorrow to do this." He raised his arm and shook her small hand. "You've got a deal."

"Great!" Prim's smile was brighter than the sun.

"We'll leave before noon. Get things ready before then."

"Yes of course!" She gave a cute little salute.

Jason walked away without any interruption this time and made his way back to Olga's room. Just as he opened the door to the queen of darkness' room he was surprised to find Alicia in there with the dark elves.

The blonde spun around, her eyes going wide with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Jason!" The young girl practically skipped toward the merc. "Would you spar with me right now?"

Jason's reply was almost instant. "No." He saw the girl's features furrow. "I'm in the middle of training Olga. At the behest of Lady Celestine and the insistence of Queen Olga herself. I just left to get her something to eat."

"Y-yes. Of course! I . . . I understand." Alicia's blue yes turned to Olga to see the woman's smug grin and Chloe's glare. The young knight's enthusiasm deflated fast. "I guess another time, yes?"

"Well now I don't see why you can't spar with the little girl right now."

All eyes leveled on Olga, who was sitting elegantly on the bed. Her left leg over her right, her arms crossed, and the smug smile that never left. It was the posture of someone who felt in real control of the situation.

Olga looked at Alicia. "If you'd like, little girl, I can put aside my training for the moment just so you can have your precious spar with Jason here."

"Really?" Chloe said.

"Really?!" Alicia screeched happily, but equally surprised.

"Yes, of course. BUT, I'm giving up my precious time with Sir Jason. So, if you want to take my training time . . . then you're going to owe me."

"W-what?! Forget it! I'll never be indebted to someone like you!" She yelled in outrage.

Olga just shrugged. "Too bad. Who knows when Jason will have free time. He's been so busy helping out, training me and the soldiers, providing advice for dear Celestine, and all the other Shield duties that are required of him. Why I wouldn't be surprised if he'd ever have time for you again."

"I'm not that bus—"

Olga shushed him. The dark elf's words had crawled into Alicia's mind and caused her to think and be unable to hear Jason's protest. Since the merc's timely rescue during the Battle for Feoh Alicia had done all in her power to be by Jason's side. Namely, sparring with him were the best chances she could be alone with the helmeted mercenary. Quite a few noticed this, including Prim, Claudia, and Olga herself.

The dark elf smiled knowing she had the young girl wrapped around her pinky. Now all she had to do was play her cards right and she could get the blonde knight to do whatever she wanted. Knights were always such honor-bound tools.

"So, if you don't want to take this chance now, then I guess we can—"

"No, wait!" Alicia beseeched desperately.

"Yeees?"

Alicia bit her tongue. This wasn't like her. She knew this, but lately all she could think about was Jason Bellum. She turned around and eyed his helmet. Though she couldn't really tell, she could feel his eyes on her, which caused her back to shiver. For a moment she wondered what was under that helmet of his. Piercing eyes? A handsome face? She wasn't really sure.

She knew he had black hair from that one moment he had his helmet off, but she didn't really get a GOOD look.

Whatever misgivings she had she swallowed them and prayed to Celestine that this wasn't a bad idea.

"Very well, Olga." She almost wanted to gag from what she was about to do. "I'll take your deal."

Olga's smile widened. She got off the bed and reached her hand out.

"Let's make it official, like what Jason does and seal it with a shake."

Chloe looked at the manicured hand and reluctantly grasped it. She couldn't stop herself from squeezing too hard though.

When they released Olga addressed Jason.

"Well, Jason." She and Chloe took the food and water from his person. "Looks like you'll be spending the next couple hours with Alicia." Olga took a loud bite out of an apple.

Jason looked between Olga and Chloe. His head shifting three times before letting out the thought in his head.

"What was that about?"

 **Training Room**

Olga and Chloe were enjoying their snacks together as they watched the two warriors fight. They watched with great focus, the clanking of the swords, the scuffling of their footwork.

Olga had never seen the two fight before, but she had heard that Alicia took every chance she could to be around the merc. Surprisingly, she found herself a little annoyed by this. She liked having Jason's attention on her but looking down at herself and then at Alicia's physique, she smiled and reminded herself that there was no competition.

Alicia ducked under a sword swing and swept her feet. Jason fell with a loud thud and found Alicia's sword near his face.

"I win." Alicia panted.

"Not quite." He swatted the sword away from him, grabbed his sword and thrusted it at her stomach.

Alicia couldn't move as she felt the tip press against her stomach.

"Drop it."

She did and Jason got up. "I don't need to tell you that you have to finish a man off when in battle, but if you have to take someone alive, give them no room for an advantage." He raised the sword and pointed it at her throat. "Groin, stomach, neck, and eyes. Aim for vital spots and make sure they're completely defenseless. You could have beaten me if I didn't have my sword in hand."

He removed the blade, allowing Alicia to nod her head. "I understand. And if I'm going to aim for somewhere vital of the Kuroinu's . . . I'll go for the groin."

Jason nodded. He bent down to pick up her sword and handed it to her.

"You're learning at least. You had me on the ropes several times now. Just be prepared to follow through, got it?"

"Yes, Jason."

Jason spun the sword in his hand and backed up. He got into position and readied himself. "Alright, let's go again."

Alicia positioned herself and got ready. The two warriors clashed, their swords clanged as they came into contact. They danced around each other perfectly, deflecting, blocking, parrying. Jason had a strength advantage, pushing her back and overpowering her. But Alicia had speed, she could waltz around him and move away from one of his attacks before he could fully commit them.

But Jason had one more advantage: experience. He deflected Alicia's sword and kicked her in the sternum. Knocking the wind out of her and making her stumble back. Alicia managed to recover though, just in time to block a sword blow.

However, Jason put as much momentum as he could into his arms and pushed, knocking the blunt part her sword into her face. Alicia clutched her sore nose and stumbled in a slight daze. Before she could do anything, she was knocked down by a headbutt from Jason's helmeted head.

He kicked the sword away from her hand and pointed the tip of his sword at her neck.

"Yield?"

Alicia just locked eyes with him for a moment, silence being the only thing between them now. But then her answer came in the form of a kick. Jason grunted and doubled over, clutching his groin in pain.

He couldn't help but drop his sword, to which Alicia picked up and cockily pointed at Jason's neck.

"Yield?" She said confidently.

"I yield." He gasped.

From the sidelines, Chloe was laughing her ass off and Olga at first winced, but then smirked at seeing Jason get downed like that.

The three soon heard another laughter join with Chloe's and in came the leader of the dwarves herself, Luu-Luu. The "little girl" skipped right into the room, with her massive battle-axe resting on her shoulder.

"That was a good one Alicia." Luu-Luu complimented. "I guess all that training with the merc has really paid off, huh?"

The blonde blushed at what she just did and tried to help Jason up.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." She said anxiously.

"She has gotten better at fighting practically." Jason wheezed. "I really didn't see that coming. Good job."

Alicia blushed from his compliment. "Y-you've taught me well." Alicia fidgeted.

Luu-Luu smirked. "If you don't mind, perhaps you could let me in on the action, Alicia?" She leveled her axe, pointing it at Jason. "I'd like to test Jason's mettle myself."

Alicia looked at Jason, who just gave her a curt nod. "I don't see why not."

The blonde left the arena and joined the dark elves in spectating. The dwarf marched into the training arena and got her axe ready.

"Just so you know, I'm not gonna go easy on you." Luu-Luu said with a predatorial smile.

"You dwarves don't know how to do anything easy."

Without any sort of warning, Luu-Luu dashed forward with incredible speed. Jason, always the cautious one, instinctively rolled out of the way. In the spot that he was just in was Luu-Luu's battle-axe imbedded in the floor.

"Lady Luu-Luu!" Alicia stood up fast with concern. "Be more careful! This is just a spar!"

Luu-Luu ripped her axe from out of the ground. "No." She smirked. "It's a spar with a dwarf."

The dwarf moved again at fast speeds. Jason was on the defensive, dodging and running were his best options at the moment. He was a strong man, but against a dwarf he was . . . well, dwarfed in comparison. Especially when that dwarf was the strongest of her own race.

Luu-Luu swung her axe with a fervor of a thousand warriors. It was like the more she swung her weapon the more into the fight she became. Her playful smile seemed to spread further and the fire in her eyes burned brighter the more the fight went on.

Jason swung his sword at opportunities, however rare, but was blocked by the great axe of the dwarven leader. The sound of metal skidding against metal was heard every time he went on the offensive, only to retreat once again, when he got to close to the dwarf.

Jason thought back to the number of times he had fought dwarves, which were not many. In fact, the only times he was in such a situation could be counted on one hand. They were tricky, all the strength of a giant, but as agile as a swallowtail. It was difficult to fight something that you couldn't hit and who could strike ten times harder then you. However little his experience though, it was better then none and he always tried to find a way to win a fight, no matter the way.

Luu-Luu swung her axe downward, imbedding the head in the ground and pushing herself up. Amazingly, she used her momentum to jump in the air while also pulling out her axe. She was fifteen feet in the air and raised her massive axe over her head.

Jason didn't have time to think and just did the only thing his mind and body agreed on: EVADE.

It was close, too close for anyone's comfort, but he avoided the axe, just barely. The dwarf had left quite a decent sized crated where her axe had landed. The attack had created a slight dust cloud that, when dissipated, revealed a laughing Luu-Luu.

"Woops! Ha ha ha! I guess I got a little carried away." She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

Alicia wanted to give the reckless dwarf a piece of her mind, as did the Queen of Darkness, because debris from her massive attack came flying at them. They managed to get out of the way in time, but they shouldn't have been put in danger in the first place. Both stopped, however, when all the dust disappeared. When Luu-Luu had landed, Jason recovered quickly from the shockwave of the attack and grabbed the dwarf by her green cloak. The merc pulled her back and held his blade around her throat.

The sight looked very threatening and intense, but the dwarf just kept laughing despite the mercenary holding her life in the palm of his hand.

"I guess you got me! Well done!"

"Again, I say, you dwarves don't do anything easy." Jason said out of breath.

Luu-Luu just laughed. "Oh, don't give me that. You would have been just fine. Besides, if I really wanted to go all out this fight wouldn't have been nearly as short."

"Then I count my blessings you underestimated me."

"Underestimated you?" She hummed, still holding that adorable smile. "Not really. I just wanted to see for myself a glimpse of your potential. You're smart. Really smart. Most macho guys would have just come at me head first without taking account of what I'm capable of. Like their trying to prove how tough they are. Almost everyone I meet underestimate dwarves and our hidden strength. But you . . . you knew when to keep your distance and when to strike."

. . .

. . .

"You let me win?"

"Mmm—maybe?" She smirked coyly.

The merc shook his head. "Dwarves."

"So, can you remove that blade from my throat?" She asked casually.

"Oh, yeah." Jason removed the sword and let her go.

Luu-Luu then hopped off her weapon and withdrew it from the floor. She rested it on her shoulder before spinning around and extending her hand out. "Good fight, smart guy!"

Jason just grunted before shaking her hand.

That was when the three patrons walked up to Jason to give him their congratulations. Alicia smiled at Jason with her newly found blush on her cheeks, before walking up to Luu-Luu to chastise her. The dwarf just laughed, making the blonde yell even more. Chloe tried giving the human a hard time again, but all around told him good job. Olga gave the merc a sultry smile and even offered to give him a massage if he felt to sore from the fight. Jason obliviously refused.

Suddenly, the group heard slow clapping and acknowledged the new arrival in the room. They turned and saw it was Claudia Levantine.

"Well done." The knight said while approaching. "You certainly are an . . . unorthodox fighter, Jason. Just as I heard you were."

"Master Levantine!" Claudia quickly went up to her and bowed respectfully. "What brings you're here, Master?"

"I've come to retrieve Luu-Luu and Sir Jason. Lady Celestine requests their presence."

Olga quickly latched onto Jason's arm. "Surely it's nothing too important. Jason is my guard for the day, can't Celestine get someone else?"

Both Alicia and Claudia glared at Olga.

"I'm afraid not." Claudia tried to act civil. "Lady Celestine wants Jason and Luu-Luu's input on the defenses of the city-fortress. You'll be fine with your protégé being your guard for the time being. However, I'd suggest you wait in your quarters until either Jason or Celestine have the time."

Olga glared at the knight before turning her head smiling at Jason. "Come back as soon as possible Jason." She stroked a thin finger under the chin of his helmet and lifted her leg to brush against his pelvis.

Both Alicia and Claudia looked at the two in outrage, Chloe wanted to scream and separate the two, and Luu-Luu was blushing but couldn't stop the fits of laughter from seeing the faces of her fellow Shields.

"If Lady Celestine permits me to return I will. But right now . . . can you release me?" Jason asked politely.

Once again Olga was disappointed that she failed to get a rise out of the mercenary. But by now she was used to that, so just sighed and began to walk away.

"Come along, Chloe. Let's continue training."

"By your command, my Queen."

When the two dark elves left, the three followed suit. Alicia wanted to tag along, but to her disappointment, Claudia refused her. Saying that the young girl needed to attend to her other duties instead.

"You have become quite popular with the Queen of Darkness." Claudia said offhandedly.

"She trusts me." Jason stated.

"Do you have to encourage her though?"

"Encourage her?" Jason asked confused.

"Don't think for one second anyone hasn't noticed." The knight said sternly. "She touches you inappropriately at inappropriate times. Even Celestine has become annoyed by her . . . advances."

"Nothing's happened."

"And what if something does?"

"Then I will handle it. But my job always comes first."

"Hm."

"Oh come on now, Claudia!" Luu-Luu cut the rising tension. "Leave the poor guy alone. He's been quite resilient to the Queen of Darkness. A lesser, weaker man would have fallen prey to her claws by now."

"Yes. I suppose that is true." Claudia almost hated to admit it, but she was impressed by the mercenary's willpower. She had known many people, knights included, who would have fallen for Olga Discordia's seductions. Yet, Jason had shown no signs, at least visible ones, that he was being controlled by the dark elf's words and teasings. She half wondered if the man was gay or . . . a eunuch.

That was another thing that kept the knight a bit warry of Jason Bellum. She had never seen his face. No one had. Not even Celestine or Olga, the one person that's known him longer then anyone around and that wasn't by much. The one time she even had a glimpse of his facial features was the ONE time he removed his helmet in front of the whole Order. But all anyone could see was his black hair and palish-white skin.

It was ridiculous how cautious and even paranoid the mercenary was! She had even heard rumors from the servants that he slept in his armor. Ridiculous! But then again, Jason was a ridiculous person.

"Quite irregular I'd say." Claudia said under her breath.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, we're here."

The trio had arrived in the middle of the city. Repairs were still being done. Houses, factories, businesses and especially the Wall was being repaired. Most of the citizens and surviving soldiers were already healed thanks to Celestine's clerics. Now they had enough people to start rebuilding.

Celestine, with Kaguya by her side, were staring up at the massive gaping hole in the wall. They were apparently talking about something but stopped when they approached.

Claudia, Jason, and Luu-Luu bowed.

"Lady Celestine, I have retuned with Sir Jason and Lady Luu-Luu."

"Rise. Thank you, Lady Claudia."

"What do wish of me, Lady Celestine?" Jason said professionally.

"What's up Celestine?" Luu-Luu asked casually.

"Sorry to drag you from your other duties, Sir Jason. I wished to have your advice, if any you can provide, about repairing our defenses. As for you Luu-Luu. I believe it doesn't need to be said why I need you here."

Luu-Luu puffed out her non-existent chest and rubbed her nose cockily. "Of course! I am a genius architect after all!"

"Luu-Luu I can understand, but why me?" Jason asked with true curiosity. "With all due respect, my Lady, I'm a soldier. I don't know the first thing about architecture and magical wards are far beyond me."

Celestine smiled at his honesty. "You have a . . . unique way of looking at things then the rest of us, Sir Jason. I figured that if there was anything useful you could provide for us you would certainly make it known to us."

The other Shields couldn't help but nod and agree. Though they've finally gotten to work with him in the last few days, they were all still unsure about how Jason . . . well, did anything. His way of thinking was so peculiar to them.

Jason just tilted his head to the side not really sure what any of them were agreeing about.

"I will try my best, my Lady."

"Excellent." Celestine smiled brilliantly.

The five began to walk toward the wall. As they did they got many looks from passersby. More specifically, Jason got many looks. Looks of suspicion and fear.

Three days had passed since the execution of Beasley and the others. The sight of their maiming still echoed in the memories of every citizen. And they were wary of the mercenary under the command of the elven goddess-queen.

Whenever Jason performed patrols he was given a wide birth and some of the people he talked to would answer briefly and to the point. They were afraid the wrong move or word would be cause enough for an execution.

They had even taken to giving him an unofficial title. One they only spoke in hushed whispers and spread like wildfire. A name that spoke of the numerous Kuroinu he'd brutally slain.

The Dog-Eater.

"They are afraid of you." Kaguya noticed.

"Indeed."

"This does not bother you?" The priestess asked curiously.

"Why would it? Fear is just as good as respect."

"Surely respect and admiration are better then the masses fearing your presence."

"Respect is good, but not everyone respects you. Those that don't should fear you instead."

"Interesting view, Sir Jason."

They made it to the northern wall. The massive structure was still being repaired. The gigantic, gaping hole was only just beginning to be repaired. It would take many more days before the whole thing was completely fixed. For now, soldiers and scouts were defending the wall and keeping an eye out for offenders.

"What do you think, Shields?" Celestine asked.

"It's definitely coming along," Luu-Luu stated after giving the structure a onceover, "but it will take a lot of time before it's completed."

"Same could be said about the new magical wards." Kaguya said. Her eyes singled out the mages enchanting almost every brick and imbuing the crevices with magic. "They won't be completed until the wall's finished."

"I called in the most professional of mages from the White Tower, at least the ones that could be spared." Celestine said. "I wished the Headmaster could have come but alas the Tower's dealing with their own issues."

"War will do that." Luu-Luu shrugged.

"I'm more worried about another attack to be honest. It's clear the fortress walls will not be fixed in time—three months estimated—so the Kuroinu could attack again to reclaim the city-fortress. What do you think, Sir Jason?"

Jason stared at the damaged wall for a minute before answering his boss.

"We killed a large number of Vault's forces. Vault put forth most of his men in the attack on Feoh, thinking he would win through sheer numbers. The demon army can be replenished in days, at most a month, but his human forces . . . I don't think he'll commit another attack here and focus his assault on a different target. For the time being we should double the forces guarding the wall and scouting the area."

Celestine nodded, thinking the merc's reasoning was sound. "I'll be sure to get right on that."

The group walked into the wall, checking the interior. They made it to the top of the wall and looked to the horizon. Outside the city was even more devastation. Bodies littered the land outside, being gathered and thrown on pyres. The enemy's weapons were collected and brought to the armory. The bodies of the fallen allied soldiers were collected, documented and brought to their families for proper burials.

"All of this destruction because of man's lust and greed." Celestine sighed sadly. "I thought after defeating Olga things would have finally gotten better in Eostia."

"There's no peace that lasts forever." Jason said.

Celestine nodded. "True. I've lived long enough to know that. But a year of peace, if not a hundred years of peace would be worth it, even if war would loom on the morrow after."

"I'm sorry your dreams weren't brought to fruition, Lady Celestine." Kaguya gave her sympathies.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Celestine." Luu-Luu said comfortingly. "No one could have known what that bastard Vault had planned."

"Thank you, Lady Luu-Luu." The group arrived at a more secluded part of the wall and began talking where no one could hear them. "After this battle I am more concerned now. How goes rooting out the traitors among your city-fortresses. If there are any?"

Kaguya shook her head. "I've found no evidence of spies among my city. But after seeing the true colors of the Prime Minister . . . I will search more fervently."

Luu-Luu rubbed the back of her small head annoyingly. She bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet. "We have few humans living in Ur, especially males. I can't imagine any of my people would betray us to the Kuroinu, but like everyone else, I'll keep my eyes peeled, Celestine."

The high elf patted the small girl's head. "Thank you, Luu-Luu." She then shifted her eyes toward the armored sellsword. She didn't even have to voice her question as the mercenary already knew what she was going to ask.

"You sent soldiers already, yes?"

Celestine nodded. "Yes."

"Good."

"What's that?" The dwarf asked, looking between the two.

"I sent two messages to Celestine to warn her about Feoh's siege. One by raven, the other by this." He pulled out the crystal, which he kept tied next to his hydra fang.

"I was able to rally a force against the Kuroinu before the official warning arrived." Celestine said. "Not that it ever did."

"The official warning never came?" Kaguya said worriedly.

"Yes." Jason answered. "Which means my traitors are very close by in Ansur. I have a short list, so I asked Lady Celestine to send a small task force to apprehend them."

"Claudia's Knights. Highly trained and loyal only to the crown." Celestine said. "They'll hold the traitors prisoner so that Jason can interrogate them personally."

"Well that's one issue we don't have to worry about." Luu-Luu smiled.

"We'll see. Hopefully it'll root out the remaining traitors in my city. A messenger should arrive in the next few days with the current situation of Ansur."

The rest of the day was spent going over other forms and issues, but nothing too serious. By the time all official business was done, the sun had already set.

Lights were on and people were either out and about or sleeping. Jason decided to wander before heading back to the castle. Once again, he was given a wide birth by the citizens and stared at fearfully.

He stopped by at a rowdy pub called the Maiden's Tankard. Their sign was a silhouette of a voluptuous barmaid holding up two mugs of beer.

Walking in there were a couple of small bar fights going on, as well as some gambling games like cards, dice, and five fingered fillet. Mot of the pub must have been drunk because no one paid him any mind. After the past days events it didn't surprise him that so many needed to get shitfaced fast.

Spotting a familiar sigh of red hair at the counter, Jason made his way across the bar and sat next to a beautiful girl at the counter.

"Evening, Maia."

The Queen of Mercenaries chugged down her ale and looked next to her.

"Hey, Jason." She wasn't quite slurring her words yet, but she was teetering towards drunkenness if her rosy cheeks were any indication. "What brings the famed "Dog-Eater" here?" She said Dog-Eater so spitefully she may as well have been a snake spitting venom.

"I like to relax too. Barkeep." He tapped the table. The lady behind the counter nervously gave him a cold one. He downed a third of the mug before setting it back at the table.

"Fuck'n weirdo."

"What?"

"Drinking with your helmet one. How do you even eat like that?"

"Through the slits of my helmet."

"I know that!" She slammed her mug on the counter hard. "I want to know—fuck it—I don't care."

"You seem irritated." He said observedly.

"I am irritated."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what the fuck's going on."

"We're at war."

"I know that."

"Against Vault."

"I don't know that!" She reeled on him.

. . . Jason remained quiet, unsure how to respond to that statement.

"I mean—" She corrected herself. "I know why we're fighting Vault. But I don't understand why Vault's doing this. Wy the kuroinu is doing this."

"I told you why."

"Yeah." She snorted. "He wants to take over the country and turn every woman including us Shields—" she looked over at him, "well, female Shields, into sex slaves. I just can't believe it. I looked up to Vault and the Kuroinu. They were my heroes, my family, I lo—"

"Lo?"

"Forget it." She took a long drink from her mug before ordering the barkeep to get her another.

Jason took a drink before ordering another one. "You know I used to admire Vault and the Black Dogs too."

She looked over at him. "You did?"

"Yeah. They were the greatest mercenary band in the land. I looked up to them the same way you did. Hell, when I joined up with them . . . it felt like I was back with my old group." Another drink from the mug. "It's been a long time since I felt like that." He clutched the Hydra tooth hanging from his neck.

Despite herself, Maia gave a little smile. "Maybe you do know how I feel."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Doesn't matter what you or I feel." A cold tone was in his voice now and it sent a shiver down Maia's spine. "We're mercenaries, Maia. We either complete our mission or die. Damn our feelings."

Maia's mood was suddenly sour again. "And here I thought we were reaching common ground."

"We are on common ground. The ground can't get more even then it already is. You're either with us or with Vault and believe me, you don't want to be with Vault."

"You were only with the Black Dogs for a few days. I was with them for years. They were like family! We protected each other and now suddenly, they're the enemy of the entire country? There has to be more to it than that!"

"I was there for their heel-face turn. I saw everything that they were in one hour then you did in your years with them. Look around you Maia. It doesn't matter why they are the way they are. They're still doing it, of their own free will and Vault is leading them."

Maia was clenching teeth so hard they sounded like they were straining from the pressure. Her hands clasping her metal mug were starting to leave indents.

"So, I'm just supposed to accept it. Accept that my former comrades are just scum trying to take over?"

"Yes."

"And if it were your people? What if it were Hydra that betrayed Eostia and was raping and pillaging the country."

"I'd kill them." No hesitation. Maia turned her head so fast in disbelief she could've snapped her neck. "I'd kill them all."

Maia had heard enough and began to leave the tavern. Every step was a hard stomp on her way out.

"Maia . . ." He called back. The female mercenary stopped in her tracks, but she didn't turn around. "I know you're going through a tough time. I know it's hard to believe your friends are monsters. But reality is reality. And sooner or later you're going to have to accept that your "heroes" are no better than demons."

And with that the raging redhead exited the pub and slammed the door hard enough to rattle the place. In the gambling center a man cried out in pain as he cut off one of his fingers with a knife.

Jason sat at the counter for several more minutes. Contemplating on what to do with Maia. He didn't fully believe that she would betray Celestine, but it wasn't out of the question. But he did believe: somehow, she would get caught by the Kuroinu, whether willingly or not.

The real question was: how to prevent that? And if not prevent, then how to turn it to his favor?

 **The Next Day**

Jason was at the stables early in the morning. Dawn had just broke and he was ready to begin the day's events. Ever vigilant, he had his armor on in seconds and was down at the stables saddling his hell horse.

The dark beast had his own section away from the other horses in fear of the creature eating the other mounts.

The beast was still wild, and it took some forceful persuasion from Jason to get it to calm down and saddle it. When he was finished he began saddling another horse for his charge. By the time he finished, Prim had arrived.

"Oh my! You're already here? And the horses are all ready? How diligent! Thank you." Prim beamed.

Jason looked the pinkette up and down. She was wearing a different outfit from her usual princess attire. Gone was her white and pink frilly dress, replaced with a brown, tight leather corset and white top, knee-high green skirt, leather thigh high boots, and brown leather gloves. Her hair was done in a combination of a bun and ponytail. The only thing that remained of her previous outfit was her tiara.

The other thing he took notice of was the bow and quiver of fancy arrows on her back.

Despite noticing this, he said nothing and just acknowledged her thanks.

"Just doing what I'm paid for. So, we'll be sticking close to the forests, yes?"

She nodded. "Yes! Close enough that we shouldn't run into any enemies. And if something happens we'll be close enough to get help. Are you ready?"

Jason wordlessly nodded. The two Shields hopped on their steeds and rode off. They didn't get much trouble from the guards and left the city limits without too much hassle. Half an hour would pass by the time they got a good distance into the forest.

"That is a magnificent steed, Sir Jason." Primm commented.

The hell horse understood her and raised its head proudly. There was more of a skip in its trot now.

"Thanks. He's kind of an ass though."

The horse snorted angrily from the merc's words.

"What's his name?"

"Name?"

"It does have a name, yes? Like, my horse it Cleopa."

Jason said nothing and kept looking ahead. The pinkette thought he was ignoring her for a second, but before she could voice her question again he responded.

"Hell Horse?"

Prim nearly fell out of her saddle from Jason's answer. "That's what he is, that's not a name"

Jason took another minute to think. "Black?"

The demon horse slapped Jason in the face with its ear. It didn't hurt, but it did annoy the mercenary.

Prim couldn't stop the sweat drop going down her head as she giggled. "I don't think so." She placed her finger beneath her lip and looked up thoughtfully. "How about Thanatos?"

"Thanatos?"

The hell horse whinnied happily. Rearing up it's front legs and waving them happily.

"See? He likes it?"

"Hm, fine. Thanatos it is."

"Perhaps one day you two will be as close as Cleopa and I." She rubbed the cream-colored horse under its chin.

"You've had Cleopa for a while?"

"Oh yes! Many, many years. She was a gift from Alicia and I've loved her ever since. She hasn't failed me on a hunt yet! Isn't that right Cleopa?"

Cleopa grunted affirmingly.

"I met Thanatos after he killed his first rider and tried to eat me. I beat him up."

Thanatos huffed fire from its nostrils in annoyance.

Prim once again sweat dropped.

The two finally arrived at a clearing where they tied their mounts. They tied them to separate trees to prevent Thanatos from eating Cleopa. They made a note to bring back something for the hell horse to eat.

The duo silently roamed through the forest. Jason was quite impressed with the young princess' stealth skill. He was good at being stealthy, his job sometimes required it, but the princess was quieter, more cautious and so light-footed she may as well have been walking on air.

And her skill with a bow was unprecedented. She took the first kill of the hunt. A simple hare yes, but such a small target from the distance she fired and the way she handles the bow string and arrow—the hare may as well have been made of stone, because it was too easy for the princess to hit.

For the next couple hours, the two silently trekked through the forest. They both shot a few more hares, bagged a couple of foxes, and even a mighty stag. It was a good haul. After skinning the stag and removing its antlers, they returned to their horses and gave Thanatos the stag to eat. The beast ate it up heartily.

The two then started a fire and began roasting a couple of the hares they bagged. Once again Jason was surprised how . . . natural Prim was at hunting. He watched her slowly rotate the hare over a fire, eyeing it with keen focus. Then she would leave it to cook more and go back to adjusting her bow.

"You're not quite what I expected."

She lifted her head. "Huh?" A bit surprised that the hired sword started a conversation.

"Forgive my forwardness, Lady Prim, but I just wasn't expecting you to be so adept out here."

Prim just smiled. "Oh! That's okay. I know I don't really look the part. I told you that I usually go on hunts with the nobility. I've had lots of practice with my bow and being outdoors."

Jason nodded. "So, I've seen. Your marksmanship is more impressive then I would have guessed. Makes me wonder why you're not out on the front lines with your cousin."

Prim looked down sadly, but still had a small smile on her face.

"I love Alicia. But she can be . . . overprotective. She would never let me near a battlefield."

"Hm. You ever tried pushing to be?"

"Well, no"

"Do you want to be?"

Silence . . . "I want to be helpful.

"Then—"

"Let us continue, Sir Jason. I wish to get in one more hunt before the day's closing."

. . . "As you wish."

The two disassembled their camp and decided to take their horses with them this time so that they could ride back to the city as soon as they were done.

For about an hour no creature was in sight. Not even a songbird to lift the spirits of the empty void.

Then rustling.

The horses stopped and out trounced a proud stag. Big, young, and impressive.

"What a magnificent creature." Prim admired.

The stag then dashed away.

"After it!" Prim suddenly declared and commanded Cleopa to gallop after it. Jason followed just a short distance from her.

The stag kept a good pace, giving them a literal run for their buck. It leaped over logs, ducked under branches, and rushed through the thorny brushes.

Prim impressively kept track of it. Where a lesser hunter would have lost it as soon as the stag turned a tree, Prim managed to find it even when it was out of sight for several seconds. Even more impressive, she was firing arrows at it. Allowing her horse to do the navigating, only getting a slight nudge from the pinkette's legs for some guidance.

The rush of wind blew at Jason, through the holes of his helmet. A few times he nearly lost Prim but managed to track her down still tracking the stag.

Catching up with Prim once more, the two saw the stag leap through a plethora of trees and bushes. Both Jason and Prim braced themselves as they burst the the shrubbery.

Their horses skidded and they found themselves in front of a beautiful sight. A grotto, sparkling from shining rays of sunlight. The greenest grass you've ever seen surrounded a glistening pool of crystal blue water. The air just smelled of purity and nature. If Jason was a poetic man, he would sing praises of the landscape.

But he wasn't. He was a practical man.

"Where's the stag?"

"I don't know." Prim said. Her brows were pierced together as she scanned the surrounding. "It came this way I know it."

The princess got off her horse and examined the ground. She even got on her hands and knees to get a better look.

"Yes. Its tracks are right here."

Jason got off his horse. "Then where did it go?"

The tracks lead forward. Prim followed the tracks. Jason was cautiously behind her. "Forward and too . . . the pond."

The mercenary looked at the pond. He grabbed the handle of his sword. "You sure?"

"Yes. By all accounts, it should have landed at this pond." Prim moved closer to where their target had gone.

"Lady Prim, I don't thin—"

Jason would not get to finish that sentence as the surface of the water burst.

The mounts became spooked and reared back as they whinnied in fright.

Jason was on Prim the second the water erupted. He tackled the princess to the ground and felt a set of sharp claws scratch against the back of his armor. He could hear the metal screech as it was warped by the fast attack.

The two tumbled and rolled on the ground. Jason, on top of Prim, looked to see what their attacker was. It was big and a blur. Already abandoning its smaller prey and going for the larger meal that was the horses.

Thanatos ran one way, Cleopa the other. The creature scurried after Cleopa. Like lightning, it launched from the ground at high speeds and tackled the poor beast of burden to the ground, ripping and rending flesh as they tussled.

"Cleopa!" Prim pushed Jason off and grabbed her bow. She pulled back on an arrow and struck the creature in the back.

The creature twirled around, finally revealing itself. It looked like an abomination of nature. Large, scaly, and hairy. It looked like a mix between a rat and a crocodile. Its long narrow head was leathery with patches of hair surrounding it. Yellow, rabid eyes stared the two down as its massive maw filled with sharp, shredding teeth, snapped menacingly. A pair of serrated buck teeth stuck out at the tip of the mouth. Its back was hunched like a scared vermin's, with three rows of spines over a course, hairy body shivering intimidatingly. Sharp, four fingered claws dug into the flesh of the suffering Cleopa. A long skinny tail, with a tuft of hair at the end swished back and forth. The whole beast was no bigger then two or three feet tall, but the length of its body was easily over eight.

Jason and Prim had faced bigger, but there was something more intimidating about this monstrosity then some demon.

"It's a Lavellan." Jason identified.

"A Lavellan?" Prim questioned, but she didn't take her eyes off the menacing monster.

"They're giant rat creatures that live in small lakes and rivers like this one. They hide at the bottoms of the water and wait for prey to come to them. And we've fallen right into its trap."

Tired of waiting, the lavellan opened its maw and bit down on Cleopa's neck with its sharp front teeth. It moved its head and tore a chunk of meet from the poor horse's throat.

"Cleopa!" Prim cried despairingly.

Now that one of its meals was dead, the Lavellan charged at the Shields.

Jason pulled Prim up and pushed her away from the monster.

"Go! Get some distance, I'll take care of this!"

He unsheathed his sword just in time as the creature's mouth bit down on his weapon. His sword scraped against the lavellan's teeth. The two strong opponents struggled, with the giant rat pushing the mercenary back.

Its face came closer and closer to where Jason could smell its foul breath of blood and refuse. With the sword still in its mouth it snapped at him.

Jason punched the creature in the face, hoping it would back off, but it was barely phased by the two punches to the eye. So, he quickly reached behind him and pulled out a throwing knife and jammed it into its right eye.

Blood gushed from its head and the Lavellan screeched out in pain. Jason backed up to make room between him and the Lavellan, but the monstrous rat pushed through its own pain and started to viciously swipe its claws at Jason.

The mercenary dodged and ducked. The lavellan was faster though and its claws started shredding his armor.

He swung his own weapon back! He deflected swipes from the lavellan, cutting its claws and then getting two good swings on its face. Again, the lavellan screeched in pain from its face being injured. It spun around and slammed its tail into Jason. Sending him soaring across the terrain.

He coughed, but he wasn't badly hurt. The attack only knocked the wind out of him. He got back up and readied his sword.

The lavellan hissed and bared its fangs. Jason's eyes widened as a straight and fast stream was suddenly launched from the giant rat's mouth, between its lip and buck teeth. Jason barely dodged it when he leaped to the ground. He looked behind him and saw the rock that was hit instead start to smoke and melt.

"Acid. Shit."

The lavellan shot several more streams. Jason rolled, kicked, dodged, lept, and evaded each blast by the skin of his teeth. He gripped his sword and tried to close the distance between them. But the Lavellan had some impressive marksmanship as it managed to hit hiss raised sword.

Jason had to drop his weapon before the melted metal and acid covered his hands. Seeing him now defenseless, the lavellan started to slowly creep towards him.

But Jason wasn't one to go down easy, so he pulled out two throwing knives. He held one towards the beast and the other in a reverse grip.

The two circled each other, staring the other down. By the time the two did a 180 it looked like the lavellan would make the first move. But Thanatos crashed into it before it could.

The Lavellan went flying as it was kicked with the force of a ten battering rams by Thanatos' front legs. It rolled several times, before using its claws to skid to a halt.

Thanatos whinnied threateningly, stomping its middle legs and blowing fire from its flaring nostrils. On its back was Prim herself, reading her bow and arrow at a moment's notice.

The lavellan screeched and shot a stream of acid. Thanatos quickly returned a fireball in kind. The two shots collided and created a small explosion.

Prim commanded Thanatos to charge and the hell horse began to circle their target. The Princess Knight then started firing arrows as they circled the creature. The lavellan screeched and hissed as it was struck from every direction with arrows. It spat its acid, but Thanatos was smart to slow down, then pick up speed when necessary.

The hell horse had done ten laps around the giant rat and Prim had launched twelve arrows into its body. The lavellan, now angrier then before, rushed and lunged at Thanatos, but the hell horse wasn't afraid and tackled back.

It latched on to Thanatos, clutching on for dear life as the demon horse continued to run. If it fell, it would get trampled by six powerful hooves. While it clawed at Thanatos' body it snapped it jaws at its passenger. Prim yelped and ducked every time it tried to bite her face, but she would not just sit idly.

She was a huntress and the lavellan was her prey.

Pulling a dagger from her boot, Prim began swiping and stabbing at the lavellan's head and neck. She got in some decent hits, but they were shallow. She wasn't strong enough to pierce its flesh.

Suddenly a dagger found itself in the lavellan's neck. Turning her head, Prim found the source of the dagger to be Jason in an after-throw position.

The lavellan, surprised by the attack and the amount of pain it felt, loosened its grip and slipped. Thanatos managed to grab the beast in its mouth and throw it off him.

He then trampled the creature, crushing it beneath six heavy hooves. The horse and his rider made a U-turn to see that the lavellan was still breathing, but badly hurt. It tried to get up and continue fighting, but it tripped over its own front legs. Blood was dripping from its nose and mouth and even one of its eyes was missing. Its back-left leg was bent at an odd angle. A bone could be seen sticking out of its side.

Still, it persisted. Thanatos gave some annoyed huff. Fire streamed from its mouth as it readied to blast the creature from oblivion.

"No."

That one word from Prim caused the horse to swallow it fire and stop. She got off the horse and calmly walked toward the lavellan. It growled at her threateningly, so she stopped several feet from it.

Prim looked at the beast with pity. Despite it trying to kill her it was still just an animal. Doing what all predatorial animals do.

Deciding to put it out of its misery. She took out an arrow from her quiver, pull it back on her bow string and release it. The lavellan fell dead.

. . .

Jason and Prim were riding back to Feoh on Thanatos. Behind them were their trophies, skins, claws and antlers, as well as the complete carcass of the lavellan.

"Poor, poor Cleopa." Prim said sadly. Her eyes were on the brink of tears. She clutched Jason tightly and tried hard not to cry.

"Sorry about your horse." Jason apologized with legitimate sincerity.

"It's not your fault. There was nothing we could do."

"It was impressive that Thanatos let you ride him. Hell horses aren't known for letting just anyone ride them."

"He's not so bad." Prim said, distracting herself with the conversation. "I can tell he's a real sweet-heart." She patted the horse's hide. "Aren't you Thanatos?"

Thanatos let out a happy grunt, but with its devilish vocals it sounded more evil.

"Hmph. So, he just like causing trouble for me?"

Thanatos gave Jason the horse-equivalent of a smirk. It was disturbing how it showed off its razor-sharp teeth.

Jason tried to change the subject "You held your own quite well back there.". It was difficult to tell from his neutral tone, but he was indeed impressed. "You had a gnashing beast right in front of you and you fought tooth and nail to survive."

"It's wasn't that impressive." Prim said modestly.

"I've seen nobles that would have cowered from such a creature. Believe me, the courage and skill you showed me was equal to that of a knight."

"To Alicia?"

"Yes."

Jason couldn't see it, but Prim hugged his back tighter. Almost burying her face in his shoulder. She was trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"You would be an asset on the battlefield if you joined us on the warfront."

"Alicia would never allow it." Prim seemed to shrink as she spoke.

"Do you want to fight?"

"I told you, I want to help."

"Then do it. Forget what Alicia said. You are a capable woman."

Prim looked up at Jason. She couldn't see his face or body, but she focused on how straight his back was. She wondered just how muscular he was under that armor. So, in a daze from staring at him she didn't notice the blush spreading across her face as she smiled.

They made it back to the city-fortress, scraped and tired, but alive. They trotted through the gates, with some odd looks sent their way, but were ultimately ignored.

Soon though they were greeted by a group of soldiers, led by the blonde princess herself, Alicia.

"Prim! Where have you been? I've been worried about you." Alicia said.

Jason halted Thanatos and hopped down from the saddle. He grabbed Prim by the waist and helped her down. Alicia saw this and blushed seeing where Jason was touching her cousin, but her slight jealousy was forgotten when she saw their look and wear.

"What happened?!" She rushed over and looked over her cousin. Scrapes, bruises, and her outfit was torn in a few places.

"I asked Sir Jason if he could take me out hunting today. It went well . . . until the end." She looked over at the lavellan resting on the back.

"A lavellan? You fought a lavellan?!" She narrowed her eyes on the mercenary. "What were you thinking, Jason?! How could you endanger my cousin like that!" She went passed Prim and closed the distance between her and Jason. She glared up at him.

Jason crossed his arms and stared the blonde down. "She hired me to take her hunting. I figured it would be safe enough."

"Obviously not!" She motioned to his tattered armor.

"We were fine. Prim handled herself better than you would expect. Hell, she was the one to finish the lavellan."

This surprised Alicia, but before she could say anything Prim quickly got between her and Jason. She lightly pushed Alicia away from the mercenary so that they weren't face to face.

"Please, Alicia! Calm down. Everything is fine. I wanted this, and Jason was kind enough to take me."

"Prim . . ." Alicia looked down at the pinkette, sadness and worry filled her eyes.

"Everything has been so stressful lately." She said meekly. "Hunting has always been a hobby that lets me unwind. I wanted to ask you . . . but you've been so busy . . ."

"Prim . . . I'm sorry, I—"

Prim quickly went over to the slain lavellan. "You don't need to be sorry! I understand. But look at this." She patted the body. "I did this. I brought down this creature. I may not be a skilled knight like you, but I don't always need protecting."

Alicia looked between her cousin and the lavellan. She then looked at Jason who nodded in confirmation.

She sighed. "Maybe . . . maybe I do baby you from time to time." She cupped Prim's cheek. "But its only because I love you so much, Prim. Losing you would drive me to madness."

Prim blushed and smiled happily. She grabbed her cousin's hand and gently squeezed it. "I know, sister. I love you too. But I am a Shield as well. I am capable."

Alicia smiled. "Yes, I suppose you are."

Prim looked over at Jason and remembered the conversation that they had. The pink princess swallowed the lump in her throat and prepared herself for her next words. She wanted to be more involved in the war.

"Alicia, I want to—"

"A Knight of the Crown has arrived!" An announcer declared suddenly.

Everyone turned around and saw a horse speeding through the gates. On top of the horse was one of the knights that Celestine sent to Ansur. The fact there was only one knight sent warning bells through Jason's head.

The horse raced through so fast I nearly trampled a couple of peasants but slowed down when it got close to the Shields.

It came to a stop in front of them and the knight fell off his horse with a loud thud.

"Dear Lord!" Alicia yelled. She, Prim and Jason rushed to the knight.

Jason was there first and lifted his head. He took a closer look at the knight and saw two bolts lodged in his armor. Blood was leaking from the crevasses.

"He needs medical attention!" Alicia shouted.

The knight gripped Jason's hand.

"Sir Jason . . ." He wheezed.

"What happened? Where's the rest of your entourage?" Jason asked.

"Captured . . . dead . . . don't know. I was the only one who managed to escape the city." His breathing was becoming shallower.

"What HAPPENED?" Jason asked more forcefully. He needed answers before the knight was taken away or worse, died from his wounds.

"Ansur . . . a trap. Waiting—for you. Kuroinu . . . have taken . . . Ansur."

By the time the medics and clerics arrived the knight had died in his arms.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone! Best excuse I can use to sum up all that happened to me—hiatus, family matters, new video game, homework, and laziness—in other words** _ **SHIT HAPPENS**_ **. And I want everyone to know that this story isn't dead. It's the most viewed story I got and the one I can be the most liberal with. So even if it takes months for a new chapter to come you don't have to worry about its life. I'll keep it going just like my Far Cry stories.**


End file.
